From fiancé to wife
by streakyfiddler
Summary: After 6 years of knowing each other and diverting their feelings, Sam finally pops the question. My interpretation of what I want to happen from season 6 episode 6 onwards. Just wanna point out to those that are unaware, this is FAN FICTION, not rookie blue!
1. Fiance

It had been almost 1 month since he proposed, and she felt like the happiest woman in the world, yeah he wasn't one for big speeches, it wasn't perfect, it was them. She didn't need him to have a big speech planned, the way he did it was so him and she loved him, more than anyone and anything. She let out a giggle as she remembered that day, a day she will never forget.

She was distracted when Sam walked into the bedroom "what you giggling about McNally"

"Can't believe it's been a month since you proposed"

Sam jumped on the bed next to her and kissed her slowly

" why you having second thoughts"

" No, do you know how long I have waited for this, for you to open up to someone, and thank god it was me"

Sam starts shaking his head while smiling,

"Well I'm glad you said yes, even if you did almost marry Callaghan"

" You gonna hold that against me forever, it was like 4 years ago"

She said as she gently whacked his leg

"Well if it was someone else, then maybe not, but Callaghan, I did warn you at the beginning he has a new rookie every year"

"Ok,ok let's end it there, I wanna daydream about the moment I agreed to marry you'

"How about I give you something else to dream about" Sam said as he started to kiss her neck, and just like that they were lost in each other

The next day in parade, talk was still active all Over the barn, even a month on. This was a big thing especially on sams behalf, everyone knew how withdrawn he was, but they knew how much he loved Andy, he was always there when she was in dangerous situations, like a knight in shining armour. It had taken a while for him to confess he loved her, they had there ups and downs but now they were finally together and gonna take it to the next level

Sam and Andy walked out of parade together, she was riding with peck today, he gave her a quick kiss and walked up to the d's office to meet Nash.

Price literally dragged Andy out the door,

"Jheez you loved up puppies, I love it, let's talk weddings"

Chloe was more excited than her, Andy just rolled her eyes"

They had been on shift no longer than 2 hours, when they got a call to a domestic disturbance. When escorting the husband into booking, Andy saw Nash walk past, she left Chloe, "traci, where's Sam, I thought you guys were working on that big sting thing you have tomorrow?'

Nash looked at Andy sideways look 'he's not with you?'

Andy started to get a bit worried

"Why would he be?"

"Well he got a phone call, then said he had to go on a personal errand, I thought it was you that called'

"No, maybe he's got a surprise for me, he's been really really sweet the last month, surprising me with all sorts'

Nash started laughing," ok well when he gets back I'll let him know you were asking after him, you 2 are like love sick teenagers' Andy just shrugged smiled and laughed.

After Andy and Chloe finished booking their prisoner, they went back on the road, Chloe was driving this time and had stopped for a milkshake. Andy pulled out her mobile to find a missed call from Sam 2 hours previously, she wondered how she didn't hear it then thought he must have rang when they got to the scene of the domestic disturbance.

He tried calling him back, he didn't answer. Chloe returned with the milkshake and she knew something was up when Andy didn't drink hers.

"Right ok, what's up,?"

"I'm worried about Sam, he tried ringing me and now I've tried ringing him back he didn't Answer."

"Maybe he's Driving"

"No he always answers my calls, ever since the bomb, he's been super protective"

Andy took her phone speed dialled 1 for Sam

'Hello Sam, what's happened'

'Hey McNally, I'm ok don't panic I'm in the hospit'

"Sam what's happened? Why are you in the hospital'

"It's not me its marlo"

"What's happened with the baby?"

"We are not sure yet, I will keep you updated ok, keep focused on the job, I will hopefully see you by end of shift, if not at home, remember I love you"

"I love you too"

The day dragged on, her and Chloe spent the time driving to talk weddings, she had chosen her matron of honour, traci, then her two bridesmaids Gail and chloe. Sam had his best man, Oliver. As Chloe kept taking Andy couldn't help but worrie about SAMs baby, yeah she wasn't gonna be the mother but she was apart of the man she loved so of course she was gonna love his little girl.

Just 2 hours before end of shift the got a call to another incident, they called in Nash and along with her Callaghan turned up.

Andy pulled Nash aside "what's Callaghan doing here?"

"Apparently this is similar to a case he had a while back"

They finished up at the scene, and headed back to the barn.

Andy heard someone call her name as she left the lockers, she still had'nt heard anything from Sam, so decided she would hit the penny with dov, Gail & Chris. She so wanted to go to the hospital, but she wasn't ready to see marlo yet.

She turned around and Luke was standing in the parade room doorway.

"Congratulations to you and Sam"

"Thanks luke"

" where is he anyway"

" you mean you don't know?"

"Know what"

"Well you know Sam and marlo had a thing, well turns out she's pregnant with his baby, he wasn't overly enthused but is gonna do right by his child, and I'm sticking with him, well marlo got rushed to the hospital, not sure on the details yet, haven't heard anything'

"What did he cheat on you"

"NO! it was from before he got shot but she only told him when she was 4 months"

Luke's face dropped, as if he was thinking about something.

"U ok Callaghan?"

"Well I think I have some news to make you happy."

"What?"

"I don't think Sam is the dad"


	2. The lie

Who's the daddy

"Luke, what do you mean sam might not be the dad?"

Callaghan just stands there and looks at her, deciding wether to tell her or not...

"Luke!" Andy shouts, breathing faster

" after swarek got shot, I interviewed gabe ford, marlo was in the observation room, she felt bad about what had happened to sam, I offered to take her to the hospital but she just asked for a ride home with her stuff, when I helped her into her house, she said how she knew all along how sam never really loved her, how she knew deep down it had always been you, so I told her about how Sam was the reason that we didn't get married"

"Luke Sam wasn't the reason we never got married, you cheated on me that's why,..."

"Andy you want me to finish the story.."

Oliver walked round the corner

"What story is that Callaghan"

Luke wasn't sure weather to continue now shaw had joined

But andy shot him a dirty look

"Anyway, one thing lead to another "

Before he could finish Andy started running towards the car park, Oliver in tow

"McNally what's going on?"

"I have to go to Sam, he's not that babies dad, Luke is"

" ok...wait what"

"You coming or not Oliver"

" let's take my car McNally"

They jump in Oliver's car, Oliver driving. Andy gets her phone out...when Oliver makes an abrupt stop. Luke has run in front of the car

"I'm coming with you, we need to sort this out"

she tries to call Sam, 3 times still no answer.

They pull up at the hospital and andy jumps out,

"Mcnally I'm just gonna park the car and I'll be with you"

She had already run inside

She approaches reception,

"Excuse me I need to see marlo cruz"

"Are you fam.." Sam walks through the door with his phone in in his hand

He doesn't notice andy until Oliver and Luke enter through the other door.

He looks up, and is shocked to see Andy, Oliver and Luke standing there.

"McNally, Shaw, Callaghan what are you guys doing here"

He walks over to Andy and gently kisses her.

Just as Andy is a about to answer Sam, Luke interrupts

"We need to speak to marlo"

"Callaghan, I'm not sure what your doing here, but that's not possible,"

"Why?" Andy says with a concerned look

"She's just had the baby, that's why I was coming out here to call you and let you know"

Andy could see the excitement in Sam's eyes, he hadn't been thrilled when he first found out, but he got used to the idea and wanted to be the best dad he could be, he had never cast her aside. A tear rolled down her eye

"McNally what's wrong" Sam said as he held her shoulder at arms length.

She put her head down

"Andy please tell me"

Luke pushed past Oliver and stood next to Andy.

"Swarek, the baby isn't yours"

"Callaghan I think you should be quiet right about now"

He turns back to Andy

"Andy... What's up?"

Luke interrupts again

" the baby is mine swarek"

Sam let go of Andy and walked up to Luke, before anything could happen, Oliver got in between and put one hand on Sam's shoulder.

"Sammy, the night you got shot marlo and Luke..." Before Oliver finished Sam started to march through the doors he had came out of.

Andy just stood there, her heart breaking that he just left her standing there, but she knew she had to let him deal with this, as it affected the way they were about to live their lives.

Luke followed Sam and Oliver grabbed andy's arm and led her in the same direction.

When they reached marlos's bedside Sam was just standing there.

"Marlo when were you gonna tell me?"

"Tell you what Sam ?" She said as she carefully looked at Andy, Oliver & Luke.

"That I'm not the dad"

She sat up in the bed and swallowed deeply, she knew, this was it, the end of her lie.

"Marlo..." You could hear in Sam's voice he was getting angry

"Sam, listen... I wanted you back, I knew you were back with Andy but I thought if I told you the baby was yours then you would come back to me, and I didn't think Andy would wanna be with you if she knew you were having a baby with me, but when you told me Andy can't come third, I knew I wouldn't get you. By then I was into deep"

Sam turned on his heel and stormed out.

Andy went to run after him but Oliver squeezed her shoulder " McNally I've got this" and he started to jog to catch up with Sam. Andy turned to marlo

"Marlo, I hope your proud of yourself, you got him shot and he still chose to stick by you because it was the right thing to do, we both helped you when you needed it, then you tell him he's the father, that you weren't with anyone else, he was excited about being a father, the worse bit was you strung him along and now he's devastated"

"Andy I'm ..."

"Save it for someone who cares marlo, I'm done..."

And Andy just turned and walked out just leaving Luke and Andy staring at each other

When she got outside she saw Oliver leaning against the wall

"Oliver, where's Sam?"

"I'm sorry McNally, he took off, let me give you a life home"

She waited on the sofa, paced the house, hour after hour. 3 hours had passed when finally she heard his truck.

He walked in, and she jumped up and went in to hug him but he put her arm up in motion to stop her. She could feel the tears building up in her eyes, the man she loved was hurt, and it wasn't even because of her, she could feel him withdrawing, how he used to be before.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I only just found out, and the cam straight to find you."

She explained how she bumped into Luke.

"Why you telling Callaghan our business?"

More tears started to roll down her face

"Why does it matter, I just saved you from fathering a child that's not even yours. Do you really think if I knew this long that I wouldn't have told you?

He just shrugged,

"The impact this baby has been hard, I didn't fold, I stuck by you, I've just agreed to marry you despite all of this baby drama and now your questioning my loyalty and motives?"

She looks at him wide eyes, he tries to take a step towards her, she takes a step back

'You know what Sam, I need some time to think"

She grabbed her purse and keys and walked towards the door

"Andy please...wait, I'm sorry" he followed after her

She paused as she opened the door, looked at him, her face full of tears

"McNally please.."

Then the door shut...


	3. Making it right

**Thanks guys for all** your **awesome comments, I'm overwhelmed. This chapter isn't as long, but I think is important to the rest of the story, enjoy ?**

The door shut...

He threw his hands to his face... What had he just done, he questioned the loyalty of one of the only people who was loyal to him, the woman he had loved since she tackled him while undercover them 5 years ago, they had been through so much together, and he had just drove her out the door, his soul mate, his best friend, he had to make this right!

He ran out the door and got in his truck, she couldn't have got that far, he tried calling her but she didn't answer.

He drove down the neighbouring roads slowly as not to miss her, after 10 minutes of driving still nothing. His concentration was disrupted, one thud on the windscreen, then another, followed by thousands and the heavens had opened. He had to really concentrate to look for her, how far could she have possibly gone, and now she was gonna be soaked.

Finally in the distance he could see a figure, he drove up slowly, she turned around to look at him, and carried on walking.

He pulled the car over and followed her

"Andy...please, I'm sorry"

"Sam...please just leave me alone"

He finally caught up with her and stood in front so she couldn't walk anymore, he held both her shoulders.

"Cmon lets get back in the truck, we are both gonna catch pneumonia"

She bowed her head,

"Sam, we've been here before, that day at the prison, I told you I wasn't going in for another round of you not communicating, not telling me how you feel..."

"I know... And I'm sorry, can we please get in the truck"

"This is what I mean Sam, this exactly, your trying to **ignore** it, things were so good after we got back together again, I've never been more happy, felt more loved than when I was with you, when you offered me the key to your house , yeah I had a shocked reaction, but deep down I was so happy you were finally letting me in, being open, it was a great feeling and great to watch, and these last 8 months have been amazing, even when we had the whole marlo situation, I stuck by you, because I love you, and I guess I always have, yeah it hurt to know I wasn't gonna be the mother of your first child, but I wanted to be there for you...and then when you question my loyalty, it kinda hurts a lot..."

Before she could say anything else he grabbed her face and kissed her slowly and passionate, it was a kiss of all kisses, never had she ever had this kind of kiss, a longing for her, and in the rain, it felt so good"

He pulled away, rested his head on hers, forehead to forehead, the rain trickling down their faces.

"Andy, I'm so sorry, I just got lost in the moment, it wasn't that I didn't believe you I just saw red, the fact that marlo had lied, and I had to hear it from pretty boy Callaghan, I was angry, angry she had lied to me, angry she had put you through this, then angry that the prospect of having a kid was taken right from underneath me, but you know what I love you Andy mcnally, my future wife, I've loved you since you tackled me down that day, I was just too stubborn and stupid to realise back then, and when I did realise I loved you, I was confused, I never felt like this before about anyone, when i finally got you back, I wanted to give you the world and then marlo dropped the bombshell, I thought for sure that once you knew you would leave me again, I've never been more scared and when you said you were not gonna fold, it's the best feeling I've had... Nothing's gonna change, you are my future Andy, and we can have it all, kids, park on Sunday's. Everything because you are my everything..."

He wrapped his arms around her, and kissed her passionately.

"I'm glad you said that..."

She looks down at her feet

"McNally, what's up? Tell me"

"Sam I'm I'm ... pregnant"

" he lifts her face, an instant smile appears

" McNally don't joke with me, I've had enough baby drama"

" I'm not... Your gonna be a dad "

Suddenly she feels herself in the air, Sam spins her around, he looks so happy, the one person he wanted a family with and he has his wish... He doesn't have to question her, he knows she's real.

"Ok Sam, now let's get in the truck..."

They run hand in hand back to the truck,

They are both sitting on the bed after having a shower, he has his arm around her

"Think we might need to move the wedding forward, before littleun starts to grow too much" as he rubs her belly and kisses her forehead. She looks up at him, her ear splitting smile, is contagious because he has one too... The prospect of having kids with the woman he had always dreamed about was amazing.

Next think his phone beeps

His face drops when he sees who it's from

Message from marlo

*me and Luke worked it out, you could be dad after all, please call me, you both need to do a paternity test*

He shows Andy the message..

All the blood drains from her face...


	4. The surprise

**thank everyone for their amazing comments, I'm glad everyone likes them, can't believe the reception they have got, I really enjoy writing them. Enjoy**

All the blood drained from her face

Sam saw the pain and hurt in her eyes, he partly blamed himself for the whole Marlo fiasco, he screwed things up after Jerry had died and pushed her away And by the time he had realised it was too late, so when she left for UC he had settled for Marlo as a rebound, he should have broke things off when Andy had come back but he tried to convince himself that he was over her and now they were both having to deal with this heartbreaking situation.

He placed his phone on the side and grabbed her face between his hands, he looked her in the eyes "listen I'm gonna take that paternity test so I can get Marlo

Out of my life, you and our littleun are my priority and my future, I love you so much, words can't even describe"

" but Sam what happens if the baby really is yours?"

"Well I will be part of her life, we will have a little family, but I have a gut feeling that she's not, when Marlo told me she was pregnant and I was in shock I was tryna work it out and I thought the timing was out but just put it down to me knowing nothing about stuff like that"

"Ok, even though I'm hoping she's not yours now after all this chaos, if it turns out she is then I'm with you 100%"

"You are the best fiancé ever, I love you **so** much, you are my everything" and with that their lips meet, all the passion, love and energy go into the kiss, as he climbs on top of her their love consumes them and they are lost in each other"

They were laying in bed, catching their breath after the passion that consumed them, Andy was laying on sam's chest, and Sam was rubbing her arm, he looked down at her and kissed her temple.

"So how pregnant so you think you are"

Andy shuffles up and sits cross legged

"Erm, around 3/4 weeks I'm not sure though, I didn't fork out for one of the expensive tests that tells you" she sticks her tongue out at him.

He starts to nod his head and smiles, then his head darts to looks at her

"Wait, I know I'm not good at stuff like this even if I am a detective, but 4 weeks... Is it possible this little one was conceived the day I proposed" he can't hide his excitement as he puts his hand on her belly.

"Possibly"

He shuffles to sit opposite her.

"Ok so I'm officially the luckiest guy ever, every thing I ever wanted since the first time I saw you is happening, at the same time, you have made me the happiest guy ever'

"Actually I'm pretty sure you had a hand in making this baby"

"Ok smart ass, I should hope so" and he moves forward to tickle her.

"You know what would make this even better , if we get that dog we discussed"

"You mean the dog you wanted when you were begging me to take you back"

"Ok, someone's sarcasticly smart today, but not one of my finest moments, I shouldn't have let you go in the first place"

"Well now you have me back, and Im not letting you go"

She cuddles up to him

"No, Andy I'm not letting you go... And soon you will be Andrea swarek, so it will be harder to get rid of me" his grin spreads from dimple to dimple

"We better go to sleep, remember you have that sting tomorrow"

"Well firstly lets talk about the dog... I still wanna call him boo radley"

When she didn't answer he looked down

And she had fallen asleep. He stroked her head before cuddling up to her, his hand on her stomach, he was gonna be a dad with the woman he had always dreamed about having kids with, he couldn't quite believe it, but he thought they deserved it, after everything they had been through to get this far. His life was perfect... Well almost.

The next morning Sam woke and realised the bed was empty, he jumped up and pulled on his pj pants,

"McNally, McNally" his heart beating faster

"Sam, I'm in the bathroom" he rushes through the bathroom door, she's crouching over the toilet

"Andy, are you ok?"

" well yes and no, I guess this is morning sickness, I hope the whole pregnancy isn't like this"

He walks over and helps her up

"Sam, you know I am able to still move, I'm not incapable yet.."

"I know, but I'm soon to be your husband, it's my duty to protect you"

She raises her eyebrows

" Sam, you've been protecting me since we met, no need to go over protective now "

" are you mocking me McNally"

" who me, no never"

He gives her a hug

"You feeling better"

"A bit, wanna join me in the shower?"

"Well I can't say no to you"

In the truck on the way to the station, talking, laughing like couples should do

"Sam I'm gonna arrange an appointment with the obgyn, but please can we just keep this to ourselves for now, you know it's bad luck before 12weeks"

"We really need to tell Oliver, for both of your safety"

"Please Sam, just wait another 2 months"

"Ok" he said reluctantly, as he squeezed her leg

"Btw, I'm going to do that paternity test after shift, I completely understand if you don't wanna be there, so just take the truck home and I'll get a lift with Oliver, the sooner I get this done the sooner we can completely move on"

"Yeah I might give that a miss tonight, but I can get dinner cooking, make my man a nice meal"

"In that case I have the pizza place on speed dial" she slapped his leg

"I'm not that bad"

Sam just smiled

"Of course not darling"

The next couple of weeks, they were as happy as ever, they had their routine down to a tee, wedding planning in full swing, they were happy even more so when one morning the postman had come while they were getting ready,

"Sam, there's a letter here for you, looks important"

"I think these are the results of the paternity test" Sam sighed, taking a deep breath

Andy walked over, grabbed his head

"Remember whatever the result, we will face it together" "together"

He gave her a deep kiss and started to open the letter

 ***no biological match***

He stood there staring

"Sam, what does it say" Andy says rubbing her hands together

Next thing he threw the paper on the floor and picked her up and swung her around and then gave her the most passionate kiss she had ever had

"Sam"

" it's negative"

He pulls her to the sofa, They continue to kiss, and he plants kisses over her neck, just like that they give into the tension

" Sam, we're gonna be late for work" Andy stutters as she catches her breath

"No more Marlo in my life"

"ok, I'm happy too, but we really are gonna be late"

"Ok, let's get going" he kissed her head and jumps up and pulls her with him.

When they get to work, they say there goodbyes and go there separate ways.

Sam gets out his phone to text Marlo

 ***not sure if Callaghan has his results back, but the baby is not mine, I wish you luck Marlo, seeya around***

Several hours have passed and Sam decides he needs a break from his paperwork

He decides to text Andy

 ***Hey McNally, I miss you, what you up to, I'm so bored, you know how much I hate paperwork***

He walked towards the lounge to grab a cup of coffee, he wondered why he hadn't heard back from McNally, he just put it down to her dealing with a situation, she would text him

Back as soon as she's free.

Next thing he heard Oliver shouting

"Sammy, sammy"

"Jeez Oliver what's the deal" when he turned around and saw Oliver's face he knew, something was up.

"Oliver, tell me what's happened, where is she"

"Her and Diaz were on a call to Jamestown.."

Sam started to run

"Wait, sammy there was a drive by shooting, McNally took 2 in the vest and then fell and hit her head, she's on her way to mercy, Chris is with her, he didn't get a scratch, Epstein and Collins are at the scene..."

Sam was dialling a number in his phone

"Diaz"

"Swarek I'm so sorry it wasn't me"

" listen Diaz I'm glad your with her, is she conscious"

"Barely, I think she had concussion"

" Diaz listen carefully, I need you to tell the paramedic something, Andy is 8 weeks pregnant, we haven't seen her obgyn yet, we have the first appointment next week, so they need to know, I'm on my way now"

"Ok Swarek, congratulations and see you soon"

When he turned around Oliver's jaw had dropped

"Sam why didn't you tell me she is pregnant, if not as a friend but as a staff sergeant"

"She wanted to wait, until after 12 weeks, bad luck and all, I gotta go Oliver"

" ok Sam, I will be there soon I just gotta let Nash know and she and peck need to work this."

He arrives at the hospital, no sign of Diaz, he runs up to the reception desk

"Andy McNally, where is she"

"Are you family?"

" yes she's my fiancé"

"Room 4.." Sam burst through the door

Diaz was pacing the room, andy was just lying there bandage on her head, he thought she was asleep but she turned to see who had walked in the door, she smiled straight away, Diaz went towards the door "I'll give you too some space, see you guys soon, I wanna find the guys that did this"

"Diaz, thank you " Sam said as he patted him on the shoulder.

Sam went and sat at the side of the bed, kissing her lightly

"I was worried, what did they say about the baby"

"They are coming in a minute to check everything is ok"

"Where did you get hit"

She pointed at the places she got hit, explained what had happened, he squeezed her hand, when someone came through the door with an ultrasound machine

"Hi, you must be Andrea"

"Andys fine" she smiled

"I'm Sam swarek, her fiancé"

"Nice to meet you both,I'm Dr coburn I'm just gonna do a quick ultra sound and listen to the baby's heartbeat, basically make sure everything is ok"

"We were suppose to have our first appointment next week"

The Dr just smiled, as she put the gel on andys stomach

Sam held andy's hand as they looked at each other

Andy could see the worry in SAMs face, all of a sudden they both looked at the screen

Sam was so excited, he kissed andys temple, that little tiny baby was apart of them , both of them, this is what he had dreamed about, now they had it. The Dr had a smile, but Sam and Andy just put it down to her being nice, next she checked the heartbeat

Again Sam gazed at Andy, his flesh and blood bonded with hers was right there, it seemed unreal. The Dr cleaned andys stomach and put the machine down

"So everything looks good, you are around 8/9 weeks, but we will do a proper assessment next week, both heartbeats sound good,."

Sam looked from Andy to the Dr

"Sorry, did you say heartbeats, that's Andy and the baby, right?

"No Mr swarek you and miss McNally are expecting twins"


	5. You have to forgive

You've got to forgive

 **Thank you all for your lovely reviews, except the 2 people that obviously don't know what fiction mean, I'm not off base, it's my story not rookie blues.**

 **Sorry i took so long to update, had the kids end of school stuff to sort out, also couldn't figure out the best way to put down what I meant in writing, hope you enjoy!**

"No Mr swarek you and miss McNally are expecting twins"

SAMs jaw dropped, he squeezed andys hand tighter

"I'm gonna give you two some time to process, and the other doctor will be in to see you"

"Ok thank you" Andy says not taking her eyes off Sam. The doctor left

" Sam..." Before she could finish her sentence his lips where on hers, she could feel the love the passion, and it was all for her.

He stroked her head and sat back down

"Twins, imagine that" he was still shocked, but in a happy way.

"Are you ok Andy?"

Andy was just smiling at him, for some reason she wasn't as shocked but she loved that he was so happy.

"Yeah I'm great actually, how are you feeling about this, two kids at once. And they are related to you so they are bound to be a handful" she said winking at him

" actually in my opinion your the handful" Sam says with a grin on his face"

"Seriously Andy, I couldn't be happier, I have you and now our perfect twins and my life is gonna be complete" he gives her a chaste kiss

" what even if it's not one of each?"

"Well as long as they are healthy, however now you have mentioned it, we will just have to keep trying until we have at least one of each"

"Ok Sam, I love you for being so broody but let's get through this pregnancy before we start thinking about another one, two, three..."

"Actually McNally I was thinking maybe having enough to make a football team"

Andy stared at him

"Just kidding" he put his hands up in defence"

"But I'm getting you up that aisle and getting a ring on your finger before these babies pop out"

" well we can sought that, you already have a ring on my finger " she points to her engagement ring

"As for the aisle, if you take me out of this room and through the hospital i think that counts too" she sticks her tongue out at him.

"Ok,ok I want you McNally as my wife, my soulmate, I can't wait any longer, is that specific enough for you?"

"Yeah yeah! This time in a month I'm gonna be Mrs swarek"

"well I'm still calling you McNally, Mrs swarek will just be a formality"

"I wouldn't have it any other way soon to be husband" and she leans up to meet his lips, this time there kiss a bit more intense"

They sit for a bit longer, discussing the afternoon events, Sam explaining about how Oliver let him know

"Oh crap, I told Oliver I would let him know how you are, he's been in the waiting room all this time, I better go and see him, then I will be straight back"

"Ok, yeah I know how he worries, which reminds me, I thought we agreed to keep this between us for the next few weeks"

"I'm not gonna say sorry for thinking about you and our baby, or babies, but I thought telling Diaz was necessary seen as you were barely conscious, and he and Oliver are the only ones that know"

" Oliver as well"

" well yes I rang Diaz straight after Oliver told me what happened, and he heard, wasn't best pleased that we hadn't told him but I managed to square it over, although maybe the rest know now too"

"Oh Sam"

"Listen Andy I know your superstitious but I feel a whole lot better if the rest of the guys know because I know they can protect you when I'm not with you, we are a family and we protect and help each other"

"Ok, very true, go and let them know I'm ok, and while your at it you may as well tell them it's babies not baby"

"Are you sure, we can tell them together another time"

"Just go before I change my mind"

Sam leans down and kisses her and then leaves.

As he gets to the waiting room, he sees the room is filled with his family from 15

When they realised he was there the chatter stopped and Oliver stood up, put his hand on SAMs shoulder, "is Andy ok?"

"Yeah she's ok, a few bruises and a bad headache"

Oliver let out a big sigh

"Collins, Epstein I thought you had to stay at the scene"

"Sam that was like 3 hours ago"

Sam looked at his watch, he hadn't realised he had been with Andy that long

"Sam, the baby?" Nash stood up and touched his arm

"Yes the babies are fine, no harm done"

" brother, don't you mean baby, I know it's been a long day but didn't expect you to get your words mixed up"

Sam just looked at him and smiled, dimple to dimple

"No brother no mix up, Andy is carrying twins"

Everyone started cheering and one by one came and gave him a hug or shook his hands in nicks case.

" way to go Sam, two in one go"

"No Oliver I am not naming a baby Oliver"

"Damn it" "no brother im soo happy for you guys, but when can we see Andy"

" well she's just waiting for the doctor to discharge her then you guys can come by the house.

Two weeks had passed since the shooting, they had the wedding sorted they were just waiting for the last rsvps, they had the due date of the twins, Sam had been more protective, usually she would have told him to calm, but she liked it, and let him be a protective daddy.

They were preparing dinner together, he was cooking and she was chopping etc, then SAMs phone rang, he answered it and put it on speaker

"Hey square what's up, what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Your getting married"

"Yes did you not read the invitation we sent you"

"Yes, I'm just shocked andys managed to get you to settle down"

"If you have called to make fun of me, I'm kinda busy"

"No actually I was calling to tell you I'm coming"

"Oh that's great Sarah, can't wait to see you again, seen as our last meeting wasn't under great circumstances"

"Hi Andy, I'm glad SAMs got someone great, I want the best from him"

"Hello girls if you don't mind I'm still here"

"Buy Sarah I gotta go add you to the seating plan now"

"Bye Andy"

"Sam, I can bring a plus one, right?"

"Yes...why do you have a bf now"

"Actually, I was thinking about bringing dad" he took it off loudspeaker

"Sorry is that a joke"

"No, Sam you you have to forgive him eventually, he's changed."

"Well he hadn't changed when I went to see him a year ago, so why change now?"

"Well after you went to see him, he re evaluated his life, and wants to reconnect.." "No square, I dont want him near me, or Andy or my kids"

"Kids?"

"Yes me and Andy are expecting, twins?"

" oh really, I'm happy for you both Sam, I really am, but how can you start a family when you still have issues with this family"

" no square, no issues, I'm not letting that man back into my life, I have my real family, Andy, my twins, my division 15 guys and you but not him?"

"Sam please just come to my house this weekend, you and dad can talk"

"Sarah I said no, I'm not going under the same roof as that man ever again"

"Sam please"

"No"

He hung up the phone, and threw it across the kitchen counter, and then rubbed his face, when he noticed Andy standing in the doorway

"Did you hear that"

"Well I got the jist of it"

"My dad wants to see me this weekend at Sarah's house and Sarah wants to bring him to the wedding"

"Well if he's changed is that such a big problem?"

"Andy, that is not happening"

"Well what I mean, would it hurt to show him you are happy even though he put you through all of that stuff when you were younger"

"Andy, please just drop it"

"Ok,ok"

She walks over to him and kisses his cheek.

They eat there dinner and then watch TV. This routine continues for the next couple of days.

"McNally I'm home"

" oh hey," she said coming out of the bedroom

Sam had been working all night on a bust they had made the following day, he had dropped her home and went back to work.

"I missed you last night" she said as she leaned to kiss her

"I missed you too, but before I take you back into the bedroom and kiss you all over, I need a shower"

"Ok,you want me to fix you something to eat?"

"No I'm good, someone had donuts at work but a coffee would be nice "

He kissed her and headed for the shower

Someone knocked on the door, Andy hurried down the hall to open

"Hi Sarah, what are you doing here?"

"Hi Andy, is Sam in"

"Yeah, he just got home from work, he's in the shower, why what's up?"

"I need to speak to him"

"Sure come on in" then she realised Sarah had someone with her

"Nice to see you again Andy, at least I'm better dressed this time" he smiled

Andy's jaw dropped

"Sarah I don't know if this is a good idea"

Both of them entered the house anyway and sat on the sofa.

Andy heard Sam shouting from the bedroom, when he sees him he's gonna flip.

"McNally, remember we need to sort out your condo, it's a waste of money paying mortgages on both, and as this time next week you will be Mrs swarek I would really like to live in the one house with my wife"

"Ok, we will sort it, can you come here for a sec?"

"Give us a sec, unless you would like me out there naked..." He trails off as walks into the living room pulling on his tshirt and realises

"I'd rather not see that thanks" jay said

"What the hell are you doing in my house?"

"Sam calm down"

He walks over to Andy and stands in front of her like a bodyguard

"Sarah, why did you bring him here?"

"Well you wouldn't come to see him"

"I told you I didn't wanna see him"

"Hey kids I'm sitting right here" jay spoke loudly

"Seriously Sarah you should take him and leave"

"Sammy, you said when I saw you last year, you had forgiven me, so why won't you even give me the time of day"

"I'll tell you why, you don't deserve it, yeah I've forgiven you, but I don't want you in my life, I can't forget everything you done to me"

"Sammy I'm sorry for what happened in the past, and since you came to see me I had a lot to think about, it made me realise that what I did back then was wrong, yes I'm still angry you got me locked up"

"I'm sorry, your angry at me?, I wasn't the one that locked you in tool sheds, I wasn't the one who beat mum till she was black and blue, I was the one getting beat on because I stuck up for her and you were to drunk to care"

"Yes I realise I made mistakes and now I would like to make it up to you, start from scratch"

"I'm suppose to believe you've turned over a new leaf"

"Well I'd like to think I have, Sarah tells me your going to be a dad to twins, which is great, I wanna get to know my grandchildren"

Sam starts to chuckle

"You really think I'm gonna let you anywhere near my family"

"Sam please" Sarah stands up, "we haven't been a family for so long, I know that's why it's been so hard for you to commit to anyone, why you wear the world on your shoulders, but we should make amends and put it behind us"

"Sarah I want more than anything for you to be apart of my family, but I never felt like a son to him, just a punching bag, so please can you get him out of my house"

Andy puts her hand on SAMs waist and whispers in his ear

"Can I talk to you in the bedroom"

"You guys should leave, close the door on your way out" Sam said coldly

"No just wait" Andy says

When they are in the bedroom

"Sam, you sure about this, he seems different to when we went to see him, less arrogant, you love your sister and I know you want her there, I don't want her to miss our big day, maybe we should let him come and go from there, I mean what can he do, the wedding party is full of police"

"Andy, please I really don't think he has changed, you and our children are my world" he says splaying his hand over her slight bump.

"I know, but I think this is the right thing to do, what harm can it do, if he screws up then you can block him from your life"

"You know Andy McNally you are to hard to say no to, and you're too forgiving, but I love you so much"

"I love you too" the have a quick kiss and walk towards the living room

"You can come to the wedding and we will see how it goes, but if you screw up just once, your out of my life for good, you have Andy to thank for this, but if you don't mind I need some sleep, had a rough night"

"That's all I ask sammy, we will see you two lovebirds next week"

Sam rolled his eyes and turned towards the bedroom while Andy let them out

"Thank you for persuading him, Andy, I really appreciate it" Sarah said

"Well I have that effect on him, see you next week"

She closed the door and skipped towards the bedroom

"I think I just made a deal with the devil" Sam says laying on the bed, Andy straddles him

"Sam, don't be dramatic"

" right now I want to make love to you and sleep and no more thinking of him"

She leaned in for a kiss, he kissed her back, but this was a different kiss, more intense, dark, but she didn't care, she was kissing the man she loved, he loved her and there was no denying that, they were together as one

"I can't wait till your my wife"


	6. Love story

**Thanks again for all your comments, greatly appreciated, however I'm struggling on how people can not understand how this is fiction, if anyone wants to write that I'm way off base, let this be your reply, it is my interpretation of what I would like to see, FAN FICTION! Thanks everyone else and I hope you can enjoy..**

"I can't wait till your my wife"

An hour later they were just laying in the bed, him half sitting up and she leaning against his chest, he was gently moving his fingers up and down her arm.

"Sam, when did you know I was the one?"

He looked down at her smiling

"Haven't we been through this before?"

"Yeah but I wanna hear it again, this time I wanna know everything"

He had told her many times before but he couldn't deny her anything, she's the reason he was as open as he was, he didn't wanna hide anything from her, and anyway he loved the story of how their relationship grew to this day .

He gently kissed her

"Well, the day you tackled me in the alley and tried to kiss me"

"Seriously, not gonna let me live it down are you, and for the record I never tried to kiss you!"

"Yeah ok, if you say so... Well I knew you liked me because you felt my butt"

He started to laugh

"Hey, as much as you have a nice butt, that wasn't what I was doing"

"You wanna hear the rest?"

"Yeah ok I'll be quiet"

"Well remember when you came into the the men's locker"

"After your little outburst in Boykos office, yeah.."

"I couldn't believe that you just stood there talking to me while I was undressing, not even embarrassed or anything, well when you left and I was in the shower, I couldn't get how brazen you were, and I was shocked at myself for carrying on in front of you, the fact I wasn't bothered you were there. I guess I knew there was something about you, but I couldn't put my finger on it"

"Oh... This is news"

" then when I was at Anton hills bar and you came in with the hard drive especially after I told you I coloured outside the lines, and I didn't want you to get in trouble, when you arrived I was amazed that you had my back, especially after the way I spoke to you"

"Yeah I felt like an errant child the first few shifts with you"

He bent down and kissed her

"Yeah sorry about that, I should have really been mad with Oliver and Jerry but I took it out on you because I thought you were trying to be a goody two shoes when you arrested me"

"Yeah I was kinda happy with myself, first shift an all, that was until we got back and Jerry made you"

" after I sent Emily away and I left the penny and you followed me, I wanted to kiss you right there in the parking lot.."

"Yeah you were all kiss me kiss me that time" she grabbed his chin and pulled him down for a kiss..

"Yeah ok, I was shocked when you told me no because I was your TO, I really thought you liked me, well I didn't really think more about us until the night of the blackout, all I wanted to do was protect you after what had happened, it scared me. then when you turned up at my door, I was so happy, the next day when I came to work, I had brought you a coffee and then Callaghan told me he needed you to finish early because he wanted to take you to the cabin and then I found out it was your idea, I got angry and that's why I was soo short with you"

" and that was the reason you went all psycho On Luke in that training session.

Well you know the night at the penny I soo wanted to kiss you, I was just worried about my job, as for the blackout if the lights hadn't come back on I would have slept with you, I decided about the cabin, because my feelings for you they scared me, and Luke was safe and kind and warm but yet I always found myself thinking about you"

" well then after our first undercover aassignment, my feeling developed more so when you got shot, my life flashed before me, so many things I wanted to do with you in the future , I soo wanted to tell you how I felt, but I was scared you would reject me, so then a couple of weeks later you get engaged to Luke, I knew I had lost my chance, imagine my surprise when he slept with Jo and you looked to me for support, and opened up to me, but I didn't know how to open up to you in way you didn't think I was taking advantage,I badly wanted to just give you a hug, I never opened up to anyone, but I was angry on that case with the girl that was attacked in her home only after you still believed in Luke after what he had done to you.

"Yeah I remember you had a hissy fit, threw your hotdog in the bin and walked off"

"Ok, yeah well can you blame me?"

"Well actually, Luke was right, but I know you were looking out for me"

" I guess I thought I had a chance, you were leaning on me more, confiding in me, I had to do something for you which is why, remember after we caught the blue guy?"

"Yeah, you done a little sparring with me"

"Well yeah I guess I wanted you to let off steam, I didn't wanna jump straight in incase you thought I was taking advantage of you"

" yeah I was pretty pissed at Luke, but on some level was relieved because I knew I loved you, I wanted you, I just didn't wanna make the first move"

"Damn, If I knew that we could have avoided the whole undercover debacle and then marlo wouldn't have been in our lives and I would have made you my wife a long time ago"

"Well actually the fact you dumped me in a car lot was the reason our relationship ended the first time"

"Like I said before, not my finest moment"

"No"

"Anyway when we were searching for that kid that got kidnapped and I had left you with that woman and I heard the car blow up, I never felt more scared again for the second time that year, i made Diaz, Epstein and Oliver practically run back, then when we had that moment, I felt I didn't wanna make the first move and you sort of backed off so I was too scared to go for it and thought that it was an in the moment situation, so when boyd called me and told me I had to go UC sooner than later, as I just thought you weren't interested in me and I went"

"Yeah and I was at that woman's house feeding her cat when I realised I wanted us, I'd never been more sure in my life"

"Oh so that's why you were so 'take me home' in front of Jamie Brennan"

"Yeh I guessed I would be spontaneous, the only thing I regret is that we both got in trouble"

"Well that was boyds fault, giving me a dodgy cover Brennan never made you, so if Boyd hadn't screwed me over, no one would have ever known about the undercover stuff, the fact I couldn't keep away from you scared me, the way you made me feel, we were in our own little bubble, jd and candice, but you were still andy, even if it was stupid, I'd admired you for the way you handled yourself when you recognised me and then the risk you took just to be with me, the worse bit was after when you left on vacation, I couldn't understand why you were leaving us because someone in a white shirt told you too"

"You know how happy I was to see you at the airport, I thought about you everyday"

"When you text to tell me your tribunal was at 4, I made sure I was riding on my own so I could come pick you up. For the next few months, my life was perfect, I had the girl of my dreams finally, we had what I had pictured for soo long, I wanted more but then Jerry died and I blamed myself, and pushed you away when I actually needed you more than anything, but I never had to rely on anyone for anything so asking for help or letting you in, I saw as weakness. I blamed my self for jerrys death.."

"It wasn't your fault Sam" she gently rubs up and down his side

"I know that now, but then i was consumed by guilt and emotion, I felt bad because I didn't go with Jerry, i was angry with myself because that could have been you."

"Sam..."

"It's ok mcnally, I'm ok now, let me finish my story" he said as he twiddled with her hair

"Ok..."

"So immediately after I broke up with you, I instantly regretted it, that's why I kept tryna make small talk with you. Then you were holding that grenade, I thought I needed to tell you I loved you, you had already told me, yeah I know the timing was awful but I needed to tell you, I actually thought you would take it better, but then when I promised you all them things, I thought I was gonna get you back, I even offered words of wisdom to Oliver"

"Wait you gave someone words of wisdom..." She sticks her tongue out

"Yeah fat chance they did, for me or him, when after waiting 1 hour in the penny and you didn't turn up, I realised I had totally screwed up, but I blamed you to Make myself feel better, kept telling myself you had walked away from us again, it never occurred to me that you had gone undercover, until maybe 1 week later, I first thought maybe you took some time off, then I realised Collins wasn't there either so

I put 2 and 2 together, I was more angry because you hadn't even told me you wanted to go undercover, so I got kinda mad about that"

"Is that why you started dating marlo"

"I didn't really know why, but I know I should have broke it off as soon you came back, which wasn't fair to her, but I was in love with you I had been all that time, i guess I stayed with her because I was too scared that we wouldn't work again, and you would reject me, it was at frank and noelle's wedding when you walked in I just thought, I need you back in my life, I couldn't shake you out of my mind for 9 months, every time I closed my eyes i thought of you, every time I saw you I had a hole in my heart, so when I was at Oliver's cabin, me and him were talking and he kinda got me to admit that I needed you, that we were perfect, and that I wanted kids, a future, park on Sunday's with you, and now I'm About to have all of that"

"Oliver was always our biggest supporter"

"Then when you helped me with the whole marlo- Kevin ford fiasco, I needed you back, I couldn't believe you had my back and I knew you were an amazing woman, then I saw you with Nick and I knew he was probably right for you, but I still pined for you, so I guess me getting shot is the reason we are here discussing this, because you would have never told me you loved me and now here we are days away from joining together in holy matrimony and in about 6 months 2 lil swareks will be joining the family"

He had the biggest smile plastered on his face and it was contagious, she shot one back at him and hugged him a little closer.

"I would have told you eventually, I loved Nick, but it was never a question about who I loved more, it was always you, but you had marlo so I just got comfortable in the situation I was in"

"Well like I said in glad I got shot in a sick way, as I wouldn't be sitting with you, it would probably be you and nick having this run down memory lane"

"Sam, me and nick don't have that much history and I'm pretty sure eventually I would have realised my feelings for you were stronger, and that I needed you"

"McNally, I'm glad it's sooner rather than later"

"That's enough now Mr, you have me, here I am, days away from marrying my soul mate soon to be Mrs swarek, I think I will keep my name at work, could get confusing otherwise"

Sam bit the inside of his cheek, he didn't care, as long as they were together, he really didn't care what name she used.

They both leaned towards each other and kissed,

"Cmon we need to get sleep"

The next couple of days came and went, both getting excited, actually Sam was more excited which Andy found joyous.

The Friday before the wedding, they met each other by the lounge and entered into a long lingering kiss,

"Cmon Andy, plenty of time for that tomorrow night " Tracy said

"And you sammy" Oliver said

Both friends pulled then away from each other.. They both looked behind at each other and mouthed. "I love you"

Tomorrow was the day they had both waited so long for

"There wedding day "


	7. The wedding

**Thanks everyone for your lovely comments, I honestly didn't think it would do that well, so this is the wedding but don't worry I haven't finished yet even through he title suggests otherwise. Hope you enjoy, it took me ages for the speeches and vows but hope you enjoy them!**

Tomorrow was the day they had both waited so long for

Their wedding day.

Sam opened his eyes, he could feel the smile spreading across his face, today he was marrying the woman of his dreams, the woman he loved since the moment he laid eyes on her, he turned over only to come face to face with a figure.

"Brother, do you know what day it is"

"Yes brother I do, I'd appreciate a little personal space...why are you in my room"

"Actually sammy, your in my house remember... I was checking you were awake, I wouldn't want McNally to strangle me for getting you there late"

"well thanks dude, but I have no intentions of being late, I've waited to long for this"

"Believe me so have we all"

"Appreciate it Oliver, now please can I get dressed in peace or do you need to supervise that as well"

"Before you get dressed come eat breakfast, celery has Cooked for ya"

"Ok, let me just text Andy to say good morning"

I

"Sammy you have it bad, your gonna see her in 2 hours"

Oliver nods his head and chuckles as he leaves...

"I haven't been away from her since the bomb, I miss her"

Oliver turns around and just smiles at Sam, then continues out the door.

 ***hey McNally, how are you? I missed you last night, only 2 hours until I get to see you, hope it goes quick. Love you xx***

 **~Andy~**

"Omg trace I'm getting married today"

" I know, to Sam swarek, who would have thought" traci says as she hands Andy a class of champagne

"I know, I'm so glad I didn't marry Luke"

"Well so is Sam I suspect, but we all knew you were gonna end up with sam, it was just about you guys realising it"

"Yep and now In 2 hours I'm gonna be Mrs swarek, and in around 5 months we are gonna be welcoming 2 more swareks to the family, trace this is what I've dreamed about since the blackout, it's happening"

"I know it's crazy right, you know he's still gonna call you McNally right?"

"Yeah, but it's us, when he proposed he even said marry me McNally, I wouldn't have it any other way"

"Jeez Andy you have it bad, even after all these years"

They both started laughing, then heard a knock at he door

"I hope that's not Sam, I will literally kill him"

Traci opened the door and Chloe and Gail walked in followed by Chris and dov

Andy looked shocked

"Did Sam send you guys over here?"

"No" they both said in unison

"We just wanted to come and wish you good luck before it's too crazy at the wedding" dov said

"We went to get breakfast from the diner and found these two, the followed us here" Gail said

"Ok, thanks guys, she hugged dov and Chris and they said there goodbyes and left

Her price, peck and Nash were all laughing and joking when she received a text

 ***hey McNally, how are you? I missed you last night, only 2 hours until I get to see you, hope it goes quick. Love you xx***

"Omg, lover boy already, you guys are like lovesick teenagers, it's only been one one night" Gail half moaned

Andy and traci just rolled their eyes.

 *** hey babe, yeah I missed you too... I'm so excited, love you more x***

 *** Oliver is just as excited, I might ask if we can include him in our relationship, turn Mormon, he's driving me crazy. No I love you more***

Traci grabbed the phone, hey that's enough

"Trace, seriously let me text him back, he will only worry otherwise"

"I'll do it, we need to get you ready"

 ***sam, Andy is getting ready now, be patient you have her for the rest of your life, she loves you loads, Nash x ?***

*thanks Nash, makes sure you look after her*

*will do we will see you soon, tell Oliver to make sure you get there on time*

Sam was standing at the alter, he was nervous, but not because he didn't wanna marry her, quite the opposite, he was marrying the woman who captured his heart, his soul and his breath every time he looked into her eyes.

The church was filling up... It was almost time, he kept on checking his watch.

"Brother, don't worry she will be here soon"

Oliver whispered in his ear

"I know, I just want to marry her now"

"I know, and you are"

Sam looked towards the door as price, Gail and Nash walked down the aisle, his breathing got deeper, he knew it was time.

The wedding music played and everyone shifted their heads, including Sam,

Andy and Tommy started to walk up the aisle, he was staring at her and it literally took his breath away causing Oliver to put his hand on his shoulder to steady him.

Once Andy reached the alter SAMs smile grew and Andy smiled back.

The priest said his speech and before long it was time for their vows.

The priest nodded towards Andy to begin.

 _I Andy McNally, take you Sam Swarek, to be my friend, my lover, the father of my children and my husband. I will be yours in times of plenty and in times of want, in times of sickness and times of health, in times of joy and times of sorrow, in times of failure and in times of triumph. I promise to cherish and respect you, to care and protect you, to comfort and encourage you and stay with you for all eternity._

Sam couldn't help it, he could feel it the tears pooling in his eye, he had only cried one other time in his whole life and that was when he thought she was dead after the bomb.

Andy squeezed his hand, "your turn" she whispered

He gave her a tight smile

 _"McNally, today I become your husband and you become my wife, I will strive to give you the best of myself while accepting you the way you are. I promise to respect you as a whole person with your own interests, desires and needs, to realise that those are sometimes different, but no less important than my own. I promise to keep myself open to you, to let you into my innermost fears, feeling, secrets and dreams. I promise to grow along with you, to be willing to face change as we both change, keeping our relationship alive and exciting, finally I promise to love you in the good times and the bad, with all I have to give and all that I am, in the only way I know how, completely and forever._

It was andys turn to well up, especially after looking at Sam and seeing his emotion so raw like that, their eyes never broke contact, she knew no one would ever love her like he did and no one would love him as much as she did. This love they had for one and another, was pure and they both felt it.

" let's unite these two wonderful people in holy matrimony"

"Do you Andrea McNally take Samuel swarek to be your lawfully wedded husband, to cherish, to hold till death does part you?"

"I do" she put the band on SAMs outstretched hand

"Do you Samuel swarek take Andrea McNally to be your lawfully wedded wife, to cherish, to hold till death does part you?"

"I do" he put the band on andys outstretched hand.

You may kiss the bride

Sam lunged forward, he had waited so long for this and now she was his legally

He grabbed her head and their lips met, the kiss, so passionate, so pure, they almost forgot they were alone, until they finally heard the clapping and wolf whistling most of which was coming from Oliver.

"Sam I thought we agreed traditional vows?"

"I thought you deserved better, from my heart , seen as your the one who stole it Mrs swarek" he kissed her again, with both or their arms around each other.

"They were beautiful, I can't believe you did that for me, you say the sweetest things"

His grin reached from dimple to dimple

Oliver joined in to hug them arm resting around each of them,

"Love you guys, brother those vows were just...I was about to step in and say I do"

Andy started laughing, Oliver always made her laugh, even though he was SAMs best friend, she had always been incredibly close with him, and he loved her like a brother too.

"Thanks brother, we love you too" Sam said as he half hugged Oliver.

Oliver kissed Andy on the cheek and went off to find celery.

Next traci came over, gave them both a hug.

"Swarek, what was that, didn't know you had it in you, but congratulations guys, it's been a long time coming, and Andy I told you he would call you McNally"

"Thanks Nash" "thanks trace"

They made their way towards the exit, where everyone waited, they let everyone throw confetti, then got into the wedding car, and headed for the reception.

The reception was in full swing, Sam and Andy were Doing the rounds when they got to jay and Sam,

"Hey son, I'm extremely proud of you, even if you don't believe it, and thank you Andy for persuading Sam to let me come to your special day, welcome to the family"

"Thank you jay, and Sarah for coming"

"Congratulations sammy and Andy"

she hugged them both

"Thanks square, pops, remember one chance"

"Sammy I'm not even drinking"

"Good to hear it"

Next they reached Tommy who was talking with Oliver and celery

"Sammy, thank you soo much for making my little girl so happy, and welcome to the family"

"Actually Tommy, thank you for raising such and amazing daughter"

Tommy gave Sam a half hug and then hugged Andy.

"Thanks dad"

Oliver went and grabbed the mic off the dj and asked everyone to take thier seats.

 _"As the best man, it's customary I make a speech so._

 _Thank you McNally, for making my brother sammy more appealing, after his vows, hell I wanted to marry him"_

Everyone laughed and Sam raised a glass and Oliver continued

 _"Anyways you guys, mcswarek as we have named you, are the most amazing couple, I am so happy to be part of your special day especially as I thought sammy was never gonna get hitched, until you came along McNally, you saw the best in him even through the defensive walls he puts up, you literally crashed through them. I knew he loved you from the first time you guys rode together, I've never seen him so happy, you have both been through more than most to get where you are and I am proud to be your brother, your friends. I've been your biggest supporter since the beginning, so remember when you have the baby swareks, my name is Oliver" the crowd burst in to laughter,_

 _"You guys blow us away, and sometimes make us sick with the pure love you have for each other._

 _To the future_

 _The mcswareks!"_

He heads over to Sam and Andy and gives them both hugs, "thank you Oliver, we love you but we are still not calling the babies Oliver" she kissed him on the cheek "Andy really, Sam tell you I already asked, dammit sammy"

"thanks brother, now I gotta give my speech, and I told you she wouldn't go for Oliver"

Sam stands up and takes the mic off Oliver

 _"Thank you guys so much for sharing mine and andy's special day, it means so much that you guys (he gestures around the room) friends and family, our family from division are always there to support us. I wanna make a toast to my wonderful, amazing wife for agreeing to marry me, we have been through so much in the last 5 years, and I can't wait to fight the future together and with our children. You mean the world to be and I love you so much even if you did ruin my undercover op by tackling me in an alley and tried to kiss me, but that's where this moment stemmed from and I wouldn't change it or you for anything"_

Andy poked her tongue at him and he lent down to give her a kiss

"By the way, just so we are clear I didn't try to kiss him" she quickly shouted through the mic resulting in laughing from Thier guests

Sam took the mic back

 _"Next we both want to give a special thanks to traci and Oliver, you guys have always been there for us, told us when we were screwing up, gave us advice and just listened"_

he started clapping and everyone followed suit as Oliver bowed

 _"Oliver, my brother, my best friend, since Jerry died you have taken on a double role, I wish he was here in person, but I know he's here in spirit. Thank you you guys so much and the rest of our friends and family who have had to endure our ups and downs, we love you all! So a toast to my beautiful wife, our friends and Jerry we miss you man! Thank you "_

Everyone applauded and the sudden buzz of chatter erupted

"Sam thank you so much that, you know Jerry would have loved to have been here, he was a secret mcswarek supporter and would have slapped you upside the head of he knew about the whole Marlo, parking lot thing" she leaned over and gave him a hug followed by Andy.

"Thanks, I think" he replied

"I'm going to find my son, who seems to have taken to Oliver's daughter"

Andy and Sam both chuckled

"Can we get the bride and groom on the dance floor for the first dance "

Sam grabbed andy's hand and lead her to the dancefloor

"Just when I thought you couldn't get any sweeter" she said when she realised what song it was

"Love the one your with" he said as he gave her another kiss

"You remembered?,that was one of the best nights of my life"

"Mine to, even if I did get kidnapped after"

Andy just shook her head and then leaned into Sam

Everyone started to make their way to the dance floor to join them. After Andy had to dance with Oliver and her dad she got back to Sam and by then the music was getting more upbeat so they made their way towards the table, when noelle and frank had stopped them.

"So glad you guys could make it" Andy said hugging noelle

"What and miss Sam getting married, I never thought this day would come, well actually until you entered his life, he was a loner"

"Thanks noelle"

she hugged him too and he shook franks hand

"Well I knew he was in love shortly after you started actually, he came the day of the retraining you know , where I won and he almost ripped Callaghan apart"

"Noelle..."

"What sammy, any one could see, I knew it was Andy"

"You never said, you just said if I didn't know any better I'd say you were in love"

"Yeah we all knew, we just waited for you guys to realise, anyway you guys have an awesome time and we will come see you when baby swareks are born, Andy good luck with that"

She hugged them again and her and frank wandered off towards Oliver

"So this is news, Sam care to explain"

"Well you know that morning of the retraining where I handed Callaghan his ass"

"Yeah it was a week after the blackou...oh"

"Well yeah, I knew you were coming back so I brought you a coffee and noelle tried to take it, so I told her it was for

Jerry but she wasn't having it, said your happy, got a spring in your step and the thing about being in love"

"Ok, just wait there"

"Andy what are you doing"

Andy went and grabbed the mic off of the dj

Everyone turned to look at her

"Okay, I know we had the speeches already, but I just felt I needed to say something"

She looked around to see Sam handing some money to Oliver

"Brother I told you she wouldn't be able to not do a speech, Maybe I should have married her" Sam just smiled and turned back towards Andy

 _"So again I just wanna thank you all for sharing our special day with us, it has been a long time coming and we got here in the end. This man (she walks over towards him) walked into my life and at first I thought he was an obnoxious self absorbed pig, especially the day I busted him, but from our first shift together he taught me everything I know about policing"_

"McNally I'm wounded" Oliver shouts and Sam pats him on the shoulder

 _, " how to Be an amazing cop, there was something about him, we danced around our feelings because of politics in the workplace, but finally we couldn't help it, we went threw thick and thin and even took a break but realised we didn't want to be with other people, he was there for me when ever I needed it, a support system for each other even if it did take a while to let me in, but i guess he's my knight in shiny armour and from the beginning I believe he was my soul mate, we kept finding our way back to each other and now here we are, I love you Sam and thanks for putting up with me"_

she kissed him as she passed the mic to Oliver

"The mcswareks " and everyone applauded.

"Andy, that was amazing, you continue to amaze me every day, we better go we gotta go on our honeymoon"

"Sam we have another 4 hours yet"

"Please I wanna show you something first"

"Ok, let me just let Tracy know"

"She already knows"

"Well you are just full of surprises today"

He takes her hand and walks through the train of people Oliver and Tracy had assembled towards the car"

"Have fun guys, see you in 2 weeks"

"Bye"

They drove for a bit and pulled up to a house

"Sam what is this, why are we stopping"

"Close your eyes"

He walked her up the path and picked her up

"Sam what are you doing"

"Carrying you over the threshold"

"Okay, I know you don't know much about weddings but it's suppose to be your own house"

"I know"

"What..?...that doesn't even make sense..wait?"

"Take a look around"

She looked around 4 bedrooms, nice size, one ensuite bathroom, lounge, nice big kitchen, massive garden with a summer house at the bottom, a study, a utility room

"Sam, this is lovely, but seriously who's house is this?"

He walked over to her, wrapped his arms around her

"Andy, it's ours"


	8. Extended family

"Sam, this is lovely, but seriously who's house is this?"

He walked over to her, wrapped his arms around her.

"Andy, it's ours"

Her eyes just staring into his, he wasn't sure what she was thinking, she was speechless, he had a slight smirk having known making Andy McNally speechless was a hard task, he just continued to look in to her eyes, trying to gage her reaction. Finally she moved her mouth.

"Sam, what?...how?...when"

"Ok I'm sorry we didn't choose together, but I saw this place while walking past the realtors in town, I knew I had to buy this for us, for you, when I saw it I knew, McNally would love this, I had to just do it, we are married now, I wanted to start the beginning of the rest of our life with a new house, and each of these munchkins will have a great home to grow up in, so much Space and love"

He splays his hand across her bump, and gives her chaste kiss waiting for her response

"Andy, are you angry, I hope not I don't wanna live in this house by myself"

She leaned in for another kiss, a deep, passionate dark kiss, so much emotion, he kissed her back, cupped her face to look her in the eyes, try and gage what she was thinking as he had done most of the talking which was unusual, although he was getting better at talking, being open, andys favourite past time was talking so he was slightly anxious she hadn't said much.

"Just when I thought you couldn't surprise me any more, this is so sweet, ok so yeah I would have liked to help choose, but this place is Amazing, just how can we afford this?"

"Well I sold my house, and had some undercover money left, and the rest is a mortgage, but I managed to get them to lower the offer price on the fact it needed some work,which I can fix myself"

"Well you know I still need to sell my condo, so we can put some of that money towards it"

"Nope, we can keep that money, for the kids, for a rainy day, I wanna give you and our children everything, you are my life and I will protect and honour you in every way I can"

She lunged forward for a kiss, the love she felt for her husband what he felt for her, she didn't think it possible to love someone this much. They were moving forward together and he had surprised her with his sudden need to express his feeling, he had changed or at least opened up, which is all she had ever asked him and she wouldn't change anything else, she loved him the way he was, all that pure growing passion & love went into that kiss.

"McNally there is one problem"

"Sam..."

"Nothing bad, just while we are in Costa Rica .."

"What,... we are going to Costa Rica, for our honeymoon"

"Surprise..."

"Omg Sam, you are the best husband ever, although I thought you didn't like flying"

"Well I like to think of it as becoming the best husband ever"

He knew he could surprise her, he had told her he was sorting the honeymoon, and she never asked any questions as she knew how he felt about flying, so he managed to surprise her yet again, he was getting the hang of being the best ever husband, and would continue to.

His grin reached from cheek to cheek, showing the dimples she couldn't resist, she jumped up and down and gave him a hug

"So as I was saying, we have to move while we are in Costa Rica...but I've spoke with Oliver and he and Nash have agreed to move the stuff at the house to here in return we throw them a awesome BBQ, then when we get back we should get moving on selling your condo so we don't have extra mortgages to pay"

"ok... Sounds good, shouldn't be shocked about Oliver asking for something to do with food. he is a diamond and Nash, they have been amazing"

" yeah we have pretty good taste in friends don't we"

He grabbed her hand and pulled her towards

The door

"Cmon I need to get you on our honeymoon now, can't wait to spend our first night as husband and wife"

"Sam in case you forgot, I'm pregnant so it's not gonna be an average honeymoon"

"Don't think I didn't notice your libido has been super high"

"Ok...you got me"

"I don't care about all that, as long as I'm with you... And McNally we are anything but average"

There was that smile again, as they left the house and reached the car and then headed for the airport.

 **5 days later**

Laying in their hotel room, after yet the 5th night of amazing sex, they were both just holding onto each other, so content with each other as they enjoyed their blissful honeymoon, the bed facing the window which had an amazing view of the Caribbean Sea, Sam had done good, he sure knew her, and she knew this was all for her because he would Have much preferred to go somewhere cold or artic, she hated the cold and all he wanted to do Was give her everything, they had been through a lot to get where they were and they were never gonna take that for granted.

"Ok, so I love these munchkins but would really appreciate they didn't use my bladder as a trampoline" she said as she got out of the bed and walked towards the bathroom

"Well Maybe we have gymnasts in there"

He laughed

"Well actually I think we are having two boys" she said as she made her way back to the bed.

"Oh really" he said pulling her on top of him

"Sam I was thinking we really need to get some names in the mix"

"Ok... Well actually I was thinking the same, but I was thinking maybe we can both suggest a boys and girls name and with us striking lucky and getting two, we can both have a hand in naming them unless it is one of each then we have a bit of debating"

"Sam, that is a great idea, actually I was thinking the same except we had the wedding to sort out in a short amount of time I forgot to mention"

She moved to sit next to him, legs crossed and he faced her sitting the same way

"Ok McNally, ladies first, let's hear your suggestions"

"Ok so I was thinking for a girl

Mackenzie grace swarek and for a boy

Mason Jerry swarek."

She chewed on her nail as she waited for his reaction, and after smiling a small smile he leaned forward and kissed her

"Really Sam, you don't mind if our son has Jerry for a middle name?"

"No I think it's great and I love you so much for thinking of him"

"Sam, Jerry was your best friend and my best friends fiancé, there is nothing more I want than for him to be apart of this family and I feel we can do that by naming our son after him"

"I love you so much" he leaned forward and cupped her face to kiss her again

"I love you too, I'm hoping for at least a boy now. So you gonna share your names then"

"Well I was thinking, Tyler Oliver Swarek for a boy and Mia Andrea swarek for a girl"

She sat and gave a big smile

"I'm impressed swarek, didn't think you would have any modern names up your sleeve, seems you put a lot of thought in it, was half expecting you to say a name like Betty or George"

Putting his tongue along the inside of his cheek, he pushed her back, straddled her and started tickling her, next thing he felt something from andys stomach

"McNally, was that what I think it was?"

"The munchkins are kicking, Sam"

She put his hands on her stomach and it happened again, tears pooled her eyes while watching sam's reaction, he was mesmerised.

" Andy this is amazing, our children, think they are gonna be soccer players"

"Feels like it" and he bent down and gave her a lingering kiss and then rested his head on her forehead

"I love you Andy McNally "

"I love you Sam swarek"

He bent down and kissed her swollen belly, "I love you babie Swareks."

"You know I'm a swarek now, right?"

"Yeah but you'll always be my McNally"

He kissed her again and went down to rest his head on her stomach.

They continued the rest of the honeymoon in bliss, just spending every moment together.

 **9 days later**

They reached their new house and Andy practically jumped out of the truck'

"Hey what's the rush McNally"

"I need the toilet, I told you your kids.."

"Yeah yeah, here's the key"

While taking the suitcase out of the car, Sam noticed a lot of cars, he didn't really take much notice, just wanted to get inside

When he finally caught up with Andy she was just standing there,

"McNally, I thought you were bursting.."

When he looked up and saw everyone standing there

Steve, traci, Oliver, celery, dov, Chloe, Gail, Nick, Oliver's oldest izzy, Chris and a few others they knew

" hey McNally, sammy welcome back"

"Brother, what is all this"

"Well we wanted to throw you a welcome home party"

"Ok, thanks but we haven't even sorted anything out"

"Well brother" Oliver said putting his arms around both Andy and Sam and led them through the house, where all their furniture was arranged.

"Oliver did you do this" Andy said with her hand over her mouth

"Well he had a little help" traci said putting her other arm around Andy

"Omg you guys are the best, can we just hold this convo for 2 mins, I really need the toilet"

"Thanks for the over share McNally" Oliver shouted

"So sammy how was the honeymoon"

"It was...how?" Sam said putting his hand out as a gesture of the house.

"Wait for McNally to come back then I will explain it to you"

"You ok there partner" traci asked Sam, putting one arm on SAMs shoulder, he was just looking around, luckily everyone else was chatting amongst themselves so we're not looking at his reaction.

"So Oliver, trace what is this" Andy said returning to the group

"Feel a little emptier McNally?"

"Brother, that's my wife, stop winding her up and please tell me.. What this was for"

"Well brother when I was moving your stuff over, I felt bad just leaving it here till you got back, figured you would be tired, so I enlisted Nash to help me, well she knows McNally and I know you so I figured we would be able to put together some sort of home for ya, totally understand if you wanna move it around, but for now it's in some sort of order"

Andy could feel the tears filling her eyes, they really did have the most amazing friends, well actually family. She loved these guys so much and they loved her and Sam as equally

"Omg you guys, are literally the best" she said giving them both a hug

"You sure you married the right guy McNally" Oliver teased while winking at Sam

"Stop hitting on my wife, and get your own" he said smirking towards Oliver

"Seriously though thank you Ollie, I hate to say but you guys are awesome" he gives Oliver a manly hug and then gives Nash a hug

"Thanks Nash"

He puts his arm around Andy and gives her a kiss

"Didn't you guys do enough of that on your honeymoon" Oliver teased

"Well I can't get enough" Sam winked at Oliver

"Actually brother there is a catch"

"I'm sensing this has something to do with food"

"You know me so well, so why don't you get your apron on and start up the BBq, I'm starving"

"Thanks man, your the best" Sam said sarcastically and walked off with oliver towards the kitchen

"So Andy, how was the honeymoon"

"Omg trace it was heavenly"

"You know the last time you used that term was when you first time you slept with Sam"

Andys smile grew

"Oh really" came a voice behind them

"Sam, I thought you were with Oliver?"

"I was, just came to tell you I was heading outside, but now I wanna hear about how heavenly I was "

Traci started laughing

"Well we can continue that convo later, but you have had me for the last 2 weeks and I need some girl time, so go feed Oliver and our guests"

"Ok but no jokes at my expense you two"

"Who me, never, I'm your doting wife I would never do such a thing"

"Yeah, yeah see you in a while" he gave her a quick kiss and went towards the back yard

"Seriously Andy, you guys are so great together, couldn't imagine a more happier couple"

"He has been amazing, surprises me more and more everyday, some of the stuff I didn't know he had in him, it's like I fall

More in love with him everyday, did you know he brought this house himself because he saw it and thought of me, and knew I would love it"

"Yeah Oliver said, I'm glad you guys are so happy, Jerry would have loved to share this with you guys" traci said

"I know, we miss him, Sam misses him so much, and I know you do, which is why if one of these munchkins is a boy we want to call him mason Jerry Swarek if that's ok with you, I spoke with Sam and told him I want Jerry to be here and this is the way we can honour him"

Traci wiped her eyes

"Yes Andy, I would love that, thank you guys so much" she said as she hugged Andy

"and obviously you will be a godmother to these guys"

"To think Andy, this could have been you and Luke"

"Trace, firstly he slept with someone else and secondly I always loved Sam, Luke was just the safe choice and his first love was his work, with Sam I only ever come first, he is the man of my dreams and I would have ended up here eventually"

"Come on let's go check on your husband then" traci said leading Andy towards the

Back yard

"By the way this house is amazing, Sam did good" they both giggled.

The party went on for around 5 hours, she had caught up with everyone and had just kicked Oliver out, although he was a knight in shining armour as well, they didn't know what they would do without their friends.

She sat on the sofa in thier new home, taking everything in.

" we really do have amazing friends" Andy said leaning her head on SAMs chest

"I know, Oliver and Nash really did good, I couldn't ask for better family "

"Yep family" Andy said

"Now we just need these little ones to join us and our family will be more than perfect"

"These babies are gonna be the most loved kids in Toronto , so many aunts and uncles and an awesome mum and dad"

He kissed her temple and they just sat and breathed in their new home.

A few days later when they were at work, although the d's never usually went into parade, Oliver had asked Sam to come and Nash just came to see what was so important.

"Well ladies and gents, we have 15 division royalty in the house as "mcswarek" are back from their honeymoon, let's go easy on the newlyweds , and you two please keep the PDA to a minimum" every one burst out laughing

"Thanks brother" sam smirked

"As we now have 2 swareks in the division, god help me"

"Hey Oliver" Andy shouted "I'm still gonna be McNally at work, just to stop confusion"

"McNally...I don't blame you"

"Thanks again brother for the support" Sam stood up and patted his shoulder.

"Anyway, it's McNally's last week on patrol this week then she's moving to desk, so sammy here doesn't worry to much I'm pairing Collins with McNally so she has a soldier looking out for her and the mini swareks, everyone else's assignments on the board, serve and protect and watch each other's backs, now get working"

As Andy got up from her seat she saw Sam walk over to Oliver, it was probably because he assigned her to Collins, but she didn't care she knew out of everyone else he will be the better choice, despite their relationship they had always had each other's back. She motioned 5 mins to Collins and he nodded and laughed.

"Brother, really Collins?"

"Yes sammy I believe he is more capable to watch McNally and keep her safe, besides its only a week"

Sam knew Oliver was right Collins would have her back no matter what, loyalty was everything to him as a former soldier.

"Ok, catch you later brother" and Sam turned around to find

"So are you jealous I'm working with Collins"

"No..." "Ok just a bit, but I guess I trust him more than having Gail or Chloe, not that I don't trust them, I mean he is more capable of keeping you safe"

Andy shook her head in a slight chuckle

"Thank you, and I love you, see you later"

She gave him a quick kiss and walked towards the door, he followed behind

"Keep safe Mrs swarek"

She blew him a kiss and he pretended to catch it, and walked towards the D's office.

As she turned around, she bumped into someone,

"Luke" "you okay"

"Andy can we have a word"

"


	9. Project warren

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated for a few weeks, been on holiday and then I was in charge at work because the boss is on holiday so been busy busy as well as the kids being on summer break, so only been able to write on the bus, thanks for everyone's feedback, much appreciated, as for the haters, it's a fictional story so get over it! Hope you enjoy ;-)**

"Luke" "you okay"

"Andy can we have a word"

"Sure" she said with a slight frown

He nodded towards one of the interrogation rooms.

"What's up Luke "

"I'm sorry"

"Sorry for what?"

She kind of raised her voice, she wasn't really in the mood for this and Collins was waiting for her.

"Sorry I screwed things up between us"

"Really luke, that was like 3 years ago, what's this really about"

"Well I see your happy, being married and having your first baby, it's something I envisioned for us together"

She rubbed her temple

"To be honest Luke, I didn't think we would last had you not cheated on me, I was always In love with Sam, it's just you were a safe choice so I settled" she was starting to get irritated

"Seriously Luke that's what you wanted to talk about, it's my last week on the street I'd like to enjoy it, before I get stuck on desk for the next 3 months"

She turned for the door when Luke grabbed her arm

"Andy, wait.."

"Luke you just wasted the last 5 minutes telling me you were sorry that you cheated on me 3 years ago when I am married and about to have twins, so please enlighten me to why you are wasting my time"

"Wait your having twins?"

"Yes, Luke.." She half shouted, in a hurry up kind of way

"Wow, ok well actually I wanted to ask you before I ask swarek..."

"Ask me what" her breathing started to get heavier

"We need Sam to go undercover"

She started to chuckle until she saw the seriousness in his face

"You are joking right?"

"No, he's the best undercover in Toronto"

"Firstly I'm 6 months pregnant Luke, and unlike you Sam puts me first, secondly he hasn't been undercover for 3 years, can't you ask Collins or someone else?, you know what I'm not dealing with this right now, you speak with Sam yourself, I know what his answer will be though"

"I know Andy, I wouldn't ask if I wasn't desperate and I can't ask Collins instead because I need them both" he said following her towards the door.

Just as she walked out the door she saw Sam walking towards her

"McNally what are you still doing here?" His smile dropped when he saw Callaghan behind her.

"Yeah Luke, why don't you tell him why you were in here with his pregnant wife" she said

"Will someone please explain" he said as his fists clenched

"Well Callaghan here wanted to tell Me he needs you to go under with Collins"

"Really Callaghan your bugging my wife, asking her a question that's meant for me, it's not up to Andy"

"Ok guys you sort this out, I really gotta go, Nick is waiting" she gave Sam a quick kiss much to Luke's disgrace and waddled towards the sally port.

Sam turned his head back towards Callaghan

"Callaghan what do you think your playing at, if you want to ask me something you don't harass my wife"

"Well I thought I'd give her a heads up"

"A heads up?" Sam growled

"About going undercover"

"I'm not going undercover, since you never asked me, and I'll consult Andy on anything concerning myself"

"We'll see swarek, you don't have a choice on this, it's a high profile case and you and Collins are the best UC officers we have"

Sam stepped towards him

"Callaghan I don't care what you say, what you do, you get someone else to go, I am not leaving Andy, my kids are due in 3 months and you and I know the length of a UC assignment is unpredictable, unlike you my wife is my first priority, I made my vows and I will not break them"

"What about your oath to serve and protect"

"I've always worked to honour my oath, UC is optional and I opted out after the Brennan case where Boyd almost got me killed, so I don't have much trust in my handlers, so you will find someone else and you will stay away from Andy, maybe you should actually stick with your own family now you have a daughter, and stop following around mine"

Sam turned on his heel and headed back towards the d's office with his fists clenched, there was so much more he could have said to Luke but having to stop himself from punching him was his priority.

 ** _Meanwhile..._**

Andy walked towards the cruiser noticing Nick was leaning against it.

"Oi Collins now is not the time to sunbathe"

"Well I figured I would do something constructive while I was waiting for you, figured a tan was the way" he gave her a long smile

"Jeez Andy what took you so long anyway" as he gave her the keys, he knew she would wanna drive this week considering it was her last week on patrol.

"Oh yeah Luke wanted to talk to me, which reminds me, did he talk to you about going undercover?"

"Yeah, wait did he ask you, what an idiot?"

"No he didn't ask me he just told me he needed Sam to go"

"What, when he knows your about to have the twins soon, the guy really is a moron, Sam didn't say yes did he?"

She faced him with a worried look

"I don't know, but I know Sam and he would have said the same thing you said, but I left them to talk it out"

"Wait you left Luke and Sam together, let's hope Luke's still conscious"

She lightly punched his arm and smiled, but the smile didn't quite reach her eyes, in actual fact she was thinking maybe she shouldn't have left them alone together. Her thoughts were inturrpted by the radio

"Domestic disturbance at garrison park"

Nick answered

"1509 we will take it"

When they arrived at the scene there were crowds forming, pushing through they found a man and woman having a very heated argument, Andy was surprised to see the the woman hitting the man and stepped forward

"Hey guys break it up"

Just as that happened, the man using a little to excessive force pushed the woman over, to defend himself. Andy and Nick stepped between them noticing that they both smelt of alcohol. Nick took the guy one way and as he did the man pushed Nick off of him and tried to run, so Nick chased and tackled him, cuffed him and then when he turned around, he found the wife there and next thing he felt a hard pressure to his face

"You leave my husband alone"

, Andy grabbed the woman and cuffed her.

"Right you lucky people get to visit a police station today"

Andy spoke into her radio

"This is 1509, we need another cruiser to take a suspect, we can't have 2 of them in the same squad"

"McNally, we will be with you in 4 minutes"

Oliver voice was heard as a reply

When Oliver and Gail turned up Gail looked at Nick and started laughing, he just shook his head and opened the door

"Collins, maybe you should keep your hands to yourself and Andy wouldn't have punched you"

"Very funny Gail" Andy shot back getting into her squad

When they arrived back at the station they walked into booking and found price on booking and Epstein and Diaz were with a perp, they all turned around when they saw Collins and started to laugh.

He held his hand up

"Don't ask"

"Andy what happened?" Chris asked

" well we got called to a domestic disturbance and found this one and his supposed wife having a full blown fight, so we went to break it up, this guys pushed Nick away tries to make a run for it and when Nick caught him the wife decided to punch him shouting to leave her husband alone"

Epstein and Diaz started to laugh and Chloe had a slight smile

"Wait where's the wife?" Epstein asked

"Shaw and peck came and picked her up, they are just giving us some time so we can get this guy booked first"

When she had finished booking, she headed towards the toilet seen as the twins seemed to like to bounce on her bladder

When she came out, Sam was waiting by the door

"Hey what are you doing here Mr swarek"

"Well I saw Collins head to the locker room holding his nose, did you punch him?"

"No!" She explained to Sam what had happened and gave him a quick kiss

"I need some coffee"

"I'll come with you" Sam said putting his hand on the small of her back

"Well detective I thought you would be busy, I thought you had a lot of paperwork?"

"Well I guess I needed a break and what better way to have a break than to have a coffee with my amazing wife" he whispered in her ear

She nodded her head and gave him a smile,

"Speaking of a break, you didn't break Luke's nose did you, when I left?"

"Would it really be a problem if I had?"

"Well I don't fancy telling the twins that thier dad was a great detective but lost his job because he couldn't resist to punch a moron"

"Ok, fair point, well no I took my self from the situation before I did punch him"

"Sam I'm proud of you, try not to let him get to you ok"

He Bent down to kiss her, when they heard a quiet cough in the doorway

"Sorry to interrupt but Andy, best said I have to stay on desk for the rest of the day so you'll have to ride with price if you wanna go back out if not he said you can help Sam with some paperwork"

As he left he winked at her

"So looks like I'm helping you if I don't wanna give you heart attack by riding with price" she slapped his butt and headed towards SAMs desk. He stood there shocked and rolled his tongue on the inside of his cheek before heading after her

When he reached the office he saw Andy sitting at his desk and Nash perched on the side

"So Nash, I guess I'll use your desk seen as you and Mcnally are having a girly chit chat" he smiled

"Are you jealous swarek"

She held out a file towards him

"Callaghan asked me to give you this"

"What is it?"

"I dunno Luke just said to give it to you"

Andy got up.

"Doing secret business with Callaghan now Sam"

"No, I'd never do any business with him"

He opened it up and Andy stood beside him looking

'Project warren'

Andy immediately stepped back, she had seen a file like this before, and undercover file from when she was on project Dakota, did he take the undercover job, he promised he would stick by me, I can't have twins by myself, all these thoughts flashed through her mind.

She turned and headed out of the office, traci noticed first.

"Andy what's wrong"

Sam spun around to see her walking as fast as she could towards the locker rooms.

"Nash I got this"

"Sam what's going on"

"Don't worry"

When he reached the locker room he didn't care if anyone else was in there he could hear the quiet sobs of his wife. Then he realised she had got the wrong idea, and Damn Luke for dropping this on him, he would make him pay later, right now he had to talk to his wife.

"Andy, what's up" he slid next to her on the bench

"Sam, how could you, you promised me you would be here with me through thick and thin and now i will have to deliver the twins by myself, not knowing wether you will make it home, Sam I can't, I need you"

"Your talking about the undercover operation Callaghan wanted me on?"

"Yes I told him you would say no and now how stupid do I look I don't even know you very well" she wouldn't look at him

"You mean the operation that I point blank refused to go on so I could look after my wife and be there for my kids, the operation where I told Luke that just because he chose work over family doesn't mean everyone else does"

"Yes Sam the same operation...wait? What? You refused?" she turned towards him a looked for his reaction

He leaned forward and kissed her

"Yes, I told him he needs to get someone else because I wasn't leaving you, and let's get one thing straight, you know me sometimes better than I know myself, don't ever doubt that, so now we have cleared that up do you think we could make a start on my paperwork ?"

He helped her to her feet and wrapped his arm around her waist

"Well it is your paperwork so technically I don't have to do anything" she stuck he tongue out at him

"I love you Andy swarek"

"I love you Sam swarek"

He leaned forward to kiss her, but turned into a full blown passionate kiss that they only stopped to come up for air.

"Well swarek don't you think you should stop creeping around the girls locker room now that you and Andy are married, and the interrogation room is better suited for that kind of pda" they both turned around to see peck standing there.

"Peck, nice to see you"

"Gail, cmon he was checking on his pregnant wife not hitting on her, I think we are past that already" Andy said rubbing her pregnant belly.

"Andy you wanna coffee, I think your other one has probably gone cold by now?"

"Yes please husband"

"Ok I'll get you one and I'll meet you at my desk, will give you and Nash time to resume your girly chit chat" he grinned as he walked out

"So you and swarek are still at it like love sick puppies" Gail said coming to stand next to Andy

"Yeah I didn't think it was possible to love as much but everyday I love him more and more"

"Seriously though, it's been a long time coming and I hate to say it but you guys are the perfect couple"

"Thanks Gail, I better go before Sam starts to worry" she gave her a hug

It wasn't like her and Gail didn't get on, they had an understanding and even though they had their differences they had become closer the last few months, she respected her opinion but it would never be as her and traci.

As Sam had left the locker room he heard slight yelling coming from bests office, so when he saw Callaghan in there he rushed to his desk picked up the files

"I'll be back in a minute Nash, Andy will be here in a min she's just talking with Gail"

"Is everything alright?"

"Yeah everything is fine"

He started towards bests office

He knocked on franks door not giving them the opportunity to answer walked in and shoved the files in Luke's face

"I think these belong to you, I don't know what game you are trying to play, but I told you once and this is the final time, I am not going under, and no hot shot detective or anyone higher up the food chain is gonna make me leave my wife, so you stay away from me, you stay away from Andy or you'll regret working here"

He turned to leave when he he heard frank

"Swarek hold up"

"Callaghan I think it's best you get out of my office and maybe you should leave this division"

"What, he just threatened me and your chucking me out?"

"Actually I'm not chucking you out, however if you don't leave I'll be forced to report you for harassment"

"Harassment of who?"

"Andy, so it's best if you leave and don't come back"

"Haha, is that a joke? I haven't harassed Andy"

"Well actually on several occasions I've watched you pursue her"

"I'm going, this division is a joke, your sticking up for swarek and McNally after all they have done"

"They are two of the best officers I have and I am not having you stopping them from doing it all because you can't handle the fact she and Sam are together, I appreciate all you have done for this division but I think it's time you moved on"

"Ok whatever I'm done" he turned stopped in front of swarek, frank stood up

"You know what swarek, your welcome to her, if that's your thing a girl who goes from one guy to the next, but soon she's gonna move on from you too when someone better comes along"

"You son of a bitch" Sam went to swing for him but then stopped himself, thinking of the consequences, it's funny how years ago he would have acted then think about it but since being with Andy it's like he had mellowed, he stepped in front of the door

"Firstly I am welcome to her, she's my wife and unlike you she is my first priority above work, secondly she was already in love with me when she was with you, the only reason we couldn't get together was because I was her TO, she settled for you because she thought you were the safe option, until you slept with Jo, so you wanna blame someone for her finally seeing I was the right choice then you blame yourself, but even then I know she would have ended up with me in the end, you know the night of the blackout, after she shot the guy and she needed you but you were too busy with work, well she came to me as you know, but lucky for you the lights came back on otherwise you would have lost her then before your relationship had even started. I enjoyed seeing you screw up the relationship because you drove her to me, the only thing I hated you for was hurting her, she didn't deserve it, when you got shot she tried to help you, but you just pushed her away. Yeah I screwed up, but that was out of grief, not because I slept with someone else, or because of my job, but because I was afraid if I was with her and a cop then she might have to deal with what Nash went through and I didn't want that for her, when I came to

My senses I realised I didn't wanna live without her and here we are, we've had a rough year but here we are happier than ever , that's what gets to you, that she is happier with me more than she ever was with you. You screwed up, so don't try and blame me or Andy for your problems, you need to realise you had your chance and you need to back off... "

before he could finish he felt a pressure against his eye , Luke had punched him, frank yelled at Luke to get out and came over to Sam

"Swarek, you ok?"

"Yeah I'm good, glad I got that of my chest, been a long time coming, but I wasn't having him keep harassing Andy, speaking of which she is so gonna go mad"

"Ok, go and put some ice on that eye and I'm going to talk to Callaghan"

As he left he saw Andy and traci walking down the hall, seems they had heard the shouting

"Sam what happened" she shrieked when she saw him holding his eye, she moved his hand and saw a bruise forming.

"Well told Callaghan to back off, told him how it was, he threw a punch and here I am"

"Sam!"

"Look I told him I wasn't going undercover, he got grumpy and then the rest was as I explained, but don't worry frank is making him pack his things"

"Why?"

"It seems frank has seen him harassing you" he said with a smirk

"Well aren't you crafty partner" traci said with a smile

"I don't know what you mean Nash" he said winking

"Yeah yeah, you better put some ice on that, Ill see you in a bit"

Sam and Andy walked towards the lounge and she got an ice pack from the first aid kit

"Sam, you really shouldn't have riled him up"

"I did not,I just told him not to get upset that I got you instead and anyway he ruled me first, it's not a great thing for the heart when you see your wife leave an interrogation room with her ex"

Andy smiled and nodded her head

"Remind me to never send you into a negotiation"

"Why?"

"As much as I like it your sarcastic sense of humour is sometimes not the best way to handle things"

"Hey I handle you, often" he said showing his dimples

She leaned forward to kiss him before slumping the ice pack on his eye

"Come on swarek, let's get that paperwork done"

After their shift, Sam told Andy to go to the truck why he quickly spoke with frank, as she walked out she saw a figure standing by the truck, She thought it was luke first of all until she focused on the figure

"Boyd what are you doing here?"

 **I know this might not be as good as previous chapters, but I wanted to add some drama in because after all Sam and Andy are never without drama, and the last few chapters have been bliss so bare with me and enjoy future chapters**


	10. Blood isn't always thicker than water

**Thanks everyone for your continued support, I have fun writing this, I have already started the next chapter, still not sure how long it's gonna be but hope you guys enjoy it.**

 **Also wanna make a point to the several guests, that seem to pick up on the fact I'm not writing the story of rookie blue...do you know it is fan fiction... So it's made up, what's the point of rewriting the show, I also find it funny that several of you complain about my penmanship however you still read every chapter... Simple if you don't like it don't read it! Rant over ;-)**

After their shift, Sam told Andy to go to the truck why he quickly spoke with frank, as she walked out she saw a figure standing by the truck, She thought it was luke first of all until she focused on the figure.

"Boyd what are you doing here?"

Boyd straightened up and walked towards her.

"Yeah it's nice to see you too McNally"

Andy stopped and swallowed the bile that rose, she truly hated this man, after the way he had treated her and then what he did to Sam she couldn't believe he had the balls to show his face around here again.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm waiting for sammy"

He looked down at her belly.

"Wow McNally? So which one of fifteens finest is the baby dada?"

She just stood there staring at him, not in the good way, if he was here then After their shift, Sam told Andy to go to the truck why he quickly spoke with frank, as she walked out she saw a figure standing by the truck, She thought it was luke first of all until she focused on the figure.

"Boyd what are you doing here?"

Boyd straightened up and walked towards her.

"Yeah it's nice to see you too McNally"

Andy stopped and swallowed the bile that rose, she truly hated this man, after the way he had treated her and then what he did to Sam she couldn't believe he had the balls to show his face around here again.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm waiting for sammy"

He looked down at her belly.

"Wow McNally? So which one of fifteens finest is the baby dada?"

She just stood there staring at him, not in the good way, if he was here then he was trying to coax Sam to do undercover, but the question he had asked her would indicate he doesn't know about her and Sam, she thought he had been put back in uniform, but that was 3 years ago nearly, maybe he had worked his way back up.

"So McNally, who knocked you up, was it Oliver?,

youve had luke, you've had sammy, well for all of 2 mins until you screwed up"

"Firstly your disgusting, Oliver is like my father, secondly its non of your business whose baby it is and thirdly you can try and blame me all you like for the Brennan case, just because me and luke couldn't prove you were in elmores pocket doesn't mean you weren't, you screwed Sam over and he knew it"

"Yeah if you say so rook, I heard you got suspended"

"Yeah for 3 months and look I'm back doing the job I love with my family & friends "

"Yeah well sammy, made a wise choice staying away from you"

She started to chuckle, he really didn't know about what had happened after her suspension, her and Sam were married, she decided it was time for a bit of fun, she didn't have long because Sam could be there any minute.

"What's so funny"

"Your obsession with Sam, what is the deal, are you upset because he told the truth about what you did"

"No, I think your the one with the obsession, your the one who screwed him undercover, couldn't keep your hands to yourself, and thanks to you I lost my best undercover officer, what was it for McNally, I heard he dated marlo cruz, that must have been crushing for you, watching them together knowing he never chose you"

Andy started to chuckle again,

"You really are clueless aren't you, do you even know why Sam won't go on this undercover assignment, I'm assuming your working with Luke, because he has spent the last 6 hours trying to convince Sam to go, so why don't you go ahead and go and ask Sam, go inside, oh wait you know what the officers inside will do to you if go in there, knowing that you screwed Sam over giving him a shit cover"

Boyd was getting agitated, she had seen him agitated before, she was getting on his nerves and loved the fact.

"Wait, how do you know Sam has been asked to go undercover?"

She shakes her head laughing, although she wished Sam would come out soon, it seemed like ages she had been here talking to Boyd when in actual fact it had only been a couple of minutes.

"Well when your husband gets asked to go undercover when his wife is 6 months pregnant, she's kind of privy to that kind of information"

"So your married to the other guy, Collins is it?"

"Really Boyd, your suppose to be a detective , I'm married to Sam, we got married a while back"

Boyd chuckled, he had to say something

"Wow, McNally, so sammy had his midlife crisis then"

before she knew what she was doing she swung at him, until she had felt a hand on her arm, she looked at Boyd who was holding his nose.

"It's Andy swarek now, you asshole"

"I thought sammy had better taste, he should have stayed with cruz"

Oliver was there holding her shoulders,

"Boyd I think you should leave, it's not the best feeing being on the wrong side of a pregnant woman but when her husband finds out its gonna be worse"

"I'm here to talk to sammy, and I will do so, don't worry McNally I'm not gonna press charges"

Oliver took out his phone and sent off a quick text to Sam.

*sammy come to your truck now*

" so McNally how did you get sammy to forgive you for your part in ruining his undercover career"

"Actually moron, just so we are clear, when I got back from my suspension sam and I actually started our relationship, after Jerry died things got hard and we broke up, but we found our way back to each other after Sam got shot, and here we are, so I guess you should leave, there is no way Sam is gonna do that undercover op, especially with you as a part of it, which I'm still not even sure of how that is, but I think it's advisable you leave before Sam sees you"

"Haha, a rook telling me what to do,

it's when you know people in high places"

"Boyd what the fuck do you think your doing here"

They all looked towards the station door, Sam was striding towards them, frank on his heel

" nice to see you too sammy, I see you've had your midlife crisis, McNally here tells me your the baby daddy to her bun in the oven and that you are married"

"It's non of your business, what are you doing here, I didn't think you had the nerve to show your face after what you did"

"Oh, so she has got you under a spell, jeez sammy what is it about her that you like so much, she's pretty ill give her that but she hasn't really got much else going for her"

Sam growled and went for Boyd, but Oliver and frank pulled him back

"Like I told you before she's a better cop than you'll ever be"

"He's not worth it brother" Oliver said holding his shoulder

"Boyd you need to leave now" frank shouted

"To hell I am, I came here to talk to sammy"

"What, Boyd, what do you want?"

Before Boyd could answer Andy answered

"He's on the undercover op Luke wanted you for, came to try and convince you"

"Well like I told Callaghan, I am not leaving my wife and children, and secondly I will never do another op with you anywhere near it"

"Cmon sammy, you can't let the rook control you"

"She is not a rookie anymore, she is my wife, now you address her properly otherwise frank and Oliver won't be able to hold me back, no one controls me, but no one talks about Andy like that either, so I suggest you leave and do not come near this station ever again before I personally remove you"

"Ok, ok I just never thought I'd see the day Sam swarek got whipped" Sam lunged forward but Andy stepped in front of him

"Sam, please just take me home" she was pleading with her eyes. He nodded and frank and Oliver let him go, they watched boyd get in car but before he drove off he wound down the window,

"Shaw I thought you might be retired by now, maybe you should go easy on the burgers and frank, you left why did you come back, to work with these people, thought you had some Sense"

"Just leave now" both frank and Oliver said together

"And Boyd if I see you around here again I will have your badge you stay away from my officers and my family " frank said.

boyd just laughed and left.

"Brother are you ok" Oliver said

"Yeah I'm fine, it seems I'm attracting assholes today" he slightly smiled towards Andy

"Ok brother, I'll catch you tomorrow, McNally you take him home and look after him"

he winked and walked towards his car

Just then traci walked towards them.

"Hey did I miss the party"

"No trace, just Boyd decided he wanted to visit"

"No" she said shocked

"Yep, you'd think he wouldn't wanna come anywhere near here considering"

"What did he want?"

"To try and convince Sam to go undercover"

"What?, he's working with Luke?"

"Seems so" Sam spoke up

"Well I'm glad your not swarek, I've just got used to your way of working" she smiled

He smirked at her

"Yes Nash, that's why I declined, I couldn't imagine not working with you, you handling cases on your own was worrying"

Traci laughed and swatted his arm

"And here I thought your wife and kids were the reason your not going" Andy spoke up smiling

"Well yeah they were part of the reason but I'm more concerned about Nash working on her own"

"I'm wounded" Andy said holding her hand over her heart

"You have spent to much time with Oliver" Sam said leaning in kissing her

"Ok my cue to go, see you best friend and see you partner" she hugged them both.

Her and Sam had become close since Jerry had died and Andy went away, then Sam became her partner, she loved him like a brother and he had been good with Leo.

"Oh Andy are you still ok to watch Leo tomorrow after shift?"

"Yeah can't wait, it's been ages just me and him, SAM is going to Oliver's tomorrow so me and Leo are having lots of fun, before I get like a whale"

"Thank you" she laughed

"Take me home husband"

" yes wife, why didn't you tell me about Leo"

Sam helped her in the truck and closed the door and walked around to his side and hopped in.

"That's what me and trace were talking about earlier when we were at your desk, Steve is taking her out, but her mum could only babysit Leo till 6 so she knew I was on the early tomorrow so she asked if I could, I knew your were going round Oliver's so I agreed"

"If I had known I could have rescheduled with Oliver"

"Not to sound horrible, but you need to spend time with your friends and not just hang around your wife 24/7, so I have a date with an eleven year old I haven't spent time alone with in ages, I'm suppose to be Fun aunt Andy"

"Ok I get it, your trading me in for a younger model" he smirked

"Are you jealous"

" yeah I like Leo, he's a cool dude"

"Sam, we can hang out with him other times you know, I'm sure Tracy wouldn't mind, she likes that your in Leo's life, and I'm pretty sure he thinks your cool Uncle Sam"

"He's right I am cool Uncle Sam"

"And your gonna be an amazing father "

She leaned over and kissed him, why they were at red light

"And your the best wife and your gonna be an amazing mum"

They pulled up outside their house

"Hey Sam thanks for the heads up about frank coming back, i was a bit confused when I saw Oliver back in uniform"

"Oh yeah sorry, I was suppose to tell you the other day, but when you distracted me with sexual innuendos and my mind drifted elsewhere" he had a grin that reached from cheek to cheek

She smiled at him and went to get out of the truck. He jumped out of his side and sped round to her side of the truck before she had a chance to more her legs.

"Sam, I'm quite capable of getting out of the truck"

"I know but I like to be there for you, I am the perfect husband so I need to keep up appearances"

She lightly slapped his arm and they walked up to the driveway to the door

"You know what would make you the bestest husband ever"

"Well now I'm hurt, I believed I was the best husband ever, but intrigued to see where this is going"

"Well I could do with one of them holy moly moments, after the day we've had" she leaned to kiss him as he opened the door

"Oh really, if I knew the hormones would make you this horny I would have got you pregnant ages ago" he grinned and quickly ran towards the kitchen before she could hit him.

"Hey, are you complaining, because Im pretty sure you haven't complained the last 6 months, especially when I have woken you up at all hours of the night"

"No complaints, in fact im already planning for the next pregnancy so this incredible frequent love making that occurs can happen more often"

"Hey our sex life was good before I was pregnant? Wasn't it"

she sounded a little guarded which hadn't gone unnoticed by Sam and he moved towards her and helped her to a kitchen stool and stood between he legs he cupped her face

"Andy, our sex life has always been amazing, since the first time when I was undercover, you blew me away and I knew we were the perfect fit, in fact I'm gonna boost your ego and say it's the best I ever had, and every time after that was more amazing than the last time, I never grow tired of us, I get more and more excited every time and with you being pregnant all I meant was the amount of times we make love has increased and its certainly not a bad thing, I love you Andy and I always will now, let me give you that holy moly moment shall we"

he grabbed her hand and led her up to their bedroom.

They were back in the kitchen after thier love making session and Sam was cooking, they had decided on a simple stir fry, because it's was quick and easy, while he was cooking Andy watched him with great pride, her Sam, her husband, her soul mate, her best friend she couldn't believe she was here and how far they had come in 5 years and her mind wandered back to the first time the entered each other's lives, when she had tackled him on her first day she was pulled from her thought when Sam put plates on the counter to dish up dinner

"Penny for your thoughts McNally?"

"Yeah was just thinking how far we have come, about when I tackled you that first day "when you tackled me and tried to kiss me"

"Jeez I did not try to kiss you, your over gelled hair and man boy clothes didn't quite do it for me, and also why would I kiss some random guy I just chased down and arrested" she said raising her eyebrows

"Well, you tell me, I saw it in your eyes you were all kiss me kiss me, then you felt my butt, although I can't quite blame you I do have a nice butt, and as for my man boy clothes, ok... Actually I have no Excuse for that"

She threw a napkin at him

"Hey I was joking, no need to resort to domestic abuse so early on in our marriage"

"Ok so not funny Sam"

she said with a serious face as he sat down next to her with his food

"And if a napkin hurt you then I have serious doubts about you" she giggled

"Ok mrs swarek hurry up and eat so we can take a shower and then I need you to kiss my eye better considering it was your ex that did it"

"Well if you hadn't goaded him I'm sure it wouldn't have happened, not that he didn't deserve what was said"

"Sam, your the best I ever had aswell" she winked, he gave A mega watt grin but not surprised.

she smiled at him and stroked his hand

The next day they made it to work, but Andy felt a bit tired so asked frank if she could be on desk that day as much as she detested it seen as it would be her home for the 3 months but her and SAMs antics in the night had been more intense than she thought and left her too tired to feel safe to patrol the streets.

So in parade frank announced the assignments.

Collins and Diaz, peck and price, Epstein and shaw and McNally on desk, serve protect and have a good day

"So McNally-swarek, what gives I thought you weren't on desk till next week" Oliver came over planting his arm around her shoulder

"Just very tired today" she knew this would end with Oliver making an inappropriate remark but she was used to it.

"Hey tell sammy to tone it down, you guys need to take it easy, that's the reason you got in to this situation in the first place" he said putting his hand on her stomach

"Said the guy with 3 kids" she smirked back

" hey I'm not complaining, I get to become uncle Oliver, speaking of which ..."

"Give it up Oliver, I'm not naming the babies Oliver, one Oliver is enough to deal with" she winked gave him a kiss on the cheek and walked towards desk before he could answer.

"I'm wounded, I'm telling sammy you were mean to me" he shouted before turning around and seeing Sam

"Are you harassing my wife shaw?"

"No she was mean to me"

"I'm sure you deserved it"

"Sammy, stop ganging up on me, there was a time we were best friends"

"Really, because I thought we were still best friends"

"I'm a bit heartbroken so I'm gonna go drown my sorrows with a sandwich from fat Leo's"

Sam shook his head, he knew his friend had a deep obsession with food

"Catch you later shaw"

"Yeah yeah, I'll see you after shift" he winked

Sam made his way towards Andy

"Hey babe, he said as he kissed the top

Of her head, did you upset my best friend"

" hey he was banging on about naming the babies Oliver so I told him one Oliver is enough to deal with, I can't help the hormones"

Sam laughed

"So you miss me already, we saw each other 20 minutes ago" she said turning the chair around to see him

"Yeah got called to a scene just letting you know I will Be out for a while, but do you want anything picking up When I'm on my way back.

"Surprise me "

"Okay catch you later" he kissed her forehead and then lent down to whisper in her ear "sexy"

She nodded her head with a smile and turned back to the computer and Sam walked in the other direction

4 hours went by and she was bored already, she was engrossed on the computer when she felt someone close and whipped around on the chair to see Sam standing there, he looked lost But gave her a tight smile and handed over a bag which obviously contained some sort of food.

" Sam are you ok?"

"Yeah, but not great"

She jumped off the chair and put the bag on the table and grabbed his hand

"What happened"

"Hey hey I'm ok, it's just the scene we got called to wasn't the greatest thing to see, a drug house, found 3 young teens in there all 13, Nash is dealing with family services right now"

"Ok you sure your ok?"

"Yeah I'm good, just a bit angry about the situation"

One of the other officers had come to relieve Andy for lunch.

"How about I come sit with you for lunch?"

"Oh you know I could never turn that offer away" he said

"Ok well I'm just gonna get my drink from the lounge, do you want a coffee?"

"Yes please wife" he winked and walked towards the D's office.

She wandered to the lounge and was just pouring herself some milk, she had delveloped a craving for milk and most things dairy.

when she looked up she saw some one walking into the lounge, her smile disappeared almost straight away.

"Andy, how are you"


	11. Things always happen in 3's

**So here's the next update, I had fun writing this one, I think maybe because I'm a bit more relaxed, started writing the next so hopefully not till long before that goes up before I have to get ready for my lil girls 3rd birthday. Hope you all enjoy. Ive decided I'm gonna try and include as many people throughout this story as well as some made up, I've changed the rating to m because of swear words and possible sexual references in later chapters ? ﾟﾘﾂ**

"Andy, how are you"

"Claire, what are you doing here?"

"Nice to see you too"

Andy just glared at her.

"Hmm I'm here for a case, 3 teens found at a drug house".

Andy took a deep breath, that was SAMs case, it was only a matter of time before he would realise she was here, and they weren't exactly on good terms especially how Claire had pushed her to leave and forget about him and then left Andy again.

She continue to make SAMs coffee.

"Oh ok, well I need to get to lunch"

And she walked from behind the counter.

"Andy, your pregnant?"

"Yep" she said in tone that made it sound pretty obvious

"How far along?"

"6 months"

"You look really big for 6 months"

"Twins" she said as way to explain, not wanting to divulge in any further.

"So who's the lucky man then"

she nodded towards Andys hand with the wedding ring on.

And is if right on cue

"Sweetheart, are you making the coffee machine, I actually thought you were..." He trailed off when he realised she was talking to someone.

Claire turned around and her smile had faded, she had hoped for better for her daughter, Sam had already broken her heart, she thought Andy had moved on.

"Cowboy, nice to see you"

"Mrs McNally, can I help you"

"Nope, I was just talking to my daughter about her current predicament"

"No predicament Claire, I'm married to the man I love and our children are due in less than 3 months, so I say it was dream come true" Andy blurted out before Sam had a chance to say anything, she knew he was stressed but this would make him angry. She squeezed his hand to let him know she was ok.

"Well this is certainly a shock, last I knew you had broken up and signed up for the task force which is what I presume you were doing considering I didn't hear from you after our conversation"

"Well you mean the conversation where you basically told me I needed to move on, there are more fish in the see, that he didn't deserve me"

"You what?" Sam shouted

"Well you broke up with her and then ignored her, I knew she could do better so I encouraged her to get away, which is why I am surprised that you two are now married"

"Sam, Claire please keep it down"

"So your the reason, she left, your the reason that for 6 months my heart was empty, not knowing what she was thinking, feeling"

"Actually cowboy I think you can blame yourself for that"

"My best friend had just died, I regret what I did to Andy and she knows my reasons, but I was there for her when she needed me, I might of pushed her away when he died but I was always there when she needed me, the first time she shot someone, the first time she got shot, you left her when she was 12 years old and now you wanna come here and tell her who she should and shouldn't marry, no way lady, she is my wife and the mother of my children and she is more of a woman than you'll ever be, I'm so grateful Tommy raised an independent loving woman, he did good despite his short comings, and I'm sorry but I can't just let you waltz back into her life because you decided you need someone to look after, I think your 17 years too late"

Sam looked at Andy and kissed her temple.

"Are you gonna let him talk to me like that?"

"Well it's true, yeah maybe I should have said it but it's all the same, Sam is the love of my life, he's always had my back, I should have listened to him when you showed up 2 years ago, then when I came back from undercover there was no sign of you, you left again, never contacted me, never tried, so i did what I do best I coped without my mother because funnily enough when you actually tried to be a mum, my life somehow lost focus and everything fell apart, to be honest I don't need you in my life, blood is not always thicker than water, I have dad and Sam, my children, my family here at the station, your not a part of my life anymore, goodbye Claire" she grabbed Sam's hand and led him out of the room.

"I would like to know my grandchildren?"

"I don't think that will be happening, they don't need someone in there life who could just disappear for no reason"

" you are my daughter, Andrea McNally don't do this"

"I'm Andy swarek now" and with that they headed out the door towards Sam's desk.

"Andy are you ok, I'm sorry I went off on one, I couldn't stand there and let her act like I was nothing"

"It's okay Sam, I appreciate what you did, I'm impressed with your use of sentimental speeches this week"

"Oh really, well I believe the most important speech I ever gave were my vows and I intend to honour them"

She started to laugh, this guy, her husband was something else, the fact they both entertained each other through sarcastic comedy was just one of the things she idolised about their relationship.

They finished their lunch together and Andy headed back to the front desk.

She had been totally bored but was thankful she decided to stay at desk, she had been yawning for the best part of her shift, and almost fell asleep a number of times, she was also thankful she had the long weekend off . She was just finishing up a call she had received about a lost kitten when she saw some one come in, when she looked up she saw it was Leo with Traci's mum.

"Hey buddy, your early?"

"No aunt Andy it's nearly 6"

She looked at her watch and realised she had just 5 mins left.

"Hey mrs Nash, how are you?"

"Hey Andy, I'm great thanks, sorry we are slightly early he was so excited I couldn't get him to sit still, I hear congratulations are in order"

"Thank you, can't wait till they are born, I'm excited too, me and Leo haven't hung out in forever, long overdue"

"I hate to be a burden, but I have to go is he alright here?"

"Yeah sure, bye Mrs Nash"

"Bye Andy, bye Leo"

"Bye grandma" he waved before walking through the door.

"Hey buddy just hang out here with me for a minute, I just gotta wait for someone to cover me"

"Ok sure, hmmm aunt Andy, we haven't had a sleepover in forever and I don't have school tomorrow"

"Hey I would love that, let's talk with your mum I'm sure it's fine"

They waited for someone to cover Andy and then started to walk towards the D's office.

"Leo, buddy, how are you?" Oliver said as he ruffled Leo's hair

"Uncle Ollie, I'm good, hanging out with aunt Andy today maybe gonna have a sleepover"

"McNally, your a bit old for sleepovers, does sammy know?" He said as he winked.

"Shh don't tell Sam, he might get jealous" she winked back at him.

"Ok McNally your secrets safe with me, I'll keep him busy tonight"

"Thanks" she winked back again and he walked off chuckling to himself.

"Uncle Chris, uncle dov"

"Hey Leo, how's it going dude?" Chris said

"Good, I'm hanging with aunt Andy tonight"

Chris started laughing and gave him a high five.

"Hey Leo, we need to make a playstation date soon me you and Diaz"

"You sure you want to uncle dov, last time i beat all of your high scores and you were a sore loser"

Chris and Andy started laughing

"Well, we will see next time"

Chris and dov gave Andy a quick hug when she saw Sam watching her through the D's

when she got there Leo ran to Sam,

"Uncle Sam" he gave him a high five

"Hey buddy, thanks for escorting Andy through the station"

"That's ok Uncle Sam, I'll look after her when your busy"

"I'm counting on it buddy, your eleven now I know I can trust you" Sam lightly squeezed his shoulder.

"Hey, Leo, how about you come to see me, your mother" she laughed from her desk

"Oh hey mum, aunt Andy said I could have a sleepover but it's totally up to you, but I really really want to, it will be like before"

"Okay okay, you can if Andy and Sam are ok with it"

she looked straight over she knew they all had 3 days off and wouldn't mind a little more time with Steve, but she knew how important Andy was in Leo's life.

"Totally fine trace, I can't wait we haven't hung out for so long, he sort of has his own room anyway so it's totally cool,"

"Sam"

"Hey I'm totally cool with it, I need Leo to protect Andy when I'm at Oliver's, and looks like they have already worked it all out"

"Omg you guys are the greatest, gonna be the best parents ever, I'll come By pick him up in the morning"

she hugged Sam and Andy and then gave Leo a hug not before Collins appeared in the doorway.

"Nick what's up?"

"Oh nothing, but I'm going undercover in a week so I figured we could do the rookie camp out this weekend?"

" Nick I'm in no condition to camp?"

"I know, Just listen, I spoke with Oliver and he's lending us his cabin this weekend, I've spoke with Epstein and Diaz they are game, peck said she would go because it's at the cabin, we got price coming and hopefully you two, we go Saturday, come back Sunday?"

"I'm in" Andy said

"Me too" Nash said "dex has Leo Saturday night so.. See you guys then, i really have to

Make a move, text me details Nick"

Nick nodded and left

"Sorry Sam, you don't mind do you"

"Sweetheart, you don't have to ask my permission, but anyway remember, hockey game, frank and Oliver are coming over ours so we will watch the match play a bit of poker, I'm good"

"Aunt Andy can we go?"

"Oh yeah sure buddy, Sam you ready?"

"Yeah, meet you at the truck in 5"

He gives her the keys and she walks with Leo towards the truck.

He pulls up outside their house and Leo jumps out, she gives him a long lingering kiss.

"Have fun with Oliver"

"Hmm, have fun with Oliver or spend the night with my amazing wife and our amazing nephew, are you sure you don't want me to stay"

"No go, spend time with your best friend"

"Well I am gonna be seeing him Saturday"

"Sam" she gave him a lingering look

"Ok if you don't want me, at least Oliver does" he winks and leans over gives her a quick kiss.

Andy gets out of the truck and heads towards Leo.

"Andy and Sam sitting in a tree k.i.s.s.i.n.g"

Andy starts laughing

"I wonder what future girlfriends will think of stories about you when you were younger" she says as she raises her eyebrows at him.

He started laughing and headed into the house.

"So Leo, what you wanna eat, Thai, Chinese, Italian, pizza, burgers?"

"Chinese, please!"

She got some takeout menus and handed them to Leo. They ordered and while they waited Leo chose a movie to watch, they are waiting for their takeout and Andy asked Leo if he wanted to play basketball on the playstation, they started up a game.

"I didn't know Uncle Sam liked video games" Leo said.

She started laughing

"Well Uncle Sam is Kid at heart, he usually plays NHL, but actually the playstation is mine, I like to play, you know me Leo, I like to have lots of fun, and when uncle Chris and uncle dov and Nick come over we like to play"

"Really, Uncle Sam plays hockey, I can't wait to play him on that" Andy laughed at his response.

Their Chinese arrived and they stuffed their faces. Andy was happy that Leo was happy, after the heartbreak they had all suffered the last couple of years.

they played a few more games until she noticed Leo yawning.

"you ok there bud?"

"Yeah, can we watch a movie?"

"Yeah sure, what you wanna watch?"

"Erm The conjuring"

"Nice try buddy, but I don't want to be on the receiving end of your mums anger"

"Ok...Spider-Man?"

"Good choice, you want some ice cream?"

"Yes please"

"What flavour you want we have, pistachio,vanilla, chocolate or mint?"

"Who eats pistachio?" Leo said screwing up his face.

"Sam, I know right it's disgusting"

Leo laughed and Andy went to get them some ice cream, they started to watch the movie, Leo noticed the the picture of Oliver Sam and Jerry on his way back from taking the bowls to the kitchen.

"Aunt Andy" andy turned and looked at him

"Yeah buddy"

" I miss Jerry"

" I know bud, we all miss Jerry"

" him Uncle Sam and uncle Oliver were really close right?"

"Yeah the best friends ever"

" does Uncle Sam miss him"

" everyday, he loved Jerry very much, like a brother"

Leo nodded

"But you know what Leo, Jerry is here" she placed her hand on his heart and her other hand on her heart.

"He will always be here, we will never forget him, he will be part of our family, me, Sam, you, Oliver, noelle, frank and especially your mum"

Leo gave her a hug

"Thanks aunt Andy, your the best" she kissed him on his head

"You wanna know a secret?"

"Yeah" Leo said excitedly

"Well if one of mine and sam's babies is a boy we wanna name him Mason Jerry swarek"

"That's awesome, really no one else knows"

"Just me, you, your mum and Sam"

"Cool"

They continued watching the movie, the next thing she knew was a hand stroking her face"

"Andy, wake up, let's move you too bed, it's not too comfortable on the couch"

"Hey Sam, where's Leo?"

"I took him upstairs already, I have to say I didn't think I would Be jealous of an 11 year old, him sitting with you watching a movie in the dark"

She slapped his arm

"Take me to bed husband"

Andy was laying in bed waiting for Sam to finish in their en suite.

"So how was Oliver's?"

"Yeah good, he need my help with some DIY in izzys room, not sure why she leaves for college in a year, celery cooked us some food, by the way i noticed you and Leo had Chinese?" He looked at her with a serious look which he couldn't hold for too long before he smiled

"Yep, Leo's choice"

She sat their with a frown, her forehead crinkled.

"What's on your mind McNally?"

"Sam, he asked me about Jerry today, said he missed him, he asked about you Oliver and Jerry, I think when you have your next guy date with him maybe you could tell him some stories about Jerry?"

"What did you say"

"Just told him that Jerry is with us in our hearts and we will never forget him"

"Your a good woman, Andy McNally"

" damn, I must have dreamed I was married and was now Andy swarek" she said with a grin.

"Well I can show you who your married to if you want" he said as he kissed her neck.

"Not tonight, I'm spent, possibly tomorrow though"

"Ok but how about a proper kiss"

She bent up to reach his lips and they had a deep kiss, even after 5 years it never got boring, the electricity was still there, the bond they had was something neither had experienced before they had met each other, the love that could never be mistaken, Sam cuddled up to her and they both fell asleep.

The next morning Sam woke up, he headed for the kitchen to turn the coffee on, when he glanced at his watch he realised is was 9.30am, he heard footsteps and realised it was Leo.

"Hey buddy, how was your sleep"

"Uncle Sam" he said as he high fived him.

"Listen buddy, how about we cook some breakfast for Andy?"

"Sounds cool, she is pretty awesome" Leo said with a wide grin.

"That she is, blueberry pancakes are her favourite"

"I know she used to make them all the time when she lived with us"

"Right lets get started"

They got to work making pancakes, they heard the footsteps.

"Hey babe, you sleep good"

She couldn't stop laughing, both Leo and Sam standing their in pyjama bottoms and shirtless and both had aprons on.

"Yeah was good, and then I wake up to find this going on in my kitchen"

Sam gave a dimple to dimple smile,

"We are making you pancakes because we both think your awesome" said Leo as he smiled.

She quickly snapped a picture on her phone when Sam had turned back around, she would use this as leverage at some

Point.

Just then there was a knock at the door.

"I got it" shouted Andy and headed to the door.

"Traci, your here early" she said as he moved for traci to enter.

"Nice to see you too Andy, I wanted to get Leo out of your hair, but we are spending the day together because he's suppose to be at dex Saturday and Sunday."

They walked towards the kitchen and traci burst out laughing. She had seen the way Sam and Leo were dressed cooking breakfasts and couldn't help herself.

Sam turned around

" hey Nash, pancakes?"

"Blueberry pancakes?"

"Yep, we're making them for Andy because she's awesome" Leo piped up

"Andy, Sam have you brainwashed my son?"

She said letting out a laugh.

"Nope he said she was awesome, I didn't disagree" Sam said

Andy poured the coffees and sat with traci at the breakfast bar, they got deep into conversation quietly about traci and Steves date.

"Pancakes ladies" Sam said

"Thanks men" traci and Andy said together

"You two are something else" Sam said nodding his head as he and Leo took the other two seats at the breakfast bar.

"Their best friends like you and Jerry" Leo piped up

The 3 adults looked at each other

"That's right bud" Sam said patting his shoulder.

Right ladies while your both here, we are getting a new detective at 15 now luke isn't allowed back"

"That's good fresh new blood" traci said and Andy agreed.

"Well you know how things happen in 3's" he pointedly said to Andy

"Yeah..." She said looking confused, but she didn't question him.

" well the detective isn't fresh blood he/she has worked with us before, but now they are back for good, don't freak out.."

"Sam, we haven't had any other detectives..." She looked at him with wide eyes

"Who is it Andy, Sam?" Nash said looking between both of them.

"Sam please tell me it's not Jo rosati?"

"Ok I won't tell you it's Jo rosati, but I will say things happen in 3"

"Will you guys stop being so confusing, Sam who is it"

"Yep it's Jo, she's coming back for good, comes back Monday"

Nash looks towards Andy

"God, she better stay clear of me unless it's absolutely necessary, I'm sure my hormones can't tolerate her all day"

"First Boyd, then my so called mother and now one woman I despise more than Marlo"

"Monday is gonna be a fun day"


	12. Thank you jerry

"First Boyd, then my so called mother and now one woman I despise more than Marlo"

"Monday is gonna be a fun day"

"Andy, you have to keep calm, don't wanna stress out those little swareks in there" Nash said rubbing her arm and sort of staring at Sam for him to reassure her as well.

"McNally, at least your gonna be on desk so you won't have to work with her too much" Sam said kissing her on the cheek and getting up to put his plate in the dishwasher.

"No I'll just have to see her face more often, so babe can you get me her picture so I can throw darts at it, just to relieve stress and also to refrain from Me actually hitting her" she laughed and so did Leo

Non of them were prepared for what he was about to say.

"So, aunt Andy isn't jo the one that Luke cheated on you with?"

Sam, Andy and traci all just gaped at him.

"Leo, honey where did you hear that?" Traci said slightly shocked but suspicious.

"When aunt Andy came to stay with us after she lived with Luke, I heard you and Andy talking one night when I got up to go to the toilet"

Andy and traci looked at each other.

"That was a long time ago now buddy, it doesn't matter, because I'm with Sam now"

"Yeah luke was bit weird, I much prefer Uncle Sam, he's soo cool" sam sniggered then went in for a high five with Leo.

"That's because Leo you have great taste"

Andy and traci started laughing.

"Aunt Andy, if it was a long time ago why do you still hate her"

"Well it wasn't just because of Luke, something happened at work and I sort of never trusted her"

Leo looked and shrugged his shoulders and nodded.

"Ok Leo, honey enough with the 30 questions and far too grown up talk for an eleven year old, why don't you go upstairs and get dressed, get your stuff?"

"Ok" he nodded and headed upstairs.

"So you girls talk a lot, really didn't expect him to say that, wondering if I was subject of many of your conversations"

Traci started laughing and looked at Andy

"Yes babe, first it was how obnoxious you were, how you were useless, not a great TO.."

"Are you sure you were taking about me, because I'm certainly not useless and I'm the best TO" he grinned.

"Swarek, you were the subject of All of mine and Andys conversations, no matter how many times I tried to change the subject it always came back to you"

"Hmm interesting, guess I'll have to have a chat with Leo to see what else he knows "

Andy swatted his arm.

"You will not" she said and Sam quickly kissed her on the cheek and ran towards the stairs.

"Sam, I'm warning you"

"Hey I would never do such a thing I'm going to catch a shower so my gorgeous wife might actually want to..."

"To much info swarek..." Traci shouted

He laughed and continued up the stairs.

"See you Monday Nash"

"Yeah see you Monday"

"Traci, I think you should know Leo was asking about Jerry last night"

Traci looked at her and Andy proceeded to explain the situation and finished just as Leo got down stairs.

"Thanks Andy, he still gets like that every now and then"

Leo gives Andy a hug.

"Thanks for the sleepover aunt Andy, your the best"

"Thanks buddy, lets do it again soon ok?"

"Yep sure" they headed towards the front door

"bye Uncle Sam" he shouted

"Bye Leo"

Traci hugged and kissed Andy and her and Leo headed towards her car.

Andy had snuck upstairs and undressed sneaking in behind sam in the shower,

"Sam your like a woman in the shower"

He turned around and kissed her.

"Well if you want I can show you how man I really am" he said kissing her neck until he reached a sensitive part, he heard her moan and practically grabbed her leg upwards and

Lent her against the wall with her legs wrapped around his waist, granted it was harder now she was pregnant, but that wasn't about to stop sam, his reasoning being where there's a will there's a way and he didn't care as long as he made her happy, he loved this woman with everything he had, he could never get enough of her so when her libido had peaked through this pregnancy he was certainly going to take advantage.

"Fuck Andy" he moaned.

"I thought that's what we're doing"

she grinned and he locked his lips to hers, they were both so close, he wouldn't call this fucking it was making love, sweet love something him and Andy had always been good at even through the rough parts of thier relationship.

They both found thier release and he rested his head on hers,

"I love you so much" he said in a deep raspy voice.

"I love you too" she said inbetween breaths.

They had got dressed and were jumping in the truck to go to town to do some errands.

They were Walking around the grocery store and Andy had walked towards the medical aisle.

"Sweetheart, why are we going down here?"

"Need some more paracetamol, we have non left at home and with Jo back at work next week I think I'm gonna need them"

"Andy, it's gonna be ok, she probably wants to forget what happened and wants to get on with her job"

She have him a serious look,

"Ok just don't kill her, there's only so much you can blame on the pregnancy hormones" he winked at her and she started laughing.

They moved further down the aisle to the pregnancy stuff.

Before Sam could say anything

"Need some cream to stop the stretch marks, otherwise you might not want me after"

He turned to her thinking she was serious

"Hey you'll look beautiful no matter what"

She couldn't hold it in any longer

"Gotcha" she started laughing and he was half tickling her, when they heard a voice behind them.

"Non of that in here please" they turned around to find Oliver and izzy standing there with a massive grin.

"Oliver, nice to see you brother""izzy"

"Hey Uncle Sam, Andy"

"Sammy, McNally " he said giving Andy a hug and a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Oh so it's alright for you to kiss MY wife in the grocery store but I'm Not allowed to tickle her?" Sam grinned

Oliver let out a chuckle,

"Well I was in the next aisle and I heard a laugh, knew straight away it was McNally so had to come see what you were laughing at" Oliver guided his eyes to the section of the aisle sam was standing by.

"Sammy, brother isn't it a bit late for that" Oliver said nodding towards the condoms.

Andy laughed and izzy looked embarrassed

"Dad, seriously"

"No brother we were looking here at the pregnancy ointments"

"You know I never quite understood why they put the condoms after pregnancy tests, I mean it's a bit late really, when you think about it" Oliver said sincerely.

"Well maybe they want to remind people that they should have used the condoms in the first place" Sam answered

"Or maybe middle aged guys shouldn't be talking about this in the middle of a grocery store, dad Uncle Sam come on, this is embarrassing"

"Well actually guys it depends which way you come down the aisle so effectively they are not strategically placed" Andy winked at them.

"Andy, you are not helping" izzy spoke out

"Oh come on iz, you know what they are like, the more you tell them to stop, the more they do it so you just gotta play along"

"Sammy, your wife has figured us out, she's good, make a good detective"

"I know she was trained by the best" he said proudly.

"I can say that's true, she was trained by me as well"

They all started laughing except izzy

"Dad come on, we need to finish I've gotta meet Devon in and hour"

"Who's Devon?" Sam asked curiously and Andy let out a chuckle, she could see his protective side coming out, this was gonna be fun.

"Izzys new boyfriend Sammy, he's ok, met him the other day seems reasonable"

"I'll check him out on Monday" Sam said winking at izzy

"God you guys are soo embarrassing" she stormed off in a different direction.

"Don't forget to invite him for a drink

With your uncle sammy" Sam shouted

"Thanks brother, now she's gonna be in a mood, I'll see you tomorrow night, and Andy enjoy your rookie camp out"

"Thanks Oliver see you later" Sam and Andy waved at him.

"I hate to think what will happen if we have a daughter or two." Andy said while walking towards the checkout.

"Well she's not dating till she's 30" he said blankly

Andy nodded her head and carried on walking.

Saturday morning came and they were both lying in bed, they had just finished making love and were laying there content and happy.

"What time you going today?"

"I think traci is picking up Gail and Chloe and then getting here for 12"

"Well that's 3 hours of wild sex"

Andy pushed her lips to his and just in that moment her phone rang

 **"Hey trace, what's up"**

 **"Sorry for interrupting sexy time with sam"**

 **"That's ok...wait how did you know?"**

 **"Haha, well I can hear the deep breathing, anyway I don't think I can make the camp out, dex was suppose to pick up Leo but apparently he's too sick"**

 **"Ahh trace really, that's sucks, I have an idea I'll ring you back in 5"**

" **Ok..** "

"What's up with Nash"

"Dex can't take Leo because apparently he is too sick"

Before she knew it, and before she even asked him anything he grabbed her phone.

 **"Nash, bring Leo here he can hang out with me"**

 **"Sam I can't ask you to that, you guys just had him Thursday and you have your night with Oliver and frank"**

 **"You didn't ask, I offered and Leo is a cool dude, I like hanging out with him, teach him some poker, play some playstation watch the game"**

 **"Omg sam your the best! Leo is gonna be soo happy"**

 **"See you soon Nash, and Nash bring Leo some old clothes, I'm gonna teach him about cars, he can help me work on the truck this afternoon"**

 **"Sure thing sam, see you soon"**

He handed her the phone back, noticing a tear rolling down her cheek.

"Hey what's up?" He says wiping it away with his thumb

"Just when I didn't think I could love you anymore, that's so sweet sam, seeing you with Leo just adds to my beliefs you will be an amazing dad"

And just like that they made love again.

It was around 11.45 and they heard Traci's car pull out front, sam picked up Andy's bag and headed outside, before they reached the car Leo come running towards sam and high fived him

"Uncle Sam, so ready for our guy date"

"Me too bud, why don't you go on inside and I'll be there in a sec"

Leo nodded and headed inside.

"Ladies, make sure you watch this one,"

"Swarek, she's better at this stuff than anyone" peck said

"I know, but all 3 of them are the most precious things in my life and I'm entrusting them to you"

"Jeez Sam, since when have you been such a softie" Gail said again.

"Since the day Andy entered my life" he said wrapping his arms around her waist and giving her a passionate kiss

"See you tomorrow, keep safe" he whispered in her ear when they heard a loud noise, turning around to see Gail pressing on the horn.

"Come on Andy, he will still be here when you get back its only one night, and pass me a sick bucket while your at it, the sight of you two PDA is sickening " Gail said winking at them.

Andy got in the car and waved to sam, he blew her a kiss which resulted in a sigh from Gail.

"Thanks Sam, I appreciate this soo much but no bad habits " Traci said.

"Seriously it's ok, I am his favourite uncle, and anything bad he learns it will be from Ollie although I'm sure he's learnt enough from eavesdropping your and Andys private conversations" with that he jogged back to the house waving before he went in the door.

Traci started driving.

"Traci, you and Andy care to explain what swarek is talking about" Gail said curiously.

Andy and traci looked at each other and then started to explain what had happened yesterday morning, after they had finished peck was laughing hysterically and Chloe was sitting there confused.

"Don't worry Chloe, you'll see what she is like when you meet her on Monday although she will probably lead you in with a false sense of security Andy said.

"This is going to be funny on Monday"

"Gail, it really isn't and with my uncontrollable hormones it's gonna take everything I have not to kill the bitch"

"Seriously Andy we have your back" Gail said seriously having witnessed first hand what Jo was like, more for the fact that Jo was a fake bitch and Gail liked to be the only bitch around.

They made it to the cabin 2 hours and 3 toilet stops later, when they arrived Nick,Chris and dov were unpacking nicks truck. They had already agreed the boys were getting the food and drink and the girl were to bring themselves.

As they headed inside, Andy showed them around as she had been there twice before. She took out her phone and sent off a text to Sam because she knew he would worry.

 ***hey babe made it to the cabin, only had to stop 3 times, how's it going with leo***

He replied almost straight away.

 **"Bet peck had something to say about all them pit stops, me and Leo are both good we have just finished lunch and now he's helping me with a surprise, have fun with the rookies, I miss you ***

She had a smile etched across her face, she had stopped trying not to tell Sam about her feeling towards surprises because in all sense of the word he always manage to surprise her.

"Jeez Andy you only saw him 2 hours ago" peck moaned

"Their still in the honeymoon phase at the moment, give it time" dov piped in Which resulted in a slap on the arm from chloe.

"I think it's cute, they are a couple to look up to, soo good together, soo in love"

"She arrested him on her first day, then she met him undercover and pursued a relationship which resulted in her getting suspended for 3 months, they decided to give it a try, he broke up with her in a parking lot, for him to then finally admit that he loves her while she's on the verge of blowing up, then she goes undercover for 6 months and to come back and find him with another woman to which she starts a relationship with Nick, then he gets shot and they find their way back to one and other only for her to nearly get blown up by another bomb and then he finds out he might have gotten another woman pregnant, so please point out how that is a couple to look up too?" Everyone stood there looking.

"Well I think it's a great coming of the ages love story, it's thier love story and look where they are now" Chloe said with pride to result in an eyeroll from Gail.

"Hey guys I'm standing right here" Andy said with her brows widened. Everyone started laughing including Gail.

Andy quickly replied to Sam

 ***dont worry about Gail, I can handle her, you guys have fun with Oliver and frank later and I promise I will cal you before bed, I will be the only sober one ;-) love you xxxx***

They had unpacked everything They needed and headed down to the lake, the boys were messing around it was like they were teenagers again, and Chloe had joined them, for obvious reasons Andy stayed at the side with her legs dangling while Gail and traci laid in the late afternoon sun.

Around 6pm they headed back up to the cabin and Nick started the grill, when they had finished eating they had all decided to sit around the deck as it was a nice night.

"So Andy how did you know Sam was the one" Chloe asked

"I guess i always knew I just had to realise, he was always there for me, even with Luke he was there for me after, he waited for me for 2 years, I knew he was something but I had deep down always loved him, sorry nick, but I knew for sure just before He went undercover."

"Yeah we all realised they loved each other before they did" dov spoke

"Well as we're going on a trip down memory lane, you know back when I was a super bitch" Gail said.

"Why when did that change" dov laughed and Gail threw a bottle lid at him.

"Anyway, as I was saying I really fancied swarek back then and I think it was Andys first shift with swarek and she had followed him out of the penny, so I followed too, imagine my surprise when I saw them soo close I thought they were gonna get it on right there in the penny car lot but little miss perfect over there told him she couldn't because it was her first week, although I would have jumped his bones right there if he had propositioned me like that"

Andy spat out her juice, spraying Nick where he mocked a disgusted look before wiping his face.

"Wait you saw that?"

"Yep and heard every word, disregard" she said raising her eyebrows.

"That was 5 years ago and you only now mention it? Well don't think I didn't notice you leave the penny with him a few months later"

"Yeah don't worry nothing happened he just gave me a ride home I tried to kiss him and he stopped me, telling me he was into someone else and I knew right then it was you"

"But how, I was with Luke then, and secondly you were suppose to be my friend and you tried to kiss him?"

"i told you I was a super bitch back then"

Dov went to say some thing and Gail raised her hand

"Don't even bother man boy"

Dov smiled and continued drinking his beer.

"Andy he practically looked at you all the time he was like a love sick puppy" traci laughed.

"Yeah that's true, even for the short amount of time we were together and even before when we were messing around I caught him several times staring, I guess I should

Have realised back then, I just figured with him being with Marlo Andy wouldn't pursue anything coz she's not that sort of girl" Nick said

"You guys are making Sam sound like a stalker" Andy said

"Well if the shoe fits.." Gail said with a short laugh.

"Hey that's my husband" Andy yelled.

"After you guys broke up I was assigned to him, I think it was the day he asked for his keys back, well we were on patrol and he was crazy, he gave one guy 6 tickets just because the guy gave a little attitude he basically found every little problem he could, then after you and Nick got shot at, at the church he was even more angrier after seeing you 2 together even though you were only friends, he went almost psycho on these stoners until he heard you were at the restaurant in danger and he suddenly realised himself and couldn't get there fast enough, I'd never seen him like that"

"Well you should have seen him the day he realised you were missing when you were undercover, we went to Simon dents catering place and when he wouldn't cooperate Sam slammed him against the table knocking everything off and then had his arm across his throat and bent his arm all the way back, I actually thought he was gonna kill him" Epstein said blowing out a breath.

"Jeez you guys have been holding out on me, why are we just now hearing about this"

Andy said shocked.

"I guess we all just got wrapped up in our own lives and for the record chris, me and Andy were break up buddies" Nick said

"Hey Andy why wasn't I your break up buddy , I'm your best friend" Nash asked

"Well you were still grieving for Jerry, I didn't wanna dump my problems on you and Nick rode with me practically everyday"

"Oh so it's good to dump your problems on me" Nick laughed with a hurt face

"Oh you loved it soldier Boy, pretty sure you were crushing on Andy back then"

"Actually I wasn't, it was whilst undercover, not that it mattered because she was always in love with Sam"

"Seriously Nick, i am soo sorry never meant to string you along"

"I'm just joking Andy, were good, so good that I think I should share the bed with you tonight" he got up and gave her a hug and then winked.

"Collins, don't think that's a good idea if wanna actually make it to undercover, I'll share with Andy" Nash said laughing

They heard a buzzing

"Tell him your too busy having an orgy" Gail laughed resulting in glare from Nash.

"I think someone's drunk to much" Nick said

"Yeah Gail I'll just inform my husband I'm having an orgy with my best friends and my ex boyfriend, see how that goes down" she said with raised eyebrows.

They all started laughing.

Andy opened her message and it was a picture of Sam,Leo,Oliver and frank with face paint on watching the game. She showed Nash who started laughing.

" since when has swarek done selfies" everyone raised they heads and in turn all had a look.

"Omg, you've turned swarek into a big softie" Gail piped up

They all laughed and continued Talking well into the night.

 _ **Meanwhile at the swarek residence...**_

"Leo you ready to do some man stuff"

"Yeah, it's better than baking cookies with mum, but don't tell her, it Keeps her happy"

Sam laughed

"Buddy your secrets safe with me, whatever to keep the women in our lives happy"

Leo started laughing.

They spent several hours working on Sam's truck, they were having lunch when a message came through from Andy.

"You really love aunt Andy, don't you"

"Yep bud I do...more than I can explain"

"Just like Jerry loved my mum" Leo said

" just like that" Sam said with a sad expression on his face.

" I love Andy so much I'm gonna surprise her by painting the twins room, you wanna help?"

"Yeah that is soo cool, but you don't know if the babies are boys or girls?"

"We are using natural colours, with some stickers of jungle animals, Andy already brought everything but we haven't had time so I'm gonna do it now, she's feeling a bit tired at the moment and then tomorrow before they come home we can put all the baby furniture together"

Leo nodded

They set to work painting the room, he had received another txt from Andy and had a massive smile etched on his face.

They finished painting just as they heard a knock on the door. I'll get it Leo shouted to Sam who was cleaning up the last of the stuff.

"Uncle Ollie, uncle frank!"

"Hey Leo" both said together

Sam came jogging towards the door.

"Hey Ollie, frank you don't mind if we have an extra for tonight"

"If it's Leo then of course not" Oliver said giving Leo a high five.

"Sammy why you got paint everywhere?" Oliver asked.

"Me and Uncle Sam painted the room for the twins to surprise aunt Andy" Leo said proudly.

" cool, so I guess I've been replaced with a new best friend" Oliver said laughing

Sam and frank started laughing.

"Ok guys I'm going to take a quick shower you guys make your self comfortable" Sam said running up the stairs.

"You don't need to tell me twice" Oliver said walking towards the fridge to grab some beers and a soda for Leo.

He walked to the lounge and handed a beer to frank and then went to hand one to Leo

"Uncle Ollie I'm not allowed beer I'm only eleven"

"Good, i was just testing you" Oliver said.

5 minutes later Sam returned

"Uncle Sam, uncle Oliver tried to give me beer"

"Really brother, are you trying to get Nash to kill me, not to mention we are cops and you should know better"

"Hey I was testing him" Oliver confirmed

"Hey Leo you grassed on me to Sam"

"That's because he's the coolest"

"He's brainwashed you, and now I'm wounded" Oliver said bowing his head

And frank Leo and Sam started laughing.

They had the game on, and Oliver had painted the guys faces with the teams colours much to Sam disapproval but he gave in eventually.

"So Leo what do you wanna eat?" Sam asked

"Well cmon Uncle Sam we are watching the game and having a guys night so that only means one thing, pizza" Leo chanted.

Sam,Oliver and frank started to laugh. Ok so what pizza you want.

"Pepperoni, pineapple, bacon mushroom & peppers" they all looked at him but before they could say anything

"That was jerry's favourite" Leo said

The adults all knew this because Ollie used to tease Jerry about having pineapple On a pizza.

"You know what I think I'll have that as well" said Oliver

"Me too" said frank

"looks like it's a Jerry pizza then" said Sam.

While they were waiting for the pizza they took a selfie and Sam sent it too Andy, no doubt the rookies will all make a joke but he didn't care anymore, gone was reserved, lonely Sam and now it was happy outgoing Sam.

When the pizzas arrived they all did a toast to Jerry and vowed that they would make it a regular thing having Leo over an eating a Jerry pizza.

When the game finished they set up for poker, Leo chose to be on Sam's team and Sam was teaching him how to play as he along, quite impressed that Leo had picked it up quickly and won more hands than Oliver.

"Well it's a shame Jerry wasn't here, he'd lose all his money the way you and Sam are going Leo"

"Was he really that bad" said Leo

"Yes" they all said together.

It had gotten late so they played thier last hand and were saying goodbye to Oliver and frank

"Uncle Sam, uncle Oliver, uncle frank, can you guys come to my next game?"

"You bet" said Oliver giving him A high five

" definitely" said frank in turn giving him a high five

"Wouldn't miss it buddy" Sam said

They waved good bye to frank and Oliver and headed upstairs.

When they got too Leo's room, and he had got into bed.

"Uncle Sam, do you think aunt Andy will come and see my game?"

"Of course she wouldn't miss it, well unless of course she gets Ill because of the babies"

" Uncle Sam, I love you"

"I love you too bud" Sam kissed him on the forehead and left the room, he knew in that moment he didn't have to worry about being a father, and he knew then than he wanted more kids with Andy. He sat on his and Andy's bed, and picked up the watch Jerry had given him before he died.

 _" thank you Jerry, for sneaking around with Nash and bringing them into our lives, I know her and Andy are best friends but I don't think me and Nash would be soo close if it wasn't for you, Leo is amazing and he and traci miss you loads, we love you buddy" he clasped the watch and picked up his phone to ring Andy._


	13. Sam swarek, the prankster!

Just wanna thanks everyone for their support, defo having a great time writing, I did intend to only write a couple of chapters but having so much fun do decided to keep going. As you probably noticed I'm try a include a load of different characters and even have new characters for future chapters, hope you enjoy this,

as for the guest who kindly wrote that I am the worst mcswarek fan on this website, you can see I'm not deterred from writing because of silly, spiteful comments and I'll have you know I can recite every episode season 1- season 5 word for word!which leads me to say to the one guest who writes practically the same thing every chapter, why are you still reading if it's so crap and juvenile?

enjoy :-)

" thank you Jerry, for sneaking around with Nash and bringing them into our lives, I know her and Andy are best friends but I don't think me and Nash would be soo close if it wasn't for you, Leo is amazing and he and traci miss you loads, we love you buddy" he clasped the watch that Jerry had given him and picked up his phone to ring Andy.

The next morning, Sam woke up and looked at the alarm clock, it was 9am, he never usually slept that long, but after he had spoke to Andy and had a somewhat interesting conversation with the rookies over speakerphone for 40 mins, he laid in the bed, he missed Andy since they had been back together they only had one night apart and he was thinking how perfect his life was. He got up and made his way downstairs to find Leo playing on the playstation.

"Morning bud"

"Morning Uncle Sam"

"You having fun Over there" Sam said pouring himself a coffee.

"Yeah, so what's for breakfast?"

"What do you want?"

"You got Cheerios?"

"You bet" Sam said with a smile.

After his 3rd bowl of cereal Leo went upstairs to get dressed and Sam shot off a message to Andy.

 ** _*hey sexy, missed you last night, hope you guys are having a great time and see you later xx*_**

He barely put the phone down on the side when it started buzzing.

 ** _*"hey McNally, you ok"*_**

 ** _*" yeah I'm good, so you missed me huh"*_**

 ** _*" yeah I found it hard to get to sleep, it's funny how when you develop a routine that as soon as it changes how much it affects you"*_**

 ** _*"don't go all philosophical on me "*_**

 ** _*anyway, I didn't think you would Be up yet"*_**

 ** _*" yeah the babies decided to play aerobics at so I'm probably gonna be a little groggy later"*_**

 ***"nothing I haven't dealt with before"***

 ** _*"hey! Anyway how's Leo?"*_**

 ** _*" yeah he's good he's just gone to get dressed, he ahh... He told me he loved me last night"*_**

 ** _*" oh Sam that's awesome, I'm so glad you guys get on soo well, if not I was gonna have to marry someone else"*_**

 ** _*oh really*_**

 ** _* yep traci and Leo come as part of my package*_**

 ** _*yep I know, anyway I have an eleven year old to entertain so I will see you later and I love you*_**

 ** _*love you Sam, bye*_**

Leo came back down stairs and Sam quickly went to change, when he came back down there was a knock at the door.

"Brother what are you doing here, come in"

"Well I thought I'd spend time with my best friend but I see your occupied and the girls are with Zoe and celery has gone to some Wicca convention" he said with a sharpish grin.

"I'm only putting together nursery furniture today, Leo's helping but you know I could use another hand if your not busy" Sam said laughing.

"Yeah I suppose I could give you a hand, I do like McNally"

"That's good because if you didn't I was gonna have to find a new best friend" Sam chuckled.

Oliver clapped him round the head which resulted in Leo laughing.

"Leo I thought we were friends" Sam said slightly hurt.

"We are, your still My favourite Uncle Sam, but don't worry uncle Ollie I love you too"

"Good to know bud" Sam said then turned to Oliver.

"At least someone loves you" sam said laughing And running towards the door to the garage so he could get his tools.

When Sam came back they headed upstairs.

"What happened, you and McNally had a fight?"

"No why?"

"Well your phones not stuck to your hand" Oliver said with a smirk.

This time Sam smacked Oliver round the back of the head.

"I actually already spoke to her before you turned up"

"She alright"

"Yeah she had a late night and then the babies wanted to do some aerobics so she said she's gonna be groggy later"

"Good luck with that" Oliver patted him on the back.

He rolled his eyes and they headed in the nursery room.

"You guys are so funny" Leo spat out and Sam and Oliver looked at him and started laughing.

Meanwhile at the cabin...

Andy was just getting off the phone when she felt nick stir next to her.

" do I need to guess who you were on the phone to?"

"I neglected to tell him I was sharing the bed with you for now because I don't actually know how you ended up here instead of Gail or traci?"

"Yeah maybe I should explain to him"

"Not unless you wanna get punched in the face"

"true, well after you went to bed, we were all talking and then I went to the truck to get something and when I came back the guys had all fallen asleep outside and in the other room and the only place left was here."

"Ok, I was just joking, just wanted see you squirm a bit , Sam will do too,"

"Guess I had it coming" he kissed her on the cheek and went to get up wearing only his boxers.

"Omg Andy how could you do that to Sam" they both turned thier heads to see Gail laughing and she had taken a picture. Andy threw a pillow at her.

She went outside to find traci sitting up.

"Oh my god Andy I'm soo sorry, I will explain to Sam what happened"

Andy laughed.

"You guys Sam isn't a monster, he will be fine, I'll probably get a sarcastic lecture about knowing your boundaries or something like that, but he knows I wouldn't do anything like that, I chose him over Nick already and besides me and Nick are just friends."

"Well that hurts" Nick said with a mock hurt face.

"Wait, he can't really say anything considering you guys sort of hooked up on the night of the blackout" Gail said

"Who hooked up on night of the blackout" dov said sleepily.

"Andy and Sam" Gail replied

"Wait weren't you with Luke then?" Chris asked.

"Thanks Gail, firstly we never hooked up just kissed and a lot of touching, secondly I wasn't with Luke officially and thirdly it was the night I shot that guy that was killing girls in garrison park and I needed Luke but he chose work and sam was there for Me without fail."

"Yeah but admit it, if the lights hadn't come back on you soo would have slept with him?" Gail said

"Totally.." Andy giggled

"But I'm glad we didn't because the actions we choose set the guide for the journey you take in life so Maybe if I had slept with him back then things might have gone a lot differently" Andy said seriously.

"Yeah but you still Would have ended up with him eventually, I mean you Andy and Sam" dov said.

"Yeah well, I guess your right I mean me and Luke would never have worked he was practically married to his work" Andy said.

The guys all nodded like they understood, they all knew that Luke always put his work first the guy was practically married to

The job.

"Andy, Sam was always there for you, he was in love with you, it's just you both didn't see it straight away" Traci said.

"I know, I know, the funny thing was I thought Luke was the safe option and it turns out he was the one to hurt me and Sam was always there to pick up the pieces, I should have seen It coming really, but you know what it doesn't matter, me and Sam got there in the end and now we are stronger than I ever imagined, so who wants breakfast"

She cooked them all breakfast and they headed down to the lake for a bit before they all headed home.

They dropped off Chloe and Gail and the pulled up outside of Andy's house, when they realised Oliver's car was there. When they walked in the house the boys were no where to be seen, they heard giggling upstairs so Andy and traci headed up the stairs.

Sam stepped out of the bedroom followed by Leo and Oliver.

"Should I be worried what you lot are being sneaky for" Andy said while giving Sam a cuddle.

"We have a surprise for aunt Andy" Leo said excitedly.

"Ok...surprise me"

Sam put his hands over her eyes and led her towards the nursery.

He removed his hands and waited for her reaction.

"oh my god, you guys this is Gorgeous, how when?"

"Well me and Uncle Sam painted yesterday before the guys came over and then today we all Built the furniture, well me and Uncle Sam mostly, uncle Ollie was helping inbetween eating" Leo said rolling his eyes

All the adults laughed including Oliver.

"Well building furniture is hungry work" Oliver said

"Your always hungry uncle Oliver" Leo said

Andy hugged Oliver and kissed him On the cheek, then gave Leo a hug and kissed his cheek and thanking both before moving on to Sam, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a deep I missed you kind of kiss.

"Thank you Sam, you always know how to

Make me happy"

Oliver cleared his throat,

"Hey could you at least wait till we've gone" he winked.

"Nope I couldn't " said Andy winking back at him.

"You guys wanna stay for dinner?" Sam said to Oliver, Traci and Leo

Before Leo could say anything traci answered for him.

"Thanks Sam, but we're gonna head out, you've probably had enough of him by now and you and Andy can enjoy the evening together, thank you soo much again for

Watching him your a great guy"

"Are you sure, I mean he's no hassle, in fact he's better company than Oliver and he doesn't come here and steal and eat all my food" Sam said pointedly towards Oliver

"I'm standing right here" Oliver looked back

Andy and traci started laughing.

"I think me and Leo are gonna have a movie night and just chill before we have work tomorrow, thanks again Sam"

She gave Andy and then Sam a hug and Leo followed suit.

"I love you aunt Andy" "I love you too buddy"

"Love you Uncle Sam, I think Jerry would be glad that we've been hanging out"

All the adults looked at each other.

"I know he would have Leo, but you know he's watching us and I think he's proud of all of us" Sam gave him another hug and then A high five.

"Don't worry I love you too uncle Ollie" and gave him a high five and Leo went towards the car.

"That's some kid you have thier Nash, he has a heart of gold"

"Thanks Sam, sorry he keeps talking about Jerry"

"No it's fine, Jerry was a major part of our lives and it's good we keep his memory alive"

"I know what you mean, I'll see you at work tomorrow, love you guys" and she headed to her car.

"Right I'm off sammy, McNally"

Sam reaches Oliver's head

"Brother what are you doing?" Oliver looks suspiciously swatting his hand.

"Checking to see if your sick" Sam said sarcastically.

"What?" At this point Andy was laughing figuring out what Sam was getting at.

"Well I offered you dinner and your turning it down" Sam sniggered.

Oliver slapped the back of his head

"I'll get you back sammy, and I'll see you two jokers tomorrow" Oliver headed to his car and Sam and Andy waved good bye.

The rest of he evening they relaxed, ate dinner that Sam cooked for Andy because she was very tired, they sat cuddled up on the couch and then made there way to bed, it was times like these they appreciated, and never took for granted.

Sam slammed his hand on the alarm, he didn't need to get up yet, he didn't start till 10 today but wanted to be with Andy because of Jo returning, so he figured he would head in early and hit the gym. Andy started at 8.

He started to kiss her neck trailing down to her shoulder and back up again.

"Sam, don't start something you can't finish"

"And why won't I finish" he lent over and kissed along the other side of her neck.

"Sam I'm gonna be late if we do this now"

"McNally, newsflash your always late"

"Yeah but Sam it takes me longer to get changed now"

"Well I can help with that, I don't start till 10"

"No you can't, I'm not sure frank would use helping me change as an excuse for making love in the locker room" she said with raised eyebrows.

A smile stretched across his face to reveal his famous dimples and that was it she was grounded and he knew it, he knew all he had to do was flash his dimples and it melted her, and he used it to get his way, this was payback.

After a quick love making session, they both showered separately otherwise that could run the risk of not actually getting to work, they had breakfast and jumped in his truck.

Sam walked her to the locker room meeting frank on the way through.

"Swarek, you don't start until 10, why are you here"

"Just giving McNally some moral support"

Frank knew what he meant and just nodded.

He kissed her and promised to see her in parade and then he was heading to the gym.

When she entered the the locker room, she figured she would have a few moment to pull her self together before she had to see Jo, but that went out the window when she was at her locker and Jo walked around the corner.

"McNally" Jo said cautiously

" Jo" Andy continued to remove her uniform from her locker.

"How are you" Jo nodded towards her pregnant belly.

"Yeah I'm good, 6 months" no way was she asking jo how she was, she was trying to assert some Self control as it was.

"I see your married as well" she nodded to

"Yep" not giving anything away.

"Well I'm happy for you, you deserve it" Jo said.

That was it Andy snapped

"What like you were happy for me and Luke but you went ahead and slept with him, so excuse me if I'm not forthcoming with my private life, and another thing I don't need your approval"

"I'm sorry for what happened, but it didn't matter that I slept with him because he didn't even want me, he wanted you"

"Well it was too late, so here's the deal I'm only gonna be here for the next 2 months so I don't wanna have friendly chit chat with you, I doubt we will need to work any cases as I'm stuck to desk so if you keep your distance that would be great"

"Ok fair enough" Jo shrugged and walked out.

Andy let out a deep breath, changed in to her uniform and headed to parade.

She saw Sam at the back, not sure why he was here when he didn't need to be but she appreciated the gesture anyhow. She gave him a tight smile and turned back around to focus on frank.

"Officers, we have a new homicide detective here, well she's not new but she has taken up permanent residence here, welcome back to detective Jo rosati"

Frank waited for the applause to die down also noting that non of the former rookies including Andy made much effort, but he knew the situation so accepted it.

"So as you know McNally is on desk now until she goes on maternity" all the officers cheered and whistled including Sam. She just smiled and turned her head back to see Jo smiling at her. She knew this was gonna be a long day.

" just to let you know we have a new batch of rookies tomorrow so peck, price, McNally, Diaz, Epstein and Moore you are no longer known as the rookies anymore regardless of wether you have been here for 5 years."

The rookies all cheered.

"Ok ok, which means peck, Epstein, Diaz you are all TO's and as McNally isn't available to do it that means shaw your back as TO"

"Thanks for getting knocked up McNally" Oliver shouted.

"Your welcome shaw" Andy shot back. The rest of the officers laughing.

"Right so assignments are on the bored, numbers are down so start off with a few traffic stops, serve protect and stay safe"

Everyone filed out, firstly Jo who headed towards the d's.

"Oliver you know how you love me, and I notice your riding solo today so how about you bring your favourite rookie a milkshake at lunch" she flattered her eyebrows at him.

"Ok, ok, but only because I don't want to be on the wrong side of your pregnancy hormones" Oliver said as he headed out of parade.

Sam headed over and gave her a quick hug before headed to to gym, he had another 2 hours yet.

Andy was at the desk for 3 hours before she had a craving for milk, she knew Oliver wouldn't be back for a few hours so she managed to get one of the other officers to cover her why she went to the loo and went to the lounge to grab some milk.

"Your gonna turn into a milkshake if keep drinking so much"

"Nick, what you doing here, thought you were going undercover"

"Nice to see you too, not going till Thursday so took a few days too sort some stuff, Come to say goodbye"

At that moment Jo was walking past the lounge so heard the next part of the conversation.

"I'll miss you Nick" and said giving him a cuddle.

"I'll miss you too Andy" he said

They started talking about a few other things, and jo made her way to the d's office where Sam and traci were working on paperwork, she stood by Sam's desk. Watching Nick and Andy through the window.

"What's so Fascinating rosati? Sam spoke irritated that she was soo close.

"Just McNally, she seems happy with that Nick guy"

Sam's head shot up, he knew how close Nick and Andy were despite their past but this was gonna be fun if Jo thought they were together, he could play along just to show her up.

"Yeah she's very happy, married expecting twins, her and Nick are very close" Sam couldn't help but smile and noticed Nash smiling and nodding her head having caught on to what he was doing.

"I have to say swarek, I thought it would be you that would make her happy, seeing how in love with her you were back then"

"Oh we are best friends, I do love her but I'm happy she's happy and I wouldn't have it any other way" Sam was trying to contain his laughter which was made easier as Jo was still watching Andy and Nick, he looked at Nash who was on the verge of laughing.

"You guys want a coffee I'm gonna grab one?"

"Yeah please" jo said and Sam nodded, fearing if he opened his mouth he would burst out laughing. He knew Nash would give Andy a heads up and it wouldn't be too obvious. She headed towards the lounge.

"So how do you do it, watch the woman you love be with someone else?"

"Oh it's hard, but we are close enough to respect each other's boundaries, as long as she's happy then I'm happy"

"Your a good guy swarek"

"Thanks"

"So you wanna grab a drink at the penny later?" Jo said

"I'll have to check with Andy, her being pregnant and Nick going undercover it's hard so I usually help her out a lot"

He continued to look at his files and she continued watching Andy.

Nash reached the lounge and started laughing but to Jo it would look like she was laughing with Nick and Andy.

"what's so funny trace" Andy said

"Your husband is up there stringing Jo along" Traci said in between laughs

"WHAT" Andy almost screamed turning to look at Jo watching her and Sam almost smirking.

"Ok that came out wrong, she thinks that you and Nick are married and she's up there asking Sam how he manages to watch you two, and he's telling her you and him are best friends how he loves you and as long as your happy he is, she hasn't cottoned on to what he's on about and he's keeps giving cryptic answers without bursting in to laughter" Traci said

"Really" Andy said

"Yeah I had to get out because I was on the verge of wetting myself"

Nick and Andy started laughing.

Just then they spot Jo and Sam walking towards them, Nick puts his arm around Andys shoulder just to play along.

"Nash what's taking so long with the coffee" Sam said

"Sorry I got chatting with Andy, you know how we are"

"Don't I know it" he winked

"So Collins I hear your going undercover"

"Yep, so you mind watching Andy's back while I'm gone" Nick said with conviction.

"As always, I wouldn't let one of my best friends go through this alone, she has all the stuff she needs at my house so I'll take her home later" Sam said

"I appreciate it man, thanks for always being there for her" Nick said

"I'll always have her back, no matter what"

Jo kept her gaze between Andy, Sam and Nick.

"Anyway babe you better get going" she hugged Nick and kissed him on the lips

He lent down to whisper in her ear,

"Are you trying to get me killed?"

She whispered back.

"I'm just playing along with Sam's game, and I still haven't told him about the bed sharing yet"

They let go of each other and Nick lent forward to give Sam an awkward man hug

"Sorry Sam" he whispered

"Thanks again for looking after her Sam, I know you'll protect her "

"You come back safe" he said to Nick

Nick kissed Andys head and left.

"So McNally Jo wants to go for drinks at the penny after to celebrate her first day back, I can drop you home first if you want!"

"No it's fine, I'll catch up with the guys, trace your coming right?"

"Oh I'll be there" Traci said almost laughing

Andy lent forward to give Sam a hug and whispered in his ear,

"Game on swarek"

He winked at her and the all went their separate ways.

She's glad they left when they did, she wasn't sure how much longer she could hold on without laughing. The day had gone from bad to good, she loved Sam for trying to cheer her up, it wasn't usually his thing, granted he done a few crazy things but never this far fetched and she loved him for

Trying to make her happy, make her day better even though he knew the best part of her day was waking up Next to him. Oliver had come through with the milkshake and she had text sam a few times, a few flirtatious messages. Before she knew it, her shift was over and she was waiting at his truck for him.

Sam, Traci and Jo left together, he made his way to the truck.

"So McNally you ready?"

"Yep lets go" they hopped in the truck and waited for Jo to leave.

"Who knew my husband was so deceiving"

"I like to keep you on your toes" he winked.

"Well your lucky trace got to me and Nick first otherwise our plan would have totally backfired"

"I was counting on it, it was a carefully orchestrated chain of events"

"Oh really, so you woke up and decided you were gonna prank jo" she said

"No I just saw an opportunity and ran with it, kind of like you kissing Collins on the lips" he said to her with a raised eyebrow.

" hey I was playing along, she had to believe we were a couple"

"Hmmm" he started laughing.

He knew how close her and Collins were and he had made his peace with it, he knew she only had eyes for him and that's all he needed.

They got to the penny and walked in, Andy went to the rookie table where Traci was explaining what Sam had done resulting in them all laughing. Sam made his way to the bar and sat with Jo and Oliver. Oliver knew what Sam's game was as Andy had explained to him earlier and he didn't mention anything about Sam and Andy being married. They were there maybe 45 mins and McNally made her way over to he bar.

"Sam, I'm headed outside for some air, hormones are getting me flustered"

"Ok sure thing" he said

He gave 5 minutes and he followed her out. "You think Nick wouldn't go undercover with her in this condition, it's not really fair on Sam" Jo said to Oliver.

"He doesn't mind, he loves her, would do any thing for her" Oliver said with a skittish reply.

Jo finished her drink and followed him out, Oliver started laughing and headed to the rookie table.

"This is going to be fun" he said to the rookies.

He found her against the wall and went in to kiss her neck, she let out a moan and then grabbed his head and kissed him deeply.

"I've wanted to do that all day" she whispered. He went for another kiss and had his hand in her hair.

"Swarek, McNally what are you doing?"

They both turned around to find Jo standing there.

"McNally your married and and your out here kissing Sam, what he hell, you reprimanded me for the same thing"

"I know you love her swarek but that's not fair on her husband"

"Well Jo, can't I have a romantic moment with my wife" Sam said laughing

"What?"


	14. 5 years in short

**thanks again for everyone's continued support, having a great time writing these, sometimes inspiration comes to me in the weirdest of situations. I just wanna say, this chapter, is either love or hate it, I've written it based on the conversation at the end of 6x10 breaking up the band, basically sam being open made me take it in this direction, for those yet to see that episode you'll know what I mean when you watch it. I really hope you enjoy x**

"Well Jo, can't I have a romantic moment with my wife" Sam said laughing

"What?" Jo said awkwardly.

They both just looked at her, almost unable to hold The laughter.

"Wait so, you two are married, to each other"

Sam and Andy lifted thier hands up to show the matching rings.

"So what was all that stuff with the Nick guy?"

"Nick is one of my best friends, in fact we did date for a short time a while Back now, but I realised I was still In love with Sam and me and Nick have been close ever since and not to mention we were undercover together for 6 months" andy replied bitterly.

"Ok, I can see I've been had, kudos to you swarek, you didn't strike me as the kind of guy that plays immature games" jo said looking towards Andy.

"Sorry couldn't resist, when you thought Nick was Andy's husband I figured id play along see how long it took You to realise, which I'm kinda surprised it took you long to realise considering your an established detective, even Nash caught on and I hadn't even discussed it with her, so She gave the heads up to Nick and Andy and they played along."

"So what was all that stuff about, how she's your best friend and you love her, and shes happy"

"Nothing, you asked me questions, I didn't lie I gave you truthful answers, I never once said she wasn't my wife, in actual fact I think my answers were pretty obvious "

"Ok very funny swarek, I should have guessed I mean love was written all over your face that time she had run into that burning building."

"Yep" Sam said with a smirk

"I just can't believe you let her kiss another guy" Jo said smirking.

"I trust her, and I trust Nick with her life, he's a good friend and I would Never ask her to not be friends with him, we have enough trust to know the other would not do anything like that"

"I can see that" Jo said laughing

"Let's get back inside, I'm sure the rookies are gonna love this story" Andy said

They all headed back inside, Andy felt a bit better about the situation especially after jo's reaction, realising that maybe jo was sorry but when she thinks about it she felt the same way when Sam was with Marlo so can only Imagine how Jo felt when she saw someone with the man she loves, it doesn't justify her sleeping with Luke but she is a little more content with the situation.

Andy headed back over to the rookies and let them in on what had happened which resulted in a roar of laughter from traci.

Sam and Jo headed back to the bar and Oliver joined them.

"So when did you and McNally actually get together?" Jo asked

Sam let out a huge sigh.

"So I'll give you the rundown seen as everyone else knows and your not to ask me any other questions about the past in the future, got it"

"Ok..." Jo said cautiously.

"So after the whole Luke thing, me and Andy had become a lot closer, we could both feel the pull towards each other except neither of us wanted to Be the one to make the first move, me because I didn't want her to think I was taking advantage and her because she didn't want sure how to broach the subject."

"It was really irritating for those that could see they belonged together" Oliver said smiling at Sam.

"one day we were on a case and we had to split up and I thought she had been injured, so when I found out she was ok, the tension rose and we almost kissed but she pulled away I figured it was because she didn't want me, so anyway I was suppose to go undercover 3 weeks later but Boyd needed me that night, meanwhile Andy had decided she wanted us but I'd already gone"

He took a swig of his beer

"So Andy, Epstein and Nash get sent on the infamous scavenger hunt, Andy turns up at the alpine inn which is where I was with the guy I was tryna nail, when they saw me her and Nash did great not letting on that they knew me, anyway We couldn't resist and we ended up getting together while I was undercover, until the guy I was UC for realised I was a cop, he kidnapped me and tortured me and all I could think about was if he had hurt Andy. But while he was torturing me, he let me know that the boat Boyd had given me was seized in a raid which turns out belonged to someone he knew"

"Wait so Boyd screwed you over" Jo said shocked.

"Yep, turns out one of the victims of the Brennan was a bikers brother who effectively killed Brennan's wife and daughter in a car accident and Boyd helped cover it up so he could use the guy as a witness when we nailed Brennan for all the people he had killed, then he tried to pin me being missing on Andy, even Luke knew and he wasn't impressed he was using McNally as a way out, we both got suspended and part of the suspension was were not to contact each other, I thought it was bullshit but Andy followed the rules and I didn't see her for 3 months, I was angry that she listened to the white shirts, all I wanted to do was be with her but I understood eventually where she was coming from, when she came back we started again,"

"Wow, quite the story"Jo said motioning for more drinks.

"He hasn't finished yet, these two are quite the Romeo and Juliet" Oliver said proudly.

"So then her and Gail were on this sting to catch a guy who was killing hookers, me and Andy were good, she had told me She loved me and although I didn't say it back I felt it, Gail was staying with her so she didn't stay that night with me, when she didn't turn up to parade next day I started to get worried, I called her and when she answered she told me how she was attacked and the person had kidnapped Gail, so going through the case things are a bit tense as its one of our own missing, we had one person in mind but short on bodies so barber went to speak to who we thought was a witness and me and Andy went to who we thought was the suspect, turns out we had it the wrong way round, when we realised we went and Jerry had been stabbed"

Jo patted him on the shoulder.

"So I broke up with her in a parking lot and told her I couldn't be a cop and be with her, to her it sounded like I was blaming her for jerry's death, she had tried helping me but I pushed her away, I never blamed her for jerry's death, I just couldn't bear thinking of her in the state Nash was in, and I couldn't think how I would deal if something like that happened to her so I thought breaking up with her would hurt less, but how wrong was I, well anyway 6 weeks later we had a case and Andy ended up holding a grenade so a 12 year old didn't have to, and I chose that moment to tell her I loved her, bad timing or what"

Jo nodded her her hair with a smile.

He took another swig of beer.

"Well I laid my heart out and told her if she wanted us, toMeet me at the penny, she never turned up, I later find out she was undercover but I thought she had chosen to after the grenade incident, I didn't realise she had put her name down when we were broken up, but I thought she had run away again, so I started seeing a woman called Marlo cruz"

"Yeah I know cruz, I can see the attraction she's like a robot, not many feelings, good police"

"Well Anyway we find out Andy and Nick were in trouble 6 months later and it was a race against time, when I found them all feelings resurfaced for Andy but I tried to hide them because I thought she had run away from us, so I stayed with Marlo which was wrong, well anyway turns out Marlo was bi polar, she had stopped taking her meds because she fell in love with me, the only person that knew she was bi polar was Andy, because she had found out and promised marlo she wouldn't tell anyone. Marlo became obsessed with one guy who she believed kidnapped a kid so many years ago and anyway the guy got attacked and had a vendetta against 15 with a Hitlist,

Me, Andy,Oliver, price, Collins and Marlo.

Well Chloe and Andy got ambushed and Chloe got shot in the neck, then Oliver got kidnapped so we were told to stay at the precinct and turns out he used Oliver as a distraction and came to the barn and went to shoot Nick until I walked around the corner and he just shot me and Nick managed to get him"

"Wow, you guys have had quite the journey"

"Oh he's not finished yet, and this is the short version. A few weeks before the whole shooting I got him to admit he loved McNally, but it was too late she was with Nick" Oliver said while taking a sip of his beer, resulting with a frown from Sam.

"When we had found Oliver I was putting my gun back and Andy asked me where I was going, so I told her I couldn't be there, so she asked why and I told her that more than anything in the world I wanted her to be happy and she was with Nick, but it turns out she was more happy with me and she told me she still loves me while I was in the ambulance. When I came back to work we started again slowly and it was better than before, we didn't hold back, we were happy it was like the honeymoon period, everything perfect, she also almost got blown up by a bomb which was planted by commissioner Santana because of some hard drives we recovered which would show he was dirty"

"Yeah I heard about that, didn't know it was Andy"

"Yeah she walked out without a scratch and a ringing in her ear, I've never been soo scared in my life, I thought she was dead when I first got to the evidence room."

Sam took another swig of beer.

But we had a few more bumps when Marlo came back after 4 months to tell me she was pregnant, and I didn't expect Andy to stick around, I had wanted kids and a future but with Andy and I loved her enough to understand if she didn't want to stay with me, but she stuck by me, we realised our love was more pure than ever. Well turns out I wasn't the dad, marlo had slept with Luke after I got shot.."

Jo almost choked on her drink.

"Wait so Luke is a dad now?"

"Yep seems they bonded over the fact me and andy didn't want them,"

"Wow" Jo said.

"Anyway I knew when she stuck with me, that she was the one, I had to make her mine and I knew she would know for sure if I proposed because she knew how I felt about weddings, but it just felt so right, and here we are 2 months after getting married, and expecting twins"

"Oh really, twins, that's great swarek" Jo said

"So that's the love story of Sam and Andy"

Sam said with a massive grin.

"And I've been here first hand to see it all, even before they realised themselves we all knew and I'm Glad they got there in the end and now I'm gonna be uncle Ollie " Ollie said proudly and Jo just laughed.

"I see I've missed a lot being in Vancouver, although I had an idea you were totally in love with her swarek" Jo said

"Yep, listen I know Andy has her reservations about you, not just because of Luke but how you treated her during the Zoe martinelli case, she will come around soon, I think your a good detective but if Andy has a hunch about anything, follow it, seen as most of the cases she is involved with now it's her instincts that have got us arrests, she has a good eye and can read people, I like you but if you upset her I'll be forced to step in, Andy has a lions heart and I'm not gonna let anyone take advantage of that"

"I have no intentions of upsetting her, infact I tried to apologise this morning but she dismissed me"

"Yeah maybe give her space, her pregnancy hormones aren't exactly helping the situation"

Jo nodded in agreement.

"So someone wanna tell Me what happened with Luke and why there was an opening in the first place" Jo said

"Well he kept harassing Andy, and then tried to tell her that I had to go undercover, that I didn't have a choice, so I set him straight and he got a bit cocky, told frank that the division was a joke, I told him he had to leave Andy alone and told him how it was back then, he punched me in the face"

Sam pointed to the slightly faded bruise by his eye.

"Jeez you must have really touched a nerve for him to punch you"

"Yea I know I was shocked to, golden boy never did anything wrong, never risked making a mistake at work, then when frank told him to leave to say I was happy was an understatement."

They continued to talk about other goings on at 15, when Sam realised he had drunk a bit too much to drive he went over to Andy and told her he she could drive his truck, she loved driving it but she knew it was his baby so those times were few and far between, they left and made the journey home stopping for dinner at the diner near the penny.

"So how was your cosy little chat with Jo"

"Are you jealous"

"No, I just saw you,her and Oliver engrossed in conversation"

"Well we were talking about what had been going on at 15 the last 13 years"

"You told her our love story didn't you"

"How do you know, well detective i noticed her keep looking at me and Oliver as well"

"Yeah I told her, I'm proud of how we got where we are today and I want the world to know, I love you Andy swarek and nothing and no one is going to change that" he said and he leaned in to kiss her cheek.

"Who are you and what have you done with my husband" Andy joked

"Well I can show you when we get home" he winked.

"Is that a promise" Andy said

"Oh yes" Sam said putting his hand on her thigh.

They pulled up and barely made it through the door when same pushed Andy up against the wall, he grabbed her face a kissed her passionately, when they came up for a breath

"Sam our food is gonna get cold"

"That's why we have a microwave" he said with a massive grin plastered across his face.

She dropped the bag on the floor and brushed her hands through his hair, returning the passion, he pulled her towards the sofa, kicked off his boots not breaking away from her lips he undid his belt and pulled his trousers and boxers down and then went to work on her trousers, he sat down on the sofa and pulled her on top, he slid into her without hassle and they both let out a low groan, and right there they made love, they both found thier release and just sat there taking each other in, he's glad she didn't go off of sex like he had read about, because he could never get enough of her, and while she was still able he was gonna try as much as possible. They got up to eat and went to bed.

The next day they both started at the same time so they drove in as usual, they were in parade and the new rookies were all there.

"So welcome to 15 rookies, nothing you learn in the academy will prepare for life on the streets, so serve protect and don't screw up" frank said.

"So rookies, let us do some introductions, our detectives Danny James, Marcus guild,

Traci Nash, Jo rosati & Sam swarek"

Andy was sitting on the table next to where Sam was standing and nudged his shoulder when they called his name, he smiled and nudged her back, Andy also noticed one of the new rookies turn to look and she saw the look in her eye, the same look she had had all those years ago, this was gonna be interesting.

"So old rookies who are now the TO's, time to find out who your rookies will be, that sounds so weird, anyway kellie Taylor your with Oliver shaw, go easy he's getting old now"

"Hey frank, less of that, and you and sammy are the same age"

"Hey shaw, I'm around 5 years younger actually so keep me Out of your old man club" sam said with full dimples on show.

The room filled with laughter.

"Ok moving on, carleigh Reid, your with Chris Diaz, Lucas Jackson your with Epstein and peck you have Corey Thompson, so play nice" frank said

"I always play nice" Gail said smiling.

"McNally as you know is on desk, and would appreciate anyone who brings her a milkshake to satisfy her cravings" all the new rookies turned to see her.

when parade had disbanded, frank came to Andy "McNally i have someone on desk you can help the d's today they need you to listen to some recordings gonna take most of shift."

"Sounds good, if I get one more call About a lost dog or cat I think you would have had to buy new phones"

Frank stated laughing as he headed out.

Andy made her way to the lounge to grab herself a milk and get Traci and Sam a coffee, When she arrived she saw the two new female rookies making coffee's, they looked lost,

"Oliver likes his with one milk and 3 sugars and Diaz has his with milk and no sugar" she said smiling, remembering when she was in the Same position.

"Thanks, so have you been here a long time?" Kellie asked

"Since I left the academy 5 years ago, my father was a detective here" Andy said back

"So you know detective swarek?" Kellie said

Here we go Andy thought, she knew this would happen eventually here husband was pretty amazing and the them dimples pulled a lot of interest.

"Yep he was my TO" she knew where this was going and couldn't help but laugh, it was gonna be fun teasing these rookies just like noelle, oliver and Sam had done to her and her friends all those years ago.

"Really, what was he like?" Kellie said excitedly

"Tough, but he was one of the best"

"Yeah I heard he was the cities best undercover and then some rookie blew his cover on her first day" carleigh spoke out.

"Yep that was me, although I only arrested him because he was at the scene of a homicide, I didn't know he was undercover, it was when he got here one of the detectives blew his cover" Andy said, she was enjoying this, even she could tell that kellie had a crush, but she knew sam and didn't have to worry. Why they were making the coffees Andy pulled her phone out.

 ** _*Looks like I'll have to fight for you attention*_**

Almost immediately he texted back.

 ** _*Why?*_**

 ** _*I'm in the lounge, new rookies, Oliver's rookie is asking a lot about you seems she has a crush*_**

She looked up and saw him looking from the d's office, and the girls noticed too, he waved and they practically melted.

 ** _*seems you have an admirer*_**

 ** _*they can admire as much as they like, I only have eyes for you xxx *_**

 ** _*i know, it's just gonna be fun, I like having new rookies*_**

She was pulled out of her slight day dream

"officer McNally, you know if he's seeing anyone" kellie asked

"You should ask Oliver, they are best friends"

Andy said heading towards the coffee machine.

"He is soo hot, I want some of that action"

"You know he's like 37 right" Andy said

"Really, he doesn't look that old, he must have girls falling over him"

"Well I know hes had a few" Andy said followed by

"Like I said ask Oliver"

"Are you guys close?" Kellie asked as they were leaving.

"Very, he's always has my back even now he's a detective, we were partners for a long time, we would do anything for each other"

"Cool, I better get going before shaw gets me to do his paperwork"

"Well you will end up doing that anyway, but if he's angry just offer to buy him Food, Oliver never turns food away"

"Thanks officer McNally"

"Your welcome, have fun on your first day"

She got her phone out again and sent a text Oliver.

 ** _*oliver your rookie has a crush on Sam, use it to your advantage*_**

 ** _*oh I will do, welcome to the club McNally ;-)*_**

she returned several minutes later with coffees for Nash and Sam and was laughing to herself.

"Andy what's so funny?"

"One of the rookies has a crush on Sam and as its Oliver's rookie I informed him and now he's gonna have fun"

Sam rolled his eyes "that poor rookie"

"This is gonna be fun" Nash said


	15. A school girl crush

"One of the rookies has a crush on Sam and as its Oliver's rookie I informed him and now he's gonna have fun"

Sam rolled his eyes "that poor rookie"

"This is gonna be fun" Nash said

"I know what Oliver's like, this is gonna end badly" Sam said looking at Andy.

"Sam, come on, you, Oliver & noelle used to this sort of stuff to us lot so why can't we have a little fun, and besides I'm your wife and I think it's funny" Andy said with a sharp grin.

"Ok well if she falls in love with me, you'll have yourself to blame, you know I am irresistible" he said.

"I doubt she'll fall in love with you, it's a school girl crush, although you are more sexy now as a detective" she said

"Hey swareks, still in the room" Traci said laughing.

"Hey I made you fall in love with me and sorry Nash, I just dont think this is a good idea" Sam said.

"Oh coming from the guy, who was playing Jo just yesterday" Andy said smirking at him.

"Ok,ok" he puts his arms in surrender

"Just let Oliver have his fun, you know how he gets bored nowadays" she said and went to Sam's desk to start her task for the day.

After around 4 hours of listening she decided it was lunch time, Sam was out with Traci following a lead, she went to get her phone out to ask him if he was on his way back when her phone started ringing, it was Oliver.

 ** _"Hey Oliver"_**

 ** _"Hey McNally, you had lunch?"_**

 ** _"No was just gonna ring Sam"_**

 ** _"Well I'm feeling generous and to welcome you to our club, how about I get you a club sandwich"_**

 ** _"Sounds great, throw a milkshake in aswel please"_**

 ** _"Just because I love you McNally"_**

 **"Thanks Oliver, your the best"**

 ** _"I know, see you in 20"_**

 ** _"Wait Oliver, your not getting the rookie to pay are you"_**

 ** _"What Andy I can't hear you, your breaking up" and he hung up._**

She nodded her her head and started to laugh, remembering the times she always had to buy his lunch.

" what you laughing at McNally" Sam said startling her and then kissed her head.

"Hey your back" she said.

"Well it would seem so" he said with a smile that displayed his dimples. She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Where's Traci" she asked

"She's getting us coffee, you want a milkshake, I'll call her"

"No it fine, Oliver is picking me something up" she said

"So his rookie is paying" Sam said

"Yeah I already asked him about it and he hung up on me, said I was breaking up"

Sam just nodded his head, he knew what Oliver was like better than everyone and Andy was also aware of his little games.

Traci came back and they all say chatting until they saw Oliver and his rookie approaching the d's office.

"Hey I feel left out" Oliver said looking at all 3 of them.

He walked over towards them, his rookie close behind, she was looking at how they were all sitting having a nice conversation.

"Perks of being a detective brother" Sam grinned.

"I suppose your gonna use that your pregnant as an excuse" he nodded to Andy while passing her the sandwich he had got.

"Well I wasn't but now you've mentioned it..." She smiled.

"Thanks for my lunch kellie" Andy said

"That's ok, Wait, how did you know" kellie replied.

"Oliver was my TO sometimes as well" she smiled.

"I thought Sam was your TO?" She replied sarcastically

"I was the better one, all she learned she learnt from me" Sam spoke up.

"Hey, actually McNally was my rookie before you had to get yourself tackled in an alley" Oliver said jokingly.

"Ok guys as much as I love the attention, let's just say I'm awesome" Andy said.

"Well if your awesome then I'm amazing" Sam said just as Andy swatted his arm. Kellie was watching them intensely, realising they were all very close, but she wanted Sam, and she needed to know everything about him.

"McNally, you had a rat chew at your neck" Oliver said with a smirk.

Traci started laughing and Andy touched her neck.

"What you talking about" she started blushing and looked at Sam, who looked the other way, he had seen this morning that he had given her a love bite but didn't mention it for the simple reason of her freaking out.

"Sam, why didn't you tell me, I could have covered it up"

Oliver and Traci started laughing, with kellie giving an unamused look, still not realising that Sam was the rat Oliver was talking about.

"Well I thought you knew about it" Sam said realising the rookie was still there.

"Tell that man of yours, your not teenagers anymore, no need to mark you and that you have an important job"

"Oh believe me, he knows and this will not be happening again" she said looking at Sam, who merely shrugged his shoulders and winked at her. She nodded her head and carried on eating.

They were interrupted when Sam's phone started ringing, he got up and headed outside the door, Oliver traci and Nash were all joking around but it didn't go amiss that kellie was staring at Sam still. He hung up the phone and popped his head around the door.

"I'll be back in a minute" Sam said quickly and headed to the lounge.

"Excuse me officers, I'll leave you too it, officer shaw I'll meet you by the cruiser in 30" kellie said and walked towards the lounge. Traci, Oliver and Andy all watched.

"Oliver what did you say to her" Andy said almost laughing.

"Well she asked me if Sam was seeing anyone, so I told her he was married but they have a very open relationship" Oliver said.

"You did not, Oliver" Traci said almost choking on the half sandwich Andy had given her.

"Yeah, wanna see how far she will go to get him, didn't mention who his wife was, and also will serve her right, even you kept it PG way back then"

"Yeah but I was in the Same situation, I was dating Luke and he was a detective" Andy said now looking a bit worried, she had thought Oliver would have taken it in a different direction.

"Don't worry McNally, I know what I'm doing" Oliver said winking.

"I hope so" Andy said and they all looked towards the lounge.

Sam was looking through the cupboards when he heard a noise and turned around.

"Everything ok detective swarek" kellie asked.

"Yep, I'm just looking for my food I left here,

I bet Oliver has had it" Sam said not looking at her.

"Oh I can go get you something if you want" she replied.

"No, that's fine I'll just grab something in a while, I gotta head out in a bit to trace another lead"

"are you sure because honestly I don't mind"

She replied again.

"No it's fine, thanks anyway" Sam replied, still not looking her completely in the eye other wise he was gonna give in and tell whatever Oliver told her was a wind up.

"So, you guys going to the penny later" kellie asked.

"I need to see what my wife has planned, but probably yes" Sam said still looking through cupboards.

"Yeah Oliver said you were married" kellie replied casually

"Yeah, what else did Oliver tell you?"

"Well he said you and your wife had an open relationship"

"He what..." He said slightly louder than he wanted. "Sorry I didn't think new rookies needed to know, didn't mean to be so abrupt"

"Well I'm single so anytime you need a little attention if your wife is busy, I'll be happy to help" she said edging a little closer than Sam liked and when he turned around he saw his wife, his partner and so called best friend all looking and laughing.

"Well I like to keep my business out of the workplace, and usually not with women 13 years younger" Sam said moving back and heading towards the door, he need to get out, she was way to close for comfort.

"Well officer shaw said you have had 3 girlfriends here, that you are quite popular with the ladies"

"Oh he did, did he, well he's just jealous they don't want him, but that isn't the case, I've had 2 girlfriends here , thanks for the interest I'm really flattered, but I'm not looking right now" Sam said and he entered the d's office, he walked past Oliver

"You are soo dead " he whispered.

"Well detective swarek if you change your mind let me know" she said following him causing Traci, Oliver and Andy to look at Sam.

"Well isn't this a nice family huddle" Gail said, which made them all look at her.

"What's up Gail?" Traci asked

"Nothing, I came back to the barn to drop off a perp and I saw the little family gathering here, plus the new rookie, had to see what was going on" Gail said looking around at everyone.

"Well nothing's wrong, Oliver just brought me lunch and we were just having our lunch break." Andy said

"So swarek you coming to the penny tonight" Gail said looking at Andy

Sam went to answer before Gail interjected.

"Not you, the other swarek, you know your wife?" Gail said pointing towards Andy.

"Not sure Gail, I'm really tired today," Andy said forgetting kellie was there only realising when she stormed out of the door.

"What's up with her?" Gail asked.

"I dunno, she has a crush on Sam, was asking all sorts of questions and I told Oliver To use it to his advantage, speaking of which what did you say to her" Andy said turning towards Oliver who was sitting between her and traci by Sam's desk.

Before Oliver could answer Sam put his arm up to stop Oliver from answering.

" shaw here, told her I had an open relationship with my wife, and she took it to ask me if I ever wanted a bit of fun to call her"

Andy smacked Oliver around the head,

"Ow, what was that for, I just told you what I said" Oliver said while rubbing his head.

"I told you take advantage of her crush, not put Sam in That position"

"Hey we got a laugh out of it" Oliver said.

"She just embarrassed herself on her first day Oliver" andy said.

"Just like someone else we know" Oliver said smiling at her.

"Hey I didn't throw myself at Sam on the first day" Andy said.

"Well actually, you tackled me in an alley, which you could count as throwing yourself at me, not to mention feeling my butt and trying to kiss me"

"For the last time I didn't try to kiss..." She trailed off realising Sam was flashing his dimples.

"No you took awhile, 5 months if I'm correct" said Gail.

Andy glared at her, here of all places was not a time to bring that up.

"Wait, how do you know about that" Sam said suspiciously.

"Know about what?" Oliver said.

"The night of the blackout" Andy said

"What about it?" Oliver said.

"Oh nothing" Sam said.

"Wait, the blackout, that was the day Andy killed that man," Oliver said

"Yep that's it" Sam said.

"No, what happened the night of the blackout, Nash" Oliver looked at Traci.

"Not my story to tell, I need to Go..." And traci got up and left the office.

"Jeez guys it was ages ago so what's the big hush hush" Gail said.

"Can someone fill me in, Sam I'm suppose to be your best friend, wait...Andy was still a rookie back then, did something happen with you guys" Oliver said looking between them.

"Seriously, your married now what does it matter, Oliver after Andy shot that guy, she needed Luke and he told her he had to work, so she went to Sam's and they hooked up, see that wasn't hard"

"Oh really, wait wasn't that before the retraining, noelle told me you went all psycho on Callaghan" Oliver Said.

"Ok firstly peck its non of your business, secondly it didn't get that far because the lights come back on, and thirdly I went mental on Luke because He had the Audacity to ask me to make sure Andy got out early so he could take her to the cabin" Sam said angrily.

"And what if the lights hadn't come back on" Oliver asked.

"Then it would have gone further, but you know what I dont regret it, the reason we didn't tell anyone was because of the whole rookie TO thing,"

"Ok swarek, you tell yourself that, you went mental on Luke because Andy ran back to him and you thought the night of the blackout was gonna change how she felt, everyone knows now, but I don't know why it matters" Gail said.

"How does everyone know" Sam said slightly raised voice.

"Traci already knew, and I told the guys at the weekend, when we were discussing our rookie years, when I caught Nick in bed with Andy...ok that's not how it sounds...I'm gonna go" she retracted as she saw Sam's face as he whipped his head towards Andy. Gail had figured Andy had told him since they told each other everything.

"Look Sam, I didn't sleep with nick, in fact I didn't even know he was in the bed until I woke up" Andy said.

"Wait does Callaghan know about the night of the blackout" Oliver interrupted.

Sam and Andy turned to look at Oliver, they knew they had to answer otherwise he would keep going on.

"Yes, but me and Luke were not officially together together then, but I told Traci and she told me because of Luke being the safe option I should put Sam swarek on ice"

"What" Oliver and Sam said together looking puzzled.

"Well I wrote Sam's name on paper and put it in a jar of water and put it in the freezer, then Luke came for dinner and I totally forgot about it and he saw, asked me what happened so I told him" Andy said as Sam started to speak.

"And then I saw he was being a dick so I told him I tried and Andy pushed me away, he brought it and then the rest you know" Sam said.

"And he still doesn't know" Oliver said

"Well he does now, I think that's what resulted in my black eye" Sam said sort of proudly.

"Ok wel I'm not done talking about this sammy, but I gotta go back out, make amends with my rookie"

"Your still dead for that" Sam said.

"I think we're even now brother, you didn't fill your best friend in on and important moment of your life" Oliver turned and walked out.

Sam and Andy looked at each other for what seemed like ages.

"I'm going out, I'll see you later" Sam said, Andy could tell he was in a mood.

"Sam" Andy said, but he continued to walk away.

The next couple of hours passed and before she knew it, it was the end of the shift. Sam hadn't really spoke with her for the rest of shift, and had hardly looked at her, she knew he needed time, he would be ok once she talked with him But in order to talk he would have to calm down and it didn't help that Gail had initiated it. God she could have strangled her.

She walked to the locker room with Traci,

"Trace can you give me a lift"

"Ok sure, but what's up with you and Sam?" "Gail told him That me and Nick shared a bed at the weekend "

"Omg Andy, let me talk to him, explain"

"Seriously trace its ok, he knows I wouldn't , I think he's pissed I wasn't the one to tell him, he will Cool off"

"Are you sure,?"

"Yeah can you just give me a lift home"

"Yep, I'll see you in 5 by the car" Traci smiled.

Andy headed towards the front entrance to talk to Gail who was pulling a double, when she saw her talking to someone one.

"Hey Andy, you seen swarek?"

"No not for about 15 mins, why?"

" this lady is looking for him" Andy looked up at the woman standing in front of her, a brunette, around 5'7, about 34/35 very sharp looking and very pretty.

"Let me call him" she took out her phone, and called.

"Sam, can you come to front desk there's someone here for you"

"Ok"

She sighed and put the phone back.

"Hi I'm Savannah Quinn, I'm an old friend of Sam's, I'm back in town for a while, haven't seen him in like 8 years...sammy"

Andy turned around and saw Sam walking towards her. He went through the doors to try and guide Savannah outside,

"Savannah, what are you doing here?"

"I'm back in the city, thought we could catch up, maybe spend the nights like we used to, which also reminds me, I need a place to crash a couple of nights"

Andy and Gail kept looking between Sam and Savannah.

Before he could answer she leaned forward and kissed him, he pulled back immediately to see Andy walking the other way.

"Andy...andy...wait!


	16. Savannah quinn

**So I seem to have received mixed reviews about the way I portrayed Andy in the last chapter, I wanted to leave it as a cliffhanger to make it a bit more exciting, I'm hoping you like the way I've portrayed her in this chapter, I think I'm fairly on point with her character, especially as we know she was more jealous of Marlo than Sam was of Nick and that's what I'm trying to get across in terms of personality. As for the lil trolls that keep telling me my story is a train wreck, I'm intrigued to know why the hell you still reading? Also I have the next 3 chapter as well as the last 2 written 2 months ago so all of you that have said you should do this and that, I already had and it's not because you have been moaning about it. Hope you enjoy x**

Before he could answer she leaned forward and kissed him, he pulled back immediately to see Andy walking the other way.

"Andy...andy...wait!

"What's her problem" Savannah said following Sam's gaze.

"That's my wife" he said heading back through the door towards Andy "you don't move, we need to clear something up" he shouted back to Savannah.

"Andy" he caught up with her and she didn't turn around, he walked in front of her looking into her eyes.

"Andy, look I'm really sorry she did that, I never thought I would see her again, last time I saw her was 8 years ago and we weren't exclusive, I'm gonna go get rid of her and then I'll take you home"

"It's ok Sam,Traci is gonna give me a ride, i just don't have the energy to deal with this at the moment, I'm tired, these babies insist on using my insides as some sort of gymnasium, so I'm gonna go home get some food and go to bed, I'll see you when you get home" she gave a tight smile and kissed him on the cheek, he nodded

"I love you" he said as he pulled her into a tight embrace.

"I love you too Sam" and she walked off to meet Traci.

Sam turned back and walked to Savannah, who was staring at them intensely.

"Come on" he said motioning towards the lounge.

When sam reached the lounge Oliver was just walking past.

"Savannah, didn't think we would ever see you again, what's it been 7 years?"

"Ollie, 8 actually, nice to see you guys didn't forget me"

"You know me, so sammy never mentioned you were coming by" Oliver said looking at Sam.

"I didn't know, we haven't really kept contact, I was just getting ready to go to the penny and McNally called me to tell me someone was here for me" Sam said with wide eyes so the Oliver would get some sort of hint to get lost.

"Oh, everything ok brother"

"Yeah it's fine...I think" Sam said.

"Well I better go, someone's gotta keep an eye on the new rookies" Oliver said as he walked away.

They entered the lounge and sat at the table, Sam wanted as much distance as possible, he never thought he would be in this situation, where his casual relationships would come back and bite him In the ass, he needed to clear this up and get back to Andy, she was his priority now and he regretted giving her the silent treatment all day over something so petty, although it wasn't what had happened it's that she didn't tell him but now some random woman had just kissed him uninvited in front of his wife, so he had to sort it now.

"So your married" Savannah started after an uncomfortable silence.

"Yep, a couple of months" Sam said

"And you love her" Savannah asked.

"Yes of course, I've loved her for the last 5 years, she's my best friend, my soul mate and my partner" Sam said hesitantly.

"I noticed she's pregnant" savannah said not looking directly in front of her.

"Yep twins"

"Well congratulations, I have to say though, I never thought you were the settle down type"

"I wasn't until I met her, and then my whole outlook on life changed"

"Ok well that kinda hurts" Savannah replies acidly.

"Oh come on, you know our whole relationship was based solely on sex" Sam said.

"Good sex" she laughed

"True" Sam smiled

"So I guess that means I can't crash at your house then" she said warily.

"Nope, that's not an option, Andy is my life now and after your display in the foyer, along with crazy pregnancy hormones, she won't take too kindly to you staying at the house" Sam said pushing up from the table.

"Can't say you didn't enjoy it" Savannah answered while she stood up and edged closer to Sam.

"Actually I didn't, I'm married to someone who I absolutely love and to see her unhappy makes me angry and I feel like I'm not doing my duty as a husband, we have been through a lot together and have come so far, I don't need you, I'm not gonna let you try and screw this up, your lucky Andy is quite understanding, because if she had told me she didn't want me talking to you, we wouldn't be having this conversation"

"Wow, your totally whipped and what kind of name is Andy" she said nodding her head in disbelief.

"Andy is short for Andrea, and secondly I'm not at all whipped, I just respect my wife enough to not cross any lines and make her happy, be happy myself and make sure we are there for each other through the hard times, which is how we got where we are today, we haven't had your run of the mill relationship but I wouldn't have had it any other way because it makes us the people we are today, our actions are what set things in motion for the journey your about to embark on, so if you don't mind, I have a wife waiting for me at home, it was nice to see you again, and I hope you find your soul mate like I have in Andy"

He walked her towards the front and waved good bye.

"Swarek, what was that" peck said.

"Someone from my past" Sam said not wanting to give too much away.

"Yeah I got that, is Andy ok"

"she says she is but I'm not entirely sure, going home now to talk to her" Sam said.

"Not going to the penny"

"nope my wife's happiness is more important" Sam said giving her a Cheshire grin.

"Good answer swarek" Gail said.

"Thanks for the approval peck" Sam said sarcastically.

"Well even if I am a bitch, Andy is one of my best friends and I will always look out for her" Gail said seriously.

"I know and I love the fact she has so many people have her back, but I'm never going. To hurt her" Sam said pulling his phone out.

Gail nodded at him and answered the phone.

Sam started walking towards his office, writing a text to Andy.

 ** _*hey babe, on my way home have you eaten yet?*_**

He packed up the stuff on his desk and headed out towards his truck, just then he received a text.

 ** _*Sam, you don't have to come home yet, no haven't eaten yet why*_**

 ** _*i want to, I have an amazing sexy wife at home, want me to grab your favourite from the penny?*_**

 ** _*yeah sounds good, see you soon, your amazing sexy wife is famished*_**

He was smiling to himself, the whole way to the penny, when he walked over to the bar he ordered his and Andy's food and went to stand next to Oliver who was standing with Jo.

"Hey brother, good to see you made it and Savannah didn't dig her claws in" Oliver said.

" I'm not staying, just getting some food for me and Andy, I think I've had enough excitement for one day, actually scrap that, for the last week, first Boyd, then Andy's mum, then Jo, then the whole rookie crush thing and now Savannah" Sam blew out a big breath.

" wouldn't happen to be the rookie that's over there staring at you would it?" Jo said nodding along the bar.

"Yep, and to make matters worse, my best friend here" he smacks Oliver on the back.

"Decided to have fun with that information, and told her me and my wife have an open marriage and forgot To mention who my wife was, which resulted in me getting accosted in the lounge where she offered her services if my wife was busy" he let out a deep breath.

Jo almost choked on her drink, and starts laughing.

"Glad you find this funny, rosati"

"How did Andy take it, although she kissed another guy right in front of you" Jo said.

"Oh Andy was fine, that was until Savannah turned up and kissed me right in front of her"

"And who is Savannah" Jo asked.

"An old friends with benefits of Sam's" Oliver interjected which resulted in a slap on the head from sam.

"Ohh" Jo said, she patted Sam's back "good luck swarek"

"No Andy is ok, before I set things straight with Savannah I went to Andy and sort of explained the situation and she said she was ok, and I just text her, she actually replied and there's no sarcastic remarks so I think we're good"

"Well sounds like you have a lot of sucking up to do sammy, well even more than usual" Ollie laughed, before moving slightly away from sam before he received another clap around the head.

"Thanks for the support brother" sam said sarcastically. They all talked for around 10 mins while sam waited for his order.

When he was about to leave he noticed Oliver's rookie staring at him, he blew out a breath and promised himself that's another problem he's gonna have to put a stop to sooner rather than later. He headed out to the truck and headed home.

When he opened the door, he could hear the TV, he walked through to the lounge and poked his head in, he noticed Andy was laying on the couch.

"Honey I'm home" he walked towards her and gave her a kiss on her temple.

"Hey" she said as she started to sit up.

"You stay right there, I'll be back in a sec"

He came back with plates, cutlery and some sodas.

"You know Sam, you can have a beer" she said looking at him as he opened his soda.

"I know, I just fancied a soda " his dimples on full show.

They both ate in silence, Sam glanced towards her several times, he was distracted from his thoughts when he heard the sound of cutlery banging,

"Right Sam will you just say something" Andy said angrily.

"Say something about what?, I thought we were good" Sam said putting his soda down and turned to look at her.

"Well if we were good, you wouldn't have given me the silent treatment since lunch, not to mention a former girlfriend turning up randomly and starts kissing you, yes I know you pulled back immediately, And I know I kissed Nick but that was totally harmless and part of your game, we just need to finish this, I hate the feeling of something being unresolved" she wiped a stray tear "damn hormones"

Sam moved forward and wiped the other tear with his thumb.

"Hey, don't cry, we are good I promise, I gave you the silent treatment because I was angry you never told me about you and nick sharing a bed, not because of it happening, I know you would never do that, I just didn't understand why you didn't tell me, but I think it's a moot point now Savannah kissed me, you gotta know I haven't seen or heard from her in 8 years, I told her I'm married now and so in love it's surreal"

"Sam I know you wouldn't cheat on me, i walked off because I just couldn't deal with it at that moment, and we hadn't really talked about the nick thing since lunch so I thought it was best to remove myself from the situation and let you deal with it, as for the nick thing, I didn't not tell you on purpose I just totally forgot, when I did remember you were playing your little game with Jo and i just forgot again" she held on to his hand

With hers.

"I know sweetheart, Im sorry I got in a mood, but I have to say you removing yourself from a situation is a new concept" he laughed lightly until Andy swatted his arm

"Hey, I'm not that bad"

"Yeah you are, but I love you for it nonetheless, so what do you say we finish eating, head upstairs, go to sleep and prepare for tomorrow" Sam said shuffling back towards his food.

"Prepare for what?" Andy said picking up her knife and fork.

"Well, I need to clean up Oliver's mess, the rookie with the crush?"

"Well she has good taste I'll give her that, but I know what you mean, might get out of hand pretty quickly" Andy said swallowing her mouthful.

"It's true she obviously has good taste, but I only have eyes for you" he leaned forward and kissed her head.

"But I caught her staring at me while I was waiting at the penny, so I need to put a stop to it."

"Yeah good idea"

"So, this Savannah, you never mentioned her before, I mean I know about Monica and Marlo, but not about anyone else"

"Really you wanna talk about this now" Sam said slightly stressed.

"Well to be honest we should have discussed this sort of thing before we got married" Andy said.

"No, we didn't because all that matters is our future" Sam said lifting himself of the couch tidying the plates and rubbish.

"Well that was true until a random woman came and kissed you, so I kinda think I deserve some sort of explanation" Andy said with a slight smile.

"Ok you win, but let me clear this up, then we will head upstairs and I'll tell you while we are getting ready for bed, deal?"

"Deal" Andy said.

She started to head upstairs, followed shortly by Sam.

"So Sam, spill" Andy said excitedly.

He sighed with a slight grin "Well it was before me and Monica, after the undercover before the Anton hill undercover, if that makes sense"

"What" Andy teased and Sam looked at her

"I'm just kidding, that's how us girls talk all the time, I get you"

"Shoot me now" Sam said looking to the ceiling.

"Well that can be arranged however could

I hold off until after these babies are born, I kinda need you till then" Andy said sarcastically back.

"So nice to know you love me," he rolled his eyes,

" anyway well I met Savannah at the penny, she worked at the DA's office, she was with your dad and Jerry discussing a case, when your dad left, she stuck around talking to me, Ollie and Jerry, well Jerry and Ollie being married meant they had to leave early, so me and her got on so we stayed and I think you can figure out the rest, after about 9 months we were still not exclusive, I did like her but like I told you before I never wanted anything permanent in case it got in the way of my UC operations, she told me one day that she was going to New York for good, and I never saw or heard from her again. A few days after I did a short UC for Boyd, lasted only 3 weeks, and I got shot, only in the shoulder, and Monica was the nurse that was caring for me, we hit it off and I saw her a few weeks later at the barn, she was attending to a prisoner and I asked her to go to the penny, we were totally no strings attached, I went on a few other short UC's while we were seeing each other, we got on really well, and then the anton hill one came up, I told her I had to go away a while and she kinda broke it off, I knew she was falling for me but I wasn't really interested in a real relationship until you came along" Sam blew out a breath.

"Quite the story Mr swarek" she said getting into bed and watching Sam strip, he slept naked most nights now since they were married, and took full advantage, as soon that wouldn't be an option when the babies came along.

"Yeah you wanna know Something funny, even Monica noticed I loved you, the day of the blackout when she fixed up my hand she told me to go for it, and I said that you were just my rookie and she told me she didn't know how I lasted long undercover if even she could see" he slid in next to Andy and they had a long lasting kiss, and she rolled on her side with him cuddling her from behind.

"It's funny that others knew we loved each other before we realised" Andy said and then silence fell, she felt Sam kiss her head and they both drifted off to sleep.

"Andy, wake up" "Andy" Sam gently shook her.

"Sam, please just 15 more mins" she covered her head with the pillow.

"McNally, get your sexy arse out of bed now, we have to be at work in 1 hour" he kissed her cheek and got off the bed.

Andy shot up as quickly as she could, being pregnant slowed everything down,

"damn it Sam why didn't you wake me earlier" she said swinging her legs over the bed.

"Well actually you pressed snooze on the alarm, 4 times so now who's the snooze ninja" he was brushing his teeth so had poked his head around the bedroom door.

"Yeah yeah, that's it use my own words against me" she said lightly chuckling.

Sam let out a Cheshire grin.

"Sam, it's not funny I'm gonna be late" Andy said looking through her closet for some clothes.

"Oh my god, McNally is gonna be late, I'm totally shocked like that's never happened before" he said with a sarcastic voice.

She walked towards the bathroom and slid past him towards the shower,

"You know if we shower together it will save time" Sam said with a slight smile.

"Highly doubtful Mr" she started to undress and felt him slide his hands around her waist and over her pregnant belly, kissing her neck.

"Sam..." She couldn't even finish a sentence she felt the familiar feeling in her body, she was gonna give in to him despite her protests, and he knew this, she couldn't resist him and he played on it.

"We're already gonna be late, let's just be fashionably late, what's frank gonna do put you on desk" he was still kissing her neck moving around the top of her shoulders.

"True, but I'm sure it's Oliver in charge today, so if your up for a whole shift of teasing..." she walked in to their walk in shower with Sam still attached, which was luckily big enough for 4 people so with her being pregnant it also worked pretty well to give them extra space. He turned her around and backed her up against the wall, he kissed her deeply, they never grew tired of each other, they fit so well together, he felt her body skin on skin and it ignited a flame in both of them, the heavy breathing started and before she knew it he was sliding into her and thrusting intensely, he loved that they still had so much passion even when she was almost 7 months pregnant, he couldn't get enough of her.

When they finished their studious love making they both stood for a few minutes heads together and Sam gave her a swift kiss on the lips.

"Now I'm tired before I've even got to work" Andy said cheekily.

"Oh babe, you better take it easy at work because I'm planning for round 2 tonight" Sam said half heartedly.

She laughed and shook her head.

They finished their showers, got dressed, had some breakfast and then headed out to work, all in a comfortable silence.

While they were in the truck Sam's phone started ringing.

 ** _"Sam where are you guys?"_**

 **"We are running a bit late, should be there in about 5 mins"**

 ** _"Parades about to start, and you need to be there, we caught a case already"_**

 ** _"Ok see you soon Nash"_** Sam hung up and grabbed andy's hand pulled it to his lips and kissed her hand lightly.

"Curious as to why my best friend was calling you" she said with raised eyebrows.

"Well my partner rang me because it seems we have caught a case and as I'm so popular they noticed I was missing" he said with a smirk.

"Hmm, really" she said slapping his thigh.

When they arrived at work Andy headed towards the locker room as quickly as possible, and Sam gave her a kiss and went into parade. Luckily it looks like they had only just started and Oliver was at the front.

He slipped and stood next to traci.

"Nice of you to join us, sammy" Oliver said rather loudly so the whole room turned around.

"Yeah McNally is a bad influence" he winked back, knowing everyone knew Andy was always late.

"Hmm so where is she" Oliver said with raised eyebrows.

"She's just getting her uniform on" Sam said reassuringly. Everyone looking at him, Oliver is getting payback!

"Ok, so it seems we have caught a case already, I'll hand you over to rosati"

"At 3am this morning Dean Rollins was found dead in kingfisher park, Rollins is a known associate of..." Before she could continue, she was interrupted by Sam

"Anton hill"

All heads turned to Sam. He nodded towards jo to continue,

"Yes dean Rollins was a known associate of anton hill, anton hill Is a known criminal in Toronto, money laundering, drugs, human trafficking, he has been off the radar for the last 5 years, witnesses put his black suv at the scene, we have to tread carefully and pull out all the stops to stop him once and for all, me and Nash will head up this case with help from swarek as he's familiar with anton hill" Sam was pissed he wasn't heading the case but he knew why, he had been so close last time and Jo knew his obsession with trying to catch Anton would push Sam's limits and he needed to be focused.

Just then Andy entered the room.

"Jo I want Andy on this as well, she knows about anton hill"

"Ok McNally is joining us" Jo said sarcastically

"Damn there goes my babysitter for my rookie" Oliver said and the room filled with laughter. Much to kellies unamusement.

"McNally nice of you to join us, so coppers

I want people canvassing around kingfisher park, shops, houses all within a 3 mile radius, assignments on the board, serve protect and keep safe" Oliver said.

"Just one sec, if anyone see's Anton hill you call me, Nash, swarek or McNally, me and Nash will pay him a visit, that's all"

Sam and Andy walked towards Jo, traci and Oliver.

"Swarek before you say anything, I can't let you head up this case" Jo said putting her hand up.

"I know, it's fine, I wanna go and speak to a CI, someone I know and trust, Ill take McNally with me" Sam said. His hand running over his face, Andy could tell he was stressed, Anton hill had been forgotten about for 5 years, he was Sam's white whale, and Andy had ruined his chance to get him, she wanted to help him catch him this time.

"This CI, I'm betting they are not in the system either" Jo said sarcastically.

"Nope, it's too dangerous for her, I don't wanna use her unless absolute necessary" Sam said with more force than he meant.

"Sam I want this done properly if we want hill, we need to do this properly. No colouring outside the lines, keep us posted, Nash let's pay a visit to Mr hill" Sam nodded and Jo and Traci left the room.

"Oliver I'm sorry we were late, I slept through the the alarm" Andy said with a slight blush.

"Okay if that's your story" he said smiling at Sam. He then left parade.

"Andy, can you grab me a coffee and meet me at the port, I just need to grab something from my locker"

"Sure, are you okay" Andy said worriedly

"Yeah I'm fine, see you in 5" he kissed her quickly and headed out the room. Andy headed towards the lounge to make the coffee.

When Sam got to his locker he pulled out an old mobile and turned it on,

He sent a message.

 ** _"Meet in 1 hour, Our usual diner, sammy x"_**

He turned the phone off again and made his way too the sally port, just as he was leaving with his head down he bumped into someone. When he looked up he realised it was kellie.

"Sorry" he said

"It's ok, don't worry about it" she said waving him off. He carried on walking.

"Detective swarek, is everything ok?" She shouted out.

He looked up and turned back towards her.

"Look, I am humbled you have a crush on me, but you have to stop this, im married to officer McNally and I love her, I know what officer shaw told you but non of it is true, he was having a joke, I would never think about cheating on her, so please refrain from flirting with me and act professionally, is that clear"

"Yes sir"

"Good, thank you" and Sam walked off.

When he reached the port Andy was waiting by his unmarked car.

"Hey you ok?" She asked as he opened the door for her.

"Yeah I'm ok, even better we are riding together" he smiled, it didn't quite reach his eyes by she let it slide.

"I know, nice to get off desk, dunno how I'm gonna manage 2 months, I've only been on there properly for 2 days and it's driving me crazy" and said while looking at Sam.

He leaned forward and gave her deep dark kiss.

"So what took you so long" she asked.

"I had to set up a meet for an hours time and then I had a word with officer Taylor, she was waiting for me outside the lockers"

"Really, what did you say" Andy asked curiously.

"Just that my wife is crazy pregnant hormonal and it would be in her best interest of she stayed away from me" he smiled and she slapped his arm.

"You did not" she asked.

"No, tempting as it was , I told her that what Oliver told her was a joke, I am very much in love with you and that she needs to remain professional." Sam said rubbing andy's leg.

"Good speech, so where are we going"

"Jenny's diner,"

"But that's only 10 mins Away why are we going now if your not meeting for an hour?"

"Because smarty pants, I wanna drive around a bit, make sure no one is following us, I know Anton and if one of his men are dead he's gonna probably try and keep tabs on the police. And especially me, so I want you with me so I know your safe"

"Oh, so you including me in this is to keep your mind at ease and not because of my great policing skills" she said slightly annoyed.

"Wel actually, I thought I could kill 3 birds with one stone, firstly I trust you and Oliver more than anyone else, secondly it's my job to keep you safe as a husband and fellow colleague in blue and thirdly I get to spend some time alone with my wife and I'm getting paid for it"

"Ok, good save, I'm sensing I'm not gonna see you as much while this case is going on" she said rubbing his thigh.

" sweetheart I will always make time for you" they were stopped at a red light so he leant over and kissed her lightly, yet so much passion poured in.

"So you gonna tell me who this CI is?"

"Nope" he said with a smile.

"Okay" Andy said anxiously although she had a feeling she knew although if it was the person she thought it was, why hadn't Sam mentioned she was back in town, she would have to ask him that later.

The next 40 mins they had driven around the same way around 10 times and convinced no one was following them the headed to the diner.

They walked in and Sam immediately saw who he was waiting for.

"Sammy, officer McNally," she said hugging Sam.

"Emily, nice to see you, although I wish it was under better circumstances" Andy said giving her a hug.

"So officer McNally, who's the lucky man" Emily said.

" I am" Sam said smiling.

"I knew it, that day at my apartment when you gave me that money, I could tell" she said excitedly.

"Well seems everyone knew before us" Andy said looking at Sam.

"Congratulations, Anyway what you guys wanna meet about?" Emily said

"Well dean Rollins was found dead last night in kingfisher park, antons car was seen around but no concrete evidence to arrest him, I was wondering if you still had a copy of his dealings so I could at least get him on something" Sam said anxiously.

"Sammy I'm really sorry, I dont, I wish I could help, but you gave Anton my only copy"

"Really, I thought you were lying, you don't have anything" Sam said.

"Well I have maybe a little tax evasion, but that's about it" Emily said.

"Ok let me have it" Sam said. At this point he would have anything that would put Anton in the station. Emily handed over anther usb and Sam's phone started to ring.

 ** _"Hello, rosati"_**

 ** _"Swarek, I think this is your lucky day, Anton hill is dead"_**


	17. Boyds tirade

**Just wanna say thanks to all the awesome reviews, also to say sorry about the layout, when I edit it, it's not how it is when it's posted with all the spaCes, I hope you guys enjoy this one, there's a lot of dialect and quite a bit of swearing but you'll see why when you read, thanks again for the continued support!**

 ** _"Swarek, I think this is your lucky day, Anton hill is dead"_**

 ** _"What? How...where are you?"_**

 ** _"We're at the Parking lot of North queen & Kipling, see you soon" _**

**_"Ok, we will be there in around 20, thanks rosati" Sam hung up, took out his wallet and through some money on the table._**

"Cmon McNally we gotta go" he got up and helped Andy up, they both gave Emily a hug

" keep your phone on, I'll Contact you later" he promised.

Emily gave him a look of confusion, but knew he would let her know what she needed to know in due time, they had a good bond, he always looked out for her even when he was undercover, and that hadn't changed, she waved them off and sat back down to finish her coffee.

Sam helped Andy into the car and then walked around to the drivers seat, slipping in and rubbing his hand over his face. Andy watched him closely, she knew something was up, she hadn't seen him like this since the whole Marlo, baby fiasco. That was around 5 months ago now. She thought about asking him what was wrong but was momentarily distracted when he pulled the car out and beeped at a passing truck. He cursed loudly and carried on driving. Andy slid her hand on to his thigh and gave it light squeeze, he grabbed her hand and pulled it to his lips placing a gentle kiss. Before she could say anything he turned his head

"Anton hills dead" he spoke, slight anger but relief suddenly flooded him.

"What?how?when?" She shifted to face him a bit better.

"Jo wouldn't tell me, but we are heading to the scene now" he said setting his eyes on the road.

Theyi continued in silence for a while.

"All this drama in one week, was hoping for smooth sailing being almost 7 months pregnant" she said biting her nail.

Sam started to laugh,

"At least our life isn't boring" Sam said feeling the conviction in his voice, he hoped Andy noticed to, he knew full well that since Andy McNally had entered his life, it was far from boring. They had been through so much before they even got together that he knew they could face anything as husband and wife, Sam had mellowed since being with Andy, she had made him a better person, more open, well with her anyway, he didn't feel the need to hide anything from her, even their closest friends and family, he was a changed man.

They arrived at the scene, police cordons meant he would need to flash his badge, except he saw price and she let him straight through, Sam helped Andy out of the car, and they headed towards Nash and rosati.

"So what's the story?" Sam said almost immediately.

"You're keen?" Jo said

"I think you know the obvious reasons" Sam said almost viciously, he wasn't in the mood for games, if someone had managed to kill Anton hill, they were potentially more dangerous.

"Well, price and Moore were driving by and they noticed the suv just parked up, they pulled in and realised the plates matched hill's, when they checked the car they found Anton like this"

Sam and Andy followed Jo and Nash closer to the truck, even know he knew Anton was dead he didn't really believe it till he saw it, there he was slumped forward in the drivers seat with one single clean gunshot through the head. He had to wonder who, or how had they got this close to kill Anton hill, Sam had heard hill was more anxious on the people he hired nowadays seen as Sam had betrayed him all them years ago.

"No witnesses?" Andy interjected, the tension was almost unbearable, she could feel it radiating off of Sam, she stood next to traci, who gently nudged her shoulder.

"Conveniently no" traci said with a frown.

"What about that diner over there" andy said pointing towards a diner around 500 yards away.

"We should check it out" traci said.

"Check what out?" Sam said sheepishly

"That diner over there" Andy said pointing out the diner.

"It's on its own near a secluded area, they must have heard something, especially with the lack of activity around here" Andy was staring at Sam, waiting for his approval.

"Ok you and Nash go and see if they saw or heard anything, be careful" Sam said with a slight edge in his voice.

"Yes I will, you can practically see me from here anyway" Andy said with a slight smile.

Andy and Nash headed off towards the diner, they made it there in less than 5 minutes, they walked in and took a quick glance, it was a small diner, enough seats for maybe 20 people, a small counter sat along the side and the walls were covered in random different merchandise.

"Well this is eerie" traci said looking towards the back.

"Trace its a diner." Andy was cut off by a chirpy lady coming from out back.

"Hi, how can I help you officers" she asked with what Andy thought was a very well acted smile on her face.

"I'm detective Nash and this is officer McNally, we just wanted to know if you saw or heard anything strange or different in the last 24 hours" traci noticed that the lady's grin turned into a slight frown.

"Erm no nothing crazy" the lady said.

"Sorry what is your name" Andy said.

"Oh sorry I'm laura"

"So nothing crazy? So you did see something?" Nash said almost forcefully.

"Well yeah, when I was opening up at around 5am, I heard some screeching, so I turned around and saw a silver hummer peeling out of the car lot, I just figured it was a gang meet, they often meet up there once a fortnight, I noticed the other car stayed, just figured maybe the driver had caught a lift in the other car for whatever reason, didn't think anything of it until I saw all the police"

"They usually meet at 5am?" Traci asked suspiciously.

"Well, it varied every time, but usually between midnight and 6am" Laura didn't look directly at traci and Andy, it didn't go unnoticed by either of them.

Traci and andy asked her a few more questions, convinced they had all that they could get from Laura, Nash gave her card to Laura in case she thought of anything else.

"Do you do milkshakes?" Andy asked Laura

"You bet, which one you after?" Laura said excitedly.

"Strawberry, and 3 coffees, 1 black with 3 sugars and the other just black and whatever detective Nash here wants, also you have a restroom I could use?" Andy was bouncing one foot to the other as the Laura pointed out the rest room.

"I'll have a vanilla latte if you can" Nash said, still weary of Laura.

"Sure, coming up" she said as she set off towards the coffee machine. Nash thought it was weird that a little diner had a state of the art coffee machine, didn't add up.

"So your friend, she looks very pregnant?" Laura thought striking up a conversation might limit the awkwardness.

"Yeah she's almost 7 months with twins" traci still unsure of what to make of this woman.

"Oh really, and she's still on the street" laura said setting down 2 of the beverages.

"Well no, she's on desk which means us detectives get the pleasure of her company" traci smiled, noticing Andy was returning.

"Yeah they should be privileged, I'm awesome " Andy laughed having heard the last part of the conversation. Traci started to chuckle when they were interrupted by Sam and Jo.

" oh so this was the real reason for coming to the diner" Sam said nodding towards the drink Laura just put on the side, Andy picked up her milkshake and took a sip.

"No, I just figured while we were here why not, and besides I remembered you two as well" she handed Sam and Jo their coffees.

"Milkshakes a craving is it?" Jo said sternly.

"Yep, I haven't had once since this morning so thought I better keep up" Andy said winking at Sam, he just nodded his head. Traci and Andy thanked Laura and the foursome headed out of the diner.

Traci went over the statement Laura had given them, noting that she thought Laura knew more than she let on.

"You know I was thinking, this is boz shepherds turf, and he owns a silver hummer, I should ring Steve get the low down on the guy" traci said as they crossed the road.

"Sounds good, I'll come with you back to the station, swarek, McNally you check out your guy and see you back at the station in 2 hours for an update" the all nodded and headed off to their unmarked cars.

"What guy?" Andy said as they got in the car.

"You know the guy who was with me when you chased and tackled me" Sam said with a Cheshire grin.

"Yeah, the guy was a bit talkative" Andy said taking another sip of her milkshake.

"Yeah reminds me of someone I know, allergic to silence, that's why we called him the biggest mouth on the street" Sam said before he felt a slap on the thigh from Andy.

They drove in a comfortable silence, until they pulled up outside a familiar building.

"Really?, he still lives here, it's been like 6 years?" Andy said genuinely shocked.

"Yep still here" Sam said unbuckling his seatbelt and and exiting the car.

When they got to the apartment, Sam knocked on the door, within a few minutes someone had opened the door,

"Pedro, good to see you again man"

He tried to slam the door on Sam but Sam had realised before he did and put his foot in the way.

"Cmon pedro that's no way to treat an officer of the law, no less your friend"

"Sammy, you can't come in man, if someone sees you and it gets back to Anton, I'm a dead man" pedro All but whined.

"Not gonna be a problem" Sam said sharpishley, almost so pedro gave him a confused look.

"You gonna let us in, or is every one in the block gonna hear our conversation." With that pedro stepped aside and let Sam and Andy in.

He looked at Andy for several minutes.

"Hey your that cop, the cop who chased us that time" he looked at Sam "she isn't she" he said again.

"Yes that was me, my first day," she nodded as if to agree with the him. He looked genuinely happy that he remembered.

"Anyway Sammy, you were gonna tell me something " pedro said

"I need some info from you first, then I'll let you know My Info" Sam said sternly staring at him.

"Ok, what you wanna know?" Pedro said taking a seat on the edge of the bed.

"What gangs was Anton doing business with?"

"Well that's an easy question, although man I think the question should be what gangs wasn't he doing business with, he practically had business with all of them, although I know someone, who knows someone who said that boz shepherd had a running with hill a few months back, something about screwing him over, they had fortnightly meeting to conduct their buisness, but word on the street is, Anton screwed him over with some shipments and apparently it was bad coke, not sure the whole story, but apparently dean Rollins had been a huge part of it, and he had shot one of boz crew when they followed him one night, so shepherd put a hit on Rollins, and vowed to make hill pay" pedro blew out a deep breath.

"So when did you hear that" Sam answered.

"Around 4 days ago, ain't heard nothing since, in fact it's weird, usually on a Wednesday Anton calls me to get my stash to sell on the streets for the next week, ain't heard anything yet" pedro was looking At Sam suspiciously.

" pedro, Anton hill was found dead this morning" sam looked at pedro to try and gage what he was thinking. Pedro was looking at Sam,

"Good one man, you almost had me" pedro said lightly laughing. Sam just stood and looked at him, hopefully in the next few minutes he would finally get it.

"Really, how? When?" He raised to his feet and started pacing the room.

"We can't tell you anything more, but if you think of anything else give me a call" Sam handed him his card and him and Andy turned to leave.

As they left the room they closed the door behind them.

"Still has a crappy lock" Sam muttered behind him.

Andy started laughing "were you suppose to tell him that Anton was dead?"

"It's a tactic, he's the biggest mouth on the street so it's only so long when people and things start to come out of the woodwork" Sam said looking at her with a slight grin.

They walked down the stairs , taking it easy as Andy was struggling just a bit.

"You sure you don't wanna re act the whole tackling routine, take a trip down memory lane?" Sam said with a glint in his eye.

"Yeah because I'm up to running 30mph at the moment, so unless you want these babies to come in the middle of an alley way, that is not a good idea, and also that's not a memory I will be forgetting anytime soon" Andy rose one eyebrow, she knew he was gonna have something to say about it.

"Are you sure you haven't, you keep saying you didn't try to kiss me but clearly you did" and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Well if you want I can just throw myself on the floor, and you can try kiss me and then grope my ass?" This time he whispered in her ear so as no one could over hear. Andy giggled a little.

"Firstly I did not try to kiss you, and secondly if you misconstrued that I was groping your ass you have serious issues, I patted it down but hey if you get your kicks from patting, that's your prerogative" she walked towards the exit with a cheeky grin because she had left him speechless.

They got back in the car and headed back to the station. When they pulled up Andy noticed Sam was pouting, first time she had seen that in a while. She looked at him

" I thought you like my ass" he said with a mock sad face.

"I do, but I hardly thought on my first day that oh yeah this guy I saw running away from a crime scene has a nice ass, let's just have a quick grope" she was watching to gage his reaction. He still had a sad face, she started to think maybe he wAs upset, he didn't say anything and his mock sad face still plastered on his face.

"Gotcha" he shouted and lent over to give her a kiss, she returned the kiss and muttered "ass" in between. He started to laugh and they both got out of the car.

" you know I don't think you would get that far running, your an old man now and you weren't fast enough back then so you sure as hell won't be faster now" she stuck her tongue out at him and headed towards the barn.

"We could test the theory" he said with a slight seriousness.

"Unless you want me to KO in the station also not a good idea, although maybe once the babies are born we could work on some sort of theory" she winked at him and headed towards parade.

When they reached parade, Nash, rosati, peck and shaw were all there eating pizza.

"Grab some pizza" Jo said

"Thanks" Sam and Andy said in unison and they both grabbed some and sat at one of the empty tables.

"You know last time you brought us pizza I really wanted to punch you in the face" Andy said looking at Jo, who started to chuckle.

"I appreciate the honesty, I was a bit of a bitch to you, but I was just doing my job" Jo shot back, at this point shaw, peck, Nash and swarek were just looking at them.

"And look who was right, as much as he is an ass, I knew he was right" Andy said.

"Yeah you were right, but it didn't hurt to look at a different angle" Jo was getting a little agitated.

"Anyway let's go through what we know so far" Sam interrupted before it became a he said she said situation.

They all gave their respective info, and just as Sam was telling them about what pedro said they heard clapping from the doorway, turning around they saw Boyd standing there.

"Seriously" Andy said putting her head on the table.

"Now come on McNally is that anyway to speak to your superior" Boyd said slowly walking into the room.

"Superior, really, you still think your superior to me, I think you lost that when you screwed over Sam in the Brennan case, so how about you crawl back into the hole you were let out of and let the real detectives do their work" Andy let out a deep breath and noticed everyone watching her with a sense of pride, especially Sam.

Boyd was staring at her.

"Shaw, you gonna let her talk to me like that or am I gonna have to tell best"

"Best isn't here, I'm in charge today and it's not different to how the rest of us feel, she's just got the balls to say it" Oliver walked over towards Andy, as if to protect her.

"Well Anton hill was my case, until that doh eyed rookie fucked it up, so your gonna loop me in." He said almost matter of factly.

"To hell we are, best told you not to come back here so leave before I forcibly remove you." Sam was noticeably clenching his fists.

" sammy, these days your like a dog after a bone with her" he pointed at Andy and Sam and Steve moved forward.

"Wow, all of you coming to McNally's aid, did she sleep with you aswell peck?" Before he knew it Sam was jumping for him but Steve and Oliver held him back.

"Boyd, you need to leave now" Oliver shouted.

"I'm not going anywhere, Anton hill was my case, to hell if I think you people are taking the credit for it" he said leaning up against the wall.

"Take credit for what the guy is dead, whoever killed him takes the credit" Steve said almost shouting.

"You know peck, I know your secret, your partner Derek bibby was dirty and I know you were doing dealings with Santana, so think carefully what your gonna say, because being police royalty isn't gonna save you from what I know" Boyd was pointing at him.

"Your a disgusting human being" traci spat at him.

"Oh Nash, don't get me started on you, we All know the only reason you made detective is because you were sleeping with barber and he couldn't keep it in his pants either" before he knew it Andy had got up and punched him in the face.

"That is my best friend, you do not talk about her like that and you sure as hell don't talk about Jerry like that" she pointed right at him.

He started to laugh "the funny thing is Jerry never liked you, he just put up with you because you were Nash best friend and Sammy was in love with you" this time both Sam and traci lunged forward, Jo pulling traci back and Steve and Oliver holding Sam.

"Boyd you need to leave NOW!" Jo shouted.

"And rosati, well I'm surprised your in here playing best friends with these guys, especially McNally but don't get me started on how you've slept with nearly every detective in the district, except for Sammy of course but I did hear you wanted to just to get back at McNally for being with Callaghan, that would have been fun to watch the fireworks, he's only ever had eyes for McNally, he's like a good Christian saving himself, oh wait he did sleep with Marlo, heard he knocked her up, but wait turns out that was Callaghan, seems luke and Sammy have something in common, they have the same taste in women and Jo neither wanted you, but Jo I'll let you in on a secret, I would have chosen you over McNally " he stepped back towards the door.

"Your disgusting, an embarrassment to the force, your going to leave now and I'm calling superintendent peck, you set foot inside this station again, I'm gonna make sure your badge is gone and you can no longer serve, your a disgrace" Oliver shouted

Just then they were interrupted by someone

"What the hell is this" and Luke pushed past Boyd and entered the room.

"Luke"

"Jo"

"Seriously this day, can't get any worse" Andy said and slumped her head on the table. Sam moved to stand closer to her, watching the awkward situation between Jo and Luke, for once he was glad the attention had moved onto someone else, ever since Andy had entered his life, he seemed to be in the spotlight at bit more than he would have previously felt comfortable with, the fact is even though it annoyed him at first, the fact everyone had been watching him and Andy like Hawks the last 5 years had not even bothered him anymore.

"What's going on in here?" Luke asked sternly, still looking at Jo, then towards the others.

"Question is what are you doing here Callaghan, because I distinctively remember best telling you to leave, we have a new homicide detective, you don't need to be here" Sam spat viciously.

"Cool it swarek, Boyd called me and told me to meet him here said we had a case" Callaghan was standing with his arms folded waiting for a reply from Sam. Jo answered instead turning towards Boyd who was standing in the corner by the door looking almost happy with himself.

"Wait, how does Boyd know, the only people who know are us" she gestered between Sam,Andy,Steve,traci and Oliver "price and Moore and superintendent peck, we haven't even held a press conference or released anything To the media about whose body we found" she looked confused.

"Wait, I know how he found out, the guy I went to see today, pedro he was boyds CI that's how I got in to antons business, he probably rang him as soon as we left" Sam said pointing at Boyd.

"I am still here" Boyd said but no once paid attention.

"Well Sam you did say, telling him would have cockroaches coming out of the woodwork, I guess we have just encountered the first one" Andy said in such a spiteful way she almost shocked herself, she knew that's not exactly what Sam said but what he had implied. When she looked around Oliver was smirking, traci and Steve trying to muster a laugh and Jo was still staring at Luke, she couldn't see Sam's face but she knew he would be smirking.

"Sammy keep your rookie on a leash" Boyd said in almost a warning voice.

"Firstly she's not a rookie, and secondly she's not my property, thirdly it's freedom of speech, I thought you would know a little bit about that given your tirade you just gave each of us, so now for the last time get the fuck out of this station" by the time he finished what he was saying, he was standing inches from Boyd, who was just smirking at him.

" Callaghan, I suggest you take your new best bud and leave, before he will have to hire a plastic surgeon to fix his already fucked up face" Sam spat right in boyds face.

"This isn't over" Boyd said as he slid past Sam, and headed out the door.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want anymore trouble, I genuinely thought you guys needed us, I'm sorry he said what he said, Jo can I have a word" Luke said and he headed out the door with Jo not far behind.

When Andy glanced at her watch she realised they only had 2 hours left of shift, she was exhausted already and Boyd didn't make matters any better. Steve and traci were talking amongst themselves and Oliver was on the phone, no doubtably to superintendent peck, Andy stood up and found Sam right in front of her in seconds.

"You ok McNally" he said rubbing his hands up and down her arms.

"Yeah, that son of a bitch, gets to me everytime, I've never wanted someone dead as much as him" she said looking directly into Sam's eyes, he always had a way of diffusing her bad mood just by looking at her.

"I know what you mean, hopefully we won't have to see him again" he said and lent forward to give her a kiss, suddenly remembering that they weren't alone when Oliver shouted "GET A ROOM" causing steve and traci to laugh. Sam pulled back and flashed his dimples. He led her towards the door upon hearing "I think interrogation room 1 is free" from Steve and they all burst out laughing.

"Hey I'm just going to get a drink,you guys want coffee? " Andy shouted back

"Yeah yeah" Oliver shouted.

"Ok so I guess no one wants coffees?"

"Yes please" she heard them say in unison.

Sam followed behind

"Sammy please not in the lounge" Oliver said with a hint of laughter in his voice.

"Yeah brother because I'm all into the whole station seeing me and my wife in throes of passion, maybe next time we will try in the bull pen" he winked at Ollie and walked out, thinking that's the first time he had made him speechless.

"McNally, I'm just going to get something from my locker and I'll be back to Help you with the coffees"

"Sam I'm quite capable Of making 5 coffees, although your lucky because I hear some women completely hate the smell when they are pregnant"

"To help you bring them back Andy" he stared at her.

"Ok ok, see you in 5" she winked.

She was in the lounge making the coffee and her milkshake of course, she was singing to herself, when she heard a baby cry, at first she thought she was hearing things until she looked up and saw Marlo walking in with her baby.

"Andy"

"Marlo, what are you doing here" Andy asked surprised, it was all happening today, it was her she thought, she got all the bad luck"


	18. Sexual innuendos

**Thanks again for the reviews, I am loving writing this, this isn't as funny as the last chapter but you will get some laughs out of it, I'm really enjoying writing this, hope you guys enjoy it too.**

"Marlo, what are you doing here" Andy asked surprised, it was all happening today, it was her she thought, she got all the bad luck"

"Well, I was suppose to meet Luke, then he told me he had to come here and to meet him here" she was still looking anxiously at Andy, she had always felt anxious since the moment Andy came back from undercover, she always knew deep down that even though her and Sam were together that his heart had always belonged to andy, the worse bit was she had fallen in love with him.

"Luke left about 5 minutes ago" Andy said more bluntly than she actually intended, even if she didn't really like her right now.

"Yeah he's outside talking to Boyd, told me to come in here for 5 minutes, a bit too cold for Macie "

"Oh ok" was all Andy said and continued sorting out the coffees. The uncomfortable silence was interrupted when she heard Sam talking to Oliver walking though the lounge door.

"Cruz" Oliver nodded towards Marlo, he knew she was a good cop before the Kevin ford incident which had got him kidnapped and his best friend shot, he had to dislike the fact she had put all of his brothers and sisters in blue in danger, especially the ones on Kevin fords hitlist.

Sam looked up and Barely looked at Marlo, despite the fact that she was looking at him intensely, he walked over to Andy and put his arm around her waist from behind and whispered in her ear "are you ok?" She turned around to look at him and kissed him on his lips, and whispered back "I am now" she noticed Marlo staring at them.

"Cmon McNally how long to make some coffee's" Oliver shouted and winked.

"Ever so patient Oliver" Andy winked.

There was a rush of silence, and Marlo decided to break it,

"So Sam,Andy I hear congratulations are in order" she asked looking only at Sam, andy decided to let him answer.

"Yep got married a few months ago" Sam said still not looking her directly in the eye.

" yeah Luke said, I was actually talking about Andy being pregnant"

"Yep" was all he said, actually surprised that Luke had told her, he didn't really think Luke and Marlo had anything in common other than the baby, so this was news.

"Oh come on Sam, you don't need to be like this" Marlo said standing up and moving towards them.

"What, what do you wanna know?" Sam said raising his voice slightly, causing both Oliver and Andy to look more interested. Marlo just stared at him.

"She's almost 7 months pregnant, with twins and I know they are definitely mine" he regretted it as soon as he said it, and realised Andy and Oliver looking at him shocked.

"Look, I'm sorry that was unnecessary, but I'm not sure what you want me to say, for 9 months you had me believe you were having my baby, I went to all your hospital appointments and was there when she was born and you didn't think to say, so excuse me if I'm not really in the mood to be forthcoming, especially with you" he put his hands over his face and lent against the counter.

"Really Sam, you wanna talk about hidden secrets, well how about the fact we were in a relationship for almost a year, and the entire time you were still in love with Andy, the worse part was when she came back from undercover, I asked you what does it mean that's she's back, and you said nothing, it's in the past, I guess I was the stupid one to actually believe it and maybe after around the 110th time of watching you stare at her, I should have realised, I fell in love with you, and you were in love with her the whole time, I appreciate what you both did for me during the Kevin ford incident, but don't act like I'm. Nothing" Marlo blew out a breath an continued to stare at Sam, they hadn't really had this much of a argument when they were together because she didn't want to push him back to Andy.

"Look, I've already apologised about that, the thing is I was lying to myself aswell, I owed it to myself and Andy to try and make things work, especially after I got shot, realising I didn't wanna waste any more time, look I understand I shouldn't have led you on but I was angry because I thought she had run away from us, now realising she hadn't, I apologised to you on a number of occasions, and don't think I didn't notice you didn't visit me in the hospital" before Marlo could answer they all turned heads when they heard a light chuckle and saw Callaghan standing in the doorway, he had heard pretty much most of the argument.

"You know what's funny, The morning when Andy came to me and asked me to put her on the task force, I had no intentions of it, I just humoured her, I had already asked Nash, who turned me down, and was just about to go and find someone else when I heard you begging her by the lockers to take you back, when you said you would meet her at the penny, I just decided I didn't want her to be with you so I asked her to go on the task force.." Before he could continue, Sam punched his hand into the nearby wall

"You son of a bitch, you just couldn't hack it that she wanted me the whole time instead of you" Sam shouted.

"Your welcome to my seconds swarek" Luke said with a massive smirk.

Before Sam could answer Andy intervened.

"Luke, you just don't get it do you, it was always Sam, he was always first, I just didn't see it, I felt it, you were starters and I just wasn't fulfilled enough so Sam filled that void, no wonder you have had no lasting relationships, still hung up on me, except it's not me is it, you just don't like that Sam got one over on you, well no matter how hard you try, no matter how much you try to get between us, it makes us stronger" she picked up the coffee and milkshakes and Oliver picked up the rest and they abruptly left. Sam followed but turned around to look at Marlo and Luke looking gobsmacked.

"I think it's best you don't come here again" he said in a serious tone and followed Oliver and Andy towards the parade room.

When they got back, traci, Jo and steve were in deep conversation, Andy and Oliver put the coffees down and the others turned around,

"What took so long" Jo said

"Well the swareks had an encounter with Callaghan and his baby mama" Oliver said, Sam and Andy shot him a dirty look.

"What, that's what happened, what you want me to say, you had a cosy little chat, talking baby stuff and unicorns and ponys?"

"You really are a trouble magnet McNally" Jo said nodding her head.

Traci walked over to Andy and sat next to her, she had her head in her hands.

"You okay Andy" she asked looking at Sam,

"This last week feels like a tornado has arrived on a perfect summers day" everyone looked at her and Sam put his hand on her back,

"Everything has been perfect for the last 5 months and then one by one all my bad dreams have been happening, first Boyd, then my mum, then Jo coming back, sorry Jo, you weren't my favourite person for the best part of 4 years" Jo nodded " then this new rookie and now Marlo and Boyd again" it's like trouble just finds me"

"I have been telling you that for years, but I'm here and we can face it together, forever and always, partners for life in all aspects" Sam gave a Cheshire grin, kissed her head and stood up and clicked his fingers.

"Right let's find out who killed Anton hill" he winced and traci noticed.

"What's up with your hand partner?" She noticed it was slightly roughed up.

"Well I kinda punched the wall when Callaghan told me the reason he sent Andy undercover was because he didn't want us to be together" everyone looked at him, "hey it was a better option than his face, which was so tempting" they all laughed including Jo.

"So let's get to work so I can get home and forget this day ever happened" he smiled.

"Too much info brother" Oliver said and winked.

They all set to work, looking through files, Sam went to the computer to see if he could find anything there, they spent the next 2 hours of the shift looking more into hill, boz shepherd, dean Rollins, but unsurprisingly found nothing of significance.

They were an hour over there scheduled shifts, when Oliver can back to tell them to go home and be fresh and ready for tomorrow,

"That means mcswarek, you need to be in on time tomorrow, otherwise I'm gonna start giving house calls just so you 2 will make it to work on time, frank is back tomorrow and I don't want him chewing my head off for your punctuality " he said looking directly at them, they both rolled their eyes.

"Well, dad" Sam said sarcastically.

"Best knows Andys reputation already, however I'm on the early shift tomorrow, I start 1 hour earlier so if she wants a ride she'll have to be here early too" he smiled and looked at Andy.

"Good to hear brother, I'll see you both tomorrow then" Oliver said as he patted Sam's shoulder and then Andys.

"I need a car" she muttered to herself.

"See you guys later, oh Nash, when is Leo's first game?" Sam asked

"Erm, I think it's 2 weeks Sunday, why?"

"We promised we would go, me, frank, Oliver and Andy, just wanted to make sure we could be there" sam said proudly.

"Oh my god, he would love that, he's been hounding me about you guys coming for the last year, I'll let you know the details" traci said excitedly,

"Well id like to make it a regular thing, when I'm not working," Sam said

"Oh my god he'd be over the moon" Nash said.

"Well Andy you definitely picked the best option, safe is far over rated" Nash winked at her, knowing the only people that know what's she talking about were her, Andy and Sam.

"I know right, it's the best decision of my life" Andy winked back.

"Right girls, as much as I like this secret girl talk which I know is about me, I really need to go home..." Sam was cut off by traci.

"Please don't finish that sentence, get out of here" she waved them off not before giving Andy a wink.

They headed to the locker rooms, where Andy got changed, Sam was waiting for her outside the locker room, engaged in conversation with Oliver. He patted sam on the shoulder

"Remember you two, the early bird catches the worm, and that is not a sexual innuendo" he said walking off leaving Sam and Andy laughing at him. They headed to the truck and pulled out of the parking lot.

" so what you fancy for dinner?" Sam said.

" I dunno you can surprise me" she said smiling at him.

"Who said I was cooking?" He said with a slight smirk,

"Well you like to cook, and you see your such an amazing husband"

"Sold" he said slapping his hand on her thigh.

"What's the gears turning for McNally" he said in his TO voice.

"Well I was thinking" she started

"that can't be good, whatever it is don't over think" he said smiling at her.

"No listen, you know my condo still hasn't sold yet, I was wondering if maybe we should take it off the market, let it out and then use the money to pay the mortgage, that way we don't lose money, and when we eventually want to sell it we will get the full market price instead of having to pay out my mortgage." She was biting her nail.

"So it seems I have a smart and sexy wife"

"You've only just realised?" She replied, she loved it when they had this sort of banter.

"Well no, it's the reason I married you" he looked at her with a massive grin.

"Good to know, I don't feel so guilty about marrying you for the same reasons then" she gave him a grin back.

He took her hand and kissed the back of it while driving. When they arrived home she just about made it indoors without wetting herself, a constant occurrence the last couple of months. He walked to the kitchen

And looked in the fridge, pulled out some ingredients and put them on the counter, he had starting prepping when he heard Andy shout from upstairs.

"Babe, I'm just gonna soak in the bath for a while, call me when dinners ready"

"Ok, although I'm jealous your taking a bath without me" he shouted back.

"Take the time to keep your self control in check" she half laughed back.

"Hmmm, well I think I did pretty well at self control the first 2 years of knowing you, otherwise you would have left Callaghan way before you did" he shouted matter of factly.

"Ok, sure Sam whatever helps you sleep at night" she shouted back.

"You" he said chuckling to himself. Then he heard her laughing to herself, he loved that sound, it made his heart melt. He continued to cook their dinner. Half way through, he realised with the dinner being in the oven he had a few minutes and headed upstairs to see Andy, as he got the the top of the stairs he could hear Andy's voice.

"Hello, babies me and your daddy can't wait for you to join us, we love you both so much already, you have a big family, uncle Oliver, auntie traci, auntie Gail, auntie Chloe, uncle dov, uncle frank, uncle Chris, auntie noelle, uncle Nick,grandad Tommy and then there's Leo, he's very important to me And your daddy, he's a great kid with a heart of gold and he can't wait for you guys either..." She looked up to notice Sam watching her.

"If you don't get out of there soon, you will go wrinkly" he said with a smile.

"Too late," she said holding her hands up

"You needed help getting out don't you" he asked lovingly.

"Figured you would have come to check on me at some point," she said quietly while she concentrated on trying to get up. She winced a little bit which didn't go unnoticed by Sam.

"Are you ok?" Sam looked at her with a slight frown.

"Yeah my back hurts a bit, but I guess that's expected, I am carrying myself and two little humans" she said.

"Ok well, no baths by yourself please" he said in a slightly worried tone.

"Don't faint, but I actually agree with you" she said as she wrapped the towel around herself. He pretended to semi faint in a way to tease her, and she slapped his arm.

"You need help getting dressed as well" he asked excitedly.

"No, I think I can manage, I'll be down in a minute, the dinner smells Gorgeous" she said.

"What can I say, I'm awesome" he said dimples on full show and headed back down stairs. When he reached the kitchen, he heard his phone vibrating on the counter

Sarah

he answered it, reluctantly even though her and their father had attended his wedding, things were far from perfect.

" ** _Hey_** **_square_** "

" ** _Sammy_** , **_you_** **_busy_**?"

" ** _Not_** **_really_** , **_just_** **_cooking_** **_dinner_** "

" ** _Your_** **_always_** **_cooking_** **_when_** **_I_** **_call_** **_you_** " he heard her chuckle.

" ** _Or_** **_maybe_** **_you_** **_always_** **_call_** **_me_** **_when_** **_I'm_** **_cooking_** " he said sarcastically.

" ** _Ok_** , **_I_** **_didn't_** **_ring_** **_you_** **_to_** **_discuss_** **_domestic_** **_chores_** , **_so_** **_I_** **_was_** **_wondering_** **_if_** **_you_** **_and_** **_Andy_** **_are_** **_free_** **_on_** **_Saturday_** "

" ** _What_** **_time_** **_on_** **_Saturday_**?"

" ** _Lunch_** **_time_**?"

" ** _I_** **_am_** **_off_** **_on_** **_Saturday_** , **_i_** **_think_** **_Andy_** **_has_** **_the_** **_late_** **_shift_** , **_let_** **_me_** **_find_** **_out_** "

" ** _Wait_** **_you_** **_work_** **_together_** **_and_** **_you_** **_don't_** **_even_** **_know_** **_your_** **_own_** **_wife's_** **_schedule_**?"

" ** _Well_** **_she's_** **_a_** **_officer_** **_and_** **_I'm_** **_a_** **_detective_** **_so_** **_our_** **_shifts_** **_are_** **_slightly_** **_different_** , **_our_** **_staff_** **_sergeant_** **_tries_** **_to_** **_keep_** **_us_** **_together_** **_because_** **_of_** _**the**_ **_pregnancy_** **_but_** **_sometimes_** **_it's_** **_hard_** **_so_** **_we_** **_have_** **_a_** **_few_** **_days_** **_different_** **_here_** **_and_** **_there_** "

" ** _Ok_** , **_well_** **_me_** **_and_** **_dad_** **_are_** **_in_** **_the_** **_city_** **_so_** **_wanted_** **_to_** **_see_** **_if_** **_the_** **_2_** **_of_** **_you_** **_wanna_** **_have_** **_lunch_** "

" ** _Sarah_** , **_I'm_** **_not_** **_sure_** **_I_** **_can_** **_sit_** **_and_** **_have_** **_lunch_** **_with_** **_him_** **_yet_** "

" ** _Oh_** **_come_** **_on_** **_Sam_** , **_he_** **_behaved_** **_at_** **_your_** **_wedding_** , **_I_** **_think_** **_you_** **_know_** **_he's_** **_changed_** "

" ** _Maybe_** , **_but_** **_for_** **_how_** **_long_** ,?"

" ** _Please_** , **_we_** **_have_** **_given_** **_you_** **_space_** **_since_** **_the_** **_wedding_** , **_I_** **_wanna_** **_start_** **_being_** **_a_** **_proper_** **_family_** "

" ** _Ok_** _**that's**_ **_pushing_** **_it_** **_a_** **_bit_** **_too_** **_far_** "

" ** _Take_** **_one_** **_step_** **_at_** **_a_** **_time_** "

" ** _Ok_** , **_but_** **_I_** **_told_** **_you_** **_before_** **_1_** **_chance_** **_that's_** **_all_** **_he_** **_gets_** "

" ** _He_** **_understands_** , **_all_** **_he's_** **_done_** **_since_** **_the_** **_wedding_** **_is_** **_talk_** **_about_** **_how_** **_proud_** **_of_** **_you_** **_he_** **_is_** "

" ** _How_** **_sweet_** " he said sarcastically

" ** _let_** **_me_** **_just_** **_find_** **_out_** **_from_** **_Andy_** " he put the phone on the side and went to turn around to see her walking into the kitchen.

"Andy, you off on Saturday?"

"No, I'm off Friday, have the late shift on Saturday why?"

"Sarah and dad wanna meet for brunch?"

"Sounds good" she replied and went to sit at the table.

Sam picked up the phone

" ** _Sarah_** , **_it's_** **_a_** **_date_** , **_Andy_** **_starts_** **_at_** **_3_** **_so_** **_around_** **_1_**?"

" ** _Ok_** **_that's_** **_great_** , **_how_** **_about_** **_the_** **_diner_** **_on_** **_yonge_** , **_the_** **_one_** **_we_** **_used_** **_to_** **_go_** **_to_** **_as_** **_kids_**?"

" ** _Yeah_** **_sounds_** **_good_** , **_see_** **_you_** **_Saturday_** "

" ** _Bye_** "

He hung up the phone and checked the food in the oven.

40 minutes later, they had finished dinner and Sam was just loading the dishwasher and Andy headed to the lounge to watch some TV.

"Oh look babe, reruns of greys anatomy, maybe you can pick up some more facts to use at inappropriate times" she joked.

"Hey, I'll have you know I've picked up quite a lot of useful info from greys anatomy, it's just I chose to use the quirk about the bones at the wrong time" he said plonking down next to her, and his arm around her shoulders, he kissed her temple.

"Well I know one thing, good thing actually you've picked up from it, how to be a smooth talker like derek" she said kissing him back on his cheek

"I resent the implication, that's my swarek charm" he said as he started to kiss her neck.

"Ok babe, I know your swarek charm is irresistible, but really not in the mood tonight" she said rubbing her hand up his arm.

"Are you sure, because this would be the perfect opportunity to prove my swarek charm" Sam said with raised eyebrows.

"Hey, I think you know your swarek charms work, otherwise I wouldn't be Mrs swarek and I wouldn't be in this current situation" she said rubbing her pregnant belly.

"Well, that's true, I am awesome"

"Yes you are" she winked at him.

"So, I wish the next couple of months go drama free, because the last week has had enough to last a lifetime" she let out a breath.

"McNally, you just jinxed it" Sam bowed his head.

"I'm thinking it's like reverse psychology, so usually people say it before, but I said it after so I'm hoping it sort of counteracts itself,...ok now I'm confused"

"Your crazy" Sam said kissing her head.

"Yep I'm sorry you only just found out"

"Oh I knew, if anything it makes me love you more" he said, Andy could see the passion in his eyes.

"Smooth" she said.

"Right lets go to bed, and tomorrow I'm gonna catch the guy that killed Anton hill, then possibly shake his hand" Sam said with a smile.

"Sam" she slapped him.

"Look I have a feeling, I'm gonna close the case tomorrow"

"That's optimism" Andy said

"Nah that's experience"

A/n - I wanted to make Marlo a little more feisty, we never once saw sam and Marlo argue, but we saw some of the resilience between Andy and Marlo, just wanted to try and see Marlo put her feeling out in the open. Hope I did ok


	19. Chaperoning the swareks

**Ok so this chapter isn't as long as previous chapters, but still good in retrospect, as the news was brought on us yesterday that our beloved rookie blue has indeed been cancelled I wanted to let you guys know, that my story may continue a bit longer, especially now I have to fill the rookie blue void left in my heart, and as I'm rewatching all of the seasons in honour, i may see something I missed and it will possibly give me some new inspiration. Hope you guys are good and enjoy x**

The next morning, Sam woke up before Andy and headed downstairs to the kitchen, he turned the coffee on and went to the fridge to get some milk to make Andy her favourite milkshake, he was thankful her craving was relatively normal after reading about more unusual cravings that pregnant women craved.

He made the milkshake and headed back upstairs, he set the glass on the side and crawled up the bed and started to kiss her neck and nibble her ear, she started to stir

"Sam"

"Yeah I'm aware that's my name" he said still focusing on kissing her neck.

"Sam, stop we really can't be late today"

"I know, but I've woken you up in plenty of time so we do have time for this"

"What! You woke a pregnant woman up to satisfy your needs?" She said sarcastically.

"Well I'm hoping her needs will get satisfied as well, you know me, all equal opportunities"

"Hmm, really, well you know what would satisfy me?"

"I bet I can guess" "more sleep" he said in a mock girls voice.

"Well if you already know, why did you wake me up?"

"Well I figured, since I'm a lucky guy and your sex drive has hit the roof during this pregnancy, that maybe I would take advantage" he carried on kissing her neck so she wouldn't have a chance to say no, he knew it was turning her on, for once she didn't actually answer him back, and he knew he had her where he wanted her, the kisses grew a bit faster and before she knew it, he had rolled her on top, he helped her out of her pyjama top and since he was already naked it was less interruption.

"Wait did you go downstairs naked?" She asked almost laughing.

"Yeh, it's my house"

"What happened if we had a peeking tom, nosy neighbours you know"

"Well they certainly wouldn't be disappointed" he winked

"Jeez could your ego get any bigger" she smirked.

"Well I hope so, I think you screaming my name will do that"

She just smiled at his confidence in himself, one of the reasons she fell in love with him.

"Sam, please not this position, I look like a whale now"

"Why, I love seeing you like this, your gorgeous, and your carrying the most precious gifts in the world, and I love you more and more everyday, now make love to me" he winked and moved his hands up towards her breasts, and he loved the fact that they had ballooned with the pregnancy,

"Well, I have to say this new open romantic Sam, is a real turn on"

"I know look what you've done to me McNally"

"Nah, you were like it all along, you just had a tough shell which I seemed to have managed to crack and rip down"

"ok enough talking" he lent up to kiss her, the light kiss turned into a deep pure lust kiss, and before long sam was thrusting inside her, he wasn't going fast, not slow it was a perfect pace and Andy moved her hands sensually up and down his chest with her head tipped back, feeling every sensation build up, she knew had he not got her pregnant already her ovaries were screaming at her to have his babies with this man she had an never ending love for, her husband, the love of her life and she knew he felt the same, they fit perfectly together, in life, in passion, at work... It was like they were specifically made for each other. They continued for a while, just enjoying each other's passion and with the pressure building up they both came together, Sam rolled her over and kissed her head, and then lent down to kiss her lips, a forceful languid kiss which lasted longer than most.

They laid there for a while and realised they probably should get up, Andy drunk her milkshake, and headed towards the shower. Sam followed, he knew she wouldn't be up for another round, but he just wanted to be close, he just went to step under the shower, when they heard the doorbell.

"Seriously it's like 6am" Sam moaned and Andy laughed.

"It's probably shaw giving us a house call" she shouted while he went to the bedroom and put some pj pants on and dashed down the stairs. When he got to the door, he heard whistling, he opened the door.

"Damn it brother, I love you but what's with the early house call" Sam folded his arms and moved to the side to let Ollie in.

"Well I figured I should follow through with my house call offer" Ollie winked back as they headed for the kitchen, and to the coffee pot,

"Make yourself at home" Sam said sarcastically.

"Thanks brother" Oliver slapped him on his back.

"So you gonna tell me why your really here?" Sam said seriously.

"Well, celery had to go out of town early and her car is in the shop so she took my car, so I need a ride" Oliver said.

"Do you really" Sam said

"Well you know how you guys love me so much I'm gonna need a ride on Saturday and Sunday too"

"Well brother I can't do Saturday because me and Andy have plans, but Sunday shouldn't be a problem, wait your on the same shift as Andy today, our gonna be 1 hour early?"

"No worries brother I'll sweet talk Diaz into picking me up on Saturday, I know I'll be early that's why I was thinking I'll take McNally to get breakfast, and we will bring you some too" Oliver said with a cheeky smile.

"Your not driving my truck, Andy can and if I find out you made her pay, your in trouble" Sam said with a slight smirk.

"Scouts honour, totally my treat" Ollie said,

"Ok well I'm gonna go get dressed, Andy will be down in a sec"

"No funny business while I'm here please" Oliver joked.

"Hey your in my house" Sam reminded him.

"Yeah yeah " Oliver shouted back.

When Sam got back in the bedroom, Andy was in a towel about to get dressed,

"Well now that's a sight for sore eyes" Sam winked.

"Hey, your best friend is downstairs, so behave" andy laughed.

"Yeah seems he lent celery his car and needs a ride to work, the things you do for love" he chuckled as he pulled her in close to give her a kiss. He jumped in the shower in record time, They both got dressed in quick time and headed downstairs.

"Well Sammy, that was quick, even for you" Oliver winked.

"Did you want a ride to work" Sam said as he rolled his eyes. And Andy started laughing.

"So what do you 2 want for breakfast?" Andy asked unaware of the conversation Sam and Oliver had.

"Actually McNally I'm gonna take you for breakfast after we've dropped Sammy off" Oliver said with a smirk.

"So I need some money then" she joked.

"Nope my treat" and answered back looking at Sam who was standing full dimples on show.

They stood in the kitchen, laughing and joking for a few more minutes and then decided it was time to leave, they all headed out to the truck. When they arrived at the station Sam got out of the truck and walked around to Andy and helped her out as Oliver got out and jumped in the passenger seat, they walked to the drivers seat and Sam said to Oliver.

"Shaw, I'm about to kiss my wife so if you don't wanna see close your eyes"

"Well I watched you two knuckleheads practically having sex with your eyes for 2 years so a kiss is nothing, just keep it PG" he laughed back.

Sam pulled her in and gave her a deep passionate kiss, then helped her in the truck, he waved bye to Oliver and headed in to the station.

When they got to the diner they found a corner booth and settled in, the waitress came by and took their order, Andy ordered for Sam telling the waitress to have it ready for when they left. They ate their breakfast and were waiting for Sam's breakfast by the counter.

"I know I rib you and Sammy a lot but I'm glad you have each other" Oliver spoke up.

"We don't mind Oliver, we know what your like" Andy smiled

"I'm serious, Sam is my best friend, and you are like another daughter, I love that you both complete each other, even if it did take you ages to get there, you know I like to think I had a part in your love story" Oliver laughed.

"Thanks Oliver, we both love you too, you know you are a big part of our story and you will always be apart of our lives and the twins will love their uncle Ollie just as much" she lent forward and gave Oliver a kiss on the cheek and a hug, not noticing someone watching from the sidelines.

They got back to the station with 15 mins to spare, Andy took Sam his breakfast, he was on the phone, at his desk with Jo so she left it on his desk along with his truck keys and gave him a kiss on his cheek. He smiled at her and she motioned to the locker room. He gave her a thumbs up and she left.

She entered parade and sat on the table at the back, Sam and Jo came and stood next to her and Oliver the other side. They listened as frank gave his briefing, noting that they had to get numbers up so where possible to keep an eye on speeding, he handed over to Jo who gave a briefing of the Anton hill case, stating that she needed some help.

Frank announced the pairings.

"Shaw and Taylor, and price and McNally you can assist the d's with the hill case, Epstein and Thompson on desk. Diaz, Reid and peck, Jackson you can set up some speed traps. Serve protect and keep safe." Andy asked Jo and Sam if they wanted coffee, they both said no that they had just had one, her and price headed to the lounge, they were deep in conversation, they hadn't had a good chat in a while, when someone came stomping into the lounge and towards the coffee machine. Chloe and Andy both looked up, then continued to talk,

"How can you do that to him?" Kellie almost shouted.

"Excuse me?" Price said.

"Not you, her" she said pointing Andy.

"Do what to who?" Andy said shocked.

"I saw you with officer shaw" kellie spat.

"Yes We had breakfast" Andy was slightly puzzled.

"I saw you kiss him, and hug him, detective swarek doesn't deserve that" she spoke edging closer to Andy.

All of a sudden Andy and Chloe burst out laughing.

"What's so funny McNally" Oliver said walking into the lounge with Sam.

"Your rookie here thinks I'm cheating on Sam with you" Andy said between laughs. Sam looked at Oliver and held back a smirk.

Oliver's head turned to his rookie.

"What made you think that?" He asked kellie.

"I saw you at the diner all cosy, hugging and kissing" she answered.

"Not that it's any of your business, but McNally is like my daughter and Sam is my best friend so that's just, just disgusting, and not sure what you saw but one hug and a kiss on the cheek hardly constitutes vivid affair" Oliver spoke seriously despite chloe and Andy still laughing. Oliver took his coffee kellie had made and walked back out with Sam.

As kellie made to leave she whispered to andy,

"I'll make him see that you don't deserve him"

"Yeah good luck with that" Chloe and Andy said at the same time which resulted in a snarl from kellie as she left the room.

"Jeez since when did the station get like a high school" Chloe said seriously. Both girls headed back to the parade room where Others were.

"So, it looks like boz shepherd is good for the murder of both hill and Rollins, we need to prove it, find evidence, find witnesses, Steve peck has surveillance sting going on following his every move, he has someone UC so we are just waiting for him to slip up, Nash and swarek, you head back over to that diner see if you can get anything else out of the waitress, price and Taylor you will be customers at shepherds local hangout, so get dressed in some civilian clothing and you will just be observing. Shaw you will be in a car down the street, and me and McNally will be in the abandoned apartment across the street, remember we can't arrest him until we have sufficient evidence if we make one wrong move, it will be harder to nail him"

They all nodded in succession and Sam headed over to Andy.

"You gonna be alright?" He asked her worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm kinda getting over the whole she slept with my fiancé situation, you see I have this amazing husband who assured me that she isn't that bad and I trust him more than anyone in the world"

"Is that so, it's only taken you 5 years to get over it" he laughed.

He lent forward and gave her a kiss. "Be careful"

"Cmon swarek, I'm not gonna let anything happen to her"

They both rolled their eyes and Andy headed to the locker room to get changed.

They had been on surveillance for an hour now, nothing had happened so far but they had heard from price who text to say she over heard shepherd would be there in the next hour.

"So this is awkward" Andy said.

"Well it doesn't have to be" jo said.

"I know it's just we never really had anything in common other than Luke, although thinking back to it, my heart was always with Sam, im not even sure why I hated you so much, I guess you done me a favour, I think I was shocked that Luke would actually do that." Andy carried on looking through the binoculars.

"Well i have to say I admire your bluntness McNally, I'm not gonna lie I did want Luke back and I was jealous of your relationship but even I could see that you and swarek loved each other, I guess i thought by sleeping with Luke he might of broke it off with you for me, but I guess him doing what he did made you realise that you made the wrong choice anyway, so your welcome " she smiled.

"Yeah I'm glad I realised before we got married, you know after you two slept together he wanted to push up the wedding, I guess my head started to work overtime, but I went along with it, I did love Luke just not in the way I love Sam."

"Yeah I did feel slightly guilty, but then I thought back to the laundromat, when I watched swarek practically pull his hair out when you were trapped, I was thinking Andy doesn't belong to Luke, she belongs to Sam, I made myself think that way so I wouldn't feel so guilty about trying to get Luke back"

"I guess we were two idiots in love" Andy laughed.

"Yep, funny the things you do when your in love." Jo joked

"Tell me about it, when I came back from undercover and saw Sam with Marlo, I think my heart broke more than when I found out about you and Luke, after Luke and me broke up Sam was my one constant, we grew a lot closer, then we were bf/gf and I just figured we would pick up where we left off, thought Sam would realise I went undercover and wait for me, but he thought I went to get away from him, I did at first, but then when he apologised for the way he treated me after Jerry I was gonna go to the penny, except Luke had other plans when he heard Sam apologising he figured it would be best to split us up and only sent me to get me away from Sam. I finally gave up pining after him and then dated Nick when Sam was pining after me, I guess I know how you feel when you see the one you love with someone else" Andy said continuing with her surveillance.

"Yeah love has that effect, like a crazy person, almost like an out of body experience, like your someone else, as were on the truth train, I guess now would be a good time to tell you that I was gonna try sleep with swarek when you were with Luke, but he wasn't interested"

"Yeah I saw you watching me and Luke from the bar together." Andy laughed.

"Nothing gets past you, does it McNally? Truce" jo held out her hand.

"Truce" Andy said shaking it.

Just then they heard commotion outside, and saw boz pulling up, they radioed through to price, shaw and Taylor and waited. Price text them minutes later stating boz mentioned something about his guys have a guy named lukas pitrewz waiting at a warehouse, but they are waiting for dark to continue with the plan, jo knew this was their chance, they had him, she called best to ask permission for shaw, price and McNally to get overtime and called swarek and Nash to meet them at the barn, they had price join Oliver in the car down the block, to keep an eye out and took Taylor back to the station to finish her shift.

When they reached the barn, they met Steve and worked out the plan, it started to get dark and they were all getting their kevlers on and loading up their guns.

"Andy are you sure you wanna do this?" Sam said worriedly.

"Yeah actually I think I'm gonna stay here at the station, I'm feeling a bit tired, you guys don't mind do you?"

"No of course not" Sam said, "let me just tell jo and ill escort you to the lounge, or we can ask Diaz if he will come pick you up?"

"No, I wanna wait for you guys, I'll relax on the lounge chairs and read lots of baby magazines" she gave him a quick kiss and he headed towards jo.

"Rosati, McNally is gonna sit this one out, she's feeling a bit tired"

"Ok, it's not like she could bring anyone down" jo said.

"Ok, I'll be back in a minute, just gonna get Andy settled in the lounge" and he turned on his heel not before hearing "I'll see you in 5 then" and he turned around to see jo wink. He nodded his head with a smirk.

When he got to the lounge she was already making herself a milkshake, she lifted her head up and smiled, Sam was always so protective and he had been even more so the last 7 months, although it did get on her nerves she just let it slide because that was his thing, protecting the people he loved, without fail.

"What are you smiling at McNally" he smiled back

"You know I'm in the barn, sitting in the lounge nothing can go wrong" she said but immediately regretted it as she knew she was a trouble magnet.

"Hmm, it's you, so I have to worry copious amounts, you are a trouble magnet" he replied jokingly.

"Yeah yeah, I'll be here when you get back, I wanna be here" Andy was cut off by dov who was just walking into the lounge.

"And I'll be here to keep her company, Chloe is on the op aswell, " dov smiled as he plonked himself on the table with a supermarket bag.

"Ok now I'm definitely worried" he joked. Dov just flashed him a smile.

Andy turned around to face him and he pushed the stray hair out of her face and cupped her cheeks either side and pulled her in for a kiss, they both felt the electricity and they noticed that every time they kissed it felt more electric than the last, Andy noticed that Sam poured more passion, feelings into his kiss, she wondered if he thought the raid might not go to plan, but she believed what he had said the night before, she had faith in him, and she would be here when he finished.

They had both pulled apart and Sam rested his forehead on hers.

"I love you Andy swarek, don't ever forget that" he was looking straight into her eyes as he said it, she knew what he was gonna say and tried to interrupt "Sam.." "No Andy let me finish, this guy is more dangerous than Anton and I don't know how it's gonna go down out there but I needed you to know, I'm gonna promise to try everything to get back to you tonight, if not, you tell our little rookies" he splayed his hand over her swollen belly "that their daddy loved them more than anything in the world and he will always look out for them" he kissed her again,

"No Sam, I'm not telling them anything, you can tell them yourself because I know you'll make it back, we've been through to much for you not to make it back" she could feel the tears in her eyes, she knew how dangerous it was, she realised dov was still the room. When Sam looked behind her and nodded to Dov.

"Epstein, I trust you keeping her company until I return, I'll keep you updated where possible" he told both of them.

"Don't worry sir, I have my trustee iPad and a pack of cards to keep us entertained, as well as enough junk food for a sugar coma" Epstein smiled.

Sam chuckled to himself "Epstein, you've known me now for 6 years, I'm married to one of your best friends I think you can call me swarek" he winked and this time Epstein started to laugh.

He had his arm around andys waist when jo appeared in the door.

"Don't worry Andy, we've got his back" jo said sternly.

"I know" she said positively.

She kissed him again and he headed towards jo he turned back as she was heading back to sit next to dov.

"Remember I love you always and forever" he said and she blew him a kiss. Resulting with smirks from both jo and dov.


	20. Sam & Jerry's promise

**Sorry guys for the slightly late update, made a start to my xmas shopping! I see the trolls are out again, so if they wanna keep giving horrible reviews by all means keep it up, just giving me more incentive to write more chapters! I wanna keep the memory of rookie blue alive as long as possible, enjoy ? ﾟﾘﾂ**

Dov and Andy had been playing poker for cookies for around 45 minutes when Andy received a text message.

* **hey** **babe** , **still** **waiting** , **wish** **you** **were** **here** , **jo** **isn't** **as** **entertaining** **as** **you** , **and** **for** **once** **I** **actually** **miss** **your** **insistent** **need** **to** **talk** , **what** **you** **up** **to?** *

She had a smile plastered across her face and instantly replied.

* **lol** , ( **that's** **laugh** **out** **loud** ) **I** **know** **your** **text** **speak** **is** **fairly** **limited** :- **p** **yeah** **me** **and** **dov** **are** **having** **an** **interesting** **game** **of** **poker** , **love** **you** **x** * before long she had another text back.

* **i** **hope** **your** **winning** , **don't** **think** **I** **could** **take** **knowing** **a** **Swarek** **is** **losing** , **we** **always** **win ;-** ) **and** **I** **hope** **your** **not** **playing** **strip** **poker** , **I** **thought** **that** **was** **our** **game And** **FYI** **I** **am** **very** **fluent** **in** **txt** **speak** , **I** **do** **have** **a** **young** **beautiful** **clever** **wife** , **I** **think** **you** **know** **her,** **I'm** **looking** **forward** **to** **cuddling** **up** **later** , **keeping** **her** **close :-)** **love** **you** **too**. x*

Just then she heard a flurry of noises coming from the station front, her and dov headed towards the front, to see Dex and Leo.

"Hey what's going on here, Dex?"

"Oh hey Andy, is traci around?" He asked, clearly he was in a rush.

"Aunt Andy, uncle dov" Leo piped up

"Hey bud" they both said.

The young officer on the front looked unhappy, that the person that just gave her attitude actually knew someone in the division.

"You know this man" the officer asked, unaware that he was to do with traci, being on a different platoon.

"Yes this is traci nash's son" she turned her attention back to Dex " Dex what's up, traci is out of the station at the moment?" Andy was slightly cold with him, having known all the times he had let Leo down.

"I have to go out of town for an emergency, I tried traci's mum but she's not answering, look can I leave Leo with you, I need to leave now"

"Yeah, that's fine, I will let traci know" she buzzed Leo through and they headed back to the lounge.

"What are you guys doing? Where's Uncle Sam and the rest of the guys?" Leo asked curiously.

"Well Sam is with your mum, as is Chloe and Oliver and Steve, we are waiting for them to get back, they have a very important raid to do." Andy answered.

"Ok, cool what are you guys doing"

"Well we were playing poker with cookies" dov said.

"Awesome can I play, Uncle Sam, uncle Oliver and uncle frank taught me last week as well as jerry" he said with a sad smile.

"Sure" Andy said " let me just text your mum and let her know your here" she pulled her phone out,

* **hey** **trace** , **just** **wanted** **to** **let** **you** **know** **that** **Dex** **came** **by** **with** **Leo** , **he's** **here** **with** **me** **and** **dov** , **don't** **worry** **we** **are** **having** **a** **blast** , **see** **you** **soon** **x** *

She smiled at Leo and they all continued with thier game.

Meanwhile in the op van...

"It's been like 2 hours since it got dark, why hasn't he moved yet" Sam said tapping his fingers on his knee.

"Jeez swarek, ever so nervous, you were undercover for the best part of your career and this little raid is making you nervous" she said eating a potato chip.

Sam shot her a glare,

"Jo, Anton hill was one of the most dangerous men in Toronto, and he got killed, so this guy we are taking down is potentially more dangerous, back then I had nothing to come back for, now I have Andy and the twins on the way, I can't afford to fuck this up, am I happy antons dead, hell yeah, but this guy has killed him, I couldn't even get close enough to bring him down and this guy manages to put a bullet in his head, so excuse me if I'm a bit angsty"

"Okay...fair point" jo said, just then they got wind over he radio that boz was on the move north east, so they managed to trace his car while keeping a comfortable distance to a warehouse 5 miles from division, they waited for Steves word, and then they would be free to raid the warehouse and hopefully catch this guy. Sam decided to send Andy a quick message.

* **hey** **babe** , **at** **the** **raid** **just** **waiting** **for** **Peck's** **signal** , **then** **we're** **all** **go,** **so** **hopefully** **not** **too** **much** **longer** , **how's** **your** **company**?* he got a Reply almost immediately.

* **hey!** **Yeah** **company** **even** **better** **now** , **we** **gained** **an** **eleven** **year** **old** , **Long** **story** , **tell** **you** **later** , **missing** **you** **already** , **BTW** **tomorrow** **I** **have** **Gail** **and** **Chris** **coming** **over** , **I** **know** **your** **working** **but** **thought** **you** **would** **be** **happy** **I'm** **not** **on** **my** **own** **all** **day** **x** *

* **so** **Leo's** **with** **you** , **I'm** **jealous** **now ;-)** **I** **guess** **I'll** **see** **you** **soon** , **love** **you** **x** *

* **keep** **safe** , **love** **you** , **see** **you** **soon** **x** *

No more than 5 minutes later, Steve gave the signal and jo and Sam followed one group of the ETF guys and Steve and Nash followed the others, Sam and Jo barged though the front and Steve and Nash through the back, Sam took a quick look around and saw lukas tied to a chair barely conscious and saw boz and 6 of his gang members trying to make a run for it, jo managed to catch 2, one tried to shoot Nash and Sam shot him down, and Steve caught the other two, boz was suddenly out of sight, Sam was searching the aisles of boxes at the far side of the warehouse and was suddenly pushed to the floor, he hit his head on the shelf, and quickly grabbed his gun and run after boz, he managed to catch him off guard and threw him to the floor, Sam tried to flip him over, but boz kicked him in the chest, Sam didn't let that stop him, he was a man on a mission, he punched boz in the face and flipped him over pulling it his cuffs, by then Oliver was by his side to help Sam escort him to one of the patrol cars that had previously turned up, he pushed boz into the squad and turned to Oliver, who was looking at him with worry,

"What?" Sam said noticing the look on Oliver's face.

"You have blood running down your face, might wanna sort that out before you get back to McNally" Oliver said pushing him towards the paramedics.

Sam ran his hand across his face, and looked at his hand. "damn it" he got to the paramedics who inspected the cut on the top of his forehead, luckily he didn't need stitches. When he was just finishing up Steve, jo and Nash were walking towards him, with a gun matching the ballistic report on Anton and Rollins, they actually had him, well at least hey bad him for the kidnapping for sure which gave them enough time to get the evidence they needed to convict him for Anton and Rollins.

Jo patted him on the back.

"So we got him, now you can get back to Andy, me and Steve are gonna finish up here so you and Nash can go back together, you guys can finish up your paperwork tomorrow"

He nodded and motioned for Nash to follow him.

They got back to the station in 10 minutes and Sam practically run towards the lounge, he was standing in the doorway watching dov, Leo and Andy all happily laughing at something on epsteins iPad, when traci finally caught up, just then Andy looked up and smiled, Sam's heart almost melted, before long Leo and dov noticed and Leo jumped from the chair.

"Uncle Sammy" he ran to him and high fived him!

"Hey bud, did u have fun with dov and Andy"

"Yeah totally, much better than doing homework" he smiled

"Hey mum, how are you mum, I'm so happy to see you mum" traci said sarcastically with a smile.

"Hey mum, you know I see you every day, I haven't seen Sam since Sunday"

They all started laughing. And dov and Andy headed towards Sam and traci, just as Oliver and Chloe turned up,

"well isn't it a family reunion" Oliver joked.

"Uncle Ollie" Leo ran to give him a high five

"Hey dude" Oliver replied.

"Sorry about this andy, dunno what Dex is playing at, now I have to make alternate plans for tomorrow"

"Well, Chris and Gail are with me tomorrow, so we could pick him up from school if you want, they love hanging out with him, I certainly love hanging out with him, and I could cook you guys dinner for when you come by"

"Are you sure, I don't wanna impose"

"Your not imposing trace, you and Leo are family and we love spending time with you guys, you know your welcome anytime"

Traci gave Andy a hug, and called Leo so they could go home. After Leo hi fived everyone they finally made it out, Andy inspected Sam's cut

"You know you could kiss it better" he said cheekily.

"Maybe" she winked at him when they heard a cough behind them,

"Brother, you need a lift?, is that why your hanging around me and McNally like a lost sheep" Sam laughed.

"Hey I'm chaperoning, not a lost sheep"

"Chaperoning? Really we are grown adults" Sam said knowing he was gonna get a sarcastic answer.

"Well you could have fooled me" Oliver said with raised eyebrow.

Andy and Sam both laughed. Sam knew he had a lot of paperwork tomorrow but right now he wanted to go home and cuddle with his wife. The trio walked to Sam's truck and were engaged in light banter until they dropped Ollie off. When Sam and Andy got home they collapsed on the couch and suddenly realised they hadn't eaten anything substantial, Sam went to the kitchen to make them some sandwiches, he headed back to the couch and sat down next to andy, they ate them silently and when Sam finished he lifted andys legs and rested them on his lap, drawing patterns with his fingers.

"So I was meaning to tell you I've changed my choice of boys name" he said trying to gauge her reaction.

"Ok, what you got"

"Well I decided I like Jesse Oliver swarek better than Tyler"

"I like it, but what made you change your mind" she asked curiously.

"Well, don't think I didn't notice your expression when you watched Jesse spencer in Chicago pd, and also Jesse Lee soffer from Chicago pd" he announced.

"Ok busted, I didn't think you noticed, however come on, I don't need them I have my own sexy detective at home" she winked.

"Good save" he winked back.

"Any anyway don't think I didn't notice your expressions when you watch Daniela Ruah on NCIS LA" she raised her eyebrows at him.

"Ok ok, this could go on forever, no I just really like the name, figured it sounded better with the other names we had chosen"

"I love it, I really want one of each but with twins I'm wondering if it's better to have two girls or two boys, but as long as they are healthy I really don't mind" she said cuddling into him.

"Me neither, they are apart of me and you, we made them together and I'm already in love with them, getting super excited to see them now" he said with a massive grin.

They engaged in some more banter, Sam telling Andy about the stuff he had read in the special daddy magazines and how he couldn't believe some of the stuff.

"You don't mind traci coming tomorrow night do you?" Andy asked biting her nail.

"Of course not, she's your best friend and my partner, shes part of this family, her and Leo. I promised Jerry that whatever happened I would look out for her" he continued to play with her hair as she was huddled up to him, but she moved to look at him.

"When did you and Jerry talk about that?" She asked looking directly into his eyes.

"Well it was after the Jamie Brennan case, after frank suspended me, I ran into Jerry in the locker room and he told me that you went crazy at the UC apartment when you realised I was missing, said he had to practically carry you out, he said he knew then that you were completely in love with me, your whole demeanour and reaction was more than that of a worried partner, so I thanked him for helping you and he made me promise if anything happened to Him that I would look out for her, and he would look out for you, of course I didn't realise you were gonna run away straight after" he said with a slight smirk.

"Well It all worked out in the end, im here now pregnant and barefoot in your kitchen"

"Our kitchen" he interrupted.

"Ok our kitchen, but why didn't you tell me about yours and Jerry little pact before?"

"I dunno, I guess it meant talking about Jerry, Man I wish he could be here right now, seeing us, seeing Nash, seeing our lil rookies, I Actually miss beating him at poker, me and Ollie miss our third musketeer"

She reached her arms and gave him a tight hug, well as tight as she could considering her stomach was now a expected nuisance in those types of situations.

"I know babe, I wish more than anything Jerry could be here, he would have been a great uncle, and maybe him and traci would be having more kids and ours could have grown up as best friends, I've had managed dreams about it, although I'm still surprised Jerry said he would look out for me, I really wasn't that close with him" she looked him in the eye again.

"Listen Andy, ignore what Boyd said about Jerry, he doesn't know shit, Jerry didn't like the guy so there's no way he would have even discussed anything like that with Boyd, I'm gonna tell you Jerry was a bit resilient at first because you were with Luke and it made me miserable, but that's it, he respected you were nash's best friend, he knew I was in love with you, in fact he was the first one, even before noelle, that officially knew. When we started dating officially he completely overcome the resilience and used to tell me how good we looked together and how he was happy we both finally saw sense, you know he was the one who told me to man up, I hated flying and he knew I didn't want you to think I was stupid, so he said, why don't you just tell Andy the truth, he was my best friend so he would have been totally happy, I can actually imagine his best man speech" he kissed her forehead.

"Well you know what, we are never gonna forget him, our twins will grow up knowing about their uncle Jerry, we will make sure Leo never forgets, I'm so happy how close you and traci have become, I just really wish that me and Jerry could have had the opportunity to become closer." She lent forward and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips.

"Me too" he pulled her in for another hug and the silence overcome them, they sat there for a few minutes, totally engaged and content in each other's company, this is what they both had dreamed about, and now it was happening. Sam shifted his position and started to push off the couch, bringing Andy with him.

"Let's get some shut eye, sweetheart"

"Yep, so glad I have a day off tomorrow" she said with a deep sigh.

They locked everything up and headed upstairs, Sam headed into the bathroom to take a quick shower and Andy got ready for bed, she sat down on her side of the bed and started to open their mail that they had brung upstairs,

"Oh crap" she shouted, more loud than she intended.

Sam came flying out of the conjoining bathroom, stark bullock naked and half wet, where he had only stepped one foot in the shower "Andy what's happened"

Andy couldn't control her burst of laughter, "oh you think that was funny do you" Sam said stalking towards her, he crawled up the bottom of the bed and up towards her, his face only inches from hers, he cups both of her cheeks, and pulls her lips to his, only he doesn't kiss her lips he lightly kisses her jawline, around her ear, towards her neck and then sucks on her pulse point, they both knew then she was a goner, if she had any chance of trying to regain herself, it was long since gone, this man made her body uncontrollable, he knew her body better than she did.

He pulls her tank over her head and discards it on the floor, he was grateful she had already taken off her bra for bed, and he set to work massaging her breasts, and trailing light kisses along her breast bone, and then down her stomach, and along her waistline, it's when he reached his next destination did she really let go,

"Sam" she half moaned, "you really don't have to do this"

"I know, but I like to give you a happy ending too"

"Seriously, Sam please I don't want that, make love to me" she whispered.

He couldn't deny her and so he did just that, kissing back up to her lips, he lined himself up and slowly sunk into her, she let out a slight moan and started to caress his back as he was thrusting, a slower pace than usual, this was definitely making love, not fucking, not sex, good old fashioned making love, he kissed her face all over and still keeping up the pace he thrusters into her over and over again. They gradually both spiralled into their climax and Sam collapsed next Andy, he kissed her forehead and they just laid there both trying to catch their breath.

"You know Sam you never fail to catch my breath away" she said, snuggling into his side.

"I know, I am handsome ain't I" he deadpanned.

"Could your ego get any bigger" she smiled back.

"Well what you got" he was laughing now.

"Well at the risk of over inflating your ego, I have to say I struck lucky with you, I mean they say it's not about size it's about quality"

Sam looked slightly curious as to where she was going with this trail of thought.

"And you have both" she quickly smiled.

"Ok, what have you done, how much money have you spent?" He joked.

"Nothing I figured I would pay you a compliment" she said enthusiastically

He jumped off the bed and kissed her quickly on the lips "I guess there's a first time for everything" and he ran towards the bathroom to finish his shower.

"So what were you oh crapping about, we kind of got distracted?" Sam said.

"Oh yeah we have an appointment with the OBGYN on Thursday, I totally forgot"

"Yeah I know, when we discussed it with her I came home and wrote it on the calendar" Sam said with a smile.

"Such a good husband" she mocked.

"No need to get snarky, just because I have a better memory" he said nodding his head.

"That's debatable" she winked back.

"Lucky we both have Thursday and Friday off next week, I'm glad we are on the early shift on Sunday, I can't wait for Leo's game, he's gonna be so psyched to see us there"

"I know I can't wait" Sam said excitedly.

"Thanks Sam, I know I've said it before, but my heart melts seeing you with Leo, he's like my adopted son, and to see you and the other guys treating him like a son, is amazing, if I wasn't already pregnant my ovaries would be screaming at me

Right now"

"Well I'm sure we could fix that after the twins" he said with a quirked eyebrow.

"Now that's optimism" Andy said laughing out loud.

"Nah just facts, that's where my swarek charm comes in"

"Let's see how this pregnancy goes before you start making plans for a next one,"

""What you mean start, I'm planning on a hockey team?" He said with a cheeky smile.


	21. Aunts and uncles from 15th

**Happy Halloween everyone, thought I'd post this before me and the family continue with our Halloween antics! Thanks for you guys that read every chapter, gonna apologise in advance that the next chapter will be posted a little later than usual as I am on holiday for 5 days, hope you enjoy this!**

The alarm rang out at 7.30am, Andy pulled the pillow over head, and changed sides, Sam turned it off and rolled over to give her a quick kiss,

"Sam, it's my day off" she mumbled.

"Yeah I know which means I'm not gonna see you all day, so I need something to help me get through the day" he started nibbling on her ear, pulling her hair out of the way, and went to kiss her neck,

"Sam, I have Chris and Gail and then Leo to entertain, besides I have a lot of chores, before they get here, you know I love you but maybe raincheck" she turned to kiss his cheek.

"I can do the chores tomorrow" he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Sam, no" she said and kissed his cheek again and got up, she pulled her robe on and headed for the bathroom. Sam gave a mock sad face.

" pull yourself together, your like a horny teenager" she said laughing and closed the bathroom door.

"It's the effect you have on me, you drive me crazy" he shouted and heard muffled laughter from the bathroom.

"Could you hurry up, you know some people have to go to work" he said through the door, he was smiling to himself and almost fell through the door when she opened it. andy almost doubled over laughing.

"Oh you find that funny do you" he said circling his arms around her waist and pulled her in for a kiss.

"What time are peck and Diaz coming?"

"Around 12, I think, you know Sam you've known them for almost 6 years, you don't have to be so formal, Chris and Gail will do"

"Hey now, I have to keep up my bad boy swarek image, I start calling everyone by first names everyone is gonna think I went soft"

"Babe I think it's too late" she laughed

"Well that's why I have to keep up appearances, speaking of which I will need to have a formal chat with Collins about his choices at your rookie camp out" he looked at her with raised eyebrows.

"I'm sure he expects nothing less, now lover boy time to get ready for work" she slapped his butt and headed downstairs.

When she got downstairs she switched on the coffee, walked to the fridge to make a milkshake, she realised they didn't have anything for dinner tonight, so she would have to make her way to the grocery store at some point today.

She was cooking an omelet for her and Sam when he appeared behind her, filling his mug with coffee.

"So what are you cooking for dinner later?"

"I dunno I'm gonna have to go the grocery store, realised We don't have anything to put together, I was thinking maybe steaks?"

"I knew I married you for a reason"

"I just figured you and traci will be doing a lot of paperwork today, you could use a break, and Leo loves steak"

"Sounds good, you want me to leave the truck, I'll call Nash see if she can pick me

Up?"

"Nah, I need Chris and Gail's opinion on something, so Chris was taking me to town anyway.." Realising what she said she quickly tried to change the subject.

"And what opinion would that be?"

"It's a surprise"

"And you needed peck and Diaz opinion, on something for me?" He said confused.

She sighed " I can't bring Ollie in on it because it will benefit him, so will you please just let it go?"

"Ok,ok" he held his hands up in surrender.

They both finished their breakfast, Talking about the hill case.

"Oh shit, I text Emily the other day to let her know about hill, I need to call her to come by the station, now she's a free girl"

"We should have her come here, for dinner one day" Andy said.

"Maybe, I just wanna make sure she's completely free of any Anton connections"

"Okay" she shrugged as she filled Sam's travel mug with more coffee, she walked with him to the door,

"Sam, ask jo if she has plans tonight"

" are you sure, I know you still have reservations" he said pushing a strand of hair out of her face.

"Yeah, I will never forget what her and Luke did to me, but I understand that she was in love with him, and we've all been in that situation, us 2 especially, so I figured you get on well with her, so why not, it may be the crazy pregnant hormones, but I'm sure"

"I love you, you are amazing, yes I hate what her and Luke put you through, but it worked out well for me" he ducked as she went to slap the back of his head.

He cupped her cheek and gave her a fiery kiss before heading to his truck. He shouted back "I'll let you know about jo"

"Ok, see you later"

Around 11.30 after she had done the laundry, vaccumed and a bit of cleaning she sat down on the couch, just turned the tv on to a replay of Chicago Fire, she laughed to herself about the previous conversation her and Sam had. Just then her phone started to ring.

 ** _*Sam*_**

" ** _Hey_** **_babe_** , **_what's_** **_up_**?" She asked

" ** _Hey_** **_you_** , **_what_** **_you_** **_up_** **_too_**?"

" ** _Well_** **_I've_** **_just_** **_sat_** **_down_** , **_done_** **_some_** **_chores_** **_and_** **_now_** **_I'm_** **_watching_** **_Chicago_** **_Fire_** **_while_** **_I'm_** **_waiting_** **_for_** **_Chris_** **_and_** **_Gail_** "

" ** _Oh_** **_really_** , **_it_** **_better_** **_not_** **_be_** **_the_** **_latest_** **_one_** "

" ** _No_** , **_it's_** **_an_** **_old_** **_one_** , **_so_** **_what's_** **_up_**?"

" _ **I**_ **_missed_** **_you_** , **_and_** **_just_** _**letting**_ **_you_** **_know_** **_that_** **_jo_** **_is_** **_gonna_** **_come_** **_tonight_** "

" ** _Ok_** **_cool_** , **_how's_** **_the_** **paperwork** "

" ** _Boring_** , **_I_** **_need_** **_my_** **_own_** **_secretary_** **_back_** "

" ** _Hey_** **_I'm_** **_not_** **_your_** **_secretary_** "

" ** _Ok_** , **_better_** **_go_** , **_Nash_** **_just_** **_came_** **_back_** **_with_** **_refreshments_** , **_she_** **_said_** **_thanks_** **_again_** **_for_** **_picking_** **_up_** **_Leo_** "

" ** _Tell_** **_her_** **_no_** **_problem_** "

" ** _Ok_** , **_I'm_** **_gonna_** **_go_** **_and_** **_I'll_** **_see_** **_you_** **_later_** **_ok_** , **_have_** **_fun_** **_with_** **_Diaz_** **_and_** **_peck_** "

" **Sam**..."

" ** _Ok_** **_Chris_** **_and_** **_Gail_** "

" ** _Ok_** _**see**_ **_you_** **_later_** "

" ** _Love_** **_you_** "

" ** _Love_** _**you**_ **_too_** "

She hung up and put her legs across the rest of the sofa, around 20 minutes later she heard the doorbell, she got up and headed to the door. Chris and Gail were standing there, she moved aside and gave them both a hug as they went past her. they all headed to the kitchen and sat at the breakfast bar,

"So Andy, where we going" Gail said getting straight to the point.

"Chris do you mind taking me grocery shopping aswell, I want you guys to stay for dinner, for helping me out, traci and jo are also coming and I was thinking steaks?"

"Sounds good! Dov said we gotta pick up Leo too, so I'm thinking we're gonna take over Sam's PlayStation"

"Of course, and yes Gail, jo Rosati is coming for dinner, before you double check I'm not crazy"

"Ok, but really, a week ago you were ready to kill the bitch, now your inviting her round for dinner. What gives?"

"I just figured she was and idiot in love, and although she went the full whack with Luke that could have easily been me and Sam had the lights not come back on, yes I know me and Luke were only dating but still I know what it's like to see the person you love with someone else"

"Wow, ok... If she pushes her luck, you let me know, I'll sort her out, speaking Of which, how is Shaw's rookie getting on staying away from Sam?"

"Well she saw me and Oliver in the diner, he gave me a hug and she thought I was cheating on Sam, came and told me while I was with Chloe that she will make sure Sam realises that I don't deserve him, me and Chloe just laughed at her"

"Omg that bitch, wait till I see her next"

"Gail, it's not your fight" Chris piped up.

"No, but we watched swarek and Andy pining for each other for almost 3 years and then another year why he was with Marlo and she with Nick, because they were two idiots in love who were too stupid and stubborn to realise they needed each other, and I really don't want to repeat history because some horny little rookie, wants in swareks pants, the tension was unbearable at times and now they finally got thier shit together, so she needs to reign it in or else I will use my I'm a peck game plan"

Chris and Andy just stared at her.

"What" she said with a slight smirk.

"And the ice queen is back" Andy said sarcastically.

"Ok so Andy what did you need help with?" Chris asked breaking the silence.

"Yeah right, for Christmas I want to turn the basement into a little den for Sam, there's a shop downtown sells men gadgets, think it's called mankind, well anyway I need you guys to come with me and Chris I need you to keep the stuff at your apartment until Christmas Eve, Sam has to work and as I have the 2 days off and I know you do, I need you to come help me set it up."

"Ok sounds cool, what exactly are you getting to go down there"

" a modern poker table, with a chip and card set, a bar that seats 3 and the amenities that go with it"

"Wow, so swarek is one lucky guy" Chris

"Yeh well he's been amazing these last 6 months, and he always goes out of his way to make sure I'm ok, so now I wanted to do something for him"

"Cool, so let's go, wait what time we gotta pick up Leo?"

"4.30, he has some after school club, so we have time to go to town, go to the grocery store and then pick him up, thank you guys for coming here, it also puts Sam's mind at ease knowing I'm not alone"

"Ok let's get this show on the road" Chris said slamming both hands on the counter and swivelling around on the stool, causing Gail and Andy to both laugh at him.

Andy locked up and they went to Chris's jeep, they drove to town and parked up heading into the shop, Chris's face lit up, he was like a kid at Christmas, they headed over to the department that looked like a bachelor pad shop, Andy told the sales assistant what they wanted and he returned 20mins later with the correct boxes.

"We offer an install service for an extra $20"

"No, it's ok, my friend is gonna do it for me"

"Ok, no worries mam, anything else I can help you with?"

"Actually is it possible you could help my friend carry the boxes to his car, I'm slightly indisposed"

"Sure mam no problem"

"One more thing, please don't call me mam, it makes me feel old, miss will do"

"Yes m..miss"

Andy paid for the stuff and they followed Chris.

Once they had loaded up the jeep they headed towards Chris's house. They unloaded the stuff at Chris's house and then got back in the car and went to the grocery shop near andys house. They popped into the deli next to the grocery store and or some sandwiches for lunch.

They had a fun time, all reminiscing about the old times and Gail and Chris talked about their new rookies.

They were walking around the aisles, Gail making fun of everyone and Chris and Andy laughing when they turned around to the beer aisle.

"I guess I should stock up on beers, and wine, let me find out what jo drinks"

She called Sam. It rang a couple of times before he answered.

" ** _To_** **_what_** **_do_** **_I_** **_owe_** **_the_** **_pleasure_** " he said and she could almost picture the smile plastered on his face.

" ** _Are_** **_you_** **_with_** **_jo_**?"

" ** _Yeah_** **_why_**?"

" ** _Could_** **_you_** **_ask_** **_her_** **_what_** **_drink_** **_she_** **_likes_**?"

She heard him ask her away from the phone.

" ** _She_** **_said_** _**beer**_ **_or_** **_vodka_** **_will_** **_be_** **_great_** "

" ** _Cool_** , **_I'll_** **_see_** **_you_** **_later_** "

" ** _Andy_** **_wait_**... ** _what_** **_you_** **_doing_**?"

" ** _I'm_** **_just_** **_at_** **_the_** **_grocery_** **_store_** **_with_** **_Chris_** **_and_** **_Gail_** , **_then_** **_we_** **_are_** **_gonna_** **_pick_** **_up_** **_Leo_** "

" ** _Ok_** **_cool_** , **_Andy_** **_could_** **_you_** **_get_** **_me_** **_some_** **_twizzlers_** **_please_** "

" ** _Ok_** , _**anything**_ **_else_**?"

" ** _Nope_** , **_just_** **_you_** **_tonight_** **_after_** **_our_** **_company_** **_have_** **_left_** "

" ** _Really_** , **_that's_** **_optimistic_** **_of_** **_you_** "

" _ **I**_ **_told_** _**you**_ **_before_** **_I_** **_work_** **_off_** **_of_** **_experience_** "

" ** _Ok_** **_love_** **_you_** **_Sam_** , **_hurry_** **_your_** **_paperwork_** **_and_** **_get_** **_home_** "

" ** _Yes_** **_miss_** " he said in a mock voice " ** _love_** **_you_** " and he hung up.

"Ok so let's grab 3 boxes of beers, 3 bottles of wine and a bottle of vodka, I already have whiskey at home as you know it's Sam's friend"

"Well well well, isn't this a lovely 15th division reunion" Gail, Chris and Andy turned around to see kellie Taylor standing there with her trolley.

"Really" Andy whispered to herself.

"What are you doing here, isn't this area a bit out of your price range, you see this is a respectable residence, no place for your type" Gail said with an icy tone.

"So McNally, you have police royalty backing you up, and peck for your information I live with my parents, but you'd know all about that" she said viciously.

"Seriously, you are pretty delusional if you think me and Oliver are having an affair, and even more delusional if you think Sam is gonna leave me for you, now as a senior officer I'm telling you to reign it in, or I might be inclined to go to the higher ups and suggest you get a transfer, it's your choice, Oliver is one of the best training officers in the district so it's in your best interest if you keep your nose to yourself and concentrate on getting cut loose, stay out of my way, and learn from him, you got it"

"Yes" she said slightly shaky, Andy felt a bit guilty for being so blunt but she needed to stop it before it got too out of hand, and put her in her place for her own good.

"If I see you near swarek unnecessarily, or hear from Andy you have been mouthing off I will make it my mission to get you transferred" Gail almost spat at her.

"Ok, ok I'm sorry, it's just he's really hot, I couldn't help it"

"I know he's sexy, hell I tried it with him but he's only ever had eyes for Andy the last 6 years and I really don't see that changing anytime soon, your young, you will meet the right guy, but swarek isn't the one" gail had a slight sadness to her tone.

"Ok, I'm sorry," she put her head down and moved along the aisle.

Chris blew out a breath "wow that was intense"

Andy and Gail started laughing and they continued with the shopping trip.

Once they got back to Andys they had an hour before they had to go get Leo. Andy showed them what Sam had done in the nursery. Then they retreated down to the lounge until they had to leave.

They arrived at Leo's school and he came out 5 minutes later.

"Hey bud" Andy said giving him a hug, just then 2 young boys Leo's age walked past,

"Leo, is that your girlfriend" they teased.

"No Curtis, you loser this is my aunt Andy, uncle Chris and aunt Gail"

"Oh really" and the boys started laughing.

"Yeah they work with my mum" Leo said

"Where does your mum work, at losers r us" the other boy said.

"No actually Troy, they are police officers and my mum and my Uncle Sam are detectives, so you better watch your sorry arses"

"Oh I'm scared" Curtis said.

"Oh you should also know, my uncle Oliver, uncle Nick, uncle dov are also police officers and they are super protective of me and uncle frank is in charge so if I get into any trouble he sorts them out for me" Leo looked up at Andy and then to Chris and Gail who were all trying to hold the laughter.

The two boys faces dropped and they muttered sorry and quickly walked off.

"Way to go Leo, dude I am so proud of the way you handled that" Andy said.

"Yeah Leo that was awesome" Chris said.

"Leo, your the man" Gail said as she ruffled his hair.

They all laughed and then got back in Chris's car and headed back to Andys house.

Chris and Leo Ran straight to the living room and fired up the PlayStation.

"Boys " Gail and Andy said in unison. Andy grabbed a milkshake, Gail started on the wine, they took a beer and a soda for Leo and chris and went to join them in the lounge for a while.

"Aunt Andy, could you set me up with a beer" Leo laughed

Gail, Chris and Andy all looked at each other.

"Ok look, if I give you a beer there's a fat chance your mum might kill me and I'm pretty sure you won't be able to hang out here anymore. Maybe in a few years like when your 16"

Leo started laughing.

After an hour of relaxing and talking the girls got up and went to the kitchen, Andy started to prepare the dinner, she knew Sam would ring on his way, her and Gail engaged in some girly chat, and before they knew it, it was 6.30.

"That's strange Sam should have finished by now, he usually rings" she said to Gail. Before long the doorbell rang and she opened it to a bouquet of flowers, and knew instantly that Sam was the man behind the flowers. He walked in the door and moved the flowers and gave her a passionate kiss, jo and traci walked past them and traci showed jo towards the kitchen.

"What's the flowers for?"

"Because I love you"

"Hmm really," she said curiously. They headed to he kitchen and Chris joined them all.

"So Andy you need to tell me what this present is your getting me so I don't get you a measly gift in comparison" he deadpanned

"Nice try" she said and everyone chuckled.

He took 2 beers from the fridge and gave one to Jo while Gail gave traci a glass of wine.

"So Diaz, you know you were my favourite rookie"

"Forget it man, I ain't telling you, being on the end of the wrath of these 2 is far worse, than man code, and we all know who your favourite rookie is"

Sam looked at Gail,

"Swarek, your charm ain't gonna work on me, if you couldn't break Diaz you ain't got no way in hells chance of breaking me" she looked pointedly at him,

"Damn it"

"I told you you've gone soft babe" Andy said.

THe others agreed in unison.

"I guess you rookies will always have each other's back"

"Damn straight" traci, Gail and Chris said together.


	22. Uneaten toast and toasted bagels

**Thanks everyone for the support, thanks for the trolls that keep ripping into my story your really just giving me more incentive for more chapters, as for my use of commas, so sue me or don't read simple as. Although I'm not 100% sure as to what my family situation has to do with my story but just so you know I was 20 when I had my first child, and my mum certainly doesn't raise them! Hope you guys enjoy this one ;-)**

They had finished dinner and Chris and Sam had been dragged by Leo back to the PlayStation, the girls sat at the breakfast bar. Under traci and Gail's insistence,Andy was sitting with jo while they filled the dishwasher. They were all in light conversation when Gail decided it was time to single out Jo.

"So Rosati, what's the deal?, you with someone or are you trying to get in swareks pants because you know I can't let that happen, not just because Andys my friend but if I have to watch another minute of them two pining after each other, I'm gonna literally kill mysef, it was truly sickening to watch, I wanted to tear my eyes out" Andy and Traci shot Gail a glare & Jo smiled, she knew what Gail was like, but had to admit she admired the loyalty she had to Sam and Andy. She was jealous that they all had a tight knit group, an unusual one at that. When she was at 15th last time it was a bit more strained, with only Traci being with Jerry and Sam's protective stance over Andy linking them, now they had all come together and were slowly including her, she had never expected it, especially with her past history with Andy and knowing how close they were, they would back Andy up in a heartbeat, each other for that fact. She was good at watching people, she knew traci and Andy were best friends, she had heard that when nick and Andy were together it had put a strain on Gail and Andy's already turbulent relationship but now they were finally heading in the right direction, Chris and dov were like her brothers and Nick, from what she could gather was a very good friend. Oliver, he was like a dad to the girls and a big brother to the rest, they were a family, and she was actually pleased they were accepting her, slowly.

"Well Peck, I have no desire to have sex with Swarek, no offence Andy but he doesn't really do it for me, not to mention I've seen first hand not to mess with him and how deep his love for Andy is, it was written all over him at the laundromat fire, so no need to get all lioness overprotective and I'm pretty sure McNally can defend herself, me and Andy have made a truce and I intend on honouring that"

"Ok, well just so you know I'm gonna keep and eye on you"

"You do that" Jo replied.

Gail turned her attention to Andy "Seriously Andy, I think you have exceeded all expectations with Swarek, I mean the guy is a sex God,he's had women practically throwing themselves at him, Monica, me, jo, Marlo and now that rookie and god knows how many others but yet he held out for you for 2 years while you were with Luke and then another year. He could have had any women but he was so in love with you he couldn't see straight, I wanna know what is it that you got, Luke, Nick, Swarek they all fell for you hard, I'm Kinda jealous" Gail sipped her wine waiting for Andy to reply.

"Ok firstly I think you have had too much wine, secondly thanks for reminding me about all the women Sam could have had while I was too busy faking till you make it with Luke, and thirdly could you keep your voice down, he already has a big enough ego as it is, no need to feed it"

All the women laughed and Sam walked in at that exact moment.

"were you ladies talking about me" he said with a smirk, knowing full well they were, they weren't exactly quiet and he was a good listener.

"You know you aren't the topic of every girls conversation" Andy said knowing full well that was a lie, Sam raised one eye brow and looked at her.

"Ok, ok, it was about you, but don't worry nothing bad"

"I should hope not, because you know I am awesome" she swatted his arm, he picked up his phone off of the side and headed back towards Chris and Leo.

"Damn, my partner has a big ego" Traci said and they all started laughing.

"Yeah and he uses it" Andy said.

"Ok, do not elaborate on that" Gail said

"I don't plan to, although I love how you and Ollie shove off anything to do with our love life now, but when I was with Luke, everyone was obsessed with us"

"That's because you two stubborn stupid idiots were to blind to see, so it was like watching a baby learning to walk, so slow and obvious, but entertaining and curious. Gail moaned. The

"Well, to be fair I couldn't really do anything for the first 6 months regardless of me being with Luke for the best part because obviously TO's and rookies cannot fraternise, so there was that, and as much as Sam liked to colour outside the lines we wouldn't have risked either of our jobs, when we could have waited, which I'm glad we did, it just made us realise that we were what each other wanted"

"Great speech Andy, you should be a psychology professor" Gail said rolling her eyes.

"I know right, I'm awesome" Andy laughed.

"Ok so are you sure there's enough room in this house for 2 big egos" Jo piped up. And Andy stuck her tongue out at her.

"And I dread to think what will happen if it's 2 boys your having, 3 male swareks, although Andys the only one been able to tame Sam" Traci said.

" you guys he's not a lion, he doesn't need to be tamed, but I know what you mean about having 3 swarek men in the same house, imagine when they start getting girlfriends, and if we have girls,.."

"They are not dating until they at 30" Sam said interrupting Andy.

"Sam, that's a bit hypocritical, you loved me from when I was 24 so, that's hardly fair"

"Well life isn't fair, but I am a man and I know thier intentions and no man is getting near any daughter of mine, without a police check at least" he said seriously.

"Oh really, so my dad should have been worried about your intentions then, if that was the case we wouldn't be in this situation" Andy deadpanned.

"No, I'm the gentleman kind, I bided my time and it worked in my favour" he laughed and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, causing the other ladies to laugh. Andy just nodded her head with a slight smirk.

"I hate to break up the party ladies, as much as I love the attention, Leo said he's tired, and I'm gonna have to agree with him" Sam said yawning.

They all said their goodbyes and after they watched Leo and Traci walk to her car they locked up the house and headed upstairs to the bedroom, they both headed into the bathroom, Andy brushed her teeth and Sam stripped and jumped in the shower,

"You sure you don't wanna join me" Sam shouted from the shower.

"Not tonight babe, I caught a shower this morning, by the way I think you won't get anymore hassle from your little admirer, we saw her at the store today"

"Why? Did you go hormonal, crazy sexy wife slash mommy bear on her?"

"Not me, Gail"

"Oh the ice queen routine" Sam said

"Hey that's my phrase, but yeah Gail went postal on her and then told her that there's no chance of her getting anyway near you that way, that she had tried but your heart was always mine. " Andy replied.

"I knew I always liked Gail" Sam joked.

"Hey! But I told her if she keeps up this charade that i will get her transferred, and it's in her best interest she sticks with Oliver because he is the best TO in the district" she rinsed her toothbrush under the tap and turned towards the shower to pick up a towel just as Sam stepped out of the shower,

"Ollies the best now, the best ever TO is now an awesome detective" Sam said as he took the towel off of Andy and quickly patted him self dry and then wrapped it around his waist.

"See something you like, McNally" Sam teased.

She thought about it

"Nah nothing special" she smiled and half ran towards the bedroom.

"I'm wounded" Sam said with a mock sad face closely following behind her.

They both climbed into bed, Sam told her about his day and tried to get her to spill on his surprise but she didn't let on. They talked for a while longer and Andy got comfortable and Sam cuddled up to her and they both drifted off to sleep.

The next morning Sam woke up, and somehow during the night Andy had ended up almost on top of him, he slowly moved her off, she flipped over as best she could and went back to sleep, he stood up and pulled some pyjama bottoms out of his drawer and pulled them on, he turned to his alarm clock to see it was 8.30 am, it was his day off and they had to go see Sarah and his dad and then Andy was working the late shift, so that gave him time to pop to a few shops to sort out Andys present for Christmas. He went down stairs and turned the coffee machine on and went towards the lounge to turn the tv on, he put the news on and then headed back to the kitchen, he was fixing himself some toast when Andy appeared behind him and wrapped her arms around him and kissed his shoulder.

"Morning sleepy head" he said turning around and catching her lips with his. When the need for air became too great they pulled away.

"I'm pretty Hungry" Andy said trailing one finger along his jawline.

" I can fix you some toast, or a bagel?"

"Not hungry for food" she nodded.

"Oh well as your devoted husband I'm sure I can help you fix that problem" he said as he moved her hair out of the way to kiss her neck"

"Oh I know your definitely the MAN for the job" she empathised.

"Well not to leave a pregnant woman waiting, let's get this problem rectified" he grabbed her hand and headed towards the sofa, he grabbed the tv remote and flicked the tv off, he pulled his lounge pants off and sat on the sofa, pulling Andy with him, moving quick but light sensual kisses over her face and neck and finally on her pulse point, she took a deep breath and stood up, pulled her robe off and let it drop to the floor, she saw Sam's eyes darken and the deep breath he took at the sight of her naked pregnant body, she knew no man could ever love her like him, and she felt wanton. She straddled his lap and lined herself up and dropped down on to his full erection, she knew she struck lucky with him, he was big and knew how to use it properly, she could never get enough. He thrust in and out of her slowly, holding on to her hips to make sure it went deep, she had her hands in his hair and the were kissing passionately at the same time, as time went on Sam started to kiss her neck and he could feel her tighten, he picked up the pace slightly and he could feel him self edging closer to climax finally after a few hard thrusts they both climaxed together. Andy dropped her head in the crook of his neck and they stayed like that for several minutes until Andy moved next to him. Sam blew out a breath, "wow, you continue to amaze me Andy" he kissed her head.

"Just as you do to me, I do feel a bit like a teenager" she said inbetween breaths.

"Yeah it does doesn't it, but I told you before I've got loads in me still, so I hope you can keep up" he smiled his mega watt smile.

They stayed in silence for a further 10 mins and then they both got redressed and headed back toward the kitchen.

Sam threw his cold uneaten toast in the bin and toasted 2 bagels, he poured himself more coffee and made a milkshake for Andy. They sat down to eat breakfast in the lounge with the news on in the background.

"Do you miss it?" Andy suddenly said.

"Miss what?" Sam said confused.

"Undercover?" Andy said shifting her body so she was facing him.

"Andy, what's this about?" Sam said his tone slightly husky.

"I'm just wondering, you haven't done undercover since Brennan, I'm asking you if you miss it" she said.

He cupped her cheek. "Honestly, no I don't, for a long time i was undercover but only because I had nothing to stay for except for Oliver and Jerry who were married, so I loved the thrill of leaving your life behind, the chance to be someone else. when you busted the hill case, I was waiting to go back, but then Boyko made me your TO and a couple of times Boyd asked me to go, but I couldn't leave you, you were my reason to stay, but the confusing part was I didn't understand why, I just knew I had to stay." He gave her a chaste kiss, she kissed him back.

"So what changed when you went for the Brennan op?" She asked.

"Haven't we spoke about this before?"

"Yeah but your always so vague, but I guess now I don't want you to resent me for not being able to go undercover."

He cupped both of her cheeks, "listen Andy, I could never resent you, you gave me something to look forward to, someone to care about, the more I think about it, undercover was just a way to pass time, and if anything I'm grateful for it, in a selfish way, because if you hadn't tackled my ass to the ground, we may have never had all the memories we have, or our story may not have happened and I can not imagine my life without you in it, you took a broken man and you made him whole, and now we are about to extend our family with our children, I love you so much, and yeah I screwed up by taking The Brennan case but do you remember the day I went, with the woman who was stuck in the car, when we nearly kissed?"

She nodded.

"Well you were talking about 20 year plans, I guess I was hoping you would say I was in your plans, but I was proud of your for how your picked yourself up after Luke cheated on you, I guess I was too scared to say anything in case you thought I was taking advantage of you, you now know I've loved you since you were a rookie, so when I saw you in the alpine, I had an array of mixed thoughts and emotions, like fate wanted us to come together as that was 2 ops you had turned up at, then I was scared because i knew what Jamie was capable of, I wanted to protect you, but when you came back to proposition me my heart was torn, one half I needed you to leave and the other I needed lyou, that half was the greatest desire and I knew in that moment I had made a huge mistake by accepting the job. I will never regret that we were together, the first time was amazing, more than I ever expected, heavenly, as you say, I only regret we got caught, but don't ever worry, I have no intentions of leaving you, and I will always treasure out past and our future" he kissed her again and he could feel the tears rolling down her cheek.

"Jesus swarek way to make a girl cry, who knew you were so good with words"

"I saved them, and the best of myself for the woman of my dreams, you" and he leant in for another kiss. The kiss grew into a deep passionate one. They both came up when the need for air was too great.

"I love you Sam Swarek"

"I love you Andy McNally Swarek" he winked.

"Right lets get showered and dressed and get our chores done before we meet Sarah and the devil" Sam said standing up reaching Andys hand as he stood.

"Sam, I believe your father has changed, he's not as cocky as he was that time at the prison, and I think he's knows he has only one chance"

" well we will see" he gave her a kiss and headed to the kitchen with the dirty plates and cups and she went upstairs to take a shower. He joined her 5 minutes later and they both finished showering and got dressed.

Andy was upstairs sorting out some laundry and Sam down stairs ironing some shirts, when her cell started to ring.

* ** _Dad_** *

" _ **Hey**_ **_dad_** , **_everything_** **_ok_**?" Andy said with a slight angst to her tone.

" ** _Yes_** , **_I'm_** **_fine_** **_I'm_** **_just_** **_letting_** **_you_** **_know_** **_I'm_** **_back_** **_in_** **_town_** , **_how_** **_are_** **_you_** **_doing_**? **_when_** **_can_** **_I_** **_meet_** **_you_** **_and_** **_Sammy_** **_for_** **_breakfast_** **_or_** **_lunch_**?"

" ** _Oh_** **_dad_** **_that's_** **_great_** , **_well_** **_we_** **_are_** **_meeting_** **_Sarah_** **_and_** **_jay_** **_this_** **_afternoon_** **_but_** **_maybe_** **_do_** **_breakfast_** **_on_** **_Monday_** , **_come by the house at around_** **_10_**?"

" ** _Sounds good, I'll see you then Hunnie and tell Sam I said hi, love you Andy"_**

 ** _"Love you too dad bye"_**

She finished folding laundry and headed back down to Sam, she sat at the breakfast bar why he finished the last of his shirts.

"Babe I can't believe you actually iron your jeans" she laughed.

"Hey, you should be lucky I'm so domesticated" he said proudly.

"Oh, what as opposed to me who just doesn't believe you need to iron jeans, the creases come out naturally if not your jeans look rustic"

Sam raised an eyebrow "is that so?"

"Yes it is, I'm just glad you don't iron your boxers, otherwise would have to seriously think about getting you therapy"

"For what, wanting to look smart, well your in luck, because I don't need to iron something barely anyone sees" he shot back.

"I should hope not, although I could imagine Oliver's reaction if he found out you ironed your boxers"

"Well good job I don't" and he raised an eyebrow.

"Ok anyway, dad just called, he's back in town, wants to meet us for breakfast/lunch, told him Monday would be fine, that's ok right?"

"Yep, sounds good" he smiled and continued "I was thinking after your appointment on Thursday we could go pick up a tree and some new decorations, for our new house, seen as its only 2 weeks till xmas" he said.

"OMG, I totally forgot, Sam that's a great idea, our first tree together, it's gonna be amazing, I was thinking we should have a party here on Christmas Eve, invite Gail, Chris, dov, Chloe, traci, Leo, Oliver, celery and jo"

"Are you sure, remember I'm working that day" Sam said

"Yeah I know, I have Chris and dov coming over anyway to help me with something, then my dad will come over Christmas day, and I'm gonna invite traci, Leo and her mum aswell if that's ok, Dex will pick Leo up in the evening"

"Sounds cool, you thought of a present for Leo yet?" Sam asked curiously.

"No not yet, was gonna go shopping next Friday on our day off, why you have something in mind?"

"Yeah I was thinking maple leafs have a game just after New Years, and after they have a meet and greet, so I figured I could take him there, you think traci would be ok with that?"

"Yeah, she trusts you with her life Sam, you are her partner, and we already know how much Leo loves you, probably more than me now, but I can't see why it would be a problem, I'll text her later see if it's cool."

"Ok, well we have to meet dad and Sarah in 1 hour, so you got your stuff together?"

"Yep, just waiting for you" she smiled.

"Well there's a change" he smirked and Andy gave him a mock frown.

They walked hand in hand into the little diner, and spotted Sarah and jay in a corner booth, they were both sat on the same side, Sam imagined that was Sarah's idea so that Andy and Sam didn't feel uncomfortable, Sam slid in first and Andy slid in next to him.

They all shared mixed greetings, the silence was somewhat awkward while they looked at the menu until jay spoke up

"So do you know wether I'll be getting grandsons or granddaughters or one of each?"

"We're not sure yet pop, we're keeping it a surprise" Sam answered nonchalantly.

"Ok, well as long as they are healthy thats what matters" Sarah interjected.

The waiter briefly interrupted them to take thier order, Sam and Andy both ordered club sandwiches, while Sarah ordered a chicken wrap and jay a cheeseburger.

"So you thought of any names?" Sarah asked.

"We have a few, we basically picked one boy one girl each and will have to see what happens" Andy answered.

"Sounds fair" jay said.

"Yep we are in This together, so we choose together" Sam said, Sarah shot him a look knowing full well it was a slight dig at her for the way she had betrayed him in terms of sticking by thier father after all he had done.

"That's how all great partnerships should be" jay said genuinely happy.

"Oh because you'd know" Sam said sarcastically.

"Look son, thank your lucky stars you didn't end up like me, that's pretty huge, but I'm proud of you, of what you've become, how you live your life, you have a beautiful wife, and I'm damn sure your twins will be beautiful for sure, now I understand I'm never gonna be in you life completely but I'd least like to try make amends"

Sam swallowed hard, he didn't really expect that kind of speech from him.

"Well thanks pop" Sam said, Sarah and Andy had smiles plastered on thier faces.

"Well I feel sorry for Andy if it's 2 boys you have, I mean one swarek man is enough for anyone to take on let alone 3" Sarah said

"I know right, me and my friends were just staying this last night" they both laughed together, Sam was watching them and was happy they were getting along.

"Hey, I bet you they will have every girl in school begging for a piece of swarek charm"

"Ok ok, let's not go over the big ego conversation again, we won't be able to leave the diner" Andy winked and they all laughed.

The next hour went rather smoothly, talking about what Sarah was up to, that jay had found a job at a bar, they spoke about some stuff going on at 15th, some current affairs, no awkward moment for the rest of the meal. When they said thier goodbyes, with a promise to meet again in the new year, Sam and Andy got in the truck.

"See that wasn't so bad" Andy said.

"No, it wasn't but I'm not about to drive my trust mobile off the cliff just yet" he laughed remembering the conversation he had 3 years ago about andy's mum. She shot him a glare and they continued in silence until they reached 15th, she gave him a quick meaningful kiss and he had got out of the truck and ran around to open her door by the time she swung her legs around,

"Such a gentleman" she teased.

she kissed his cheek and waddled towards the door

"Have a good day at work wife" she heard behind her and turned around to see him wink and she laughed and nodded her head.


	23. Make up sex

**Thanks again for all the support, much appreciated! You'll probably notice that in the next few chapters I've been using certain lines that were in the episodes after the proposal, I didn't go down the line of corruption, well I'm not telling that story, I love Oliver and can't believe they actually went down that road. I just want you to know I'm not putting obstacles in Andy and Sam's life, just with thier jobs more obstacles present themselves, but we've seen them overcome worse situations than what I've created so, I hope you all enjoy!**

Sam pulled up outside the shop he needed to get Andy's present. He climbed out of the truck and headed into the shop. The customer assistant was busy with another customer so Sam had a quick browse while he waited. A rather chirpy lady appeared from the back room and smiled rather too creepy for Sam's liking. He had lightened up in the last few years thanks to Andy, but this woman was slightly creeping him out.

"Hi sir, how can I help you today"

"Hi, I'm um looking for a present for my wife, I was thinking a charm bracelet"

"Ok, well I can help you with that, if you follow me over this way"

"I'm sure you can" he muttered under his breath.

"I'm sorry?" She asked

"Thank you" he empathised with a full dimpled smile, he regretted that straight away noticing the woman's reaction.

"So would you like silver or gold"

"Oh she's a silver girl" he replied.

"Ok, so what charms did want to put on" she asked fluttering her eyelashes.

Sam told her the charms he required, since some of them were unusual he had to have some special ordered.

"Ok so they should arrive and be ready by next Saturday, you can pick them up any day after that, is that ok sir?"

"Yeah perfect, I may not be able to make it but my friend will come and pick it up instead if that's the case, will that be ok?"

"Yeah that's fine sir, just make sure he has the receipt, what's his name so I can make a note on the order?"

"Oliver shaw, he is a police officer and may be in uniform" Sam said.

"Ok no problem, if you just follow me too the till to pay" Sam followed her and handed her his credit card, her hands brushing against his didn't go unnoticed, and he frowned, trying to avoid it when she handed it back.

"Thank you Mr Swarek, hope to see you next week, your wife is a lucky woman" she said in the most flirtatious way.

"Nope I'm the lucky one, thank you for your help" he smiled in an attempt to show he's not interested, he turned and left before she could say anything else, he had always had a lot of female attention but for some reason it slightly annoyed him that he got loads more now he was married. He jumped back in his truck and headed to a few more shops, while he was heading back to his truck he saw a shop called "personalise it" and a poster that said wait while we print. He had an idea and headed inside. An hour later he walked out very happy with his purchase, and jumped back in the truck, he rang Andy's phone.

A few rings and she answered.

" ** _Sam, is everything ok_**?"

" ** _Yeah McNally, I'm fine, just calling to see if you had taken your break yet?"_**

 ** _"Nope not yet, in about 1 hour I will be, it's only 6pm, why?"_**

 ** _"Well I wanted to see if you wanted the company of_** ** _an extremely handsome man"_**

 ** _"What, have you arranged for George clooney to come for_** ** _lunch_** " she giggled.

" ** _No someone much better"_**

 ** _"Ok, I'll see you in 1 hour, I gotta go someone just walked in"_**

 ** _"See you soon "_**

He drove home quickly and hid the bits and pieces he had brought in the garage because he knew Andy would never go in there. He headed back towards 15th and into the penny to grab Andy her favourite and then drove to division. He parked up and hopped out, waving to a few officers on his way through, he went through the the front because he knew Andy would be there. When he walked in she was busy with her head in paperwork so he walked up to the desk

"I'd like to report a crime" in a slightly different voice.

"Just one minute please sir" she tried to hold her laughter, she knew exactly who it was without even looking.

"I'm afraid it can't wait" he continued.

"What's so important sir" she played along.

"Well my wife...who am I kidding it's a crime of passion, I love her so much I don't know know what to do" he moved his tongue to the Inside of his cheek.

"Well sir your in luck, I think I have someone to help you" she finally looked up and started to laugh. She buzzed him through and gave him a hug, and right on time Oliver came behind them

"Hey lovebirds, this is a place of employment and a public service, so keep it PG" he winked at them.

"Jeez shaw you must really love McNally if your covering her lunch"

"I thought I better, as she invited us over Christmas Eve"

"You mean we invited you, and if your trying to get my surprise out of her, it ain't gonna work, I've tried using my swarek charms and they didn't work, she is keeping tight lipped"

"Hey guys I'm standing right here" she said loudly.

"Yeah she wouldn't budge, you guys go before I change my mind " and he waved them off.

They walked into the lounge and sat at the table, Sam pulled out the food and Andy fixed them some drinks, they were talking about the 4 hours since they last saw each other, when they finished eating, Sam pulled the other bag he had and put it on the table.

"Sam what's this?" She looked curious.

"Well I walked by a store in town and i had an idea, it's more for the babies but I think you'll like it".

She pulled the items out of the bag, and opened one up, it was a baby romper suit with Swarek printed on the back and on the front were prints of Sam and hers badges and numbers joined together.

"Oh my god Sam, these are soo cute, they are amazing"

"I know right, it's an amazing little shop, they do it in an hour, I couldn't resist, I decided white because we are not sure of the sex but I thought they were cool.

She got up and moved towards him, giving him a chaste kiss,

"Your an amazing husband and already a great father, I'm glad you are the father of my children, I couldn't imagine doing this with anyone else"

"I hope not" he laughed.

She stuck her tongue out at him. When her lunch break was over, he gave her a long deep meaningful kiss and then he walked her back to the desk where she relieved Oliver.

"Thank god your back, now I know why I don't do desk, some woman just called to report that someone stole her favourite garden gnome" Oliver said blowing out a breath.

"Well imagine how I feel, stuck on here I get calls about stuff like that at least 5 times a day, unless the D's catch a big case I am always here" she pouted and Sam rubbed his hand up and down her back.

"Hey don't complain to me, I didn't get you knocked up" Oliver laughed before Sam smacked the back of his head.

"Owww what was that for?" Oliver asked.

"Don't torment my wife, as the best man of her husband your suppose to support her a bit more, she knows if I could be the one pregnant I would do it"

"Hmm really, when was the last time you were on front desk Sammy, i think it was like 10 years ago, I have to say brother it would be interesting to see you pregnant, you'd be more moody than McNally for sure" they all started to laugh.

"Yeah the last time you were in booking I had long hair and a moustache" Sam said as he patted Oliver on the back.

Andy was laughing.

"Wait, you had long hair and a moustache" she asked through her laughter.

"hey it was a Cool look back then" he stated. Oliver started laughing.

"Yeah exactly, shows how much I love you guys, Brother what's in the bag?" Oliver asked when he realised Sam was holding a bag.

"Oh, it's something I brought for the twins, here let me show you" he pulled one out and showed it to Oliver.

"That is awesome, cheesy but awesome, although brother I have to say I didn't think you had this kinda thing in you but impending fatherhood really suits you" Oliver said as he patted Sam on the back.

"Thanks brother" Sam returned the pat on the back.

"So Swarek's I have some good news to tell you.." Before he could finish Andy cut him off.

"You and celery are getting married, oh my god Oliver that is amazing.."

"No McNally, that's not it, frank is leaving next month for good and I've been offered the staff sergeants job permanently "

"Brother that's great" Sam said.

"Oliver that's amazing, you'll be a great staff sergeant, we all look up to you anyway"

"Thanks guys, but don't expect any special treatment" Oliver said pointing between them.

"I resent the implication" Sam joked.

"Yeah yeah, anyway get outta here, actually are you picking up McNally later?"

"I am, I'm sensing this conversation is gonna end with me agreeing to give you a ride home?"

"Well I am your best friend" Oliver smiled.

"Yeah yeah!" Sam said. " I better let you two actually do some work" this time Oliver smacked Sam on the back of the head.

"Excuse me, I'm a hard worker" Oliver said nonchalantly

"Yeah, at winding people up and eating" and Sam quickly jogged towards the door and out before Oliver could react.

"See you guys later" he shouted.

The next 4 hours went quickly, Sam had done some more chores, called Nash to ask her about Christmas, she was ecstatic they asked. He watched some tv and made some soup for them to heat up when they got home.

The next few days went smoothly, they were on the same shift, then on Wednesday, thier last shift before thier 2 days off, a young teenage girl had been found in the bushes in high park, and Sam, Nash and Jo were working the case. Jo had called Sam at 9am to ask him to start early because of the nature of the crime and he had arranged with Oliver to bring Andy to work for her shift. After quickly relaying the details to Andy, he left and Andy knew straight away that this was gonna be a long day, the girl had suffered sexual abuse and had the been strangled. Andy knew this case would hit home for Sam as it was similar to his sisters attack all them years ago, which means he would be more determined to catch the killer. After Jo had called Sam was pretty much in a trance and hardly payed Andy any attention, well non like he had the last 6 months. She didn't worry too much because she knew once in a while he would get a case like this and would use all of his energy, mentally and physically to solve it. She knew he would request her when she got there later, he had agreed with frank that if he would need her for a case he could have her.

So Oliver picked her up, 1 hour before shift started.

"So McNally, any idea why I'm your ride today?"

"Girl was found in high park, raped and strangled, only 14 I think" Andy knew she wouldn't need to elaborate with Oliver.

" Sammy ok?"

"Well not really, he was in a world of his own after Jo called, I managed to get the story outta him then he practically up and left, so we will see" Andy shrugged. Oliver knew she was upset, he had known her for 6 years and knew she was great at hiding her feelings, Sam too that's why it took them so long to get together, this could be a long day he thought to himself.

Andy sat the rest of the drive in silence, she knew Sam was gonna take this case to heart, but he didn't even kiss her, didn't hug her, just said bye and left, of course she didn't tell Oliver that, he would feel the need to interfere, wether or not you wanted him to, and it was something Andy would have to address with Sam, sooner or later.

They arrived at the barn and both walked in together, it was busier than usual with everyone trying to help with this case, the early shift would be finishing in 15 minutes so the next shift would pick up where they left off. Andy walked straight to the locker rooms and changed into her uniform. She made her way to the lounge to pick up a coffee for Sam, and headed up to the D's office, Sam was on the phone and Nash was on her phone. She saw Sam was stressed and so she went to give him his coffee. He finished his phonecall.

"I already have one" he said bluntly.

"Okay, I'll give it to Oliver then, how's it going?"

"Well a 14 year old was raped and murdered, no witnesses other than a drunk homeless guy who may or may not of seen one or two guys because he was too drunk to focus, so no it's not going good" he didn't even look at her, now she was getting angry, she definitely had not done anything to warrant this behaviour towards her. She didn't really wanna argue with him at work either.

"Well I guess... You know what don't worry, you already have to much on your mind" she said to him.

"Unless you can tell me the people or person that done this, I'm not really interested in anything else right now" he set his eyes back at the file on his desk.

She just turned and walked out, she marched past Oliver and he knew something was wrong. He marched straight into the D's office.

"What did you say to McNally" Oliver demanded.

"She was rambling on about something, told her I wasn't really interested unless it was about the case" Sam didn't even look at him.

"You what, she just went past me in tears, and your being really cold at the moment, yes I understand this case is close to home but don't push her away" he raised his voice.

"Oliver she's pregnant and hormonal, killing a spider makes her cry"

"Exactly she's pregnant, carrying around 2 humans, yet all she was worried about on the way here was you, your a real jackass sometimes" Oliver stormed out of the room.

Everyone was in parade and the detectives ran through the case noting, they wanted Oliver and Epstein with them in the office and everyone else was to canvass to try and gather more information. Andy was to be on front desk again. This really riled her up, she could feel her blood boiling, the man she loved whom she fell in love with, who she had married and is about to have his children and he was being completely cold with her.

When parade had finished, Jo and Nash had headed out and Sam was briefing Epstein and Oliver.

"Sam can I have a word please"

"What is it McNally" he said in a harsh tone.

She felt the tears prick her eyes. She just turned around and walked out. Oliver looked straight at Sam.

"Brother you need to fix this now" Oliver said pointing at her.

"Oliver stay out of my business, I don't have time for Andys games right now, I have a job to do, a case I need to solve" Sam said shuffling the files on the desk.

"You know what Sam, you sounded just like Callaghan then, didn't you hate that he always put his work before Andy, the worst part is she wanted to help you because she knows what this means to you, and you just ignored her for what, a case that could be unsolved for years, are you gonna ignore her for years?, don't you think she been through enough and she doesn't need the stress" Oliver almost shouted at his friend, he loved him like a brother but he was also protective over Andy and had no trouble calling his friend out on his shit.

"Don't ever compare me to Callaghan, it's one case and I would just like to solve it before I have my days off"

"Sammy, you know full well that cases like this can sometimes go on for years, don't push the people you love away, that's exactly what Tommy did and you probably reminded her of that"

"Oliver I don't have time for this" and he walked out of the room.

Okay, what was that about?" Epstein asked.

"I don't know, but he better pull him self together otherwise he might lose her for good, she's put up with enough of his shit, I'm not sure how much more she can take" Oliver blew out a breath and set to work on his task.

Andy had been to see best and informed him that she didn't feel well and needed to go home. He had been totally fine and said she should catch a ride with Diaz as he was riding alone. She made her way to Chris and explained she wasn't feeling well and needed a ride home. Chris dropped her home.

It was around 4 hours later, and they had finally got a few leads and Sam needed his charger from his truck, as he went to get it he suddenly realised that he hadn't seen Andy for ages, he walked to the front desk and she wasn't there, he tried to call her and she didn't answer. He walked past Oliver,

"Hey have you seen Andy?" He asked.

"Oh now you have time to see her" Oliver said sarcastically.

"Oliver, what's going on?" Sam said angrily.

"Well she told frank she was unwell and Diaz dropped her home, 4 hours ago, funnily enough she was ok before she got to work," Oliver said.

"What and no one told me" Sam almost shouted.

"Well she probably didn't wanna interrupt you without getting her head bitten off" Oliver said sarcastically.

Sam shot him a glare, he knew Oliver was right he had been a right bastard, and it was all in his fucked up way of protecting her, he had done the one thing he promised he would never do again, he pushed her away.

He tried to call her again, but nothing. Now he was getting worried. He tried the landline and she finally picked up.

" ** _Hello_** "

" ** _Andy, why didn't you tell me you were going home"_**

 ** _"Sam I don't wanna talk to you right now"_**

" ** _Andy look im sorry, I really need to close this case, I'm sorry i pushed you away"_**

 ** _"Okay" s_** he said

" ** _Andy come on"_**

" ** _Sam I'll see you later_** " and she hung up.

She really wasn't in the mood, she had a bad back, and the twins were very energetic today. She felt like running away but they were both past that now, she would face him later when he came home. She fixed herself something to eat, ate it and headed up to the bedroom.

Sam threw his phone across his desk and put his head in his hands. He'd screwed up majorly, he had a job to do but maybe if he had let Andy help She might not of gone home and he wouldn't have to worry about her being alone. He set back to work and went out to follow some leads, when he got back the night shift was on and jo had even gone home, he decided he needed to look up Something that was irritating him so he went into interrogation room 1 and worked in there so no one would bug him.

"Sammy wake up" Sam could hear. He felt someone shaking him, "Sam why are you still here?" Frank asked.

"Oh shit, what time is it?" He asked rubbing his eyes, his neck stiff from the position he had slept in.

"9.30"

"Shit, shit, shit Andy has her appointment in 1 hour" he looked at his phone, he had 10 missed calls from Andy, 1 text.

*" ** _Guess your still at work, I'm getting a cab to the hospital"*_**

"Fuck" he shouted

He jumped up, grabbed his files and took them to his desk, he quickly jumped in the shower and changed into the spare clothes that were in his locker. He went to the lounge and grabbed a coffee and ran to his truck. He pulled up at the hospital thankfully finding somewhere to park, and ran to the lift, he got there with 5 minutes to spare. He saw Andy waiting in the waiting area and headed over.

"Andy I'm so sorry" he whispered.

"Not here Sam" she whispered back.

He kissed the side of her head, he didn't think she would want a proper kiss, he really was in the doghouse. They sat in silence and Sam had his arm around Andys shoulders.

The doctor came out

"Mrs Swarek" she shouted.

Sam and Andy stood up and followed her to the room.

"Andy is fine" andy said.

"And you must be Mr Swarek?" The doctor asked.

"Sam is fine" he smiled as he helped Andy onto the seat.

The doctor set everything up, and put the Doppler on her stomach. Sam grabbed Andy's hand and intwined his with hers, she didn't pull away, actually she squeezed his hand back.

The doctor moved the Doppler around her stomach,

"Would you like to hear the heartbeats?" She asked

"Yes please" they answered in unison. The doctor moved the Doppler and next thing you could hear two heartbeats. Sam's face lit up, he was so excited. Andy looked at him and smiled, it was a sad smile and it didn't go unnoticed by Sam. He gave her a chaste kiss on the lips and brushed her nose with his.

"Ok, Mr and Mrs Swarek, everything looks fine, both babies are the size they are supposed to be, you have 12 weeks left till your due date 3rd March but most twins are born around the 36/37 week mark. So don't panic if it happens around that time it is totally normal. We will set you an appointment for 6 weeks time, just to check up again. You want to know the sex?"

"No thank you, we want it to be a surprise" Andy said.

"Ok, you just wait here and I'll make you an appointment for 6 weeks time"

"Ok thank you" the doctor walked out of the door. Andy wiped the gel off of her stomach and Sam helped her sit up. He cupped her cheeks.

"Andy I'm so sorry, I did the one thing I promised you I wouldn't, when we get home I will explain" he leaned In towards her lips hesitating but she pushed her lips to his.

"You better, because I'm struggling to see why every time life happens and it's not going your way, you shut down, I thought we were past that"

"Yeah I know, but I will explain the method behind my madness not that it's gonna make the situation better. Ollie already called me out on my shit, you know I actually think he likes you better nowadays, he called me a jackass" Sam said with a frown.

"Well you were a jackass, I could understand if I actually done something but you were cold to me without any merit as to why, but we will finish this conversation at home, and for the record your still in the doghouse" she raised an eyebrow at him And he nodded. Shortly after the doctor came back in.

"Okay, so I have scheduled your next appointment for Friday 22nd January at a later time of 11am, also Mrs Swarek, I'm aware of your profession and I advise you to take it easy to avoid an unnecessary early labour, maybe you should start thinking about possibly starting your maternity early or maybe move to part time for the remainder of your pregnancy" the doctor gave Andy a stern look.

"Yes, I've already moved to desk, no more patrol, and I've got this one watching me 24/7, but I'll take your advice on board, but I really don't wanna give up work just yet, I feel fine at the moment, the minute it gets too much I will consider my options, thank you again" the doctor nodded and Andy and Sam walked hand in hand after her.

They decided they both needed some food and headed to a diner just near the hospital.

They had a bit of conversation, mostly about how pissed Oliver was that Sam was a jackass.

"You stole my best friend" Sam tried to joke.

"Well if you weren't such an ass, he wouldn't have to call you out on your shit, and anyway, don't think I didn't notice that Leo prefers you nowadays"

"No Andy, he likes you more trust me, I think he just feels close because I was best friends with Jerry, he always talks about how awesome you are" Sam smiles his full dimpled smile.

" i am awesome" she said.

Sam just laughed and nodded his head. They finished thier food in a somewhat comfortable silence and then paid and headed back to the truck.

"So we can go home relax abit and then go and pick a Christmas tree and then I'm gonna cook you a meal" Sam never worried to much about Christmas but he knew Andy loved it and as it was their first Christmas as a married couple in a new house and he was excited too. Before Andy could answer her cell phone started to ring.

* _ **Traci**_ *

" ** _Hey trace what's up?"_**

 ** _"Is Swarek with you?"_**

 ** _"Yep, he turned up at_** **_the hospital this morning, we are okay, but he has a lot of grovelling to do"_**

 ** _"Ok that's good, but you sure your ok"_**

" ** _Yeah all good, trace you got anymore details about Leo's game?"_**

 ** _"Yeah it's at 5pm, you know where. I have Sunday off, I'm working tomorrow now and Jo is gonna cover Sunday"_**

 ** _"Well as you know we are on Earlys so gonna finish at 4, we can't wait"_**

 ** _"Ok Andy I'll see you guys Sunday, have fun_** ** _making up with Swarek"_** Andy could practically imagine trace winking on her end of the phone.

" ** _Trace, seriously! we are going Christmas shopping_** _ **Tomorrow**_ ** _so that might put a_** **dampener** on **_his mood_** "

Traci laughed and bid farewell to Andy.

" ** _Bye trace"_**

Andy hung up and looked at Sam who was giving a curious look.

"So you told her I was being a jackass" he asked.

"I didn't have to, she realised herself, she is a detective, she called me last night after shift as did Ollie and Epstein"

"As much as it pisses me off when people interfere in our business I like it that they all have your back" Sam said as he turned on to thier street.

"Yeah if we ever get divorced, I think you will need new friends" Andy joked.

Sam's head shot straight to hers.

"You want to divorce me?"

"Well of course not but you keep being a jackass for no reason who knows"

"Andy..."

"Look Sam, of course I don't want to divorce you, I love you more than anyone in this world and that's never gonna change, I know you've always been a hard shelled guy and that is one of the reasons I fell in love with you, i never want you to change who you are and I only asked one thing of you and that was to let me in and don't push me away, I know that all the other times you have been a jackass I have been the cause, but all I wanted to do was help you, I know how much this case hit close to home and you practically treated me like an errand little child, I love when you get a case that you feel passionate about, that's the Sam I know, the Sam I love, everyday I fall more in love with you than I did the day before, I never thought I could love this profoundly and it terrified me but everyday when I wake up to you I know I have hit the jackpot, the last 10 months you have been amazing and yesterday I kept hoping that guy would overshadow jackass Sam. You hurt me Sam and I never want to feel like that again, next time you feel bad, you feel stressed tell me, let me in, you've always been there for me especially when it matters and I'm always gonna be there for you"

"I love you soo much Andy, it scares me, let's talk about it inside"

"Nope, Sam if there's one thing I know for sure if we walk through that door right now no talk is going to be had" she put her hand on his thigh and his eyes almost popped out of his head he swallowed hard.

"When Jo called me with the specifics of the case it immediately brought back memory's of Sarah's case, then when I got to work and I learned more about it, my head started working overtime, the parents had no idea she was even missing, they thought she was at a friends house for the night, it made me think what if we had 2 girls, what if I can't protect them like I couldn't protect Sarah, I just kept thinking of all the possible scenarios" he put his head in his hands.

"Sam, you were 9 when Sarah was attacked, there's nothing you could have done, you were there for her after and I'm sure she appreciates that. If we do have girls, we will do our damned best to make sure nothing like that ever happens but you can't predict every situation, we can't lock her up because your afraid what might happen, some times situations get out of hand but you just have to try hard to not let that happen, our kids will lie to us, thier gonna rebel, hell both of us did, I used to dress in skimpy outfits and wear to much makeup and it used to make my dad so angry. Look how many people you have actually helped. Emily, me, Marlo, Traci, and many more through the cases you have solved. You are a hero, your my hero, and these kids are gonna adore thier daddy and I'm pretty sure you'll be thier hero, now don't feel every time you need to protect me that pushing me away is the answer, hadn't we already discussed the implications after you broke up with me the first time? now Mr Swarek, take me inside and let's have makeup sex"

Sam just stared at her he jumped out of the truck in record time and helped her out, he held her hand to the door and opened it. He pulled her inside and instantly his Lips crashed to hers, this was gonna be a good afternoon he thought. He kicked the door shut and grabbed her hand and lead her upstairs, he was gonna give her the best makeup sex she could manage.


	24. Uncle Sammy

**Thanks again everyone, I'm trying not to stretch it out but the story basically keeps writing itself! Hope you are enjoying it ? ﾟﾙﾃ**

They had both been laying there for the last half an hour, Andy was tucked under Sam's arm head on his chest and was drawing circles on his stomach with her fingers and Sam was rubbing his thumb up and down her arm. They were both getting their breath back.

"Make up sex is definitely the best" Andy laughed.

"Well, with me it definitely is" Sam smiled.

"Check you tooting your own horn" andy said with a little chuckle.

"Hey I'm just stating a fact" Sam said jokingly.

"Yeah yeah" andy said as she stretched out. Sam went to get up when Andy moved her hand to her stomach.

"Sam, Sam wait" she shouted excitedly.

"Andy what's up?" He said with a worried face. Andy grabbed his arm and pulled him back on the bed, she then put his hand over her stomach.

"Andy..." He trailed off when he felt it, he had felt them kick one at a time, but they were kicking at the same time, a massive grin appeared on his face. He lent down and placed a kiss on Andy's stomach, and the babies kicked again.

"You know little rookies, me, your mum and all your 15th division aunts and uncles can't wait to meet you, especially Leo. If your boys, mummy's gonna be the most special lady because she will have 3 swarek men protecting her, if your girls then your gonna be daddy's little princesses. Hurry out" he spoke to them.

Andy was watching him with a tear in her eye, the Sam Swarek she fell in love with was replaced with a new version who she loved even more, 6 years ago she really didn't see her life panning out this way and she certainly didn't imagine Sam swarek to be a softie romantic. It melted her heart and the babies were not even here yet, she could just imagine how protective he was gonna be when they arrived. She continued to watch him as he talked to her stomach.

"You have uncle Ollie, he's daddies best friend, he's like a brother, an amazing man and he will be the best uncle, then you have your aunt Traci, she is your mums best friend and daddies partner, she is an amazing and strong woman and she has a son, Leo. Well he's one of the nicest kids you can meet, he's as excited as us to meet you and he's gonna be a fun older brother. Then you have uncle Nick, he's away at the moment but he's always had your mums back, even when daddy was being a jackass" he looked up at Andy and smiled " he always protected her and he's another one of your mums closest friends, then we have uncle dov and uncle Chris, well they are probably gonna be the fun uncles, they are like brothers to your mum and they both have her back no matter what, they helped save my life. then we have aunt Gail, well she's a hard ass and she won't let anyone hurt you, she's like a bulldog" Sam heard Andy laughing but he continued. "Gail is fierce, her and your mum don't always see eye to eye but they always have each other's back, then you have uncle frank, one of daddies oldest friends, he is a stand up guy with high morals and he always has your back, and then noelle, she's the one who called daddy out on his feelings for your mum, I've always admired noelle, she is also fierce and doesn't let people take advantage. one uncle that isn't here, Jerry! He was daddies best friend and he was taken away from us far too early, I really wish he was here to meet you guys, maybe him and Traci would have their own family by now. Then there's grandpa Tommy, he's had a rough few years but he's a good man and he's raised an amazing woman in your mother and I'm eternally grateful to him, he was a great detective, and now he's gonna be a great grandpa. what I'm trying to tell you guys is no matter what, you will always have people protecting you, you have a big family here and it took me a long time to realise that, I relied mainly on myself and only Jerry and Oliver knew some of my darkest secrets, that was until your mum came barrelling into my life and she made me realise you don't have to manage everything on your own, it's ok to let people in, she's made me a better man, being with her has changed me, and now she's gonna give me you two, so please don't make us wait too long" and he kissed her stomach again and looked up at Andy who had tears flowing down her cheeks.

"Oh Andy don't cry" he said wiping the tears with his thumb.

"Damn hormones" she joked.

He kissed her lips lightly.

"I never thought I'd see the day Sam swarek was a husband let alone a father"

"And that's because of you, you made me want to change, I wanted you to have the best and so I gave you the best of me, I was saving it for you, you touched my heart in ways I never thought possible, and I want to give you everything" he said and gave her a hug.

"Sam, you know you and the kids are all I need right, I don't need silver or gold, I'm rich with love, I've loved you for 6 years now and I never stopped, everyday my admiration for you intensifies and I keep thinking I can't love you anymore than I do, but then I surprise myself, because everyday I do love you more, it's like I can't get enough. Your my soul mate, my best friend and I can't imagine my life without you In it, we have been through so much together and even though each situation was different, some harder than others, we overcame it and that's how i know our love is pure, because even in the difficult times we stick together and make it work. I have faith in both of us as husband and wife and as parents, this is it... We are one."

"I know, I love you Andy" he kissed her forehead and gave her another hug. "Let's go get that Christmas tree together so we can make some Swarek/McNally Christmas traditions" and he stood up and helped Andy up.

They arrived at the Christmas tree shop, Sam helped Andy out of the truck and took her hand and intwined it with his. They walked hand in hand looking at all the different trees. They debated over which kind was better and finally after 45 minutes decided on a Norwegian fir. They told the assistant which one they wanted and while he packaged it they went to the decoration section. Andy's face lit up, and Sam smiled realising how excited Andy was. They picked up some lights for the tree and the different ornaments, Sam was actually having fun picking out the ornaments.

"I'd thought you would go for all matching decorations" Sam said.

"Nope, Christmas is about being with family, no one is the same, so therefore nothing needs to be matched"

"Ok, as much as that's weird logic, I understand" and he continued looking at the different ornaments.

Next they moved on to the outside decorations. They found a animated lit statue of a family of deers and Andy just had to buy it. Next they chose some icicle lights for around the outside of the house and some lights for the tree in the front yard. They took the stuff and went to pay.

After Sam secured the tree in the back of the truck he jumped in and realised he should have gone to the grocery store before they got the tree.

" dammit, I forgot to go to the store before the tree, now I'm gonna have to come back out" he said with a slightly stressed tone.

"It's ok, I'll just stay in the truck why you go into the store"

"are you sure?"

"Yeah it's fine, honestly I'm a bit too tired to walk around the store, I wanna save my energy so we can decorate the tree after dinner" she smiled and leaned forward to kiss him. "I'll be fine Sam, I'll lock the truck from the inside and you won't be that long"

"Ok," he said.

He pulled into the car park at the grocery store and gave Andy a quick kiss and jumped out of the truck and headed towards the store.

Andy locked the door straight away and pulled out her phone and dialled.

" ** _Hey trace"_**

 ** _"Andy is everything ok?"_**

 ** _"Yeah everything is good, we are ok, he apologised for his behaviour and explained his weird logic behind it"_**

" ** _Oh good, because if he didn't I was gonna have to kick his ass for making my friend upset"_**

 ** _"Thanks for having my back trace but seriously we made up and now I'm waiting in the truck with the Christmas tree while he picks up some ingredients for my 'I'm sorry I was a jackass meal' and then we are decorating the tree"_**

 ** _"I'm glad, I told you makeup sex is the best"_**

 ** _"Trace!" "He was so sweet after, the twins started to kick at the same time and he started to talk to them, telling them about all you guys, it was so sweet"_**

 ** _"Wow You really have changed him"_**

 ** _"Nah I didn't change him, it was always there I just had to break down the reinforced barriers"_**

 ** _"Ok, so I gotta go, me and Leo are having a movie day and he's getting impatient"_**

 ** _"Ok trace, see you Saturday"_**

 ** _"Bye"_**

She hung up the phone and started to look at the Internet on her phone.

Sam entered the store and picked up a basket, he walked down the desired aisles and picked the stuff he needed to make Andy her special Dinner. As he walked towards one aisle he almost bumped into someone.

"Sorry..." He trailed off when he saw who it was.

"Sam, oh my god how have you been?"

"Monica, I'm good, how are you?"

"Yeah, I'm doing ok, what are you doing down these neck of the woods" she asked curiously.

"Oh, I live a few blocks away on Beechwood"

"Wow, being a hot shot detective really does pay well, but aren't they like 5 bedroom townhouses?"

"Yep"

"Okay" "I see you haven't changed, still monosyllabic, so why would you need a 5 bedroom house for just you" she asked.

Sam held up his hand to show his wedding ring.

"Wow, so who's the lady that got bachelor Swarek to settle down?"

"That would be Andy" Sam said.

"Oh, I saw Andy maybe a year ago, she told me you guys broke up"

"We did, but we both realised we made a mistake and now we are back together, married and expecting twins in 2 months" he smiled, it didn't quite reach his eyes, but he knew if he didn't this awkward situation would continue for longer than he would be comfortable with.

"Wow, I...when... Ok... Well congratulations, you've been busy in the last year, twins, that's really big you know what your having?"

"nope we are keeping it a surprise, one of the few surprises Andy actually likes, and we only have a 4 bedroom" he winked at her.

"Cool, so where's Andy now" Monica asked.

"Oh she's out waiting in the truck, we just brought a Christmas tree and she didn't fancy wasting her energy walking around"

"Well who's a perfect husband" Monica smiled at him.

"I've always been perfect" he laughed "but listen I better get going, don't wanna leave her for too long, so it was nice seeing you again, take care of yourself Monica"

"Thanks Sam, you too and good luck for the future"

They both waved goodbye and went their separate ways. Sam finished the rest of his shopping and paid at the checkout then went back to the truck. When he got there he saw Andy engrossed In something on her phone.

"What you reading?" He asked curiously.

"Just celebrity gossip" she answered as she put her phone back in her pocket. Sam rolled his eyes.

"What took you so long" she asked.

"Oh, I bumped into Monica" He tried to gauge her reaction.

"Oh, what did she want"

"Oh nothing, she just asked why I was in this neck of the woods and I explained that we now live on Beechwood, speaking of which she said she saw you a year ago"

"Oh yeah, I was at the hospital with Gail and you remember that kid, the one that tried to commit suicide, it was the day us rookies were going on the campout."

"Yeah I remember vaguely"

"Well yeah, Gail spotted her at the hospital and she saw us, but she was dealing with our vic, so she came over started talking to me, asked me how you were, so I told her you made detective, then she said 'you got Sam swarek into a suit, I never thought I'd see the day' I explained that it was more a dress shirt and jeans combo and that I didn't have a say in your clothes as we broke up, told her we were really good friends still, she didn't buy it and that was it really"

"Oh, so you didn't tell her I was dating Marlo?"

"Nope, to be honest I knew back then that Marlo was just someone who you used to subdue your feelings for me, which clearly didn't work, but I didn't feel the need to tell Monica that you moved from her to me then to Marlo, didn't think I needed you to look like a player"

"Hey I'm not a player, I actually resent the implication, and anyway you moved from Luke to me then to Collins so your also a player" he raised an eyebrow waiting for her reaction.

"Ok I didn't think about that, but I'll shut up now" and they both started laughing.

They arrived back home, and took the groceries and decorations inside, Sam went back to the truck to get the tree while Andy went to the basement to retrieve some of her sentimental decorations. She got back upstairs just as Sam walked in carrying the tree, he set it down in the stand he had set out and blew out a deep breath.

"Ooh my own superman" Andy winked.

"Yep, I can show you the muscles later" he winked back.

"Oh I think I know your muscles inside out" she whispered back.

Sam set to work at making sure the tree was secure while Andy organised the decorations ready for decorating. Once Sam had finished the tree he headed to the kitchen to prepare dinner.

"Sam, I know we are having company here on Christmas Eve but I want to have a New Year's Eve party here, ring in the new year with all of our friends and in our new house"

"Ok, sounds good" he replied quickly.

"Sam please...wait did you just say yes?"

"Yes, I think it's a good idea, only because I have New Year's Eve off so I can relax before the evening. Also we are on the late shift New Year's Day so it's not all rushing around"

"Ok, well we can tell everyone on Saturday"

Sam smiled and nodded.

Around 40 minutes later they sat down to eat dinner, Sam had cooked leg of duck with creamed potatoes and wilted greens and a pomegranate and redcurrant gravy. Andy was impressed, Sam told her that during one of his shorter undercover stints he had to work in a high class restaurant and liked that dish so he had learnt how to make it. For desert he had made an apple and blackberry pie with custard.

"I think it's safe to say your out of the doghouse" Andy said.

Sam mocked a hand pump and started laughing which resulted in Andy laughing.

Rubbing her hands together "right lets get decorating this tree, then after shopping tomorrow we can put the outside decorations up"

Sam shook his head with a chuckle and stood up to gather the plates and went to the dishwasher. After cleaning up Sam joined Andy in the living room. They started to decorate the tree, Sam was half expecting andy to boss him around but she was content and smiling and he did his own thing but in retrospect they made it look amazing, like they were the same person with the same ideas. Stealing kisses here and there, they finally finished and they had just the topper to put on.

"You want the star or the Angel?" Andy asked.

"Ok at the risk of sounding girly I'm gonna say the Angel, I just feel like Jerry has been our guardian angel as of late" he gave Andy a tight cuddle.

" ok let's do it" they both grabbed one wing each and placed it together on the tree. They both stepped back and Sam slipped his hand around andys waist and Andy did the same for Sam, he kissed the side of her head and they admired thier work.

"Job well done partner" Sam winked.

"I know, we are the best partnership, I miss being on the streets with you, but it's pretty fun working alongside you as a detective"

"Ditto" Sam said.

"I'm sorry did you just use the word ditto" Andy teased.

"Yes I believe I did" and he kissed her neck.

"Sam... Let's go take a bath together, we haven't done that in a while, then I wanna sit on the couch and be completely boring with you" she kissed his cheek.

"Well that's a offer I cannot refuse, but I've got news for you, you ain't ever gonna be completely boring" and he directed her to the stairs.

The next morning Andy woke before Sam, with the immediate need to go to the toilet. She finished in the toilet and he was still asleep, she looked at the clock and realised it was 8.30, no point going back to sleep, they were going shopping and she wanted to be there before the lunch crowds. She headed downstairs and turned on the coffee for Sam, then made herself a milkshake.

20 minutes later Sam made his way down the stairs, with a pout.

"You know I'm pretty sure I went to sleep next to my sexy wife yet I woke up to an empty bed"

"Well your sexy wife was desperate for the loo and then came down here to heat the coffee up for her handsome husband"

"Ok all is forgiven then" he winked and he went and poured him self a coffee.

"So boss what's the plan?" He asked her.

"Well I figured we could pick up a McDonald's breakfast on the way to the mall, because I'm pregnant and I know you don't wanna make a pregnant woman angry" she smiled.

"You know I haven't had a McDonald's breakfast since I was a rookie" Sam said raising his eyebrow.

"Sam that was like 16 years ago, things have changed, but yeah then we can get the shopping underway and can come home and put the decorations up before it gets dark" she smiled and fluttered her eyelashes.

"Ok, well let's get moving then" he downed the rest of his coffee and they both headed up stairs to get dressed.

"I hope you don't wear yourself out too much doing all this shopping, i have plans for later" he winked.

"Well I guess you better play ball when we are at the mall, I have a list so I know what I need to buy, hoping to finish it all in one trip"

Sam blew out a breath and rubbed his head, he was definitely gonna have to relieve some tension later after going shopping for the best part of the day.

They had been in the mall for 2 hours, luckily andy let Sam stop for another coffee, they had got 3/4 through the list, when Sam remembered he needed to book his and Leo's tickets, on the way home they should stop by the stadium box office to pick them up. They continued on the shopping trip and Sam was waiting outside of the toilets for Andy.

"Sam, hey what are you doing here"

"Sadie, hey I'm just shopping with the wife, how are you doing?"

"Yeah I'm good, been in a few rough patches but managed to sort myself out, so your married, I figured you would be a bachelor for the rest of your life"

Sam started to chuckle.

"Thanks I think...but nope one woman captured my heart" just then Andy came out and saw Sam talking to Sadie.

"Sadie, hey how are you doing?" Andy asked.

"Andy, it's good to see you, I'm great, obviously your good" Sadie said moving here eyes to Andy's stomach.

"Oh yeah, not much longer now, it's good to see you Sadie" Andy said and she intwined her fingers with Sam's.

"Wait, andy is your wife Sam?" Sadie asked excitedly.

"Yep" Sam said cautiously.

"I knew it, I knew it, that day when Andy came to help me with dean, and I saw you from the cruiser going mad at her and that other officer"

Andy and Sam started laughing.

"Actually, we weren't together then, Sam was just overly protective, we didn't get together for about 2 years after that, then we broke up after Jerry but got back together a year ago, we are very happy now"

"Ahh, that's really sweet you guys, I'll let you get on but it was nice seeing you" Sadie said.

"Yeah you too Sadie, take care of yourself" Sam said.

They went their separate ways. Within the next hour they managed to finish their shopping and made their way back to the truck. Sam's phone started to ring before they could leave the car park.

" ** _Hey Ollie"_**

 ** _"Sammy, please tell me your with McNally"_**

" ** _Yeah I am, we are fine, I apologised and we made up"_**

 ** _"Hey how did you know that's what I was gonna ask?"_**

 ** _"Ollie I've known you for years, I trust there's another reason for your call"_**

 ** _"Ok, yeah me and celery were wondering if you guys were available tonight?"_**

 ** _"Well I've gotta decorate the house this afternoon but yeah we have nothing else planned why?"_**

 ** _"Well me and celery wanna invite you guys over, we have the girls and they miss thier uncle Sammy, soo if you could that would be great?"_**

 ** _"Let me just ask Andy?"_**

He put his hand over the microphone on his phone.

" ** _Andy, Ollie and celery have invited us over to have dinner with them and he girls, you fancy it"_**

 ** _"Yeah sure why not, I haven't seen izzy in a few weeks and could do with a catch up with celery"_**

 ** _"Oliver, what time you want us over brother?"_**

 ** _"Around 7.30?"_**

 ** _"Sounds good, see you then brother"_** and he hung up.

"So there go my plans for this evening" Sam pouted.

"Well if you play your cards right and sort these decorations out in good time then maybe before we go you can finish your plans, it's only 1pm"

"Ok, let's get to the stadium"

They got home in record time, they brought the shopping inside and while Sam got the decorations sorted for outside Andy fixed them some lunch of grilled cheese sandwiches and potato chips. They ate and then Sam got to work putting up the outside decorations while Andy organised and wrapped some of the gifts they had brought, around 4.30 pm Sam walked back into the house and told Andy to get up and get her jacket on, he led her outside and held his hands over her eyes, when he got her to the front of the house he moved his hands and Andy gasped.

"Sam, this looks amazing" she turned around and quickly kissed him.

"I know right, I'm pretty proud of myself and I never thought I'd be excited either, but you've made me realise that Christmas is magical and as long as I'm with you it's gonna be the best" he leant down to kiss her, it quickly turned heated

"Maybe we should take this inside, I don't want the neighbours calling the cops and we get possibly charged with indecent exposure, that would be hard to explain to frank"

Andy nodded her head in agreement. They went back inside and barely closed the door before Sam started pulling her clothes off and she started undressing him. They made it to the lounge and Sam sat down pulling Andy on top of him, they kissed until the need for air became too much.

"I love you so much Andy"

"I love you too Sam"

He kissed down her neck and played with her breasts, this was always a turn on for Andy, she lifted her body and reached her hand down to play with Sam's erection, when she felt it was hard enough she lowered down, Sam made a low groan and started to meet Andy thrust for thrust, hands were feeling all over the place, the need for each other was intense and finally they both reached a climax. Andy stayed where she was and rested her head in the crook of Sam's neck. They stayed like that for around 10 minutes before Andy moved off of Sam and cuddled up next to him.

"Andy come on, we're gonna be late" Sam shouted from the bottom of the stairs.

"I'm coming, Sam it's only 7.10 Ollie lives 8 blocks away"

"I need to pull into the store on the way, pick up some wine"

"Ok, well you know I can't run down the stairs like before" she said as she reached the bottom step.

"I know I know, but you know I hate being late" Sam said helping her down the bottom

Step.

They knocked on Oliver's door, and izzy answered.

"Uncle Sammy, Andy!" She gave them both a hug as they walked in.

They walked towards the kitchen and Oliver and celery were sorting some stuff out.

"So Oliver, are you making an announcement or did you just wanna use me so you didn't have to be the only guy with all these women"

"No, I can't I have my good friends over once in a while?"

Sam stared at him.

"Ok, fine I felt I needed another man around and also the girls were asking about you guys and izzys new boyfriend Devon is joining us so I wanted to size him up"

"Dad, Uncle Sammy, seriously, please don't be embarrassing. I really like this guy, he's the only one that hasn't run a mile when he found out you were a cop, so please play nice, I promise if he does anything wrong to me then you can do what you want"

"Sounds fair" Andy and celery tried to reason, they knew Ollie and Sam were both overprotective and after izzy's stunt 3 years ago when she was with the guy that stabbed someone and Ollie almost lost his mind, it had heightened.

Just then Oliver's other daughters Hayley who was 13 and Madison who was 10 came into the kitchen,

"Uncle Sammy, Andy" Hayley said as she hugged both and then moved so Maddie could give them a hug.

"Ok girls you go back to the lounge, we will call you when we are ready for you, izzy what time is Devon getting here for?"

"In about 10 minutes, Andy can I have a word?"

"Yeah sure izzy, I'll be right back guys"

Her and Izzy headed down the hall way so that Sam and Oliver were out of ear shot.

"What's up iz?"

"Well, I'm asking you this because I know what you and uncle Sammy went through to get where you are, but how did you know that Sammy was the right one"

"Well, I didn't notice straightaway with Sam but i always felt a void when we didn't talk, or I didn't spend time with him, certain emotions will tell you when you love some one. They make you feel nervous that you have strong feelings for them, they make you excited, they make your heart beat a little faster, they make you feel like your the most important person In the world, the sky seems brighter and most of all, everyday you fall More in love with them and you can't imagine your life without them" Andy said putting her hand on izzy's shoulder.

"Wow, I mean it totally makes sense, seeing you and Sammy, your like the token loved up husband and wife, I've never seen anything cuter, but I feel some of this for devon, we've only been dating for 6 months but I feel really strongly when I spend time with him, I've known him since 6th grade and we've always been friends and we both wanna go to the same uni, he's not a loser like my last few boyfriends, I really like him and I don't want sam and my dad scaring him away."

"Look you know how protective they are, I'll try best to try and control them but you yourself know how hard that is, but look at it this way, if he can't stand a dinner with Sam and your dad he's not worth your time"

"Thanks Andy" izzy gave her a hug And they headed back to the kitchen.

"What was that about" Ollie and Sam asked together.

"None of your business, it was girly chat" Andy answered and winked at izzy.

"I hope your not giving my daughter any bad advice" Oliver said.

"Nope" Andy said watching Sam and Oliver's reaction.

About 5 minutes later there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it" Sam said swallowing his beer.

"Play nice" Andy said as he walked past.

"I'm always nice" Sam smiled and Andy glared at him.

Sam opened the door.

"Hi I'm Devon Anderson" the boy put his hand out to shake Sam's hand, he took it and shook his hand firmly.

"Hi Devon, I'm Sam, izzys uncle"

"He's not my real uncle, just for all intents and purposes, he's my dads best friend" izzy said behind Sam.

"Nice to meet you sir" Devon said. Sam moved aside to let him in. Izzy grabbed his hand and led him to the kitchen where everyone was, Sam following closely behind.

"You've already met my dad, this is his girlfriend celery, this is Andy she's Sam's wife and you know my sisters"

"Hi nice to meet you guys, izzy has told me a lot about you"

"Nice to Meet you to Devon, izzy has told us a lot about you too"

"All good I hope" he said nervously.

Andy started laughing.

They all sat down and celery served up dinner, Sam and Oliver were on best behaviour especially after celery and Andy gave them daggers across the table. Next was dessert and Andy and celery got up signalling for izzy to come with them. They got to the kitchen.

"Guys I really don't wanna leave Devon on his own with them 2"

"It's ok, they both know they will be in trouble if they make him feel uncomfortable" celery said.

"Oh my god iz, he's a total babe, I mean if I was 10 years younger"

"I know right" izzy laughed.

"Right I better get back before they give him an interview"

Andy and celery laughed and headed back behind her with dessert.

"So Devon, what are you planning when you leave high school?"

" well I'm hoping for a scholarship from Toronto university for basketball, but I wanna study criminology and if I don't make it as a pro basketball player then I want to go to the academy"

Sam and Oliver were impressed.

They all sat around chatting for the next 45 minutes when Sam and Andy said they were calling it a night as they had the early shift as did Oliver. They said thier goodbyes and Oliver showed them to the door.

"Thanks for coming guys, what you think of Devon then"

"Actually brother, I don't think we have anything to worry about, he seems good and he really likes izzy"

"How do you know" Oliver asked.

"Because the way that he looks at her, that's how I used to look at Andy"

Andy smiled and kissed Sam's cheek.

"Oh god help me" Oliver said in a mock joke tone.


	25. The Wingman

Sam and Andy were laying bed having been at home for 30 minutes after being at Oliver's house.

"So you like izzy's boyfriend then?" Andy asked.

"Well all seems well, I'm gonna have to keep my eye on him but I can tell he cares about her very much" Sam said kissing the back of Andy's head.

"Yeah she likes him very much too" Andy said.

"I'm glad she likes to confide in you, Zoe never really liked me so I never got to spend to much time with them alone, always with Oliver there" Sam said.

"Yeah I got that impression the night of that rave, she was definitely not a fan, but I love Oliver and I really like celery and it's great to see Oliver happy especially after he went to great lengths to sort our love life out"

"Yeah he's a great friend, although we have ourselves to thank for our love life, sex was never an issue it was always the rest of the stuff and now we've worked it all out and here we are" he kissed her deeply "right time for sleep, we got the early shift remember" he snuggled up behind her and they both fell asleep almost instantly.

Saturday, they were in parade, Andy sat at the front with Chris and Sam stood at the back with the rest of the D's. Frank started off the pairing and made the announcement about him moving to headquarters for good and Oliver taking over as staff sergeant permanently at the end of the month. Sam jogged to the front, and whispered to frank and frank stood back to pave way for Sam.

"Right coppers, my lovely wife has decided that we should host a New Year's Eve party to see the new year in our new house and you are all invited. All we ask is you bring a bottle and have a great time" Oliver started cheering and Sam laughed whilst he headed to the back, "McNally what are you doing to Sammy, he's being sociable, nice... It's almost like he's a new man, oh actually it's because he's a married man" Oliver shouts causing the room to erupt in laughter.

"Okay okay, that's enough laughing at Swarek's expense he might Uninvite you, especially Oliver, now get out there, serve, protect and keep safe" frank finished.

"No chance, I'm his best friend it's in the contract he has to put up with Me" Oliver shouted as the crowd dispersed.

Sam started laughing and headed out towards the D's office, when he realised Andy was still sitting down,

"Care to join us McNally" he shouted.

She turned around and gave him a tight smile, he knew something was up, she was ok this morning. She was working with the D's today on the rape case. He walked up to her a leant down in front of her.

"Andy what's up?" He asked putting his hand over hers.

"Nothing, I just wanna catch the guys that did this, for her, for her parents and for you" he knew then what the problem was.

"Andy listen, I'm ok especially now I've talked to you about my concerns, funnily enough it actually helps to talk, we will do everything we can to bring justice to the people that did this but right now I need you to help me get them"

She nodded and stood up and they both walked to the D's office, just as they got there Jo was just getting off the phone.

"Right, we have 2 leads me and Nash will take one, Swarek you take Price and check out the other, I don't think McNally should go, McNally I need you to cross check the profile of the victim to any other similar crimes, call me if you need me" Andy wanted to go with Sam but knew if Jo said not to that it maybe slightly dangerous, Sam kissed her head and headed out and Andy went to Sam's desk and started her assignment.

The leads that the D's were following up on turned out to be dead ends so effectively they were back to the beginning. The higher ups demanded they used less man power unless they had a solid good lead and that it was put to the backburner for now, Sam wasn't happy, neither were Rosati or Nash, but they had no choice. After work Andy headed to the penny with Chris as Sam said he would follow shortly after. He did and they stayed for an hour before grabbing some food and going home.

"We have Leo's game tomorrow, then can you believe it's just under 2 weeks till Christmas" Andy said.

"Yeah I can't wait for Leo's game, he's gonna have the loudest fans" Sam said seriously.

Andy couldn't believe how Sam had took to Leo, she had never really seen him with kids apart from a few cases but his interaction with Leo had melted her heart. When Traci had first started training to be a detective, Sam had been skeptical that she could manage, Sam and Traci never really had to many opportunitys to work together in the early days but since they had become partners they were a lot closer, this made Andy's life easier but it only pained her heart that she never had a similar chance with Jerry.

"Yep he sure will, he says he has this new move, a triple deek, I think that's what he said, couldn't wait for you to see it" Andy said with a confused expression. Sam started laughing and Andy shot him a questioning look.

"A triple deek is a move he saw in the movie 'the mighty ducks' and he vowed he was gonna nail it"

"Oh, ok well he's super excited we are coming. I think after the game, especially if he wins we should take him for a meal if trace is ok with it"

"sounds good" Sam nodded.

They arrived home, ate and headed up stairs. Andy sat on the bed and Sam crawled up behind her, he wound his arms around her shoulders so they were cheek to cheek.

"Sam I hate to be a buzzkill but I'm not really in the mood, I just wanna cuddle up, watch some tv in bed and fall asleep"

"Sounds great" he said as he kissed her neck "let's have a bath together first though" he whispered in her ear.

"Ok, you run it and I'm just gonna check my emails and I'll be in shortly" she said twisting her head and kissing his cheek.

He nodded and turned to get off the bed.

30 minutes later they were both in the bath, Andy was sitting in front of Sam leaning against his chest and he rested his hands on her stomach and his chin resting on her shoulders.

"What's on your mind McNally" he asked as he moved her hair from her face.

"I feel like I'm gonna explode into a million pieces" she answered with a massive smile.

"I think that's called joy" he answered as he kissed her neck.

"Sam..." She trailed off

"Relax, I'm not expecting anything" he murmured as he kissed her collarbone.

"You know, I have evidence to prove otherwise, it's currently digging into my back" she said turning her head to see him.

"Oh yeah that's just my cell" he winked.

"Really Sam, really your gonna try that"

"Hey what, it's a new waterproof version, figured I should bring it with me incase of an emergency" he smiled as he started kissing her other shoulder.

"Oh well in that case I'll have to inspect this new gadget you seemed to have acquired"

"Oh that can certainly be arranged"

Andy liked this Sam, playful Sam he didn't come out that often, although in the last 6 months had made more appearances but she decided to play along, even though it was more for his benefit , she was quite enjoying herself.

"Oh really, in that case I'd like to book an appointment for 2 weeks time" she laughed.

"I'm sorry the only appointment available is in 5 minutes" he shot back

"I'm not sure I'll be ready" Andy deadpanned.

"Oh well that can be rectified, I'll get straight on it" and he trailed more kisses up and down her neck, he felt her breathing pick up and he knew he had her where he wanted her, he loved having this effect on her, it was almost payback for the effect she had on him and he had to hold back for 3 years while she was with Callaghan and then while he was with Marlo.

Around 1 hour later they were watching tv in the bed and Andy was watching Sam. He had a smile plastered over his face.

"You know I have worries too" she randomly said.

"Okay, you need to be more specific, your kind of a worrier?" Sam said resulting in light punch in his ribs.

"I am not, but I worry I'm gonna do something stupid, like with Christian"

"Andy, Christian was not your fault, and anyway you helped find him"

"Really because if I remember rightly that was another occasion you were a complete jackass" she said raising an eyebrow.

"To be honest that was more to do with seeing you and Nick together outside of work, you looked like a real couple and I struggled to accept that"

"Oh really" she paused for a second "can I tell you a secret" she said

"Of course" he nodded listening intently.

"Well when I was waiting for Nick at the park with Christian, even though me and nick were kind of sorting our feelings out and you were with Marlo, when I was pushing Christian on the swings I imagined doing that with our kids, little brown haired swareks and for a while I never thought it would ever happen, but we got a second chance and I'm never gonna screw it up, my life is almost perfect and I'm so grateful for that" she said leaning up to kiss him and he returned it with much passion.

The next day, the station was actually quiet and Oliver, Sam and Andy were grateful because they wanted to get to Leo's game on time. Andy was on front desk again and Sam was reviewing a case he had to attend court for next week. At the end of shift Andy met Sam at his truck and they headed to Leo's hockey match. Oliver pulled in next to him and they headed inside to find Traci. They spotted her with Steve, they were glad Leo had loads of support, frank couldn't make it but sent his apologies.

"Hey trace, how was he when you dropped him off?"

"He's nervous, but I know he'll be fine"

Sam got up and informed the others he needed the loo but Andy had a pretty good idea where he was really going. Andy and Traci started talking about other stuff while Oliver and Steve made conversation about Oliver's promotion.

Sam walked towards the locker room and heard plenty of noise, when he walked in the boys were all gearing up and he saw Leo talking to one of his team mates. Leo saw him almost instantly and ran over.

"Uncle Sammy" and he gave him a high five.

"Hey buddy, you ready" Sam asked bending down slightly so he was similar height as Leo.

"Yeah I think so, the bears are the best in the division, but I think we can do it" and he winked at Sam.

"That's the spirit bud, but remember whatever happens we are all proud of you, remember some of the tricks I taught you and i think you'll nail it"

"Yeah I'm gonna try the triple deek, I've been practicing"

"Good man, see you after" and Sam patted his shoulder. And Sam headed back to the others.

The game was very intense and Leo managed to score 2, resulting in deafening cheers from Steve, his mum, Oliver, Sam and Andy. There was one minute to go and it was all tied 3-3, Leo had possession, Sam started shouting louder than the cheers

"Leo, the triple deek" Leo suddenly went for it and he performed the move he'd been waiting to play, the puck hit the back of the net just as the buzzer went, and the crowd erupted into cheers, mainly coming from Sam and the others. Leo's teammates raced to the ice and crowded him.

It was 20 minutes later and Leo finally came out.

"Uncle Sammy, I did it, I done the triple deek"

"I saw buddy, it was awesome, Leo Nash future NHL hockey player for the leafs"

"Leo, we're so proud of you, dude you were amazing" Andy said giving him a hug.

"Thanks aunt Andy, when the twins are born im gonna teach them how to be awesome hockey players"

Andy laughed " listen trace are you guys going anywhere because we wanna take Leo and you guys out for a celebratory meal"

"Andy are you sure"

"Please mum, I haven't seen uncle Sammy and aunt Andy for like a week"

They all started laughing and Traci agreed, Oliver excused himself stating he had plans with celery.

The rest of the week went by fast, Saturday came and Sam managed to pick up Andy's present himself, luckily the sales assistant he dealt with wasn't there so he felt a lot more comfortable. Work was steady up until the 23rd, but Andy was starting to feel the effects of a 10 hour shift when your 7 months pregnant with twins. She had Christmas Eve off but Sam had to work. He was working early so that gave her a head start on preparations for the evening. She would be giving him one of his presents tonight and Chris and dov were coming over to put it together and Chloe was coming over to help her with the food.

"Happy Christmas Eve" Sam whispered as he got up for work.

"You too, I can't wait, our first Christmas as a married couple" Andy said as she turned around to kiss him.

"Well I'll be home around 5 so I can help you with some stuff when I get home, what time are we expecting everyone?" He asked.

"Well I said for everyone to come by around 6.30, I should have everything done by then, I have Chloe coming by to help me so should be ok"

"Okay, well I'll call you sometime later, you go back to sleep for a while" and he kissed her forehead and went to the bathroom.

Andy fell back to sleep and her alarm woke her at , she had told Chris, dov and Chloe to come by at 9am and she would make them breakfast for thier help. She got up and got dressed in her sweatpants and jumper. She headed downstairs and turned on the coffee pot, she smiled to herself because she had brought Sam a new modern one, even though once she had the babies she would use it too. She tidied up a bit and the. Started to get ready some mixture for pancakes. Just as she finished mixing the doorbell went. She walked to the door and opened and saw Chris, Dov and Chloe. They all gave her a hug.

"Sorry we can't make it tonight Andy, Chloe's parents insisted we spent Christmas Eve with them, but we will definitely be coming here for New Years"

"It's ok dov, really I'm grateful for you guys helping me"

"So what's for breakfast" chris interjected.

"Pancakes, bacon and eggs"

"Sounds good" Chloe said.

They all headed to the kitchen and Andy fixed them breakfast.

"Right so me and dov are gonna unload the stuff and crack on, but I gotta say I'm expecting an invite to poker night after all this"

"Yeah don't worry Chris, I'll get you an invite" Andy laughed.

It was around noon and the girls had been having a chat while they prepped for the evening and Chris and dov had been working down in the basement to fit Sam's Christmas present in.

Andy's phone started to ring.

 ** _Sam_**

" ** _Hey babe_** " she answered.

" ** _Hey, you ok?_** **_just checking in and I miss you"_** Sam said ** _._**

 ** _"Everything is fine, just cracking on with the preparations so I can actually have fun later, I miss you too. How's work?"_**

" ** _Yeah, caught an armed robbery the minute I walked in this morning, so been busy trying to solve it so I can make it home to my gorgeous wife before our guests arrive"_**

 ** _"Oh really, well fingers crossed you solve it then_** " just then dov entered the kitchen

"Hey Andy you need to come check this out"

Andy motioned for dov to be quiet.

" ** _Who was that"_** Sam asked curiously.

" ** _Oh just dov, he came with Chloe, apparently they are joined at the hip and also wanted to see me as they can't make it later"_** she said hoping he brought it.

" ** _Ok, well what's he doing why you girls are cooking?"_**

 ** _"Playing on your PlayStation and watching tv"_**

" ** _Oh okay, well I'll let you go, make sure you don't tire_** **yourself out too much** " he smirked and Andy could practically hear him smirk.

" ** _Ok, love you and see you in about 5 hours"_**

 ** _"Ok bye, love you too_** " and he hung up.

"That was close" Andy said thanking god it was dov that came up and not Chris, he wouldn't have been able to explain why Diaz was there.

"We've almost finished" dov said.

"Ok cool, let me know when you've finished and I'll come down and stock it with the necessary things. Also I need you guys to carry up the alcohol so Sam doesn't have any reason to Come down here before I show him"

Around 1 hour later Chris and Dov called Andy downstairs to the basement to show her the finished product.

"Oh my god this looks awesome"

"Yep Swarek is gonna love you forever" dov said.

"Well I think that was the point of them getting married" Chloe said.

"Thank you guys so much, let me make you some lunch and then you boys can play some PlayStation"

"Sounds like a plan" Chris said.

Around 3 Chloe and Andy had finished everything they could do right then, so dov, Chris and Chloe went home. Andy decided to sit down till Sam made it home. Next thing she knew Sam was waking her up.

"Andy, wake up" he said kissing the side of her head.

"Oh crap what time is it" Andy said as she started to sit up.

"It's only 4.30, I got out early" he said kissing her lips softly.

"So put me to work, what we need to do"

"Just some last minute cooking I couldn't do earlier" Andy said.

"Ok well we can do that together" Sam said "but I'm just gonna head down to the basement to bring up the alcohol for tonight"

"No need, I put dov to work earlier, it's all in the beer fridge in the utility room"

"Okay, glad Epstein didn't just sit on his ass"

Sam joked.

"Well as Epstein has saved me some time looks like I have spare time for other things" he said wiggling his eyebrows.

"Nope, not now, maybe later" she winked.

"We need to wrap some of the gifts" Andy said.

"Okay, we are exchanging gifts with each other tomorrow though right" Sam said walking towards the kitchen, Andy following.

"Yeah but we are gonna give Leo his tonight"

"Yeah well if we are exchanging gifts with everyone else we can't really not do his"

"I know that's why I suggested it" Andy said with a smirk.

It was around 6.30 and Andy just made it down stairs when the doorbell went, it was Oliver and celery.

"Love the decorations Swarek's" Oliver said as Andy let them in.

"Thanks Oliver, Sam done a great job, he's in the kitchen" Oliver made his way to Sam

" thanks for inviting us Andy" celery said.

"You guys are family" Andy said giving celery a hug.

Next to arrive were Chris and Gail, then jo and then Traci, Steve and Leo.

1 hour After everyone had arrived, Andy announced that food was ready, it was buffet style and of course first person to get there was Oliver. They all talked and ate and laughed. Leo was playing the PlayStation taking it in turns to play Sam, Chris or Steve.

"Right present time" Andy said.

They all exchanged presents and Sam gave Leo his. He opened it cautiously the hockey shirt they had got him caught his attention straight away as he opened it a ticket fell out on the floor, Leo picked up the ticket and realised it was a leafs ticket, front seats with a meet and greet after. He looks at the shirt which had Nash and the number 27 printed on the back which was his number on his team.

"Uncle Sammy, aunt Andy, this is the best present ever, you guys are the best" and he launched himself at them, Sam took most of the weight and they hugged him back"

"You guys, really you didn't have to get him this much"

"We wanted to Nash, he's been a real help the last couple of months and also I needed a wingman" Sam said giving her a hug after she hugged Andy.

"I'm wounded Sammy, I thought I was your wingman" Oliver piped up.

"Well it's a good job I got 3 tickets then isn't it and Sam pulled a ticket from his back pocket to give to Oliver"

"Thanks man" Oliver have him a man hug.

"Right Sam, I know we are exchanging presents tomorrow, but I need to give you one of yours tonight, it's beneficial to Oliver aswell" Oliver and Sam looked at each other and Andy covered Sam's eyes and walked him to the basement stairs, warning that he was going downstairs. When she got down there, the others following she removed her hands.

Sam stood there in shock. He looked back and forward between Andy and his man set up. He took one step closer and grabbed her cheeks either side and kissed her right there in front of everyone.

"Andy this is awesome"


	26. The Swareks first Christmas

**i just wanna say thank you all for the support, especially the guys who without fail review every week, also so you don't feel left out the guests that continue to critic my story, I'd appreciate if you would at least log in and use a name, cowards are my biggest hate, but you know you just provoke me to do more and more :-) I just wanna say I apologise in advance if I'm ever late at posting a chapter, but Christmas is a big affair in our family and I'm practically busy every day till the 6th January. This chapter took me 5 hours to post because I have been doing it when ever I could grab a breather. I hope you all enjoy ?**

Someone cleared thier throat and Sam and Andy pulled apart.

"So you like it then" Andy asked with a massive grin.

"Yes, this is the best present ever, you are amazing" he said as he hugged her again.

"Yes McNally you've done good this Christmas, you do know that I'm gonna be over more often now right?" Oliver said as he was checking out behind the bar.

"I never doubted it, except there is one condition." She said looking towards Chris.

"I knew there had to be some ulterior motive" Sam said jokingly.

"Well Chris's payment for putting this together for you guys is that he and dov want an invite to at least 1 poker night"

"Sure, no problem, we could do with 2 new guys, don't think frank will make it too often now he's heading back to head office, just one thing, when Leo is here one of you guys have to sit out, one of them seats is his"

"Deal" Chris shouted.

Andy, Traci, jo, celery & Gail headed back upstairs to let the guys have fun with Sam's new present.

"I think you have one ecstatic husband" jo said.

"I know, he's always going above and beyond for me especially the last year, I wanted to do something amazing for him, and poker is one of his favourite hobbies, so I came up with this"

The girls all laughed and raised thier drinks.

"Too the Swareks" they all cheered. And they could hear the guys all laughing downstairs.

"Sammy, that's some wife you have there" Oliver said helping himself to a whiskey.

"Yeah aunt Andy is the best" Leo piped up causing the rest of the guys to laugh.

"Yes she is, I'm incredibly lucky" he said smiling to himself.

"I have to say Swarek, Andy's set the bar high for all other wife's now" Steve said laughing.

"Yeah, Andy is one of a kind" Chris said.

"I've struck lucky, 6 years ago If someone told me I would be married to my soul mate, a nice home and 2 kids on the way, I would have laughed in thier face, she literally bowled me over and knocked me off my feet and now she keeps me grounded. She's my anchor and without her I wouldn't be who I am today. We've been through so much together and I'm proud of how we stuck together despite some of our misdirections, we got here in the end and Are continuing on a straight path together, there will be bumps in the road, but we can face them together"

"My boy Sammy is all grown up" Oliver said pretending to wipe a tear away. The rest of the guys started laughing.

"To the Swarek's" they cheered

"Uncle Sammy, did aunt Andy really knock you over" Leo asked innocently causing all the guys to roar with laughter.

"That my friend is one story Sam and Andy will never forget" Oliver said.

"I wanna hear it" Leo said excitedly

"Ok, but we will go back upstairs so you can hear both sides to the story, just remember my story is more close to the truth" he winked at Leo.

The girls heard the guys coming towards them.

"Wow bored already" Gail said.

"Nope Leo wants to hear the story of how me and Andy first met" Sam said matter of factly.

"Oh really" Gail pouted.

"Oh give up blondie, I haven't heard it either" Steve said to his sister.

"Well I better start" said Andy.

"It was my first day and I was riding with Oliver, we got a call to a block of apartments. me and Oliver arrived and dealt with the situation then your mum and Noelle arrived shortly after. Noelle and Oliver told me and your mum we had to clear the building so we split up and I arrived to one apartment and I could hear voices. I knocked on the door but no one answered so I kicked the door open, Sam was with another guy and they took off out the window and through the fire escape, I didn't know he was a police officer and he matched the description of the man we were looking for, so I chased them down the fire escape, I tried to radio but no one was answering. I ran in the road and almost got run over by detective Callaghan, I continued on foot when I hear hushed voices again, Sam and the other guy had hidden Down a sidewalk." She stopped and took a sip of her drink.

"Well I walked around the corner slowly and told them to put thier arms up in front, while I was handcuffing one guy Sam decided he wanted to make a run for it, so I took chase after him and because I am way faster than him even with a belt on" she raised her eyebrows at Sam "I tackled him to the floor and cuffed him, he tried to tell me he was on the job but I thought he was just trying to avoid arrest, so I escorted them back to the squad, when I got back Oliver asked where I had been and I told him I radioed and he kindly informed me I forgot to turn my radio on, so I was really proud of myself"

"Yeah you should have seen her, she was proper proud of herself, I was trying to keep a straight face while Sammy was sitting in the back of the squad giving me evils" Oliver interrupted.

"So anyway we get back to the barn and going through booking, and uncle Dov was trying to impress and held us up while Oliver was trying to get Sammy to a holding cell, then Jerry walks in and blows Sam's cover right there in front of the informant and I was shocked then because I had no idea he was a cop either, Sam helped me find the real bad guy but wouldn't let me buy him a drink to say sorry"

"Come on aunt Andy everyone knows when someone says I'm on the job that means they are undercover" Leo says confidently.

"Thanks bud" Andy nodded while everyone else laughed.

"That's a pretty cool story, is that when you knew you loved Andy" he asked Sam. All the adults went quiet.

"Nope that was later on but I knew she must have been something special if she knocked me down, but she forgot something from her story"

"Oh here we go" Andy said rolling her eyes.

"When she tackled me she actually tried to kiss me"

"You are so full of yourslef" Andy laughed.

"Hey I know how it was" Sam winked. Everyone started laughing.

"Well Swarek, I've heard some different versions of this story but I have to say effectively it was Oliver and jerry's fault your cover was blown, so why so hostile towards Andy"

"it was easier to blame her"

"I'm sure it was, and we are never gonna live it down, either of us" Andy said.

"Thank god" Gail says.

Everyone continues having a good time and around 11 everyone has left. Sam insists Andy sits down and he cleans up the last of the mess. Tomorrow morning at 10 Tommy will be around and Nash, her mum and Leo will be joining them around 4.

They head up to bed, Sam wants to make love to Andy but he knows she is tired and truthfully he is spent aswell. They head up stairs and they both change for bed.

The next morning Andy woke up first with her bladder feeling it was gonna explode, she got out of the bed and went to the toilet, when she got back she looked at the clock, 8am, she still had time so decided she would lay next to Sam and relax. She was just getting comfortable when she felt an arm pull her closer.

"Where are you going Mrs Swarek"

"Nowhere, just trying to get comfortable" she answered. In that moment she felt him kiss her neck, and his hands started to wander down along her thighs. She rolled over to face him and he planted a feather light kiss on her lips, she pushed back and suddenly it turned into a more wanton kiss, he moved his hand to her hair and she had her hands in his hair, letting all the passion take over, they were overwhelmed by each other. Sam pulled her on top of him and grabbed her head to deepen the kiss, he could feel himself harden and the only thing slowing it down was his boxers, Andy realised and helped him to pull them down, he pulled her back down to him started to kiss her neck again, Andy let out a small moan and this excited Sam, he had to have her now, he moved his hands to fondle with her breasts, just then he felt some liquid come out, he knew what this was, he had heard that a lot of men find this sexier, and they were right, it turned him on even more, he moved his lips to suck her nipples, he tasted the milk and it was amazing, he could feel Andy's hesitation.

"Sam" "Andy don't worry, I'm not turned off as you can tell, it actually turns me on more" he said with his lips on her nipple.

"Okay" was her simple answer. She was too lost in the moment to care too much. He rolled her over gently and grabbed her hands and intwined them together while he was kissing along her stomach. He moved her legs apart, and he slowly entered her, he let out a moan after he realised how wet she was. He started slowly and just gazed into her eyes, all the love evident, he picked up the pace and bent forward as far as he could to kiss over her naked body, he loved her body and now she was pregnant he loved that more, she couldn't be more beautiful. He started to get faster and he could feel Andy's walls tighten he knew she was close, he started to pick up the pace and rotating his hips in the way Andy liked and finally he felt her spiral into a long orgasm which caused his to orgasm aswell, they rode out each other's and finally Sam laid down next to Andy and whispered in her ear "merry Christmas sweetheart" he kissed her cheek.

"Merry Christmas to you too" and she kissed his cheek. They were both restless. By the time they got up it was 9am, Sam realised they hadn't put the turkey on, luckily it wasn't a big one so it wouldn't take too long to cook, he quickly pulled his bottoms on and run down the stairs. Andy jumped in the shower and then got dressed when Sam arrived back upstairs.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her shoulder. "Thank you again for my present"

"Your very welcome, but even though it's a man cave once I've popped these mini Swarek's out, I think i may need to take some refuge down there sometimes"

"I think I can allow that" he joked.

"Right you get in the shower and I'm gonna go down stairs and get a snack till dad gets here"

"Ok babe, see you in 10" he smiled and headed to the shower.

Sam made it downstairs just at the same time the doorbell went. Sam redirected to the door and opened it to find Tommy.

"Hey son, merry Christmas"

"Merry Christmas Tommy, cmon in" and he moved to the side to let Tommy in.

They both walked towards the kitchen where they found Andy sitting at the table.

Tommy walked towards Andy and she stood to give him a hug.

"Hey hunny, merry Christmas " Tommy greeted Andy.

"Hey dad, merry Christmas too you too"

"So let's get this special Christmas breakfast going" Tommy said rubbing his hands together. Sam and Andy smiled and they say at the table talking to Tommy while he fixed their breakfast.

After they ate, Tommy sat with Andy while Sam cleaned up. Sam was listening to them talk, he loved how thier relationship worked despite the problems they had in the past Sam was grateful any had some family other than him that she could talk to. He started to prepare the food for the dinner later.

It was around 12 and they were all sat on the couch watching Andy's favourite Christmas movie.

"Ok I have to say this movie is pretty cool" Sam said.

"Wait, you've never seen this before" Andy replied shocked.

"No, I think I was a bit old for this when it came out"

"Sam, you are never to old for home alone, it's like thee Christmas movie and besides you were like 11 when this came out" she said as she raised her eyebrows at him.

"I was too cool for movies back then" he deadpanned.

"Oh really" she smirked. Tommy was laughing at them.

"You wait till you see the 2nd one, home alone: lost in New York, that's really good aswell"

"we have to watch that one aswell" Sam said with a mock sad face.

"Join my club Sammy boy, I've had to watch them both every year for the last 15 years, now she's your responsibility it's your turn to endure it for the next 50 years, and no doubt she will get the twins hooked" Tommy said.

Sam smiled with a tongue in cheek expression.

Sam sort of watched the movie in between cooking, he knew very shortly Traci and her family would be here and they had decided to exchange gifts before dinner.

Around 2pm Traci, Leo and Mrs Nash arrived, they all followed Sam to the living room. They all chatted for a while then Leo couldn't wait anymore, he wanted to give Sam And Andy thier gifts.

They exchanged thier gifts, they had only given Leo his with everyone else's but Sam had another surprise for him. Traci, Leo and her mum had brought Sam and Andy a 3 night stay at niagras top 5 star hotel, Traci said they could do with the break and Andy to relax before the twins came and it was booked for the long weekend at the end of January. Sam and Andy had got Traci a spa day at her favourite spa, the premium package and Mrs Nash received a hamper of her favourite beauty products. They thanked them and then Sam announced he had an extra present for Leo.

"Really" Leo said excitedly.

"Seriously you guys have given him enough" Traci said

"He's out favourite nephew" Andy said.

"Aunt Andy, I'm your only nephew" Leo laughed.

"That's true" Andy said. Sam arrived back holding a wrapped present. Leo opened it quickly and his face lit up, when he saw a guitar. He remembered talking to Sam about it when he stayed over them weeks ago.

"Uncle Sam this is so cool"

"Yep, I've had that guitar since I was 16, what do you say when you come over we can practice together work on a song to play for Your mum and Andy"

"That's so cool" Leo said mesmerised.

"Sam are you sure" Traci said.

"Totally, it was gathering dust so I figured let's give it to a cool owner"

Tommy got Sam and Andy a personalised door mat saying welcome to the Swarek's residence as well as a gift certificate to their favourite restaurant. They brought Tommy a new watch seen as his last one had stopped working. He was very grateful. Tommy even brought Leo a maple leafs scarf, Leo was totally chuffed and gave Tommy a hug.

Next was time for Andy to give Sam his presents, he opened the first one which was the new coffee machine she had got him.

"Thanks babe" he kissed her cheek

"Then was the personalised bar light she had ordered for him that said Sam's in red light up he was very impressed with that. And finally the deluxe poker set she had personalised for him, with each chip reading SS and the case it was in said Sam's name with his old badge number. He was elated he gave her a hug and then passed her the gifts he had brought.

First he passed her the new watch he had brought, hers had been damaged that time she and Chris had been shot at and now she was wearing an old one so he had brought her a Swarovski one.

"Oh Sam this is beautiful" he helped her to put it on and she gave him a chaste kiss on the lips. Next he got her a Toronto Raptors NBA jersey with Swarek printed on the back and the number 15, inside was a note in the form of a ticket obviously handwritten by Sam stating a ticket for a Toronto game after the twins are born.

"I thought you could do with a proper jersey for when you play your weekly ball game once the twins are here, the 15 represents the year that you became a Swarek"

"Thanks Sam, that is so sweet, I know you don't really like basketball, so if Nick is back I'll bring him if not Diaz will join me"

"Well yeah that will be a time for some daddy twin bonding time" he said proudly. Everyone else laughed.

Finally he gave her the last present.

She opened it up an immediately looked up at him, she looked back at the bracelet looking at each charm individually. Sam decided he needed to explain what each charm was for.

"Ok so I want to tell you what each charm represents" Sam said.

"Okay" she said still admiring the charms.

" well obviously the A is for you, then the handcuffs which represent your dream job and how we met" he winked at her and continued " the police badge, because you are an amazing police officer and I couldn't be more proud of you, the lion because you have a lions heart. the heart for two reasons, one because you captured my heart and 2 because you are extremely selfless and you put others needs before your own. The cupcake for the first time we baked together for your house warming party. The S for me. The truck because most of our memorable moments have happened in that truck and it's a huge part of our relationship. The book because we have had so many chapters to our story and we are continuing to make new ones and I left some space so we could get you the letters of the twins when they arrive"

By the time he had finished Andy Was pretty much crying.

"Sam this is such a thoughtful gift" she leaned forward and gave him a kiss.

"Damn hormones" she said as Sam wiped her tears. They all laughed. Sam got up and went to the kitchen to finish off the dinner.

At around 4 Sam called everyone to the dining table to eat, he had gone all out and everyone enjoyed thier meal. At around 5 after they had just finished Dessert, Dex turned up for Leo, and Tommy decided to call it a night. So they said thier goodbyes and Traci, her mum Sam and Andy head to the lounge and get comfortable.

"So trace, how's thing with peck?"

"There okay, we are taking things slowly, I'm not sure if I'm completely ready after Jerry but this whole Santana corruption situation is making it a bit tense"

"Yeah I heard about that, but pecks in the clear though right" Sam said.

"Well yeah as far as I know but some of his cases are getting reviewed, as you know with Derek bibby being bent they automatically thought because of Steves closeness to Santana that he's involved" I'm not sure what to think, innocent until proven guilty I guess, I like him though a lot, he's funny he is caring, I guess I'm having fun"

"I'm glad for you Nash, Jerry would like to see you moving on."

"Thanks Sam, anyway How you guys getting on, only like 2 months left right?"

"Yep due 3rd March but as its twins possibly sooner, can't actually wait now" Andy said excitedly.

"I can't wait either, it's been a long time coming for you, but I have to say I never thought I would see the day Sam Swarek would be married with kids on the way" Traci said.

"Happily married" he smiled before continuing "why is it hard to believe that I would settle down with a beautiful younger woman"

"Well maybe because you had the whole bad ass cop thing going on and then you fell in love with your rookie and didn't do anything about it till it was too late" and said and they all started laughing.

"Ok, I see what's going on here, I'm the only man now so you ladies are ganging up on me"

"Ahh poor baby" Andy said pinching his cheeks and kissing him.

"Well I get it, I'm gonna leave you guys to have a girly chat while I go clean up" he got up and headed to the kitchen with a smile.

They watched a couple of movies with some comfortable conversation and at around 10 Traci and her mum got ready to leave.

"Thanks again Sam and Andy, it's been a pleasure spending this special day with you both, thank you both for everything you have done for Traci and Leo"

"You are all our family, we wouldn't have it any other way" Sam said. Andy looked at him with such admiration.

"Thanks Sam and Andy" Traci said giving them both a hug.

"Your welcome, we will see you tomorrow at work"

They locked up and headed upstairs to the bedroom. When Sam came out of the bathroom Andy was sitting on the bed admiring her bracelet.

"You okay" he asked curiously.

"Yeah, it's just I'm overwhelmed by this gift, it's so thoughtful, thank you so much" she leaned forward and kissed him slowly.

"Only the best for my wife" he said pecking her Lips slowly.

"Sam, I'm really really tired do you mind if we get a raincheck"

"Sure, thanks for a great Christmas" he whispered in here ear.

"No thank you" she whispered back.


	27. December 31st 2015

**thanks again guys! Your reviews are amazing. I love reading them! And for the guest who seems to like to speak trash about me you may as well have the facts. I have kept a man for 12 years, since I was 16. I do have a job, I've been working since I was 16 and I have 2 kids, and I also live in the real world in the sense that I know this is FICTION! I've written each character according to thier characteristics apart from maybe Luke. If you don't like it don't keep reading!**

The next couple of days went by fast and before they knew it the new year was almost here. It was New Year's Eve, Andy had the early shift and Sam had the day off, he was going to prepare the snacks needed for later as Andy had to work till 4. The alarm went off and Sam as per usual woke up first, he went to the toilet and when he came back Andy was still laying in bed. He lent over and kissed her neck, she didn't move so he continued his attack and finally she started to move.

"Sam, I need sleep I have to get up early" she said sleepily.

"I know, it's 6.10am, I think you should get up now, other wise I'm going to need to continue my unscheduled attack and your going to be late" he deadpanned still kissing her neck. She sat up as quickly as possible.

"Ok, I'm up, I'm up" she swung her legs over the side and lifted her self up off the bed and went into the bathroom. Sam stood up and muttered.

"Mission accomplished" smiled and then went downstairs.

Andy came downstairs around 20 minutes later and Sam was sitting at the table with the paper digging into his breakfast of cream cheese bagel. He pointed to the one on the side.

"Your breakfast is over there" not removing his eyes from the paper.

"Thanks babe, your the best" she said as she kissed his cheek on the way past.

"I know" he said as if it was obvious.

Andy chuckled.

"So handsome, what's on the agenda for your day off"

"Well, I'm gonna drop You to work, then I need to fill up on gas, I said I would pop over to ollies to repair something quickly" "Oliver's working" she said "yes I know, celery will be there, then I plan to go to The store, work on the truck a bit and then start some of the goodies for tonight and then I'm Going to pick my wife up from work"

"Wow Swarek that's quite a lot, you sure you can get it all done in time"

"I'm confident I can achieve all of The tasks set"

"Oh totally, I have faith in you 100%" she says with a chuckle.

"Why thank you Mrs Swarek" he smiled.

Sam dropped Andy off and headed to the gas station. While he was filling up and just about to pay he heard some commotion in the store, he quickly grabbed his phone and called Andy.

" ** _Miss me already_** " she said.

" ** _Andy listen, I'm at the gas station near bloor and somethings not right in the shop, I'm gonna walk in on the phone to you, if I say call Chris then you need to get someon_** e **_here quick_** "

" ** _Sam, you don't have a vest what if they have a gun"_**

 ** _"I'll be fine, I don't think it will come to that"_**

Sam strides towards shop with his phone to his Ear and heads towards the drinks.

" _ **Yeah I miss you too babe"**_ he says

" ** _Yeah I know_** "

" _ **He's such an idiot"**_ Sam carefully looks towards the scene where he sees two guys in a heated discussion with the clerk.

" ** _You tell her if he comes near her again to call me and I'll pay him a visit_** " Sam is trying to think of stuff to say so it doesn't look like he's listening.

" ** _I know, but she keeps calling you complaining, he shouldn't be treating her like that anyway_** " Sam is running out of things to say. Just then one of the men on this side of the counter grabs the clerk by the cuff and whispers something to him before the men turn around and walk out of the shop.

" ** _Andy it's ok, they left it seems like a altercation but no need for anyone to come, I'll call you in a bit, love you"_**

" ** _Ok love you_** " she says and hangs up.

Sam walks to the clerk.

"Hey sir are you ok?" He asks he clerk.

"Yeah I'm cool" the clerk says

Sam pulls a business card out of his pocket "Well if you have any trouble you call me on this number, I'm detective Swarek"

"Seriously dude I'm cool"

Sam paid for his gas and the soda he picked up and went back to his truck.

He left Oliver's house after doing the little job for celery, it was lunch time and so decided to head to the store to pick up the bits needed. He called Andy to make sure she didn't require anything else.

" ** _Hey Mrs Swarek, I was wondering if you needed anything fro_** m **_the store as I am headed there now"_**

 ** _"Umm, yeah I think I need some chocolate and maybe some chips_** " she laughed.

" ** _Oh really, didn't I just buy them a few days ag_** o" he said jokingly.

" ** _You know I'm pregnant right"_**

 ** _"Oh really I hadn't noticed_** " Sam joked.

" _ **Yeah with twins actually**_ " she replied.

"O ** _h wow, I hope your husbands very supportive"_** Sam said.

" ** _Well I will answer that when he buys me my junk food_** " she laughed.

" ** _Looks like I'll Need a trolley then_** " he laughed.

" ** _Hey!, ok Sam listen Oliver said he will drop me home as its on the way, you don't need to come back out so I'll catch you at home around 4.30 ok?"_**

 ** _"Ok sounds good, shaw does owe me"_**

Andy laughed " **_ok love you and see you later"_**

 ** _"Love you, enjoy the rest of your shift"_**

 ** _"Your evil_** " and Sam laughed and hung up.

He pulled up to the store and grabbed a trolley. He walked in and headed to the sections he needed. He got to the beer aisle and noticed a woman looking at the wines. He walked up to her.

"Oh so you do have a life outside of work" he said.

"Yeah, I made some time in my schedule to attend a New Years party at a coworkers and thier only request was to bring a bottle, figured since they asked so nicely i would make an exception" she continued looking at the wine.

"Oh really, they must be pretty special if you pulled yourself away from dead bodies for a day"

"Oh yeah, I'd consider them friends"

"Good to know" he laughed. They continued talking about work stuff when they were interrupted.

"Well well, look who are best buds"

Sam turned around and rolled his eyes when he saw it was Callaghan.

"Are you stalking me Callaghan" Sam said with a smirk.

"You wish Sammy" he smirked back.

"I told you before your not privileged enough to call me Sammy, it's Swarek to you"

"Whatever Sammy, does Andy know your fraternising with the enemy" he said bitterly.

"Oh did you not know, they are no longer enemy's, we all have something in common, we all think your a dick" Sam laughed and turned back around to jo

"Jo, we will see you tonight" Sam said.

"You son of a bitch" Luke spat.

"Gonna hit me Callaghan in a public area in front of everyone, you might at well kiss goodbye to your badge"

"I'm not gonna give you the satisfaction" Luke replied.

"Wise choice, now I'm gonna continue my shopping and from now on you don't talk to me or Andy"

"Whatever" Luke replied.

Sam walked off.

"Luke, I'm not sure what is going on with you but you need to cool it, this pissing contest has to stop, Andy doesn't love you she never did and now she's with Sam so just leave them be" jo said.

"He started it, he couldn't leave well alone when I was with her"

"Your kidding right, the guy kept his feelings to himself for 2 years because he thought she would be better off with you, he was in love with her and he kept pushing her towards you then me and and you slept together, that's what drove Andy away"

"You actually believe that" Luke spat.

"Yeah I do, I think you should leave it alone now, she's never gonna leave him for you so you get on with your life and leave them alone" jo spat and went to turn around.

"Since when has Jo Rosati cared about anyone else but herself" Luke said angrily.

"Since I realised that it doesn't have to be like that, being alone is a choice and I had people give me a second chance and I grabbed hold of that, you should have too, now you have to live with the fact no one wants be near you, goodbye Luke"

She marched down the aisle.

Sam was packing his shopping into the truck when he felt someone tap him on the shoulder.

"Jo what's up, have a nice little catch up with Callaghan"

"Yeah I told him he should just stay away because no one wants him around"

"Oh really" Sam said intrigued.

"What did you think would happen" she said

"I thought you were gonna have a whole heart to heart right there in aisle 13" he laughed.

"Nah that ship has sailed, I need to find myself some new guy candy" she laughed.

"Any ways I better be off I gotta do some stuff before I come round yours tonight"

"Ok catch you later Rosati" he waved.

Sam was at home working on his truck when his phone rang.

"Damn it" he said as he hit his head on the hood.

" _ **Hello**_ " he said very sharply.

" ** _Woh Sammy what's the fire_** " Oliver said.

" ** _Sorry I was just working on the truck and I Banged my head on the hood when the phone rang "_**

 ** _"How original, now tell Me what's really going on"_**

 ** _"Well I'm sensing you already know, but I'd like to know how"_** Sam said with a slight tone.

" ** _Well Zoe and Maddie were shopping and they walked past the aisle you and Luke had your lovely friendly conversation"_** Oliver said sarcastically.

" ** _Yeah the moron saw me and Jo talking and thought he'd become immature"_**

 ** _"Jo, Rosati?"_**

" ** _Yeah Oliver, Rosati. She was down the beer aisle looking for something to bring tonight, we were chatting about work stuff and he decided to approach me_** " Sam said irritated.

" ** _Oh ok, as long as your good, let me know if he bothers you again"_**

 ** _"Thanks brother, I think we won't be seeing him again anytime soon"_**

 ** _"Ok brother, we will see you later"_**

 ** _"Oliver, don't mention anything to Andy, I will talk to her when she comes home"_**

 ** _"Ok brother"_**

Sam hangs up.

At around 3 Sam starts to prepare some stuff for the evening. He hears a beep.

Message from Andy

* ** _are you busy?*_**

Sam types a quick text back * ** _just started some stuff for tonight, why what's up*_**

 ** _*any chance you could just move the baby stuff from Leo's room"_**

* ** _yeah sure, is he staying*_**

 ** _*yeah I told trace to just leave him here tonight, that way she can drink and not have to worry and I'm gonna be sober so I'll be able to look out for him*_**

 ** _*Ok no problem, at least he will keep you company tomorrow*_**

 ** _* yep, I'll see you soon love you :-)*_**

 ** _*love you too :-)*_**

"Sam"

"Andy, what are you doing home"

"Sam it's 5.30"

"What!" He jumps up.

"Why didn't you wake me?"

"I only just got in, Oliver had a last minute arrest, I helped him with his paperwork otherwise we wouldn't be back yet"

"Oh okay, listen I need to tell you something"

"Okay" Andy said warily

"I had a run in with Callaghan while I was at the store"

"Really, I think he's stalking you"

"That's what I said, he saw me talking with jo and went on a slight tirade, I may have riled him up"

"Did he hit you again" she interrupted.

"No, I told him if he hit me he could kiss his badge goodbye"

"Ok is that it" Andy said.

"Yeah I just wanted to let you know, honesty is the best policy" he smiled.

"Ok thanks for telling me, I like this version of Sam"

"I'm hoping you like all versions of Sam" he said.

"Well most" she laughed and headed towards the stairs "I'm going for a shower"

"Need some company" Sam shouted.

"If you wish" she winks.

"Oh always" and he runs behind her grabbing her waist.

They were in the kitchen setting up the last of the preparations, they heard the doorbell. Sam went to open the door and first to arrive were his dad and Sarah.

"Hey" he said as he shook his dad's hand and kissed Sarah's cheek.

"Hey, where's Andy?" Sarah asked

"Just in the kitchen" they headed back to the kitchen.

Gradually the guests start to arrive and the last people to arrive are the new rookies.

Andy opens the door this time.

"Hey guys, come on through" they walk through and stand in the doorway.

"Kelly can I talk with you for a minute"

The others disperse and leave kelly and Andy in the hall.

"Right I'm happy that you came and I know we've had a few run ins but I'm giving you a polite warning, Sam is off limits, I will never leave him and he will never leave me so you may as well give up. Any sign of trouble and your out, you understand?"

"Yeah I wanted to apologise, I'm sorry for constantly trying to cause trouble, I guess it's hard because I've always got any man I wanted and I saw Sam and wanted him. Oliver made me realise I couldn't keep up that sort of behaviour so from now on, no more problems from me"

"Okay, well thank you, go and enjoy yourself"

"Guys can we get your attention, we wanted to thank you all for coming, it means a lot that we can ring in the new year with our friends and family, most of you have been through our ups and downs with us and now we are on the road that we need to be, you guys will be with us on the next leg of our journey. You all hold a special place in our hearts and we wish you all the best for 2016, now have fun get wasted and let the good times roll"

Every one cheered

"The Swareks"

Everyone was mingling, and talking and Andy was standing in the kitchen watching all the people in hers and Sam's life interacting, they were all important people in thier lives, they couldn't believe they were so lucky to have such great friends and family. Traci and Oliver were thier best friends, and the others were just as important. She watched as noelle and frank were talking with dov, Chloe and Tommy, and Gail and jo were talking with jay and Sarah, Chris and Oliver were talking with the rookies, and celery was talking with Steve and Traci.

"What's on your mind McNally" Sam whispered

"everyone we love is here together, we're here together, I feel like I'm gonna explode into a million shiny pieces" she said with a great smile.

"I think that's called joy" he said as he wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on her shoulder.

Just then the doorbell went

"I wonder who that could be, everyone is here" Andy says

"why don't you go check it out, I really need to go to the toilet"

"ok over share, but I'll go to the door" she laughed.

she opened the door and saw the back of someone, he turned around and she launched herself at him.

"oh my god Nick, what? Why?"

"hey nice to see you too, although maybe tone down your reaction, I'm pretty sure Sam isn't happy about the whole campout fiasco I don't want to give him any more motive to knock me out" Nick replied

"yeah but I thought you were UC?"

"well I'd love to tell you but could I come in first it's kinda cold out here"

"yeah of course, come in"

"Collins, nice to see you in one piece" Sam said formally

"wait Sam you knew about this?"

"Yes, frank called me last night and told me nick was back, I asked him not to say anything and I called Nick after to ask him to come here to surprise you, I was worried someone would tell you at work"

she gives Sam a swift hug

"thank you Sam, so Nick why did your op finish so abruptly?"

"well when the guy your under for gets killed in a fire it kinda puts a halt to your plans"

"ok, this is amazing, even better new year now everyone is with us"

"thanks Andy, let's get this party going"

All 3 walk towards the lounge and just stand there, Leo finally noticed.

"uncle Nick, your back"

"yeah bud I'm back" everyone turns thier reactions are happy ones. They all head towards Nick and he tells them again why his UC op finished early.

"Right lets ring in this new year with a bang" dov shouts and everyone agrees.


	28. The 3rd best friend

It was 5 minutes till midnight, and everyone was having a great time. They had put the tv on so they could watch the ball drop. They were all lingering.

"Everyone you need to find someone to kiss at midnight" dov shouted.

"Well we all have better halves apart from Collins, peck, girl peck that is, Tommy, jay, Sarah and jo." Ollie shouted.

"Thanks for pointing out we are single" Gail shouted. She turned to Nick "for old times sake?" And he nodded "why not"

"I think I'll pass" Sarah said and jo agreed.

Everyone started to laugh.

Finally the countdown began, when they got to 1 all the couples and Nick and Gail kissed.

"Happy new year Mrs Swarek" Sam whispered in Andy's ear and she started to giggle. They all wished each other happy new year and continued with the festivities.

Andy was in the kitchen fixing herself another drink when jay came over. "I just wanna say Andy thank you for you acceptance of my family's situation, it means a lot to me that my son is happy even if I have been the reason he was the way he was."

"Well Sam has been equally accommodating to my family situation, yeah Sam was a closed book and I've been lucky enough to be able to open it, he means more to me than anyone in the world and I will back him up no matter what, as a wife, a friend and a colleague so if he decides he doesn't want you to be apart of his life in the future I will support him. I suggest as its a new year you do your best not to lose the little chance he has given you and turn it into something good, it would be nice for the twins to know both of their grandads" Andy smiles.

"Well I can see why Sam fell in love with you, you are a wonderful woman with a lions heart, I guess Sam was the way he was because I was a shit father, I had 2 great kids and I through it all away, even though I gave Sam a hard time when I saw him last I understand why he did what he did, he was always been protective of his mum and Sarah and it makes sense now he's a detective, i should never have put him in the position where he had to do what he did"

"I really hope you can keep your promise because under all that bad boy image you are pretty alright" Andy smiles.

"What's going on here" they hear Sam say as he walks to the kitchen.

"Well i was having a nice little chat with my daughter in law"

"about me obviously" he half smiled.

"Well I guess your not a detective for

Your Swarek looks" jay said with a chuckle.

"No, so who wants to spill" Sam said with raised eyebrows.

"Sammy I was just thanking Andy for making you happy"

"Okay" Sam says with a slight resistance.

"Well I'm just gonna say bye while you are

Both here, me and Sarah are gonna go, thank you for inviting us"

"Thanks for coming" Andy replies

"Yep thanks for coming pops, we will arrange another meet"

"Sounds good" and jay leaves the kitchen.

"Okay, what did he really want" Sam said.

"He just wanted to say that he knows it's his fault that you were they way you were and he knows why you did what you did"

"Oh I'm glad he approves" Sam said sarcastically.

"Look, it's a new year, so new start?"

"Okay, okay. Well Let's go find Sarah before she leaves and then I need to help celery get Oliver in the car" Sam laughs.

"It's a good job we've all got the day off tomorrow, because dov, Chloe and Gail are soo drunk and Traci is on the verge" Andy jokes.

They head back to the party and see Sarah saying goodbye, they head over to her and they say thier goodbyes. Next Sam helps Oliver and celery into the cab and makes Diaz and go with them so Chris can help get Oliver home in one piece. Dov, Chloe and Gail are next to share a cab as they are all going to the same place and then Traci and steve leave after tucking Leo in upstairs, Traci can barely walk straight,Andy loves that she had a great time even after everything she had been through.

By the time everyone finally left Sam and Andy crawl into bed at 2am.

"Well tonight was a success, it was good watching everyone and I'm glad Nick is back"

"Oh really, so Nick was the best part of your New Year's Eve?" Sam says with a pout.

"Of course not, it just made it extra special, this year is just gonna be good, I can feel

It" Andy leaned forward and gave Sam a chaste kiss on the lips and he had no problem kissing back.

"Sam I'm gonna have to take a raincheck, I'm super tired right now"

"Ok, I'm just gonna cuddle you, is that allowed?"

"Yeah, i think I can allow that" she laughed. Sam got comfortable behind her and she leant forward to turn the lights off.

The next morning, when Sam's alarm went off he tried not to wake Andy, luckily he didn't need to start till 10 today so he didn't need to get up till 8, giving him a respectable amount of sleep. He got showered and dressed quietly, leant down and kissed Andy's head. He went down stairs and made himself a coffee with the new machine Andy had brought him for Christmas, and fixed himself a bowl of cereal. As he was walking to the lounge to watch the news he heard someone coming down the stairs.

"Hey Uncle Sam, are you going to work?"

"Yeah buddy, unfortunately. I would much rather hang out here with you and Andy"

"Yeah we haven't hung out properly for a long time, that's why I'm super psyched about the match next Saturday, my dads gonna be pissed, I was suppose to be with him, but watching the leafs with you and uncle Ollie is soo much better"

Sam raised his eyebrows.

"I'm sorry I swore, your not gonna tell my mum are you?"

"No, but just don't swear again" Sam smiled.

"Promise I won't" Leo said.

"Good, yeah I can't wait till next Saturday either, think uncle Ollie is pretty pumped aswell." Sam said as he took a sip of his coffee.

" I can't wait to tell my friends on Monday, they are gonna be so jealous"

Sam starts to laugh. "I'm sure they will."

They sit watching the tv for a while then Sam stands up

"Leo you want me to Make breakfast before I go or are you gonna wait till Andy wakes up?"

"I think I will wait" Leo says

"Ok, well I guess I'll see you next weekend, I'll arrange with your mum the details, you have a home match the day after right?"

"Yeah it's at 12.30"

"Oh, ok well I have to work early that day but I'll try and take my lunch so I can see it, if not i will make the next one"

"It's ok Uncle Sam, I'm Just glad you made the first one, that was an awesome game"

"It certainly was, but you were awesome too" Sam said patting his shoulder

"Ok anyway I better head out before I'm late, you look after my wife"

"I will" Leo said as he gave Sam a high five.

Around an hour later Andy had woken and made her way downstairs. She looked in on Leo who was already on the PlayStation.

"Morning aunt Andy" he said not taking his eyes from the tv.

"Morning gamer" she laughed " I guess Sam went to work"

"Yep, he asked me if I wanted breakfast but I told him I wanted to wait for you"

"Oh thanks dude, what you want for breakfast?"

"Ermmm, you got bacon?"

"Of course, so maybe bacon and eggs?"

"Yeah sounds good"

Andy chuckled to herself, thinking she had all this to come in the near future. She was getting impatient now and really wanted to meet the twins. She took out her phone

* ** _hey handsome, sorry I was still asleep when you left, hope your having a good day*_**

Sam texts back almost immediately

* ** _good morning sleep head, just working a case with Diaz, he's not as good as you ;-), are you having fun with Leo?*_** Andy typed back.

* ** _just about to make some breakfast, so I'll see you later, love you x*_**

* ** _love you too 3 x *_**

They had devoured breakfast and were now watching transformers why they waited for Traci to pick up leo up.

"Andy, do you like Steve?" Leo randomly sAid. Andy wasn't sure why he was bringing this up but she has a pretty good idea.

"Yeah Steves a good guy, you know he's Gail's brother right"

"Yeah, he's a good guy, but he's not Jerry"

Andy shuffles closer to Leo.

"Listen bud, I know how close you were with Jerry and you miss him so much, but he wouldn't be mad if you like Steve. He knew Steve and he knows he is a great guy, he would want you and your mum to be happy, so don't ever feel guilty for that"

"I know, Steves really cool and super funny, I hate to say it, but his jokes are better than jerry's"

"Yeah Jerry was a pretty bad joke teller"

They both start laughing.

Around 1pm Traci and Steve arrive to collect Leo. Before Traci leaves, Andy explains about the conversation she had with Leo while he and Steve were collecting his bag from his room.

"I love that he talks with you and Sam, but sometimes I wish he would talk with me"

"I know trace, I guess he feels he might upset you if he talks about Jerry"

"I miss Jerry everyday but I'm ok, I've made my peace and I think I need to sit him down and have a discussion about it, thanks Andy, you always say the right thing."

"No worries" Andy says.

"listen next weekend why don't you come by my house and we can have a girls night, I'll invite celery, Chloe, noelle and Gail, it could be the last one for a while"

"I don't think so, I think Sam's planning on kicking me out once a month to have some quality times with the twins, although he will probably change his mind after the first time" Traci starts laughing.

"So you fancy it then, as your husband has my son for the evening"

"Yeah sounds good" Andy replies just as Steve and Leo come down the stairs.

"Thanks again Andy" Traci repeats.

"to be honest trace, he's the one keeping me company". Steve, Traci and Leo leave and Andy heads to the kitchen to think about lunch. When she's looking in the fridge she hears the doorbell. Wondering who it is as she is not expecting anyone she cautiously opens the door only to find Nick leaning against the wall.

"Nick what are you doing here?"

"Nice to see you too" he says as he walks past her and into the house. He holds up a bag. "Lunch?"

"If there is a burrito from my favourite Mexican shop in that bag, you can stay"

Nick starts laughing and heads to the kitchen.

"Good job I'm an awesome partner then" and he pulls out a burrito.

They sit at the table and start to eat thier lunch.

"So when are you back on rotation?"

"They've given me a few days off, I go back on Monday"

"Ok cool, you might get paired with one of the new rookies"

"Yeah best said something about me being a TO because ollie's getting a promotion"

"Yep, in 2 weeks he will officially be staff sergeant shaw"

Nick nods.

"So what do I owe the pleasure" Andy said with s serious look.

"What can I not just come here to see my partner?"

"Well yes, except I'm Not your partner anymore"

"Ok, can I not Visit my best friend without an ulterior motive"

Andy raises both eyebrows at him

"Ok, ok. When I went undercover and Sam didn't agree, they decided it was better if I went with another woman, well we became close and now I have feelings for her,"

"Who was it that went with you, she was from our division right?"

"Yep, she's really nice she's only worked with us for a few months before she went UC"

"Wait, new girl Juliet ward she left around the same time and I only just realised, it's her isn't it"

"Yes, but you can't tell anyone"

"Well if Sam asks I'm Not gonna lie, but your secrets safe with me, however Nick I love you like a brother so I have to tell you, she has some secrets, I saw her the day Sam proposed when I was out running with Chris, I saw her get out of another mans car and she tried telling me that she was dropping off his dog, she never had a dog with her."

"Okay, are you jealous?"

"No, I'm just telling you to be careful"

"Ok noted, so what's the gossip"

Andy proceeds to tell him the gossip. they finish thier lunch and go to the lounge to watch some tv.

"So I have to ask, how's married life"

"Yeah it's amazing, Sam's like a different Man, but with some of the same characteristics that I fell in love with in the first place, we had our first argument a few weeks back but we are all good, I guess that's all Part of marriage, I couldn't be happier. I'm sorry nick, it didn't work between us but after Sam got shot, I owed it to myself to give us another shot, I never would have lived happily if I didn't and that wouldn't have been fair on you, me or him"

"It's okay, I see you guys now and I know you made the right decision, I know I would never make you as happy as he makes you and I guess I knew deep down that you always loved him"

"Well I still feel connected to you, the 6 months we spent together will always give us a connection and I feel like you know more about me than everyone else apart from Sam and Traci, but you are one of my best friends, my brother and these guys are gonna have a great uncle Nick to show them how to be cool"

"You got that right, I mean Ollie is pretty cool but I'm way cooler"

"Ok Mr I have a big ego, you wanna stay for dinner, I'm sure Sam won't mind. I think he needs to talk to you"

"Hmmm I'm sure, but I'll have to leave that another day, I need to get going"

"Ok sure, well thanks for lunch" Andy looks at her watch "jeez we've been talking for like 2 hours, I need to do some chores before Sam gets home"

"Ok Mrs housewife, I'll catch you Monday at work" she walks with him to the door and waves as he leaves.

Sam is sitting at his desk when his cell starts to ring.

" ** _Hi Nash, is everything alright?"_**

 ** _"Yeah, everything is fine I just wanted to let you know I invited Andy over next Saturday when you Leo and ollie are at the game, we are gonna throw her a baby shower, but she doesn't know"_**

 ** _"Sounds good, she's gonna love that"_**

 ** _"Okay just wanted to let you know"_**

 ** _"Thanks for the update Nash"_**

 ** _"Your welcome Swarek"_**

He starts laughing and they both hang up. After he's hung up he receives a message from Andy.

* ** _how does spaghetti carbonara sound for dinner*_**

 ** _he smiles and texts back_**

 ** _*sounds good, I can think of something for dessert*_**

 ** _*im sure you can, we have pistachio ice cream in the freezer*_**

 ** _*oh I can think of a few uses for that*_**

 ** _*yeah to eat, now get back to work Mr*_**

Sam laughs and puts his phone down, he wants to get home quick.

When Sam finally arrived home at 8.30pm Andy just finished cooking dinner. They both sit down at the table and Sam tells Andy about his day and she tells him about her morning with Leo.

"Yeah Jerry wasn't the best at telling jokes" Sam agreed.

"Yeah I know, I remember some of them, I actually felt bad for the guy"

"he used to be worse, I think Oliver rubbed off on him over the years. So what did you do with the rest of the day?"

"yeah Ollie is really funny. I had a visitor after Traci left"

""let me guess, Collins?"

"yes, how did you know"

"It was pretty obvious, he didn't really get to talk to you properly yesterday so I guessed he might pop by today"

"Yeah he came by with lunch, needed some advice"

"And what advice did he need" Sam asked curiously.

"Women troubles" Andy shoves a forkful of spaghetti into her mouth, knowing Sam is gonna question her further.

"Women troubles? Collins was single before he went undercover so the only way he would have women troubles is if he met someone whilst he was undercover" Sam said raising his eyebrows

"Well aren't you observant" Andy said sarcastically.

"Well it's kinda my job, like I said before I'm an awesome detective, I'm assuming you reminded him that having a relationship whilst undercover isn't a great idea" Sam acts like it's obvious.

"He is very aware of the problems of dating while undercover except, she was undercover with him and now she's not and she works at our division so now he's worried things will change"

"Unless you have feelings for someone before, it's very easy to feel things when you spend so much time with someone, that when it's over things change" he smiles at Andy hoping she gets what he means about feelings before, because he knows he was in love before they saw each other undercover.

" Yeah I know what you mean, that's why me and Nick are closer than we were. But he's worried now because he believes his feelings are real and he's not sure how to approach them now they aren't undercover"

" Well I'm assuming it was new girl Juliet Ward, yes I noticed the timing as well" Sam said seriously.

" Yeah I told him to be careful, but not that she might be IA, even though it don't matter now because Santana was caught, why is she still gonna be there"

"Well I'm assuming she will stay until she gets a new IA case, although Noelle has never said it was her so I can't be sure"

"Well I'm still looking out for my friend"

They finished their dinners in respective silence, throwing flirty glances at each other every now and then. When they finished Sam insisted Andy went and relaxed why he cleaned up despite her protests she finally gave in and went to the lounge and got comfortable on the couch. When Sam had finished he walked to the lounge with 2 tubs of ice cream and 2 spoons. He gave the chocolate tub to Andy and he started on the pistachio. Why they watched a movie that was on tv, Sam wasn't even sure what they were watching because he was to busy watching Andy lick the ice cream off of her spoon in a very provocative way, she knew what she was doing and he knew it, she continued this for several more minutes until Sam said

"fuck this" and he lunged forward and grabbed her face causing her to clumsily set the ice cream on the table and spoon dropped to the floor, she grabbed his face either side and they both entered a kissing frenzy powered by the upmost passion and lust, there was one thing Sam knew for sure, he would never get enough of her.


	29. Authors note

********authors note********

 **Sorry guys just a message to say the next two weekends I won't be updating, just got Christmas out of the way and next weekend is my sons birthday so I hope to get a new chapter up on the 9th, hopefully will be able to get a few chapters done ahead of time, thank you guys for your patience and constant good reviews, much appreciated. Hope everyone had a good Christmas and hope you all have a happy new year.**


	30. Best day ever

It was the Saturday of the game, Andy had been having a rough couple of days and wasn't sure she wanted to go to Traci's, but finally agreed when Traci suggested they would order from her favourite Thai place. The plan was for Sam to pick up Leo and Oliver from Traci's and drop off Andy. The game started at 7.30 so they needed to leave at around 6 so they had enough time to get to Traci's and then to the stadium. Luckily Sam, Andy, Oliver and Traci all had the day off, as did Gail and Chloe so they could help Traci and Celery set up, the others were on the early shift so they would be finishing at 4.30. Sam and Oliver didn't mind missing the shower even though originally it was suppose to be for the girls, Nick, Dov and Chris stated they should be allowed as they were Andy's friends. Noelle was suppose to attend and Sarah aswell, Sam had told Sarah she could stay at thier house. Jo was unable as she had a previous engagement but sent Traci a present to give on her behalf.

"Andy you ready yet" Sam shouted up the stairs.

"Yeah will be down in two secs"

Sam waited against the wall by the stairs and nodded his head as he waited for Andy.

"Jeez McNally, why is it taking so long, your only going to Nash's"

"Stop complaining old man, just because your like speedy Gonzalez getting dressed, I'm a bit indisposed to move that fast nowadays"

"Yeah yeah, but you've been up there since 5. Anyway come on lets get this show on the road"

"Wow someone's excited" Andy smirked at him.

"Hell yeah, but I bet Leo and Oliver are more excited"

"Where is Oliver? Doesn't he need a lift?"

"Nope I'm picking him up from Traci's, he thought it would make more sense to catch a ride with Celery to Traci's.

"Oh, okay. Well let's get going then" and she headed off towards the door leaving Sam smirking behind her.

"They pulled up to Traci's house and Andy was looking around rather suspiciously, Sam could only hope she didn't notice some Of the cars. He jumped out and ran around to help her out. They rang the doorbell and Leo opened the door, he had his leafs jersey on and his face was painted with the maple leaf on either side.

"Uncle Sammy, aunt Andy" Leo smiled.

"Hey buddy, that looks so cool" Sam said.

"I know right, you should see uncle Oliver, he looks so funny, mums waiting to do yours"

"Oh really is there anyway I don't have have to have that done" Sam said.

"Nope, we are the three musketeers so we need to be he same" Leo said.

"Yeah uncle Sammy, I think you should get it done" Andy laughed

"Oh do you really" Sam said with a raised eyebrow.

Andy started laughing.

"Leo, dude that is awesome" she said to Leo finally.

They stepped in the door and headed to Traci's lounge where everyone was sitting around and they shouted surprise just before Andy noticed them all.

"Oh my god guys, this is amazing" she said as she looked around at all the baby shower decorations. "Are you guys trying to rush the babies, scaring me like that"

"Well McNally I'd appreciate it if you would keep your legs together at least until the game has finished." "Oww" he shouted as he felt Sam smack the back of his head.

Everyone started to laugh.

"Right Andy, we gotta go, you guys have fun but don't overdo it" he kissed her quickly hearing wolf whistles from the rest.

Leo hugged his mum then him, Sam and Oliver left.

"So Andy how much longer you got left" Andy turned around to see noelle.

"Oh my god, hi, how are you?" Andy said as she hugged her.

"I'm good, I miss you guys, IA is a good job but it's not the same feeling as working the streets. So again how long you got left?"

"Just under 6 weeks, feel like I could pop any minute, by far the worse part of the pregnancy" Andy said.

"Yeah, I hear ya, I know how I got with 6 weeks to go and I only carried the one. Can't imagine two, how's Sammy been"

"Oh yeah, you won't believe it but he's been amazing, reading all the books, helping with everything. Sometimes I feel a bit smothered but I know he has all good intentions"

"He's always had a soft spot for you, you've brung out his real identity, the one he hides behind them 3 ft walls of his. I love how you have both made each other happy"

"Aah thanks noelle" and she gave her another hug.

Traci gathered everyone around and they all handed out gifts. As no one knew the sex of the babies all gifts were neutral colours. Traci had brought some sleep suits and special memory books that had Swarek printed across the front. Gail had gave 2 blankets with zoo animals embroidered on and promised Andy once they were born she would take them to get personalised. Next Chris presented Andy with 2 large boxes of diapers stating he wasn't sure about what else to get and figured she would definitely need diapers. Andy thanked him and was hugely grateful anyway. Dov and Chloe had brought 2 special glow bears, one green and one white. Celery told Andy that her and Oliver had something special in the pipeline and were waiting until the babies were born to see names and sexes but she gave Andy some unisex clothing as a starter. Noelle gave Andy a special gift pack for twins which included toiletries and clothing and then it came to Nick who looked rather excited. He handed the bag to Andy and she pulled whatever was in the bag. 2 babygros with "my uncle Nick is the best" Andy started laughing and showed everyone else who also started to laugh, resulting in a bit of banter between Nick, dov and Chris about who was better. Sarah cleared her throat and everyone quieted down. She handed over one big box of an arrangement of clothes and baby accessories, similar to noelle but with different stuff and then a separate box which she explained was for Andy to take to the hospital.

After Andy thanked everyone, the food arrived and Andy insisted on going half with Traci but she refused. They all helped themselves to food and sat around Traci's table and lounge telling funny stories about Sam and Andy. The conversation turned to his relationship with Marlo, Andy then remembered that Sarah was there and didn't know a anything about that whole mess.

"What happened with Marlo?" Sarah asked. They all looked at each other. Gail was about to say something but Andy answered instead.

"Well you know why Sam got shot, well around four months later Marlo tells Sam she was pregnant" Sarah looked dumbfounded "what? " Andy continued " well yeah Sam stuck by her all the way until she was born, well I find out that she had slept with someone else"

"Who happened to be Andys ex fiancé" Dov piped in and Chloe slaps his arm. Andy continues "well we figure out that it may not be Sam's so me, Luke and Oliver rush to the hospital and tell him, he confronts her and tells her, she isn't sure so they take a paternity test, turns out she wasn't Sam's, obviously. But as you know Marlo had bi polar. She felt insecure ever since I came back from undercover, I was obviously jealous at first but sort of got on with it and I thought at first she did it to trap him"

"Wow, well that's news. I know me and Sam are not close but that's definitely unexpected"

"Yeah she pretty much went crazy the minute Andy returned to his life" Gail said.

"Yeah she told me, she stopped taking her meds because she fell in love and wanted to feel" Andy clarified before shoving a spoonful of rice in her mouth.

"I do feel sorry for her a bit" Chris said.

All heads turned his way.

"Well think about it, your new to the division you enter into a relationship with a man who is clearly still hung up on someone else and then she comes back into his life and they seem pretty close"

"We weren't that close Chris, when I came back it was awkward at first but we just had to work together"

"Andy are you seriously blind, if we could see it then Marlo totally could, you guys practically worked together on most cases when you got back" Gail said.

"When Sam realised you were missing he went crazy at blackstone, even defied orders to step down" Traci said.

"Yeah when we went to the caterers place I thought he was gonna kill him" Dov joked.

"Then there's the moment he found us, didn't even look at me, his face lit up when he saw you" Nick said.

"Ok you guys, I get it, we don't need a whole recount of this story" Andy said.

"Well I haven't heard it before" Sarah said.

"What about the robbery case Andy, you were damn sure shafer wasn't the guy, I think Sam believed you but he had to save face in front of Marlo, he was smiling when you guys closed that case, like he just won the lottery" Traci said.

"Then the time you and Marlo were stuck in that gallery with the anthrax, oh my god you should have seen him, as soon as he found out he went straight to frank and frank warned him to stay away" Traci said.

"Yeah I remember, but he didn't act that much towards me then, when me and Marlo came back he went straight to her" Andy said.

"Well yeah, remember he was actually dating her, would have looked slightly bad if he ran to you first" Gail said laughing.

"And what about the case that was a copycat of Ross Perrick, Sam practically told Luke he wanted to work with you, my insiders tell me Marlo was not happy" Noelle said.

Andy looked at her in shock not knowing how she knew. "What, frank told me" noelle shrugged.

"And then at Noelle and franks wedding, the minute you arrived he couldn't take his eyes off of you" Celery said.

"He was a complete jerk to me when Christian got kidnapped though" Andy said finishing off the last of her food.

"Yeah I think that was because me and you were together outside of work" Nick laughed.

"And then there was the whole Marlo/ ford situation, you were like his secretary" Chris said.

"Gee thanks" Andy said "look I do feel sorry for Marlo, I wish she wasn't caught up in the whirlwind of mine and Sam's relationship, but she was unsure the whole time who's baby it was and she strung him along, that's not right" she took a drink and continued "right that's enough about her, this is my baby shower please tell me you have cake"

They all start to laugh and Traci brings out a cake designed with two baby's. It is andys favourite red velvet and she cuts into it and almost screeches. "Trace your the best" she says as she hugs her.

"Only the best for my best friend and mother of my god child" Traci replies.

They continue filling Sarah in on some of Sam's finest moments and she finds them really funny. "You know Sam's gonna kill you guys right?" Andy said

"Nah he won't, he's a big softie now" Gail said and they all started laughing.

 ** _Meanwhile_**

The game was finished and Sam, Leo and Oliver were waiting for the players to come out so they could sign Leo's jersey. He had brought his old one because he said his new one with his name on was too cool not to wear it again. Sam had an old jersey too and Oliver had one he just purchased in the shop. "Thanks again for this Uncle Sam, this was the best present ever" Leo said.

"Yeah thanks Sammy" Oliver mocked.

"Thank you Leo, but your our third musketeer now so you should get used to it" Sam said as he ruffled Leo's hair.

"Really, me, I'm part of your mans group?" Leo replied excitedly.

"Mans group, that's a new one Ollie" Sam and Oliver laughed "yeah of course, I couldn't think of a better person to take jerry's place" Sam said

"Me either, those boots are hard to fill" Oliver said.

"Yeah but I'm only eleven, why not uncle Dov, or uncle Chris or uncle Nick?" Leo asked.

"Because buddy they are no way as cool as you" Sam said giving him a high five.

"This is so cool" Leo said again. Just then the players starts to come out, Leo got super excited when he saw his favourite player Leo Komarov. Komarov came over after noticing Leo's reaction.

"Hey, so who's this little dude" he asks.

"Hi I'm Leo, these are my uncles Sam and Oliver, they are police officers, that was the best game I've ever seen you are so awesome" Leo said excitedly

"Nice to meet you guys, so I see you enjoyed the game, you guys play hockey?" He said as he started to sign Leo's shirt.

"I do, I play centre too, on my first game a few weeks ago I scored 3 and nailed the triple deek" Leo explained

"Oh that is so cool, you should come by and practice with me one day, here's my agents number and we can set up a date" he said. Sam and Oliver looked at each other and then at Leo, his expression was that of shock.

"You ok buddy" Oliver said patting Leo on the back

"You want me to come practice with you..oh my god this is the best day of my life, my friends are not gonna believe this" Leo said still clearly in shock.

"Well you have the same name as me and play the same position, that's gotta mean something right? I might as well teach you some good tricks" Komarov said.

"Could I ask you one more favour" Oliver asked.

"Sure" Komarov replied.

"Well my friends wife here, is a bit of a sports nut, she couldn't make it because she is pregnant with twins but she would love nothing more to receive a picture of all of us, you think we could do a selfie" Oliver asked and Sam rolled his eyes

"Sure thing, congratulations man" Komarov replied and he shook Sam's hand. So they got in position and Oliver took the selfie on Sam's phone and they sent to Andy, Traci and celery.

"Thanks man, I think you just made Leo's year, and I'll call your agent to set a date"

"You know what I think I'm free next Thursday afternoon, you think Leo would be able to make it then, around 4?"

"Yes, I can" Leo answered quickly.

"That should be fine, if it isn't I will call your agent and let her know. If you can't make it just call 15th division and ask for Sam or better yet just take my card " he hands Komarov his card. "so we have to come here?" Sam asked

"Yep right here, sounds great, hopefully see you Thursday. Thanks for the support man" and Komarov gave Leo a fist touch. "Thanks man" Oliver and Sam said together.

"Oh man, Uncle Sam and uncle Oliver you guys are the best" Leo said and he stared at his shirt.

"Well of course we are" Sam said. They all headed back towards Sam's truck well and truly happy.

When they arrived back at Traci's they noticed that a lot of the cars were gone. They jumped out and Leo was still talking about the game. Oliver and Sam looked at each other and smiled. They knocked on the door and Traci had barely opened the door when Leo started talking so fast Traci looked a little lost. She moved to let everyone in and Sam went straight to Andy and Oliver went over to celery.

"Leo, your talking like a mad man, talk slowly" Traci said to him.

"Ok, so you know we were allowed to wait for the players, well Leo Komarov came to speak to me and he signed our shirts and then he said because my name is Leo and I play the same position as him that I could go train with him on Thursday, so can I go please, please" Leo looked at his mum with puppy dog eyes and had his hands in a prayer sign.

"Sounds like you had a great time, that sounds really cool but I gotta work on Thursday" Traci said apologetically.

Leo's smile faded and he put his head down.

"It's ok Nash, me and Andy have the day off on Thursday, we have an appointment in the morning but we can pick him up and take him over there and then keep him till you get off work"

Leo's head shot up and he practically leaped into Sam's arm squeezing him soo hard.

"I love you guys" he said.

"Sam are you sure, I don't wanna Keep dumping him on you"

"I offered, and besides we told you before he's a cool dude to hang out with"

"Ok, thank you guys so much"

"We told you before trace its no problem, and thanks so much for throwing this baby shower for me" andy said as Sam helped her up. She hugged Traci again.

"So you guys saw our selfie" Oliver asked.

"Yes we did, the others were well jealous" Andy said.

"Yeah well he used you as an excuse to get it" Sam said looking at Oliver.

"do I even wanna know, actually I bet I can guess" Andy said "And for whatever it was you can help Sam carry the things to the car" Andy said with a smirk.

"Ok, but know I wouldn't do it for just anyone" Oliver winked back.

"Yeah yeah" Andy waved him off.

When they finished taking the stuff to the truck they came back to the lounge to get thier ladies. "Is that everything" Andy asked.

"Yep, I mean how much do twins need" Oliver winked.

"Right that's it I'm spent, Sarah are you ready?" Sam said

"Yep" she replied.

"Right lets make a move then" Sam said.

"Right trace we will see you tomorrow, Oliver you too and celery we will catch up in the week." They said their goodbyes and the three of them got into Sam's truck.

"So Sarah, are you happy now you've met most of our friends, I'm sure you found out some stuff you didn't know as I know them guys like to talk"

"Yeah was an interesting evening, I have to say you came off good in all the stories" Sarah said.

"Yeah that's because they are scared of me" he joked.

" really, because they didn't seem that scared to me, I think your hard ass personality has vanished a bit"

"It has not, I'm just not as obvious" he smirked.

"Yeah ok, whatever helps you sleep at night"

Sarah replied shaking her head in a laugh.

"So that's where you get it from" Andy said.

"Hey I have my own sayings" Sam said.

The women both laughed.

"So are you gonna tell me what they decided to share" Sam said seriously.

"I dunno, I mean you didn't wanna tell me yourself, your friends were more than willing to give me the lowdown"

"Sarah" Sam said raising his voice slightly.

"Really Sam, you think that voice works on me, remember your the little brother"

"Please can you just tell me what was said."

Sam said slightly agitated now.

"Okay, they just told me about the whole Marlo baby situation, and then about how you guys interacted when Andy returned from undercover and you were with Marlo"

"Oh so they gave you an insight into a low point in my life" Sam said sarcastically.

"Well pretty much yeah, but I'd say it was a turning point, they had nothing but good things to say about how you always loved Andy and how you always did what you did to help or protect her despite being with Marlo, sounds like you knew aswell but were in Denial" Sarah shot back.

"Well I knew before Andy went undercover but I was too late, it's a point in my life that I like to keep hidden and I'm not proud of the way I acted, but it got us to this point regardless so I'm never gonna forget it, so now you know I'm not perfect does it make you feel better" Sam Said

"Is that what you think, I know your not perfect and thats normal, everyone goes through something similar, your a Swarek and we are far from perfect but we are unique, I mean what family do you know goes through what we went through, stop talking for years and now years down the line are reconnecting, and it's thanks to the wonderful woman you married, your right Sam she does have a lions heart" Sarah said.

"Thanks Sarah" Andy said having been quiet throughout the whole sibling discussion.

"I mean it Andy, I can't thank you enough for making him softer, otherwise I might still me in st Catherine's not being and auntie to the twins"

"I can't really accept the thanks I mean, I might have helped but he did it himself"

"Right we are home, I trust that's the end of that conversation, and yes Andy does have a lions heart and that's one of the main reasons I fell in love with her" he smiled. They All walk into the house, Sam shows Sarah to the room she is using and then they both go back to unload the truck, Andy tries to help but Sam point black refuses to let her help and tells her to sit down. After an hour of talking they all head to bed.

Thursday came around quickly and Sam's alarm went off at 8.30, he got up and headed downstairs to get his coffee and he made a milkshake for Andy and brought it back up stairs. When he got back to the bedroom Andy was sat up against the headboard.

"Morning Mrs Swarek" he said as he leaned into kiss her.

"Yeah well your offspring decided that they heard your alarm and the minute you went downstairs started to use my kidneys as a soccer ball"

"Oh really, my offspring? I thought it took two people to make a baby"

Andy started laughing "yeah well they obviously take after you aswell, I prefer basketball" Andy winked.

"I don't even like soccer, and I think your the hyperactive one"

"Ok, let's stop this it could go on all day else. I'm going in the shower in a minute if you would like to join me" she said seductivley.

"Well you don't need to ask me twice, but why do I sense there's an ulterior motive" Sam said holding a hand out to her to help her out.

"Yeah, not funny business, I need you to wash my legs for me seen as I can't bend over properly now"

"Firstly there is nothing funny about wanting to make love to my wife and secondly if touching your legs is what you had in mind then I'm still game" he winked and pulled her towards the shower.

The walked in to the clinic and headed to the receptionist,

"Hi I have an appointment, Mrs Swarek at 11am"

"Yes, if you just take a seat and Dr Coburn will be with you shortly"

"Thank you" they turned to sit down.

They waited for 15 minutes when a very pregnant women came to sit next to them.

Sam and Andy were discussing what they thought they were having.

"I think it's two boys" Andy said.

"Nah, I say one boy one girl" Sam said.

"Nope I think two boys, you don't have them inside of you, they are super boystrous" Andy replied. Sam was just about to answer when the lady next to them asked a question.

"Oh my god, I didn't mean to eavesdrop but are you guys having twins?" She asked

"Yeah we are, due in about 6 weeks" Andy said.

" that is so cool, luckily I've only got the one but I have some step children at home, so gonna have a house full, I've still got 2 months left. Do you have any other children"

"Nope, just gonna be these two, we do have a nephew we are incredibly close with" Andy said.

"Oh that sounds great, I take it from your conversation you are keeping the sex a surprise" the woman asked.

"Yep, we like surprises" Andy said looking at Sam.

"Oh that is so cute, I have to say you guys are the cutest couple" the woman said

"Thank you, we get that a lot. I'm Andy and this is my husband Sam" Andy said

"I'm Lucy, my husband is running late" she said rolling her eyes and her phone started to ring.

Sam whispered in Andy's ear "you hate surprises" and she started to chuckle. Lucy stood up and greeted a man coming towards them.

"Guys this is my husband Trent, trent this is Andy and Sam, they are having twins"

"Nice to meet you" Andy and Sam said together.

"Stupid conference overrun, one thing I despise being in the business sector, what do you guys do?" Trent asked

"Well I'm a detective and my wife is a police officer" Sam said.

" oh, do you work together?"

"Yep, same division, same platoon for 6 years, together for 3" Sam said.

" really, your brave working and living together, that must take a lot of work to make it work"

"Yep, she started off as my rookie" Sam said.

"Oh wow, I'm sure there's a funny story behind that" Trent said.

"Yes, there is cut a long story short, on her first day she busted me while I was undercover 2 weeks away from finishing, she chased me, knocked me to the ground and arrested me, took me back to the station and then my best friend blew my cover in front of my informant, so yeah we had an explosive start" Sam said laughing

"Well we don't have quite the story but we met when I went to complain at a restaurant for charging my credit card twice, it ended in a shouting match and me asking her to dinner, that was 5 years ago and here we are"

"Oh wow, that's and unusual way to meet" Andy said. Just then Dr coburn came out and called "Andy Swarek" they stood up.

"It was nice to meet you" Andy said as they walked to the doctor.

"Yeah you two, good luck with your twins"

Lucy said. "Thank you" Andy replied.

They walked in the room and closed the door. "So Andy you know the drill, if you sit up on the chair and pull up your top"

Andy nodded and Sam helped her on to the chair. Dr Coburn put the gel on the stomach and then looked at the machine. She gazed at the machine, at first Sam and Andy thought something was wrong until the Dr smiled. "Well it looks like they are both in the right position so it's now just a waiting game, let's just see if the heartbeats are ok" she moved the stick around and pressed a button and Sam and Andy heard thier children's heart beats. A smile stretched across Sam's face and and he kissed Andy's head. When they finished the Dr let Sam and Andy know she didn't need to see them again until she was in labor so they thanked her and left.

It was around 2pm and they were chilling on the sofa watching some tv. " we gotta leave to pick Leo up soon" Andy said.

"Yeah and take him for the best day of his life, his words not mine" Sam said

"Traci's done a real good job with him" Sam said.

"Yep, I feel bad I kinda neglected him when we broke up before but he was 2 young back then to understand, I'm Glad we get all this time with him, he's a great kid and he's gonna be an awesome mentor for our kids, if we can do half the job of what Traci's done then I'll be happy" Andy said.

"Yep, your gonna be a wonderful mum, you already are" Sam said.

"Well I know already these twins are gonna have the best dad ever" she said.

"Right lets get ready to go pick Leo up for his best day of his life" Sam said and he helped Andy up. They grabbed their things and headed out the door. "I wonder what your best day ever was" Andy said

"Oh you don't wanna know"


	31. Niagara

**Thanks guys for you continued support. Sorry I couldn't get this up on time. I was having a Harry Potter Marathan in honour of the late Alan rickman. I also had to attend to some family issues so was behind on writing the chapters and managed to finish it while with my daughter at a 4year olds party. I will endeavour to try and get more done but you never know what's gonna happen. Thanks again to the pest guest who keeps me entertaining with your reviews. Gives me my laugh of the week ;-) hope you guys enjoy this and I think the next chapter will be the one you've been waiting for x**

 **Another thing, I apologise at my grammatical errors, I hated school so naturally I only concentrated in classes I actually liked, those being maths, science and Sports. I was the best in the district at reading just didn't like the rest.**

"What do you mean I don't wanna know, of course I want to know" andy said seriously.

"Ok, well if you must know it was the day you first told me you loved me" he said as he climbed in his side of the truck.

"Really, out of your 36 years worth of moments that's the best day of your life, not that you got married to one of the best coppers of 15th?" She laughed.

"Oh that's definitely up there, but I value the day you said yes higher, them moments are the start of the memories to follow, what set things in motion"

"Okay" Andy said " but if I remember rightly that moment was a train wreck, I told you i loved you after we spent the evening following around a psychics visions and then blurted it out in the middle of your truck, and then you laughed at me and told me to shut up and drive the truck, so excuse me if I'm a little confused as to why that's the best day of your life" Andy turned to look at Sam to wait for his answer.

"Well I did tell you I loved you whilst you were holding a bomb, so your not the only one with crap timing, but at least we meant it" he lent over the console and squeezed her hand " the moment you told me you loved me, made me love you even more, the way you did it, was you. I couldn't believe you were so brazen, you said it what 2 times in the space of 30 seconds, I was smiling and laughing because I'd felt that way about you for 2 years and it felt good to finally hear you say it, you weren't with Luke, you were mine. Then the fact that you said that I didn't need to say it, like you already knew that I loved you. It was all unexpected but in a good way. So that is the best day of my life" he squeezed her hand again and moved his eyes back to the road.

"Wow, I have to say I wasn't expecting that level of deepness from you but you know what, I love you more and more everyday. I didn't think it was possible to love this profoundly, everyday I have to pinch myself to see if I'm dreaming" she smiled. Next thing she felt a sting on her arm. "Hey did you just pinch me" she laughed.

"To prove you are not dreaming" he winked at her. They both started laughing and the rest of the ride to Leo's school was quiet.

They pulled up just as Leo came out with a few of his friends. Sam got out of the truck and greeted Leo.

"You ready buddy" Sam asked.

"Yes Uncle Sam" Leo said trying to act grown up.

"Leo who's this" one of the girls he was with asked. Leo blushed indicating to Sam that perhaps Leo had a crush on her.

"Oh, this is my Uncle Sam, well he's not my real uncle but close enough, and that's my mums best friend Andy, she's Sam's wife. Andy is a police officer and Sam is a detective, he's actually my mums partner" Leo said rambling. Sam caught on to this.

"Leo who is your lovely ladie friend?" Sam asked trying not to laugh.

"Oh this is Skye" Leo said not looking her clear in the eye.

"Nice to meet you Skye, Leo we better get going we don't want to be late for Komarov" Sam said causing Leo's other 2 friends to look sharply at Leo.

"Leo, your going to meet Leo Komarov" one asked.

"Yeah, I saw him at the game on Saturday and he invited me to train with him today, no big deal" Leo shrugged.

Both of his male friends practically had their jaws to the ground while Skye was smiling at him.

"Anyway guys i will catch you tomorrow, bye Skye" he waved and got into Sam's truck.

They were quiet for 5 minutes until Andy couldn't take it anymore.

"So Leo, are you excited" she turned her head to ask. Sam smiled. He was wondering how long it took her before she questioned him.

"Yeah, but what if he thinks I'm crap" Leo said.

"Hey dude you are totally awesome for an 11 year old, what's this really about" Andy asked.

"Well when I was at training the other day one of the boys heard me talking to

My friend jack and said that once Leo Komarov saw how crap I was then I wouldn't be able to play on my team anymore and that I would get kicked off the team."

"Well that's because he is jealous." Andy said.

"Is that why you didn't tell your friends at school" Sam asked curiously.

"Yeah, I didn't want them to think the same" Leo said.

"Listen buddy. You are the best 11 year old Hockey player on your team, I bet you will play on a professional NHL team when you are older, don't let anyone tell you any different. When I was your age I got told many times I wasn't going to amount to anything and I became a detective who helps other people. Live your dreams and don't ever let anyone stop you"

"Thanks Uncle Sam" Leo said

"So Leo who was the girl" Andy asked.

"Ahh aunt Andy, I really don't want to talk about it, especially with another girl" he said embarassed.

"Ok, can't you just tell me her name" Andy asked.

"Ok, and that's it no more questions, if I need any advice I will talk to My dad, Uncle Sam or the others"

"Ok, I promise just her name"

Andy said laughing.

"Her name is Skye Weller" Leo said.

"Cool." Andy said passing a look to Sam mouthing "what". Sam nodded his head and smirked.

They arrived at the rink and headed in. When they arrived they spoke with a member of staff and he showed them the way to the changing room. Andy waited outside and Sam went with Leo into the changing room. Leo was star struck as soon as he walked in.

"This is awesome" he said while gazing around the room.

"Yeah it is, quickly get changed so you don't waste anytime training" Sam Said.

Leo looked at him and started to move quickly to get changed.

"I'm gonna go help Andy into one of the seats and we will see you out there. Follow the corridor and it leads you to the ice"

"Ok see you soon" Leo said.

Sam and Andy were watching Leo on the ice with Komarov. They had taken a few pictures especially of Leo entering the rink, his expression that of a totally starstruck kid.

"I'm glad he got this opportunity, he's had a rough couple of years" Andy said.

"Yeah I know what you mean, he's such a good kid. I'm glad Jerry was a good role model for him, and not to mention he has the hottest aunt" Sam winked.

"Why thank you Mr Swarek, your definitely his sexiest uncle" and leaned forward to kiss him.

"Okay maybe no more talk like that, it's getting to a point where repaying you would be inappropriate in public" Sam said and Andy hit his arm. "Sam"

He smiled his famous full watt grin.

"We have that weekend off next weekend, good job Oliver's your best friend so we managed to get it off" Andy said,

"I think he did it more for you than he did me. He sees you as a 4th daughter, luckily he starts his staff sergeants job on Monday, I don't think frank would have been happy about us having Friday through to Monday off." Sam said putting his arm around her back and kissed the side of her head.

"Just think I'm going to be off for 9 months from whenever these 2 decide to make an entrance" Andy said rubbing her belly.

"Yeah, that's a long time not working together" Sam said.

"Sam we live together" she said.

"Yeah but I have got used to the whole living/working together situation, it's got to a point that if I don't get to see you a certain amount of time I start to have withdrawal symptoms. You Andy McNally are my addiction" he smiled at her and she smiled back.

"You know if you don't want to go back to work we can manage on my salary" Sam said.

Andy smiled and nodded her head. Sam looked at her confused.

"Ok I wanted to surprise you when I knew for sure, but you know Travis Jenkins over at 27th?"

"Yeah he's a bloody good detective" Sam said.

"Well he's been called to H.Q indefinitely and one of thier other detective's is retiring, so Rosati has been asked to go back there otherwise they are short of detectives, so there is an opening at 15th" Andy says looking at Sam, trying to gauge his reaction.

"So your going to be a homicide detective?" Sam says with a straight face.

"Nope, they asked Traci if she wanted to take Jo's place" Andy answered. Sam looked at her and finally it clicked that she was gonna be his partner again.

"So your gonna be my partner again?" He asked.

"Yep, well that's if you want me too, I know I should have discussed it with you first, it's just frank asked me and it's better hours for the twins and we could both be home together most of the time, I thought It would be good, but I totally understand if you don't want me to do it, we will work something else out" Andy was rambling and she knew it. Sam still hadn't said anything.

"So frank spoke with you about this"

"Yeah he said the higher ups were impressed how many cases have been closed and how quickly some of them were closed, that they wanted to know why. When he told them that I was pregnant and I have been helping the D's out a lot they wanted to know why I wasn't a detective aswell. Frank also said that when we were partners before, our statistics were better than all the rest of the pairings and he knows we work well off of each other" Andy was still looking at Sam.

"Okay, but they know we are married right? That's usually frowned upon" Sam said.

"Yeah frank explained to them that we are married and they said as long as it doesn't interfere with our work it's fine, they know about our history with the Brennan case but they are confident we can work professionally especially as detectives as its a different work environment" Andy still wasn't sure what to think and before she could say anything else Sam's lips were on hers.

"So I guess your okay with it then" she panted.

"Yep, can't wait I've missed having you as a partner" Sam said.

"Me too" Andy said as she leaned her head on Sam's shoulder and they continued to watch Leo.

When Leo had finished he went to the changing rooms and Sam and Andy made their way to wait for him. After waiting 15 minutes Leo finally came out followed by Komarov.

"Thanks again for this sir" Sam said shaking his hand.

"It's no problem detective, I strive to help others especially kids like Leo, the kid has real potential. I see him being professional one day"

"Yeah we've told him that many times but I'm sure it makes more of a difference hearing it from you" Sam said.

"Aunt Andy, did you see me do the triple deek again, that is so my signature move" Leo said.

They all laughed. "You must be Mrs Swarek" Komarov asked.

"Yes just Andy, Mrs Swarek is far to formal. Thanks again for giving Leo this opportunity" she shook his hand.

"My pleasure, he wants to learn and listens better than I ever did" Komarov laughs.

He gives Leo a fist pump and wishes him well with his game on Sunday and they leave. Sam helps Andy in the truck and they head home.

As soon as they get in the house Leo runs straight for the lounge and fires up the PlayStation. Andy and Sam follow him and sit down to watch him for 20 minutes. He has them laughing with his one liners and Andy tells him he has spent to much time with Oliver.

"So Leo does pizza sound good, because today feels like a special occasion"

"Sam, you know I love pizza, a Jerry special please" he says.

"Sounds good I think I will have a Jerry special aswell" Andy says.

"So that's 3 Jerry specials" Sam Said.

"Don't you think 3 pizzas is a bit much Sam" Andy asks.

"I dunno aunt Andy I'm pretty famished" Leo said not takin his eyes off of the tv. Sam and Andy both laugh. "Well I figured Nash will be here soon so she might as well have something too" Sam said and Andy agreed.

"Uncle Sam why do you always call my mum Nash?" Leo asked.

"Well that's how we address each other at work, mostly by last name, I even call Andy, McNally at work" Sam says

"Yeah but you call her McNally at home aswell" Leo said confused.

Sam started laughing. "That's because buddy I spent a lot of time with Andy when we were partners and it kind of stuck. Now let me go and order these pizzas otherwise they will never get here"

Just after the pizzas get here Traci arrives.

"Hey Nash, help yourself to pizza. It's in the lounge with Leo and Andy" Sam says as he moves to let her in the door.

"Thanks Sam" she replies and heads to the lounge.

"Hey guys" Traci says as she gets to the lounge.

"Mum, it was so cool. Komarov taught me loads of tricks. Sam and Andy took pictures. It was the best day of my life" Leo said it so fast you could just about understand.

"Woh Leo calm down, take a breath" Traci said.

"Sorry mum, it's just it was so awesome"

Sam, Andy and Traci laughed.

"So Nash I hear your moving over to homicide" Sam says.

Traci looks straight at Andy "so you told him then" she laughed.

"Yeah, couldn't help it, he brung up about working after my maternity" Andy said.

"Hey ladies still here" he laughed.

"Yes Sam in answer to your question I will

Be moving over to homicide but not until later in the year" Traci answers as she picks up a slice of pizza.

"Why later in the year?" He asks.

"Well Rosati isn't leaving until I come back and have taken my detective's exam." Andy answers.

"But I thought you said they will be short a detective" Sam asked curiously.

"Yeah but if she leaves 15th, they will be short one detective so H.Q are putting someone in 27th temporarily until Jo goes permanently" Andy says.

"Well why can't they just put someone temporarily in 15th" Sam asked. Traci and Andy look at each other.

"It's Callaghan isn't it" Sam asked knowing by Traci's and Andy's exchanged looks.

"Jeez Swarek what's with all the questions" Traci asks.

"Look Sam. It is Callaghan, that's why hi said she will stay here until they find someone else because frank and Oliver told H.Q they don't want Luke anywhere near 15th" Andy said.

"Wait Oliver knows aswell" he said smirking.

"Yep" Andy smiles. Sam moved his tongue to the inside of his cheek. An expression Andy knew all too well.

"I'm actually surprised you didn't find out by yourself" Traci said.

"Yeah my detective skills seem to have diminished, I'm blaming it on Andy being pregnant" he winked.

"Anyway, I have some gossip" Traci said looking at Andy.

"Oh really, spill" Andy said taking another slice of pizza.

"Well today I went to interview room 1 to retrieve something I had left. What do I find?" Traci says taking a sip of her wine.

"Well I'm assuming someone making out" Sam said.

"Yep but guess who" Traci asked.

Sam and Andy both waited for her to continue.

"Collins and ward" Traci said pleased with herself until she realised Sam and Andy didn't have the same reaction.

"Wait...how...when did you find out?" she asked them taking a long sip of her wine.

"Nick told me the day after he came back" Andy said.

"And you didn't think to share this juicy piece of gossip with me" Traci said with a mock sad face.

"He made me promise not to" Andy said.

"So how does Sam know" she asked.

"Well naturally I wanted to know why my wife was home alone with an ex all afternoon and she told me he had women trouble and I put two and two together" Sam answered

"So does that mean uncle Nick has a new girlfriend" Leo randomly said.

"Yeah but you can't tell anyone bud, it's a secret. Even Nick can't know that you know"

"It's ok Andy, I'm in Uncle Sam and uncle Oliver's man club so I know all about keeping secrets" Leo said.

Traci and Andy both turned thier heads towards Sam. "Oh really" Andy said.

At this point Sam spat his drink out, he knew what Leo meant however how it sounded was a totally different story.

"We have no secrets. I promise"Sam said with his hands up in defense.

It was an hour later and they had just said goodbye to Traci and Leo.

"Kids seriously have no filter" Sam said "I seriously don't have no secrets and if I did you would be the first to know about them" he said pushing a strand of Andy's hair behind her ear.

"Don't worry babe, I believe you. Thousands wouldn't but I do" she kissed him and walked away.

"Oh really" he said as he followed her and put his arms around her waist. "Let's start our weekend away early" he whispered and they retreated upstairs.

The next week went quickly and before they knew it it was Friday morning and they were driving to Niagara to the 5 star hotel Traci had gifted them at Christmas. They were already running late as Andy needed the toilet twice before they even left and Sam had to stop once on the way. Whilst they were driving Sam's phone started to ring. He answered and put it on loudspeaker.

" ** _Swarek_** " Sam answered.

" ** _Hey brother it's me"_** Oliver said.

" ** _You miss Us already shaw"_** Andy shouted.

" ** _Yeah totally, I miss you guys so much I just had to ring you.."_** Oliver said before he was interrupted by Sam.

" ** _What do you want and where from"_** Sam said.

" ** _Well there's this shop in Niagara town it's called the wine cellar, it sells this really rare bourban. Any chance you can pick some up for me?"_**

" ** _I dunno Andy shall we do it"_** Sam said in a hope to tease Ollie.

" ** _Well you know what I think I could do with you back to work on Sunday..._** " Oliver started.

"I **_think we could pick it up for you, send me the name of the bourbon"_**

 ** _"Okay thanks Sammy, Andy. Make sure you guys relax and have a great weekend._**

 ** _"Thanks Ollie"_** they both shouted.

They arrived at the hotel just after lunch and presented thier confirmation. The bellboy showed them to thier room only to discover it was the honeymoon suite.

"I'm so gonna kill Traci" Andy said.

"She has gone above and beyond" Sam said.

"Yeah it's amazing" Andy said still partly in shock.

They looked around and it had a king size bed with a view to die for which included a magnificent view of Niagara falls. A bathtub that could easily fit 4 people in. A mini bar which excited Sam. It even had a sofa.

Sam sat next to Andy and handed her a room service menu. "Lunch" he asked.

"You read my mind" she replied.

They ordered lunch and then decided to take a walk and would come back and eat dinner in the restaurant.

The next day they decided to hit town. Sam had been here before with Marlo but he didn't wanna say to much to Andy as not the ruin thier weekend. They found a place to park and headed first to the 'wine cellar' to pick up Oliver's bourbon.

When they walked in an older gentleman greeted them. Sam explained about the bourbon that Oliver wanted and the man retrieved it for them and when the man told them how much it was "$200 please sir" Sam almost had a heart attack. "Sorry I just need to call my brother check this is ok"

So Sam got his phone out and called Oliver.

" ** _Sammy, what can I do for you bro"_**

 ** _"Brother you realise this bourbon you want is $200"_** Sam tells him.

" ** _Yeah I'm aware, but it's vintage and it's the best thing you'll ever tast_** e" Oliver replies.

" ** _It should do for that much, ok I'll get it but know I'm definitely trying some_** " Sam said.

" ** _Totally brother, thanks man. See you guys Tuesday"_**

 ** _"See ya"_** Sam hung up

"Yeah that's fine we will take it" Sam tells the man. He wraps it up even though it is in a box and Sam and Andy get on thier way. They visit several other shops mostly purchasing stuff for home or for the babies. They found a little diner and decided to have lunch. As they were sitting down waiting for thier order to arrive. Andy noticed an older couple walking towards them.

"Mr Swarek, it's good to see you" the older woman said.

"Erm hi" Sam said.

"You don't remember us do you? You stayed at our b&b 2/3 years ago. Falls inn."

"Oh yes hi, nice to see you again" Sam said, he didn't like the way this conversation was about to go.

"We definitely remember you. You and that young woman you were with had a lasting impression on us, we used to be just like you" the woman said.

"Thank you" Sam said wanting this conversation over as soon as possible. He could feel Andy staring at him.

"And who is this beautiful woman" the man asked clearly getting the point that Sam was uncomfortable.

"Oh this is my wife Andy, we've been married since September" Sam said.

"Nice to meet you" the older couple said.

"Just to be clear, me and Andy were together before, we broke up after a tragedy stuck both of us and last year we realised that we both still loved each other. Marlo was a great girl but she wasn't it for me" Sam explained, not sure exactly why. The old Sam would have never even thought to explain himself.

"Well as long as your happy, that's the key to a successful marriage" the man winked at Sam. And they said goodbye and left.

"Look Andy..." Sam started to say.

"Sam it's fine, I know you and Marlo went places. I'm just a bit upset the first time round you only ever took me to Sudbury and we weren't even together then" Andy winked at him. It did hurt a bit, but they were looking to the future not behind at the past.

"Hey I brought you food" he joked.

"Yeah how can I forget, the hambulance joke"

"Hey I told you before that's a classic" Sam said.

"If that's what makes you sleep at night babe"


	32. Being anxious!

**Thanks again for the great reviews. Much appreciated. Having fun trying to write this whilst having 101 other things to do. I hope you enjoy it.**

Thier weekend away ended and before they knew it they were on their way home. They spent the rest of the weekend having as much fun as Andy could given her pregnant state. They laughed and joked and generally enjoyed each other's company. Even though they lived together it was still nice to spend time away from their natural habitat.

When they arrived back at work on the Tuesday they were both a lot calmer and reserved and it showed. Everyone noticed how happy they both were. Oliver the most and he couldn't stop himself from throwing the odd remark here and there. They were just walking out of parade and Nick was waiting for Andy.

"Alright lover boy, what's up" Andy laughed.

"Traci told you didn't she" Nick said straight away.

"Hey best friend code" Andy winked.

"Yeah yeah. But seriously Andy I really like her" he said quietly so no one could hear.

"Well go for it, you and I both know life is too short." Andy said slightly more seriously.

"Yeah I know, I just also know how hard it is to work with someone after if everything goes pear shaped" Nick said.

"Why, we are ok. Better than ok actually. I would go as far as to say you are one of my closest friends" she said with a smile.

"I'm so touched" Nick said sarcastically.

"You should be" Andy said laughing and headed towards the front desk.

"You know I'm training Oliver's rookie, kellie Taylor right?" Nick asked.

"Yeah why.." Andy asked curiously.

"I think she's coming on a bit strong. Not to

Mention she's a pain in the ass" Nick said.

"Yeah she's a tough one to handle, but I bet you she isn't as bad as Moore was. I don't think anyone can top his whole choke/death notification fiasco" Andy said.

"Yeah that was one for the record books" Nick laughed.

"Just remind her your her training officer and she has to do what you say if she wants to get cut loose" Andy said shrugging her shoulders. "Oh I almost forgot, it's Sam's birthday in 2 weeks on the 13th, we are having a dinner party for him on the Friday though." Nick looked at her confused " Don't ask long story. But I think the guys will be playing poker after. You can get in this game because Dov is taking Chloe away that weekend for Valentine's Day so he won't be there." Andy said as she reached the desk.

"Collins quit harassing McNally and get out there" Oliver shouted causing them both to jump.

"Yes sir" Nick said and headed towards the Sally port and Andy was laughing.

At lunch Sam came to her desk with lunch and another officer so they could cover her. They both went to the lounge and sat down at the table.

"So I saw you talking to Collins earlier?" Sam said trying not to sound jealous.

"Yep, he was asking me about how to approach his rookie who wasn't listening to him." Andy said taking a bite of her sandwich.

"Oh okay, although he would have benefitted more from talking to me seen as I had a tearaway rookie" Sam said and started on his own sandwich.

Andy swatted his arm. "Oh my god this is soo good" Andy moaned.

"Only the best for the woman I love" Sam said with a huge smile.

Andy who was about to take another bite paused and then put it back down.

"Okay what do you want, or what have you done?" Andy said.

"Nothing, why does a man have to have done something in order to do something nice for his wife" Sam said.

Andy looked at him curiously.

"What" he asked trying to keep the smirk off his face.

Andy just looked at him and then continued to eat her sandwich. They eat in silence par the occasional question.

"Do you wanna go to the penny later. They are having a special karaoke night" Sam asked.

"Your asking me if I want to go to karaoke night, you hate karaoke night" Andy said. Now her curiosity was peaked.

"Yeah, I think I can manage" he replied.

Andy dropped her sandwich back in the paper.

"Okay Sam tell me, what's going on?"

"Okay" he took a deep breath.

"Have you met someone else" Andy asked with slight disdain in her voice.

Sam's eyes shot at her "god no, nothing like that. I brought you a car and I wasn't sure you'd be happy about me spending more money on you, but you really will need one when the twins are born and I go back to work. It's second hand... Now I'm rambling" Sam put his hands through his hair and felt stupid for the way he had acted over a car.

Andy smacked his arm. "Jesus Sam, next time maybe lead with that. You scared me then. A car sounds good. I was actually thinking to talk about that with you but I guess great minds think alike" Andy said and she lent over and kissed his cheek.

"Oh McNally I've only just got you back, you my dear are not going anywhere" Sam said kissing her chastely on the lips. He rubbed his thumb up the side of her face.

"Ughh pass me a sick bucket" Gail said from the door on the other side of the lounge.

"Nice to see you too peck, are you not suppose to be on patrol?" Sam said coldly.

"Yep, just brought in a perp, my rookie is just booking him and I thought I'd visit the little girls room and I saw you two lovebirds and thought I would eavesdrop, wish I didn't now, I just had lunch" she made a sick motion and turned around and left leaving Sam and Andy to laugh.

The next two weeks went past pretty quickly. The station caught a citywide case and they were all kept busy following leads. Even though Andy couldn't go out in the field she was kept really busy manning the phones for tips. They were all happy and relaxed when 3 days before Sam's birthday they managed to solve the case. It was Andy's good instincts that closed it. After they had received dead end tips all week Andy had a tip that she thought sounded legit. She took it to Oliver and Sam and they agreed it sounded legitimate and Sam and Traci followed the lead and managed to solve the case that same day. It was this that confirmed to Sam and Andy that they were perfect partners and they both couldn't wait for Andy to pass her detective tests. Oliver was hopeful although he told them he would miss Andy on the streets and that he had never worked with anyone with her mindset before. He was gonna miss having her in the field, someone he could totally rely on.

The day of Sam's birthday weekend happened to be their rotation off and Sam managed to have the Friday and Saturday off but had to work Valentine's Day but luckily it was the early shift so he could spend some time with Andy. Andy had her car and she loved it. She made Sam come with her on random impulsive trips she decided to take. He secretly loved how excited she was despite making a fuss when she dragged him back out after they got home from work.

The morning of Sam's birthday dinner. They decided as it was Sam's birthday that he wouldn't cook and Sam refused to let Andy slave all day to prepare a feast so they decided they would order from one of thier favourite restaurants. They got up and cleaned the house. Andy had got the sudden urge to start cleaning. Sam had read about this in pregnant women so he decided he needed to be more observant and prepared for the day she actually went into labour. They set the table up and brought extra chairs from the garage. They had Chris, Gail, Oliver, celery, Traci, Jo, Nick and Steve peck but he had to go to work after. They popped to the grocery store for some Snacks and alcohol. Sam claimed his man cave needed restocking too. Andy said she would only go if they used her car and she was allowed to drive. Sam gave in of course. They were just getting dressed when they heard the doorbell going.

"Oliver" they both said together. Sam ran down the stairs as he was putting his tshirt on. He opened the door.

"Alright Sammy" Oliver said as he passed him and Celery followed giving Sam A kiss on the cheek "happy birthday Sam"

"Thanks" he smiled at her. He liked celery much more that Zoe.

"So brother, I know you like to be early but you are like 30 minutes early" Sam said.

"Well you know me brother, the early bird catches the worm" Oliver said smiling.

"Okay... Well your gonna have to entertain yourself for 5 minutes while I finish getting ready" Sam said.

"Your at home, why do you need to get ready. Unless..." Oliver shudders.

"I've been cleaning so I need to take a shower, and just so you know I can go longer than 5 minutes" Sam winked. "Get your head out the gutter Oliver" he shouted over his shoulder as he headed up the stairs.

10 minutes later Andy and Sam joined Oliver.

"That was a long 5 minutes Sammy" Oliver winked.

"Give it up already" Sam warned Oliver. Celery and Andy started to laugh. Next to arrive were Traci and Steve, then Gail and Chris. Jo and Nick arrived shortly after. They did invite frank and noelle but they had previous engagements and apologised to Sam. He wasn't bothered he didn't really care for these sort of gatherings he just put up with them for Andy.

They food arrived shortly afterward. Sam had ordered practically most of the menu and had arranged for it to be delivered at a specific time. They all laughed and joked. Mostly at Sam's expense thanks to Oliver's little jabs about being 37, that was until Sam shot back about Oliver being over 40. Then they turned their attention to Nick. It seems they all knew about him and Juliet and he had no reason to keep it secret anymore.

"Traci did you tell everyone" Nick asked.

"Nope only Andy" Traci said.

"Oh come on you were as subtle as Swarek and McNally" Gail said.

"Really that obvious" Nick laughed.

"How would you know, you weren't even here then" Andy spat back.

"Oh yeah because no one noticed the unbearable sexual tension when we came back from UC" Nick said with a grin.

"Ok fair point" Andy said.

After they all finished eating the men went to Sam's man cave and the women stayed upstairs gossiping.

"Sammy remind me why we are having this shindig now instead of tomorrow and why my friend are you not partaking in an alcoholic beverage" Oliver asked after they were an hour into poker.

"Because after last years fiasco I wanted to spend my birthday properly with my wife and I didn't feel like drinking tonight" Sam said looking at his hand trying to figure out the best way to proceed. Oliver knew why Sam decided not to drink and that was because he was worried about Andy giving birth early, he had read in a pregnancy magazine about women pregnant with twins barley made it to thier due date. He had approached Oliver a few weeks ago for some advice.

"And what about your oldest and dearest friend" Oliver said.

Sam looked at him and with a straight face.

"Well I've spent my birthdays for the best part of 15 years with you, I needed a change"

Oliver's face dropped and Chris and Nick were trying to hold back laughter.

The girls were happily gossiping about anything and everything. Jo had left as she had to go to work early. The others were all laughing and joking. Andy felt the sudden urge to pee, as she stood up she felt a gush of water and cursed. Traci's head shot up.

"Andy are you ok" she said not noticing the water on the floor.

"Guys I think my waters just broke" she said more calmly than she thought she would be.

They all looked on the floor and jumped up.

"Right let's not panic, when I had Leo I didn't go into labor until a 8 hours after. If you haven't had a contraction in the next 2 hours then we will take you to the hospital"

Andy nodded and before she could say anything Gail headed downstairs to tell Sam what was happening.

"Peck, no girls allowed" Sam said.

"Well if you don't wanna know that your wife's waters just broke then fine I will go back upstairs"

"Really peck...wait what" he jumped up and ran up the stairs two at a time with Oliver, Chris and Nick closely behind. He got to Andy and kneeled in front of her.

"Are you okay" he asked.

"Yeah I feel fine at the moment, I guess we wait till I have some contractions if not in 2 hours I will need to go to the hospital because of the risk of infection. Can you bring the hospital stuff down so we have it closely for when needs be" Andy asked.

"Yeah sure" he kissed her on the forehead and nodded for Oliver to follow him.

When they got upstairs Sam started to pace the room.

"Sammy, brother. Calm down. You have to be strong now. She's probably gonna swear at you, shout at you but she needs your full support"

"I know, but this is it brother, I'm gonna be a dad." Sam said still pacing.

"I know and you will be amazing. You are great with Leo and now you have your own kids to bond with. This is what you dreamed of. It's gonna be hard but it's the greatest gift you can ever get and the feeling is unconditional, now pull yourself together and get downstairs to your wife" Oliver patted his shoulder and Sam pulled him into a man hug. While they were gathering Andy's hospital bag they heard a scream from downstairs.

"This is it bro, and i think there will be an added bonus"

"What?" Said Sam not really in the mood for games.

"They will share your birthday" Oliver smiled.

Sam looked at his watch and realised it was 23.30.

They rushed downstairs and as they reached The bottom Traci had walked Andy towards the door. They helped her to Sam's truck and as Sam jumped in Andy started to have another contraction. He drove to the hospital with the others closely behind.

When he pulled up he parked up and celery and Oliver pulled in behind him. Luckily celery wasn't drinking so she brought Tracy and Oliver in her car and Nick, Gail and Chris called for a taxi. Oliver jumped out and went to get Andy a wheelchair. She objected until she had her next contraction which seemed much worse than the previous ones. Sam noticed also they were getting closer together. Sam pushed her through to reception and Oliver carried the bag.

"Excuse me my wife has gone into labor, her contractions are 10 minutes apart" Sam said more abruptly than he meant.

"Ok sir, If you come through" the receptionist said and within 5 minutes a nurse came to assist them. Sam explained again to the nurse and she took them to a private room. "The Dr will be with you shortly" the nurse said. Sam was getting agitated now. The Dr did arrive quickly and assessed Andy's condition. She told them that as she was too far along that they were unable to give her an epidural and she explained that an epidural would slow it down and possibly be harder to give birth. Andy was offered gas and air which she quickly got the hang of. "Most women take a while to get a rhythm with gas and air, you seem to be a pro" the nurse joked. Andy laughed and Sam tried to smile but he was anxious about Andy. "Okay you seem to be 8cm dilated so it shouldn't be too long. I can give you some picotin" the Dr suggested.

"Okay, what is that" Andy asked inbetween the gas and air.

"It's a pain relief, not completely but gives you some relief. It's an injection in your thigh." The Dr explained.

"Sounds good, go for it" Andy said. She was squeezing Sam's hand and he didn't really say too much. He found it daunting. Yes he did this with Marlo but he wasn't in love with Marlo and he felt more at ease. This was the woman that he loved about to give birth and he found that hard to grasp. He decided there and then he needed to get over his funk and pull himself together. He encouraged Andy while she was taking the gas and air. To his amazement she didn't scream or shout at him. Around 2 hours later the Dr checked Andy again and announced that she was ready to push. It was now almost 4am and Oliver and Traci were still outside Refusing to leave. The others went with promises to return once Andy had the babies.

"Okay Andy, when you get the next contraction you need to push as hard as possible ok." Andy nodded. Sam was holding her hand and rubbing her head. "Cmon sweetheart you can do this" he whispered in her ear. The next contraction came and everyone was giving her encouragement.

"Come on McNally, I love you so much, you are doing so well" he kissed her head as she pushed. "That's the head" the nurse said. Sam went down to look. He felt tears come to his eyes "Okay I think one push and this little one will be out" the Dr said. So on her next contraction she pushed and felt a slight pressure release.

"And you have a boy" and just in time the baby started to cry. "Dad would you like to cut the umbilical cord" Sam nodded and cut where instructed. The Dr passed the boy to Andy for a quick cuddle and then he was taken to be checked out.

Andy's contraction started again and the dr told Andy to push. Within 15 minutes baby boy number 2 was born. "It's a boy" the Dr announced. Sam kissed Andy again with so much passion he had to stop himself remembering they had company. "I'm so proud of you" he kissed her again. Sam repeated the process with the umbilical chord. "I love you so much" he whispered. Whilst Andy was getting cleaned up Sam went to tell Oliver and Traci the news.

"Soo brother, don't keep us hanging" Oliver said impatiently.

"2 boys, Mason Jerry Swarek 6lb and Jesse Oliver Swarek 5lb 12 oz" Sam said with a huge smile.

"Wait Jesse Oliver, you named him after me, really, your not pulling my chain are you" Oliver asked.

"Of course we did, brother you have been our biggest supporter since day one, you've been there for both of us. You are truly a member of this family" Sam said as he gave Oliver a hug. Oliver had tears and he didn't care who saw.

"You guys can come in soon. Andy is just getting cleaned up" Sam said and turned to leave.

He pulled out his phone and sent a text to jo, frank and noelle, Chris, Gail, dov and Chloe, Nick, Leo, Sarah and Tommy. He added a picture of each. They were identical so this was gonna be interesting.

He wrote under each one

" _ **Mason Jerry Swarek born 3.56am weighing 6lb"**_

 _ **"Jesse Oliver Swarek born 4.11am weighing 5lb 12 oz"**_

 _ **Mum and babies doing great.**_

 _ **They can't wait to meet you all**_.

A/N

 ** _Ok one thing I wanted to point out is I have no idea when Sam's birthday is I just tried to work it out from the things I knew and sort of got that date. And I didn't do a whole crazy birth scene as I believe Sam and Andy have had enough happen to them. Thanks again for reading_**


	33. 2 New Swareks

**Thanks again everyone for your reviews. I chose 2 boys because in the real rookie blue the fact they had him and Marlo have a girl sort of ruined it for me and I would like to see how Sam handled boys. Maybe a daughter in future chapters. Future chapters will most likely be time jumps. Thanks again guys x ㈶0㈶0**

After Sam had **sent** the text out he promptly received congratulations from thier friends and family along with promises to visit later on. He went to tell Oliver and Traci to go home because Andy needed to sleep and they promised to come back later.

It took him awhile to go to sleep because he was watching his boys. Amazed he and Andy had created these two amazing little people. A part of both of them blended together. They had Sam's colour hair both had been born with a fair amount of hair. They were identical but both had Andy's eyes. He was in awe of his wife for all that she had given him. They had the perfect family. It had taken 6 years and they had made it together and now they had a future to look forward to. He wanted a little girl for Andy. so he knew that would be a conversation in a few years, he would find some way of convincing her that he wanted another baby with her. Sooner rather than later as his biological clock was pushing on a bit. Finally he drifted off.

"Sam"

"Sam" his eyes flickered open. He was met with the most amazing sight. His wife breastfeeding his son. He rubbed his eyes and stood to lean forward to kiss Andy. She kissed him with more passion than he expected. "Happy birthday Mr Swarek" she whispered. He kissed her again. "And I got the best presents ever" he whispered back.

"Thank you Sam, for everything. You were perfect earlier. I love you, I always have and I always will" she kisses him again and he leans down to kiss Mason's head.

"Andy you know I would move heaven and earth for you and these two" he walked around the bed to pick Jesse up.

"He's already been fed" Andy said as she admired her husband with her newborn son.

"Why what time is it?" He asks as he kisses Jesse's head.

"Almost 10am" Andy said.

"Oh really" he sat back down in the chair holding onto Jesse

"They slept well then, that's good to know" Sam said playing with Jesse's hand.

"Yeah I wouldn't get too excited just yet, babies are unpredictable and as we have two it's gonna be twice as hard" Andy said with a smile.

"Yeah I know what you mean. Another hard thing is going be trying to tell these two apart" Sam said still cooing over Jesse.

"I can already" Andy said.

"How?" Sam asked curiously.

"I dunno, mothers instinct I guess" she shrugged.

"Oh great" Sam said with a smirk.

"Don't worry daddy you will eventually" she teased.

"I hope so, it could be interesting confusing Ollie though" Sam said and they both laughed. They sat talking for a while and decided to swap babies. At around 11am the Dr came back and checked everything was OK and said that if everything stays ok they could maybe go home tomorrow morning. "I should really go get us some food." Sam said.

"No need" she replied. Sam looked at her confused.

"My dad text me earlier to say he would be here at around 11.30 and he was bringing us breakfast or lunch" Andy said.

"Ok, I'm surprised I slept through all that" Sam said.

"It's understandable Sam, you've been awake for a really long time and I know you didn't go to sleep until after me" she said.

"Yeah but I wasn't the one that pushed 2 humans out of me" Sam replied.

"That's why once everyone has gone and me and the boys are settled I want you to go home and get some sleep" Andy said seriously.

"Andy.." He started

"No Sam, I'm serious. You some sleep. Your no good to me if your completely knackered. Rest up and then bring me some breakfast in the morning and we should be ready to bring these little cuties home" Sam nodded even though he wasn't happy about leaving her here. But she was right, he was no good to her tired. There was a knock at the door and Tommy peaked his head around the corner.

"Hey dad, come in" Andy said enthusiastically. Tommy made his way to Andy to give her a hug and then shook Sam's hand. He held out a bag to Sam who pulled out the food. It was from thier favourite diner and Tommy had got them pancakes bacon and eggs.

"Thanks for this Tommy" Sam said with a smile.

"Your welcome Sammy and happy birthday. so you gonna introduce me to my new grandsons"

"Well this is Mason Jerry Swarek and this is Jesse Oliver Swarek.

"What handsome little Swareks" Tommy laughed. "Sammy they are the spitting image of you my son. They are gonna be heartbreakers when they are older" Sam, Andy and Tommy laughed. Sam passed him Mason and after a while he decided to hold Jesse. Tommy left an hour later stating that he would visit them at home on Monday once they were all settled in. He bid farewell to them and left. Shortly after Tommy went Sam changed his first diaper on both boys. Andy said she would help but he was so determined to do it by himself he told her to relax.

They were watching the tv in Andy's room and Sam's phone started to call.

"It's Leo on FaceTime" Sam said laughing.

"Yeah he's with his dad today, Traci must have let him know I had the babies" Andy replied.

Sam answered and Leo's face come on the screen.

" ** _Hey uncle Sammy"_**

"Hey Leo what's up" Sam said trying to keep a straight face.

" ** _Well mum called me a while back to tell me Andy had the babies, can I see them. I can't wait until tomorrow_** " he asked excitedly.

"You bet, here's Andy" he moved his camera to Andy.

"Hey leo, you okay" Andy asked.

" ** _Hey aunt Andy, I'm awesome. How are you feeling?_** " He asked.

"I'm great thanks buddy" Andy answered. " right Leo" Sam said as he moved the phone over to the boys. "This one is Mason Jerry Swarek" " **_cool name, I think Jerry would have been very happy"_** Leo stated. "Yeah I know he would buddy" Sam moved his camera over Jesse "this is Jesse Oliver Swarek" Sam said " ** _another cool name. I'm gonna be the best cousin ever. They are really awesome Uncle Sam. Tell aunt Andy I'm really proud of her"_** Leo said.

"Thanks Leo" Andy shouted. " ** _Ok I gotta go, Me and my dad have somewhere to go but I will see you guys tomorrow_** " "bye Leo" they both said and he was gone.

"That was really sweet of him" Andy said.

"Yeah he's a really good kid" Sam said back.

Before long Oliver and celery arrived.

"So where's these beautiful creations you two made then. happy birthday Sammy" Oliver said as he made his way over to hospital bassinets that the twins were sleep in.

"Thanks brother, I got the greatest gift any father can receive" Sam said following behind.

"Okay so this is going to get confusing, Sammy they are gonna run rings around you with this whole identical thing"

"I know brother, at the moment I can tell them apart but I can see in a couple of years I might have trouble." Sam replied as he handed Oliver Jesse and then passed Mason to celery. "I think you will be ok Sam, I'm sure they will have their own identity regardless of being twins" celery said and Sam nodded. Oliver was getting ready to leave an hour later, he kissed Andy and thanked her again for using his name and told her how it meant a lot to him. "Oliver, do you mind only being godfather to Jesse, we wanted to ask Leo of he would like to be Masons godfather" Andy said.

"Of course not Andy, that's a great idea" he put his jacket on and him and celery left. By this time the babies were due to feed again so Sam helped Andy get comfortable.

Sam said he would go to the hospitals cafeteria and get some snacks.

Andy was just changing Masons diaper when Nick arrived. He had brought some balloons and put them with the other stuff they had received from Oliver and celery.

"Swarek had enough already" Nick said.

"No he's just gone to get some coffee" Andy answered.

"How are you feeling" Nick asked her.

"Yeah great thanks, a bit tired but the adrenalin is still pumping. I feel complete now" Andy said and she saw Nick'e face grimace slightly.

"That's good. So who are these little cuties" Nick asked looking at the boys.

"This smelly little one is Mason and that sleepy one over there is Jesse"

"Well as Mason is awake I'll have a hold of him first. Just a question where did the name Jesse come from?" Nick asked.

Andy started laughing and Nick looked at her confused. "Well Mason was my choice and Sam had originally chosen Tyler, then he decided that Jesse was better as my favourite characters on Chicago Pd and Chicago Fire were played by actors called Jesse and also Tyler doesn't really sound right with Oliver."

" okay, cool... I think Sam's definitely a keeper if he did that for you" Nick said.

"Oh I'm glad you approve" Andy joked. Just then Sam reappeared with his coffee and a juice for Andy.

"Collins" Sam nods in his direction.

"Congratulations Sam, and happy birthday" Nick says and then turns his attention back to mason. They all talk for several minutes when there is another knock at the door, this time it's Gail and Chris. They enter the room and Nick passes Mason to Gail. They wish Sam a happy birthday and Chris stands over by Jesse.

"How is it possible these two cuties were made by you two" she asks.

"Thanks Gail" Andy says knowing full well how Gail is.

"It's the Swarek charm" Sam says with a smirk.

"Yeah I guess you got that going for you" Gail replies.

Sam, Andy, Nick and Chris all roll their eyes.

"Right I'm gonna head out. I have to do some stuff to do before Valentine's Day" Nick mentions.

"Oooh hot date with ward" Gail mocks.

"Yep" Nick says and flashes a smile. He says good bye and heads out.

"Dov and Chloe just text me saying they are gutted they can't meet the twins yet and they will definitely drop by on Monday after work. Speaking of work we forgot to get Ollie to sort out your cover for the next 2 weeks" and said seriously.

"All sorted, he made the necessary calls and I am officially on paternity leave as from tomorrow" he kissed Andy's head.

"How long before you get on her nerves" Gail said.

"I dunno, but not as quick as you get on people's nerves" Sam replied. Gail smirked.

"I'm a bitch, I'm suppose to get on people's nerves" she replied back. They all laughed. Gail passed Mason over to Chris to have a hold. You could tell he was slightly nervous.

"Don't worry to much Diaz, just support his head and you will be fine" Sam said as a push of confidence.

"I love kids, but man babies are so fragile" Chris said.

"You'll be fine, your gonna be fun uncle Chris" Andy said.

"Really, I think dov will take that role as he's on the same wavelength as for mr manual over here I think he's more likely to teach them how to follow rules not break them" Gail said.

"Hey, I know how to break rules" Chris said.

Everyone looked at him. "Okay maybe I like to play by the rules" he said and they all laughed. Sam received a text from noelle stating congratulations and that her, frank and Olivia would visit them in the week.

"Oi, what's this I hear about you heading over to the dark side" Gail asks Andy.

"Maybe, if I can cram studying for the detective's exam inbetween looking after these two munchkins. How did you find out?" Andy said smiling at Sam.

"I overheard Oliver on the phone a week or so ago, so who's leaving?"

"Well it isn't common knowledge yet, but jo is transferring back to 27th and then Traci is moving to homicide" Andy said smiling.

"Oh so the dream team will be back together. Are you gonna manage to work together, live together and be partners. Isn't that why it didn't work last time" Gail asked.

"Yeah thanks for that peck" Sam said bluntly.

"Yeah I know what you mean Gail, but it will be a completely different atmosphere. We won't always be in harms way and besides we won't be working together for every case" Andy said. Sam looked at her. "Babe your like a trouble magnet I'm wondering if I should change my personal life insurance" he laughed and she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Okay, well it's good you two will be back working together. I can see 15th division statistics being amazing" she smiled. They continued to talk and left 20 minutes later. Sam blew out a breath "okay, so all these visitors has been very exhausting. Thank god its only Traci and Steve left today" Sam said as he was holding Jesse. "Isn't your sister and dad coming?" Andy asked. "No, they are gonna come by tomorrow".

"Oh okay. Yeah I'm gonna try get some sleep. Traci text and said she will be here in about an hour and she is bringing food" Andy said as she got comfortable.

"Okay well I'm gonna put this little man back to sleep and then I might rest my eyes aswell" he stands up and puts Jesse back in the bassinet and walks back to the chair. As he's about to sit back down he feels Andy's hand on his arm. "Come lay with me" she says. His eyes widen "McNally, I don't think we will both fit on the bed." He says but in reality he would love to lay with her.

"We will, just requires a little spooning. I want to feel you next to me" she gives him her version of puppy dog eyes. "Okay, only because you asked so nicely" he takes his boots off and slides on the bed behind her. He didn't understand how hospitals could get away with letting sick people use these extremely uncomfortable beds. He put one arm around her shoulders and his other around her waist. She snuggled into him and they both drifted off to sleep.

"Ohh your such a little cutie, yes you are" Sam heard someone talking. He recognised that voice. He open his eyes wide and moved his arm from under Andy and quickly jumped up. "Nash, how long have you been here, you should have woke us up" Sam said slightly embarrassed. Traci was holding Mason who was now awake. " only about 10 minutes. I couldn't bare to wake you, you both looked so cute.." Traci laughed at Sam.

" oh okay, i picked you up some food. I have to say Sam you look rough. Happy birthday by the way." Traci said.

"Thanks Nash, and thanks for bringing the food" he says as he looks in the bag. "Thats ok, what are partners for" she smiles. Andy starts to stir and sits up when she realises Traci is here. "Hey trace" she says as she swings her legs around and gets out of the bed and heads to the private bathroom. The perks of being a police officer is you get a private room. When she comes out Mason is starting to fuss and and she settles back into the bed and Traci passes him over and she feeds him while talking to Traci. Sam says he needs to stretch his legs and asks the girls if they want any drinks. Traci asks for a coffee and Andy asks for some water. So he leaves in search of some beverages.

"Where's Steve?" Andy asks.

"He should be here soon, he was running late and then we are going out for our valentines tonight as I have Leo back tomorrow" Traci says as she heads over to pick up Jesse who is also now fussing. The two friends talk and before long Steve arrives. "I'm sorry Peck I'm just breastfeeding the boys, if it makes you feel uncomfortable I suggest you wait out side." Andy said laughing. "No problem for me, I was more worried you would be the uncomfortable one" Steve laughed.

"No chance, and anyway I gotta get used to it" Andy shrugged. After she winded Mason she gave him to Steve who to her surprise was amazing with him. She took Jesse and it was his time to eat. Sam still hasn't come back yet she just guessed he was getting some fresh air. The nurses had been in and out all day seeing if everything was OK.

Sam was just walking back from the cafeteria and he heard his name being called. He turned as best he could and noticed Monica was running towards him.

"Sam, is everything ok?" She asked genuinely concerned.

"Oh yeah, Andy had the babies this morning so I'm just getting some caffeine so I can actually function in some sort of way"

"Oh wow, well congratulations. What did you have in the end?" She asked resting her hand on his arm. It made him feel slightly uncomfortable. "Two boys" Sam said hurriedly. "You gonna tell me thier names or continue being coy" Monica said. This irritated Sam. "Well I don't want Andy to worry, I've already been gone long enough because of the queue in the cafeteria. But they are called Mason Jerry Swarek and Jesse Oliver Swarek" Sam said bluntly.

"They are cute names, I'm glad your happy Sammy. I just wish I was the one that could have made you happy" she said with a sad smile. Sam just smiled at her. "Oh Sam before I go, happy birthday" she whispered and he looked at her in shock that she actually knew. He shook his head and continued back towards Andy's room.

"Oh hey peck, I wish I knew you were coming I could have got you a drink"

"No worries Swarek, I just fuelled up before coming here" Steve said.

"Okay cool. So let's eat" he pulled out the food and passed Andy hers and he ate his. Now both babies were beefing cuddled by Traci and Steve it made it easier. "I have to say Sammy, you've struck lucky my friend. An amazing wife, and two beautiful boys" Steve said playing with little masons hand.

"I know man, I'm one lucky man" Sam said smiling probably one of the most genuine smiles he has smiled in a long time.

"Are you trying to butter me up peck" Andy said.

"No, just stating the truth however I will concede that in my eyes Traci is more amazing" he said as he pecked her cheek. They all start laughing. "Yeah she is pretty amazing" Andy said to Traci. "Trace, we wanted to check if it's ok if we ask Leo to be Mason's godfather?" Andy asked. "Really, he would love that. I think it will make him feel really grown up" Traci said as she hugged Andy. L

Traci and Steve left and now it was almost 7 pm. Andy tried to get Sam to go home but he insisted that he would go after the boys had thier next feed. Finally at 10pm after Jesse had his feed Sam laid him in the bassinet, he kissed both of them on the head. He moved to Andy and sat next to her on the bed. "Are you sure you don't want me to stay." He asks pushing a strand of hair behind her ear. "No, I think the boys will be settled for some time now and if not I'll just have to deal with it, you need to sleep. Go home, take a shower, sleep and then bring me breakfast tomorrow" she said as she leans forward for a kiss. He leans forward and thier lips meet in a passionate kiss he moves his hands to her neck and pulls her closer.

He rests his head on hers "I love you Andy Swarek, thank you for bringing me the greatest gifts and I have the rest of my life to share this special day with my two boys" he kisses her forehead again. "I love you too Sam, more than you will ever know. We have come so far and now we have the future to look forward too. I think I have my hands full with 3 Swarek men in my life but I wouldn't change it for anything. I've always loved you and always will. I have your birthday presents at home and you will get them tomorrow" she replies.

"I don't need anything, nothing will compare to the gifts I received today. My two boys arrived safely and my wife is perfect. I think we will have a fulfilled life and I'm going to embrace it to the fullest" he kisses her chastely and grabs his coat and some of the gifts Andy received and leaves.

When he gets home he heads upstairs and takes a shower, then he goes to the nursery to make sure everything is ready for when they come home. He lays in bed and thinks how lucky he got and how because he was an idiot he almost didn't have this. He is in awe of his wife, she has always been the strong one, the one to push him to his limits and now together they created two perfect little human beings that we're apart of both of them. He had it all. Well it was a start and it was only just beginning. The new journey as a family and he couldn't wait to see what it entailed. He had his wife, his 2 boys and now his favourite partner would be his again. Everything was sliding into place and he couldn't be happier if he tried.

The next morning he woke up and took another shower. He purposely set his alarm around 7am so he could get some stuff done before he brought his family home and he wanted to stop and get Andy some flowers for valentines. He put the bottle steriliser on so that they were ready for when Andy would need to pump. Sam felt very knowledgable. One because he had probably read every parenting magazine available and he had been through the whole pregnancy situation with Marlo. He decided Andy's car would be better to bring them home in so he installed the 2 baby seats for her car and then set off to the hospital. He stopped off for some roses. And then by Andy's favourite diner to pick up some breakfast. There was no way in hell he would push hospital food on anyone. He pulled up in the hospital car park and grabbed the flowers and breakfast. He decided he would come back for the car seats nearer the time they were released.

He entered the room and found Andy was changing Jesse's diaper. Mason was asleep in the bassinet. He placed the bag from the diner on the side and moved to kiss Andy. He pulled 6 roses from behind his back. "Oh Sam, you didn't have to do that" she said kissing him passionately. She finished buttoning up Jesse's sleep suit and placed him back in the bassinet. "Well I love you and you deserve it" he said kissing her again. "Why 6" she asked intrigued. "One for every year ive loved you" he said with a full dimpled smile. "Thank you, I love you" she replied. He got her breakfast out for her and they talked and ate until finally 2 hours later they were allowed home. Sam had moved the car to the front of the hospital and a nurse helped push Andy in the wheelchair much to her disapproval and Sam carried the boys.

When they got home they took the boys to thier bedroom and put them in thier cribs. They stood at the door watching thier new family members sleep. Sam stood behind Andy with his arms around her waist and his head resting on her shoulder. "This is the start of the rest of our lives, our boys are never gonna know anything but a loving family and I am grateful for everything you have given me, the chances, your love and now my amazing sons. You truly are my soul mate and my best friend." He kissed her neck. "Sam you have given me nothing but love especially these last few years. If it wasn't for you I wouldn't have made it to where I am today, you pushed me to be the best and I will always be in your debt. You have been an amazing friend, partner and now husband and I look forward to spending the rest of my life with you. You helped me create these little wonders and I am eternally grateful for your love." She turns around and they embrace each other in a cuddle and just stand enjoying each other's company.


	34. 6months later part 1

**Thanks guys for your continued approach. I have to say once I've finished with this story** **I will be taking a break until September/October where hopefully I will start with an idea someone had approached me about.**

6 months later.

Sam's eyes started to open, he could hear a noise. He looked at the clock. 6.30 am. He could do with a few more hours but the noise that he woke up to he would do in a heartbeat. Mason and Jesse were 6 months old now and they had his heart and he would do absolutely anything for them. He swung his legs off the bed and pulled on some pyjama bottoms. The heat was still unbearable even at this time and the sun hadn't fully risen yet. Toronto has had a heatwave for the last 2 days and was set to continue. Sam didn't mind though it was the first day of his 2 week vacation from work. Him, Andy, their sons and Tracy, Steve and Leo were heading to Oliver's cabin. Traci and Steve were only going to be there for 1 week and the second week Oliver, celery and his girls were to join them. Sam and Traci had just closed another big case and Oliver managed to use that as leverage to get some cover so they could have a vacation walked into the boys room and they were both sitting up. That was something they had learned very quickly much to Andy and Sam's surprise. So many people had told them that boys are slower.

"Hello you little munchkins" Sam said patting them both on the head. He picked up Mason and then Jesse and kissed both of thier heads. They both let out little chuckles. He walked down the stairs slowly and placed them in thier walkers and switched on the tv to the baby channel Andy usually puts on for them. He felt slightly guilty that for 2 weeks a month ago he Barely saw them due to work, he left early and came back late. By then they were asleep and Andy just waited up so she could see him. Even though he called a lot it still wasn't the same. He knew Andy understood but it still didn't make him feel any better. He quickly walked to the kitchen made himself a coffee and headed back to the lounge. He got picked up both boys and sat with them on the sofa for 15 minutes until they both started to get fidgety. He took them to the the kitchen and strapped both into thier high chairs. This is where it would prove tricky. He wouldn't be able to feed one without the other getting agitated so he would have to do the whole one for you, one for me routine. He put milk in the warmers and took 2 bowls out of the cupboard. He put some of thier special baby cereal food in the bowls and mixed with some of the warm milk. Andy had stopped breastfeeding 2 months ago as it was proving too difficult with 2 of them so now she just pumps her milk. Sam will never forget the day they first tried baby cereal. It was Sam's day off maybe 2 weeks ago and they decided to try them out with the cereal. When they had given Jesse some he was so excited he banged his hands on the tray indicating for more. When they gave Mason some he had the exact Same reaction. Sam and Andy thought it was hilarious. Right now he was out of his depth, this was Andy's forte, she had it down to a tee. While he was giving Mason his 4th spoonful he noticed Jesse smiling and turned to see Andy leaning against the door frame smiling." how long have you been standing there?" He asked trying to give Jesse a spoonful. "Long enough to see you getting confused about whose bowl is whose" Andy said as she walked towards Sam. She was surprised he could tell them apart already. she thought it was going to take much longer. She picks up one bowl and starts to feed Mason whilst Sam finishes off with Jesse. Within 2 hours they are all fed and the boys are on thier activity mat.

"Right I'm going to meet Traci at the store so we can get the food for the week." Sam says."Okay, just remember they need some more baby cereal. Try to get the berry one they love that" Andy says from the utility room."Okay, any other requests?" Sam says as he enters the utility room and snakes his arm around her waist."Yeah can you just make sure you get some good chocolate" Andy says. "Right so good chocolate" he says kissing her cheek and then leaves.

When Sam pulls up to the store he sees Traci waiting by the door."Nash, you ready for this?" Sam said blowing out a breath. "Yes. I've been excited for weeks, not as excited as Leo, just a heads up he has all sorts planned for you and Steve this week" Traci says laughing. "Well I'm looking forward to it. Me and Oliver actually have a surprise for him. We each brought some quads and they are getting delivered on Tuesday" Sam said with such enthusiasm he made Traci laugh. "What" he shrugged."I think you are just as excited mr hot shot detective" Traci says as she walks ahead with the trolley. "Hey I have a very cool calm demeanour" Sam shouts behind her. "Yeah sounds it" Traci laughs.

They go down the fruit & vegetable aisle picking out what they think they will need. Then is the milk and dairy aisle. Then the meat section where they spend almost 20 minutes deciding which steaks to purchase. They pick up lots of snacks and a lot of alcohol and drinks and then finally they reach the baby aisle. "I can't believe they are onto this food already" Traci says. "Yeah I know, they love it. I just have to get some cereal and some of thier jars as they wont be able to eat some of the stuff we are having. He picks up 20 jars of baby food. Just as he decided she need to get more wipes he sees someone watching them out of the corner of his eye. She moves towards them."Sam, Nash" she nods. "Marlo, what brings you to these neck of the woods" Sam says holding no punches. "Oh we moved here a few months back" she says. "We?" Sam asks. "Yeah me and Lacey" she says."Oh ok" he carries on looking at the wipes. "So how are you Sam" she asks. He rolls his eyes. "Yeah great thanks, you" he replies with a lack of conviction which doesn't go unnoticed by Traci."Yeah I'm good. Listen I just want to apologise for everything that has happened with us last year." She says and Sam looks shocked. "Yeah thanks" he says still to shocked to say anything.

"So Andy had the babies, what did she have""2 identical boys, Mason and Jesse" Sam says with so much pride in his voice he almost bursts."Oh really, well congratulations to you and Andy" Marlo says. "Thank you Marlo, I really appreciate that" Sam says honestly. He was thinking he did not see the conversation taking that turn when it started. "Well anyway best wishes for the future and I hope you keep well" Marlo said as she walked off. "So that was surprisingly pleasant" Traci laughed. Sam laughed and they went to pay.

Sam got home and immediately started to load up the truck. Andy helped him take it to the door and he took it to the truck. "Traci should be here in around 20 Minutes. We said we will stop half way at that little diner for lunch" Sam shouted. "Ok cool" Andy shouted back.

Sam finished packing the truck and they were just strapping the twins in when a beeping caught thier attention."Cmon Sammy put some elbow grease into it" Steve shouted from The window as they pulled up behind Sam's truck. "Hey do you mind, this is a respectable neighbourhood , you will give my neighbours the wrong impression of me" Sam smiled."FairPlay Swarek" Steve laughed as he got out of the car. Leo came running over. "Uncle Sammy" he said as Sam gave him a high five. "Are you ready for the best week ever" Leo said excitedly. "You bet buddy, although I'm sure your mum and Andy are much better at outdoor activities than me and Steve" Sam said truthfully."That's okay Uncle Sam I can teach you, mum and Andy will probably be too busy cooing over the twins, I mean I love them an all but come on. Mum sees them all the time yet she acts like she hasn't seen them for months" Leo rolled his eyes and all the adults start to laugh. "Peck it's nice to see you in something other than a suit" Andy said. "I know right, I had to buy a whole new wardrobe for this vacation" Steve said as he swirled around to show off his black chino shorts and white tee with his new converse sneakers. "Nice" Sam laughed. "Hey Sammy you can't speak, I hope you have somethin other than jeans" Steve said. "Nope, only swimming shorts" Sam said as he just closed the boys door. "I tried Steve" Andy said. "Nothing wrong with jeans" Sam said. The others nodded their heads knowing full well what Sam was like.

They had been on the road for 1 hour and finally reached the diner, Sam and Andy had some how got there before the others. They took the boys out, one each and just then Traci and Steve arrived. "Glad you got here" Sam said. "Well we wanted to give you time to get the boys out" Steve replied. Andy and Traci walked ahead laughing whilst Steve was trying to get Mason to go to him.

They finally arrived at the cabin. Steve had never been before so Leo and Sam showed him around quickly whilst the ladies took some of the stuff inside. The boys were asleep so it made it a lot easier to unpack the truck and he car. Finally Sam, Leo and Steve came back and helped to unload the truck. As there are only 2 bedrooms Leo was sleeping on the bunk beds. Traci and Steve were taking the pull out couch. Traci and Andy had promised that on the last night that thy would camp with him outside in a tent while Steve and Sam opted out both blaming bad backs. An hour after they arrived Leo came bursting out of the room in his swimming trunks. " whoa buddy what's the hurry, we still have a whole week" Sam asked. "Got make the best of the time while you have it" Leo replied. Sam knew this was because of the loss of Jerry but Leo was totally right. "Viery true Leo, give us 10 Minutes and we should be ready" Sam said.

They were down by the lake. It was now 3pm and was still extremely warm. Traci, Andy and the twins had stayed back at the cabin and Steve, Leo and Sam had gone to the lake. They had just reached the lake and Leo dropped his stuff and took a running jump and bombed into the lake practically soaking Sam and Steve. "Thanks Leo" Steve said. "Oh come on Steve, don't be a cry baby, you are gonna get wet in a minute anyway" Leo said as he just surfaced. Sam started to snigger. "What you laughing at Swarek?" Steve said agitated. "Nothing" Sam said as he too took a running jump and copied Leo's actions of course Steve was slightly wider and moved back. Sam and Leo started laughing. Steve smiled a slowly entered the lake. "Hey Leo I brought a rope with me so we can tie it to that tree" he motioned to a tree which had a branch over hanging the lake "so we can swing on it and jump the lake. I will put it up tomorrow" "awesome, I'll help you" Leo said. They spent a further hour at the lake and then headed back to the cabin. "Can we go on uncle ollies boat aswell" Leo asked. "You bet" Sam said. Leo was so full of energy and Sam couldn't help wonder if his boys would be like this when they grew up.

"Well here are our handsome men" Traci said. "Mum Steve was sulking because I got him wet before he got in the lake" Leo said and Traci started laughing. "It was the surprise" Steve said as a way of explanation. They all laughed and Steve finally laughed aswell. It was now close to 5pm. Sam, Steve and Leo took turns to shower and by 6pm the twins were ready for dinner. As the adults wouldn't be eating until later Leo asked if he could help feed them. He chose the jars for them and Andy heated them. Leo fed Mason and Andy fed Jesse whilst Steve and Sam talked about a case and Traci was talking with Andy whilst she fed Jesse. Next thing Steve started laughing "what's so funny peck" Andy asked. "Mason" Andy looked over to Mason and he was doing the same actions as the first day they had fed him. They all starts laughing. "You think these two have been around Oliver too much" Traci asked. They all started laughing including Leo. Everyone knew what Oliver was like. Sam cooked them a dinner of hotdogs and salad and then they settled down to watch tv. The next day as promised Sam took Leo to the lake and they tied the rope to the tree. When they returned Leo's face lit up at the sight of the two quads that were sitting outside the cabin. He ran over and checked them out. "Sam, are these ollies?" He asked. "Well one is mine, one is Oliver's but he said he would like you to try his out before he gets here next week" Leo was ecstatic and jumped the cabin steps 2 at a time to run and tell his mum. "Mum,mum unclesambroughtsomequadscanihaveago." "Woh Leo talk slower" "Uncle Sam and uncle Ollie they got some quad bikes, uncle Ollie said I had to try it out before he comes next week. Can I go with Sam please!" He begs."Yes but you listen to everything Sam tells you and you have to wear a helmet" Traci says. "I think I might make use of them after Leo's had a go" Andy said. "You go for it girl, me and Steve will watch the twins and you and Sam can go together" Traci said."Are you sure trace" Andy says. "Totally I would never pass up a moment to look after my god sons" Traci said picking up Mason and kissing him.

Before long Sam and Leo had returned. While they were out Andy and Traci prepared lunch of sandwiches and chips. Steve had kept the boys entertained. "Oh man that was awesome, mum can I have your phone so i can call uncle Ollie" Leo said excitedly. She handed her phone over and he went to call him. "He's pretty good" Sam said "should be able to pass his driving test first time. I think he has a need for speed" Sam laughed. " yeah he's pretty quick at learning things. Leo came back to eat his lunch. Then informed Traci he had text doc, Chris, Gail and Nick aswell to tell them. The adults started to laugh. "now everyone is gonna want to come to Oliver's cabin" Sam groaned. "Next week me and Oliver are building a shed to keep them in for winter" "yeah that's a good idea" said Steve. "McNally lets go" Sam said with his TO voice. "Hey your not my TO voice anymore" Andy said. "well il still be your superior so it will be like I'm your TO" Sam smiled his Cheshire grin smile. "Just don't be sad when I beat your ass" Andy said sticking her tongue out and grabs the helmlet Leo was wearing and heads out leaving Steve, traci and Leo roaring with laughter and Sam following close behind.

Andy reached an opening and pulls over with Sam split seconds behind. "I told you you I would whip your ass" she said laughing. "Hey you cheated, you almost veered me off the road taking that tight corner back there" Sam said standing up to stretch. "Don't be a sore loser" she said getting up aswell. "Your a maniac, now I know why I never let you drive on patrol. I'm getting headaches thinking about how you drive my truck" Sam said with a slight smirk. "Okay, these are quads your suppose to go crazy and secondly not including the bullet holes how many times has your truck come back damaged" Sam looks like he was thinking. "Yeah exactly zero, zilch, nada" she said very proud of herself. "Okay okay, but we still have the route back, I'm pretty sure you can't keep up the facade back to the cabin" Sam says as he moves behind her and puts his arms around her waist and kissed her neck. "Ok I admit I let you win" he said resulting in high chuckle from Andy. "You wish sammy boy you wish" she said turning around to look at him. She snakes her arms around his neck and gives him a deep passionate kiss. Sam's returns the passion and it starts getting a little heated. Sam's hand goes to her hair to hold her head in place while he kisses her more feverishly backing her up to a large willow tree. He starts to kiss her neck and cheeks and she basted in the sensation. "Sam I think we should stop" Andy says not quite feeling her conviction as right now she is so turned on. Sam quickly looks around and continues with his attack on her neck. his hand reaches down and undoes the button on andys shorts and she helps him pull them down, she moves her underwear to one side and he slowly teases her sensitive parts. Andys hands reach down and unbutton Sam's jeans and he pulls them down a bit realeasing his hard member. He lifts Andy a bit and slowly sinks into her moving slowly at first then he picks up the pace and kisses andys neck. Both heavy breathing they both come together. Sam buttons back up his jeans and Andy quickly pulls her shorts up. "Sam I can't believe we just did that, we are officers of the law we should know better" she said sarcastically. "Oh come on no one is around so it's not like it's really indecent exposure if there's no one to expose to" he says with a tongue in cheek laugh. "Alright smarty pants, I have to say it was quite a rush" she said whilst quickly giving him a chaste kiss. "Yep, it helps that your amazing and I can't keep my hands away." Sam said heading back over to his quad. "You know what else is a rush Andy asks whilst getting back on her quad and placing her helmet on " beating you for a second time" she shouts and then starts off before Sam's even finished putting his helmet back on.

When tHey get back to the cabin of course Andy won again so she is extremely happy with herself. She walks in with her hands in the air and twists in a celebration motion. "So you won then" traci asked. "Hell yes" Andy said with Sam smiling behind her. "She almost run me off the road" Sam said with a mock sad face. "Oh pull yourself together man" Andy said laughing at Sam. "Swarek did I ever tell you about the time me, Andy and the rest of the rookies went paintballing. "No but I remember the day you guys went" Sam answered heading to get a beer from the fridge. "Well it was her Gail and dov on one team" traci started "really Andy, you took them two on your team" Sam asked shocked. "Not my choice we drew straws" Andy said. "Okay anyway well it was me nick and Chris on the other team. We were winning right near the end when all of a sudden their team won the game. If she wants to win she will do what ever it takes to win" "ok so what was the prize" Sam asked. "No prize, It was the fact I couldn't understand why you were with marlo, or still with marlo even though I had come back so I was just trying to prove that I am andy McNally and I don't lose...and what do you know here I am married to you and looking to the future" Andy said as she kissed sam on the cheek "not complaining" Sam said with a smile. "Anyway you two took a long time" Steve said. "Yeah we stopped and laid in the grass" andy said with a straight face. "Oh really, so that explains the marks on your tshirt" traci point out. "Yep" Andy said popping the P. "So why doesn't Sam's tshirt have marks down the back" Steve asks. "Because Andy laid down and I just sat next to her" Sam said. "Oh please you two don't fool me" traci said. "Nothing to tell you trace" Andy said with a blush. "Oh really because I think your blush tells it all. Good for you though" traci winked and they all started laughing. Leo came to see what the noise was about "Hey guys what's so funny"


	35. Not an update

Hey guys I just want to apologise that I can't update this week. During the week I was hit with a very serious case of tonsillitis so I was out of action for 3 days. I'm on the mend now but having to catch up with the stuff I couldn't do whilst I was indisposed. Unfortunately I won't be able to update next week as I am on vacation. so hopefully unless anything else crops up there should be an update by the 27th. Sorry guys and I hope you all enjoy your Valentine's Day. X


	36. 6months later part 2

**Hey guys! I'm sooo sooo sorry for not posting for like 6 weeks. Been several reasons and I feel I owe you guys an explanation. As you know I was unwell, then I was on vacation and after that everything seemed to go downhill. Family issues mixed with a bigger workload and now the viruses and bugs have been making the rounds again. With my daughter having suspected scarlet fever and now they both have a chest infection. They don't usually get this ill in a cluster but all the bugs seemed to do the rounds at the school so it's a vicious circle. Now my workload will be bigger as a collegue is on vacation so I'm stepping in his shoes for 2 weeks. I'm really sorry this is shorter but I felt guilty and had to post something. I actually had this written 3 weeks ago. Hope you are all good and have a good Easter.**

They woke up on the Wednesday morning and were shocked to see the twins were still both asleep. "Well this Is the 2nd night in a row we have woken up before them" Andy pointed out as she stretched. "Well if we play our cards right and not talk we may get another hour or so in" Sam said half asleep. "I've gotta say we should bring them here more often if this is the result" Andy said as she cuddled into Sam. "I'll tell Oliver we are moving here" Sam joked as he put his arms around Andy and kissed her shoulder. "Hey no funny business, we are not alone" Andy tried to sound serious but ended up sniggering. "Can't a man cuddle his wife" Sam asked. "Yes, but just a cuddle" Andy laughed.

They were all sitting down eating breakfast. Sam had cooked them pancakes whilst Traci and Andy fed the twins.

"Uncle Sam, I think we should go test out the rope swing today" Leo says.

"Good idea Leo, I believe Steve would like to try aswell" Sam says smirking at Steve who almost chokes on his breakfast. "You know what I think I'm good just swimming" Steve states. "Oh come on peck, even me and trace are gonna have a turn" Andy says.

"Well then someone needs to watch the twins, so I'll watch them" Steve says. "No need, I'll watch them once I've had my turn" Sam says. "Are you chicken Steve" Leo asks causing everyone to start laughing. "No" Steve states. "Okay I believe you, others wouldn't, but I believe you" Leo says as he rolls his eyes and this time they all start laughing hysterically.

While Andy and Sam got the twins ready Traci made them all a picnic to take to the lake. They took the travel cot with them so the boys had somewhere comfortable to sit along with several camping chairs. First up was Leo, he done a run up grabbed the rope and swung and then leapt pretty far. When he came up for air everyone was whistling and cheering him on. "See Steve it's not that bad" he said as he pulled himself out of the lake. Next was Sam. He also did a quick run up. Running was not Sam's forte so he put most of his strength into the swing and landed pretty far causing a massive splash. "Go Uncle Sam" Leo shouted. "Peck your up" Sam said as he got out of the lake. "Really, I think you guys are way better, maybe I should just judge" Steve said. "You what I think I'll call aunt Gail tell her you didn't wanna go on it, I'm sure she will understand" Leo said winking at Andy at the same time. "You know what, I'll give it a try. It seems harmless" Steve said. He walked around to the rope and took a run up and swung. He hit the water and Sam, Andy, Leo and Traci stood up wondering why it was taking so long for him to resurface.

"Wooohooo" they heard to thier left where Steve had swam. "That was awesome" he said as he climbed out of the lake. "I told you" Leo said proudly. The boys sat and watched as Andy and Traci took thier turn next, Andy who was one of the best runners took a massive run up managed to swing so high she could do a somersault and pretty much dived into the lake. When she got out Leo ran up to her "aunt Andy, that was so cool, where did you learn to do that?" Leo asked her excitedly. "I used to do gymnastics in high school" she winked at Sam and he smirked back. "Cmon trace" Andy shouted. Traci did a similar jump to Sam but nevertheless they all enjoyed themselves.

The next couple of days were similar, they all enjoyed themselves and it was a respite from work. With them all in the same line of work it was a welcome distraction to let go for a few days. Especially with the case they had previously worked on. Traci and Andy had always hung out and with Sam being Traci's partner for 3 years they had become close aswell, but it was a first they had all really spent time with each other. They had always thought of thier friends and family at 15 as family but Sam had always been reserved so it was comforting to see him let go and be himself with others. On the Saturday afternoon after lunch Traci and Andy thought they would have a bit of girly action time. "Right boys, the twins milk is in the fridge, spare clothes in the room and we will see you in about 3 hours" Andy said as she put her jumper on and grabbed a water. Traci followed shortly behind. "Where might I ask are you ladies off too" Sam asked amused. "Well we decided that since we have been stuck here with the twins for a fair amount of time that we would get some girl action" Andy added as she and Traci burst out laughing at the guys reaction. "We are taking the quads and letting our hair down" Traci said.

"Okay, we'll be safe" Sam says as he gets up to kiss Andy and Steve moved towards Traci for a kiss. The ladies headed out and Sam, Leo and Steve wondered what they could do.

Traci and Andy pulled up on the quads into a field. The sun was at its peak now and they decided a spot of sunbathing Should be fun. After around half an hour of pure silence they both sat up. "Ahh you hear that, silence. Don't get me wrong I love Jesse and Mason to the world but it's nice to hear your own thoughts once in a while" Andy said "I know what you mean, luckily Leo is older now so he doesn't require so much attention but it's still nice to be alone with your thoughts... Speaking of what were you thinking?" Traci asks as she takes a sip of water. "Just about how much of a turn the last year has took, so much has happened. From the moment I met Sam everything was always slow. But the last year seems to be jam packed. Sam getting shot, then the bombing, then Marlo pregnant, then Sam proposing, me getting pregnant, the wedding, Marlo, Boyd, the boys being born. It's like a whole cluster of events" Andy says. "Yeah your right it has been a busy year, but the next 18 years are gonna be busy for you and then some. Now with the kids you'll never be done worrying, when they start kindergarten, then elementary, then high school, then college and even when they start their own lives you will always worry. You and Sam have been through so much togetherI'm sure you can handle anything, the dream team at home and soon to be again at work. Watch out for The Swarek's" Traci says in a funny voice.

"Yeah I know your right. Anyway you and Steve seem good" Andy asks.

"Yeah we are, he's really funny, he cares a lot about Leo. We are taking it slowly but seemed to have moved forward. I'm not ready for a full on relationship yet"

"Trace, I'm your best friend right?" Andy said skeptically. "Yeah, you know you are" Traci answered equally skeptically. "I know your still hurting over Jerry but he would want you to move on. Steve is a good guy and he cares a lot about you and Leo, you should go for it and see where it goes you and I both know life is far to short and you should make the most of the time we have."

"I know, I think everything will be fine I just need time to be able to open up my heart so much. Thanks dr Phil" Traci says as she sticks her tongue out at Andy. "Okay let's get back to our men, 2 men, 2 babies and teenager could be a mix for disaster" Andy says and they head back to the cabin.

That night they decide to have a grill out as Steve Traci and Leo are returning home tomorrow. Traci and Andy prepare the salad and Sam and Steve start the grill. "So peck, you and Traci are doing ok?" Sam asks. Being Jerry's best friend he kind of felt that he needed to look out for her after Jerry died and also helps that she is Andy's best friend. "Yeah I mean I really really like her, she is funny, she's beautiful and she has a heart of gold, I just worry I won't match up to Jerry" Steve says as he takes a swig of his beer. "Look, Jerry was my best friend, what him and Traci had was special. Yes she misses him and she will always love him but that doesn't mean you have to be him, your Steve peck, police royalty. Your your own person so be him and no doubt Traci will fall in love with you for that. Yes you can't ever replace Jerry and that's something that you will have to accept. Jerry would want her to move on and he had a lot of repeat for you. As long as you make her happy that's all that matters". "Wow swarek, didn't know you had it in you. But really thanks for the advice, it means a lot." Steve replies. "But just know if you ever hurt her I won't be so forgiving" Sam says with a raised eyebrow. "Good to know" Steve chuckles and Sam gives him I'm not joking look. "I don't intend on hurting her". "Good" Sam says just as the girls walk outside. "What's good" Andy asks skeptically. "My cooking" Sam replies straight faced. Andy raises her eyebrows knowing that's not what they were talking about. "Well that's pretty true" Andy said. "I know because I'm awesome, have we not had this discussion before" he states proudly and kisses Andy on her lips with a bit more passion than intended. "Hey swareks, remember you are not alone" Steve says. "Well that can be arranged however no one would get fed" Sam smiles one of his Cheshire grins and everyone laughs.

The next morning they have breakfast as normal and Steve and Traci start to pack whilst Andy takes Leo on the quads. He had begged her for one last race and she wasn't one to back down from a challenge. When she walked outside with her raptors jersey on Leo looked unamused. "Aunt Andy, seriously why do you like the raptors?" Leo asked. "Well I am from Toronto" she answers. "Yeah so, I like the Bulls and I'm not from Chicago?" Leo stated. "Yep I know, not sure why" Andy winked and put on her helmet. Leo put his on then shouted "because they are awesome like Me" and sped up in front of Andy.

They returned 1 hour later and Steve and Traci had packed up the car. They had said thier goodbyes and promised for a reunion soon. Just as the were about to drive off "enjoy your last night before a week with Oliver" Traci shouted "well it certainly won't be dull" Andy replied and waved goodbye as her best friend and her family drove away. She turned to Sam "let's get the boys to bed, we need to make the most of tonight" she winked and walked inside with Jesse and Sam followed behind "well I'm not gonna say no to that".


End file.
